The Road Not Taken
by Saya Moonshadow
Summary: Unforgiven after the Visorak War, Vakama is banished for his crimes. Ten years later, the Shadowed One decides it's high time for Metru Nui to bow, and Dume is left with no choice but to enlist in the aid of a league of fallen kings...COMPLETE, VakaNoka.
1. Broken

**Hey, all...another long ass story for you XD**

**Disclaimer:**** Anyone you don't recognize as canon belongs to me. "Remember" belongs to Disturbed.**

**Summary:**** He had lost everything that was dear to him. First, he lost his brothers. Second, he lost his love. Then, the entire city turned on him. And finally, he lost his dream. The only thing left for him to lose was his memory. And he did just that. After the Visorak war, Vakama is banished from Metru Nui forever. Ten years later, Odina and Xia have joined forces against Metru Nui, who are in desperate need of help. The revival of an ancient team of warlords, who have adopted a new member into their midst, just may be the key to winning this war. The question is, how to get them to agree? **_**Sensation washes over me, I can't describe it. Pain I felt so long ago, I don't remember.**_** "Who are you? Why are you calling me that? That's not my name. And why do you keep saying you love me?"**

**The Road Not Taken  
By: Saya Moonshadow**

X x X

_"Sensation washes over me  
I can't describe it..."_

X x X

Yellow eyes blinked slowly in the pouring rain as he sailed towards an unknown destination, his small boat being tossed and turned in the storm. He didn't care where he was going, so long as he got there. What did it matter? Not like there was anything left for him to lose.

He had lost everything that was dear to him. First, he lost his brothers.

X x X

_He walked up to the four brightly colored shapes, smiling just for them. It was after the last battle of the Visorak, and he had conquered the darkness. Surely they would forgive him?_

_When he reached them, however, all talk stopped. Without another word, Onewa tossed his head and strode away. Whenua gave him one last despairing look before tearing off as well. Nuju wouldn't even look at him as he slowly backed up._

_Only Matau stayed, a sneer on his face._

_"We don't welcome traitors here."_

X x X

Second, he lost his love.

X x X

_"Matau...Matau, stop it!" Nokama muttered, although she was grinning. Matau's own smile widened as he leaned on her, arms wrapped around her waist._

_"You know I care about you, right?"_

_"Hm." she hummed, leaning back into him as well. "But..."_

_"None of that."_

_As they continued to cuddle, neither of them noticed the red shape that had just stopped behind them. Come to see Nokama, to ask her what to do, and seeing this...he turned and fled._

X x X

Next, the entire city turned on him.

X x X

_"There he is!" a random Matoran shouted, pointing. "The traitor Toa!"_

_He wouldn't look back, although he was burning to go and teach them all a lesson._

_"Traitor!"_

_"Betrayer!"_

_"Turncoat!"_

_"Not worthy of being a Toa!"_

_"Shee, maybe it woulda been better if HE'D died 'steada Toa Lhikan..."_

_No matter how much it hurt, he would never look back._

X x X

And finally, he lost his dream.

X x X

_"What do you mean...I can't...?"_

_"I'm sorry." Turaga Dume leaned forward, frowning slightly. "I wish it didn't have to come to this, especially after all that's happened, but I can't deny it any longer. You're a danger, Toa. All the Matoran are rallying for your blood. To protect yourself - and them - I'm going to have to ask you to leave Metru Nui."_

_"You're banishing me?"_

_"I'm afraid so."_

_"But I...I'm not a..."_

_"Not a what? The fact remains that you DID betray this city. For that, there's no respite. I'm sorry. You're no longer a Toa of Metru Nui. You need to be gone by dawn tomorrow. Good day."_

X x X

No matter what, he wouldn't cry.

Crying was for the weak. He wasn't weak.

And yet, he was, wasn't he? Weak enough to believe what that witch had said. Weak enough to believe that everything would be alright in the end.

_Nothing was ever good enough._

The boat suddenly bucked, and he was thrown out of it with a splash. Coughing and spluttering, the lone Toa made a grab for it, breathing a short-lived sigh of relief when he found it. He heaved himself back in and shook his head, drops of water flying from his red Huna.

Lightning flashed.

It illuminated what seemed to be...a large rock. An island? Yes, an island! He had no idea how far away he was from Metru Nui, and he didn't care. As long as he reached that island...

Again, lightning flashed. But this time, so close to the boat that he was thrown out. A sharp pain blossomed in the back of his head as the mast of the small boat was knocked loose, hitting it hard.

He sank beneath the waves, never noticing the green shape that swam beneath him.

X x X

_"Pain I felt so long ago_

_I don't remember."_

_--Disturbed, "Remember"_

X x X

**Author's Note: It killed me to write that Matau/Nokama scene. What a terrible pairing, seriously. I burn Matau/Nokama. ANYONE can see that she likes Vakama, derka der! -walloped- Um, anyway! I hope that was satisfactory, and if not, whatever. Just another one of my angsty little epics. Ahaha.**

**Reviews, please!**


	2. Ever Heard of the Barraki?

**Hmm-mmm...**

**Disclaimer:**** Anyone you don't recognize as canon belongs to me. "Remember" belongs to Disturbed.**

**Summary:**** He had lost everything that was dear to him. First, he lost his brothers. Second, he lost his love. Then, the entire city turned on him. And finally, he lost his dream. The only thing left for him to lose was his memory. And he did just that. After the Visorak war, Vakama is banished from Metru Nui forever. Ten years later, Odina and Xia have joined forces against Metru Nui, who are in desperate need of help. The revival of an ancient team of warlords, who have adopted a new member into their midst, just may be the key to winning this war. The question is, how to get them to agree? **_**Sensation washes over me, I can't describe it. Pain I felt so long ago, I don't remember.**_** "Who are you? Why are you calling me that? That's not my name. And why do you keep saying you love me?"**

**The Road Not Taken  
By: Saya Moonshadow**

_"Tear a hole so I can see  
My devastation..."_

X x X

For ten years now, the island of Metru Nui had been prosperous. The gates had been reopened, and trade was flourishing once again. The Metrus no longer had to support themselves by themselves, and the general atmosphere had been much happier as of late. Surprisingly enough, the most prosperous and efficient Metru was Ta-Metru, even without lack of a Toa to guard them at all times. In fact, it was the lack of a Fire Toa that forced them to be that way - nearly every Matoran from that district was an accomplished fighter.

Laughter rang out from every Metru, as well as shouts of instructions, and general amiable-ness was all around. Overall, it was the perfect place to live.

"Hm." an old Turaga murmured, gazing out over the city with weary eyes. He had been standing here watching it all day. The suns were now setting; he was tired. Peace, he decided, was nice but so boring. He had grown somewhat accustomed to the years of constant conflict when Toa Lhikan was still around. It was hard to get used to not having to draw up complicated battle plans every day. He missed stretching his mind to the best of its abilities like that.

Not to mention that having more than one Toa around was much better, although the Dark Hunter wars might have had something to say about that. He still remembered the names and masks of all the Toa that had died in that war.

"Turaga Dume?"

The Turaga turned around, smiling. "Yes, Toa Onewa? How did your mission go?"

The Toa Metru of Stone did not return the smile. He bowed stiffly, wincing as his back gave a painful twinge from the wound it sported. "It went well, and I managed to gather enough information. And it's not good, Turaga."

Immediately, Dume's peaceful demeanor dropped. "What is it?" he demanded.

Onewa sighed, rubbing his sore back. "We better start preparin' for war," he said. "From what I heard and saw, Odina's rallyin' their soldiers again. And they've got a lot of 'em - twice as many as they had last year."

Dume turned slightly, brow furrowed. "It took several hundred Toa to just hold them off last time, and there was still phenomenal casualties..." He straightened. "If that's the truth and they DO mean to attack, this island will be wiped out!"

His guardian winced again. "And what's worse, Turaga, is that Xia's helpin' 'em out."

Now this was even worse, and Dume groaned. "Xia too? Whatever for? What grudge does Queen Tsuyayaka have against us?"

"From what I understand, it's 'cause of what happened to Roodaka when she was here." Onewa explained. He shook his head wearily. "I don't think much of our chances, Turaga - an entire army of Roodakas AND Dark Hunters? We might as well dig our own graves right now!"

"There will be NONE of that talk!" Dume snapped, glaring up at him so hard that he flinched. "Our course of action is clear - we'll need allies. Oh, a pity Mahi Nui is all but decimated now...what other islands are there?! Daxia? Perhaps, if we can reach them in time...better leave Destral out of this completely; if they get involved the Shadowed One will throw all to the winds and simply destroy us, not to mention I have no wish to ally myself with the Brotherhood of Makuta...Zakaz? Oh no, they'll overrun us once the war is over, take us over...Keeto is also out of bounds, as it's completely abandoned now...Onewa, remind me to have Matau go find Keetongu as soon as possible..."

He tapped his chin, still deep in thought. Onewa stood behind him with bated breath, desperately hoping they would think of a good ally soon. Preferably a group / army of Toa...

"Ronal Nui's Toa were recently all killed off as well, so that's no go...Sommerfugl? Perhaps, if their leader still lives...Skyde-Trofast? We could use their weapon supplies, but when it comes to warriors they are, unfortunately, less than adequate...Veri? The day I recruit that terrible island will be the day I ask Keetongu to ressurect Sidorak. Speaking of which, that's where Sidorak came from, isn't it?"

Onewa shrugged, mind whirling from too much information being thrown at him all at once.

"Indeed, it would be an insult to Xia if we were to recruit them. Tsuyayaka would only double her soldiers and then where would we be..."

"If only Krahka were still here." Onewa muttered. "She could kick butt."

Dume ignored him in favor of rambling some more.

If they didn't find a suitable ally soon, they were doomed.

X x X

The Shadowed One smiled as a tall shapely Xian woman, colored a deep russet gold, walked gracefully into the room, her long elaborate head-piece swinging. A gold floor-length cape was fastened around her neck with a jeweled broach. She gave him a glance before sitting down in the armchair that had been pulled out for her by the large Dark Hunter now standing beside her host. A third Hunter stood in the corner, balancing a long throwing knife on one claw.

"Tsuyayaka, it's been a while." her host murmured, drawing her attention. The Xian queen nodded, crossing her legs primly. "Indeed it has, Shadowed One. Tell me, what did you call me here for? If you wish me to complete your order on schedule, I must be there to oversee."

She spoke the Basic tongue roughly, almost as if it were not her first language. And indeed it wasn't. Whatever her first language was, though, he could only guess. She certainly wouldn't tell him even if he were to ask.

"I understand that." the Shadowed One nodded. "But I have no doubt that it is already ahead of schedule. Your people work remarkably fast."

"And you would know, as you have one of them here." She shot a reproachful icy glance at him, and he smiled. "I am perfectly aware of Xian law, Tsuyayaka. Mano IS a male and as such should not be anywhere but in a factory working, but I'm afraid I can't just let you take him back. He's a valuable asset to this organization."

Tsuyayaka nodded. "Yes, the district where he lived still reeks of the blood he shed. But we are not here to discuss that. I ask you again - _what is it you want_?"

He sighed, knowing he couldn't tease her any longer without running the risk of being impaled on the sword whose hilt she was currently fingering. He had no doubt that Ancient and Lariska could take her down, but really, it would be so MESSY, and he wasn't in the mood to have a mess in his office. "I called you here to discuss our battle plan, Tsuyayaka. You were very unclear about when you planned to launch your attack. In order to properly plan ours, I need to know yours."

She sniffed. "When is right time for you to know, so shall." Her speech was declining - a sure sign of incoming wrath. Beside his leader, Ancient twitched. Lariska paused in her toying with her knife to direct her gaze straight at the obviously annoyed Xian queen. "Perhaps will let Kanohi Dragon out again."

The Shadowed One winced. "I implore you not to. That thing will cause enormous casualties on both sides, ours and Dume's. I have no intention of losing any Dark Hunters to a hungry dragon."

"My warriors will not let it get out of hand."

"If you have any semblance of common sense, Milady, you will refrain from bringing it into the battlefield." Ancient put in. "It took an entire Toa team to merely subdue it - we want to CONQUER Metru Nui, not destroy it!"

The queen's nostrils flared. "After what is done to Roodaka?" she demanded, speech falling apart again. "Wounds terrible, Shadowed One! Want revenge! Makuta still not give back Roodaka." she added mutinously, green eyes narrowed.

The Shadowed One grinned. "That's probably because you're working with me, my dear. He and I...have a little SPAT going on, if you will."

"What happen?"

Instead of the Shadowed One answering, Lariska did. "He devoured two of our best operatives." she snarled. "Ate them whole, no mercy, when they were still on his payroll. We don't tolerate such betrayal here."

"You take in traitors and not tolerate betrayal?" Tsuyayaka snorted. "Strange you are, Shadowed One."

He straightened a little. "What their pasts contain is their own concern." he snapped. "I don't care what they want, if they betray me, they will die."

Lariska unconsciously felt her left arm, which was completely metal due to her master's "attentions" in regard to a little slip-up on her part. She had been lucky. The Shadowed One had spared her life only because she was his best lieutenant. Others had died for less than she had done.

"Hm." Tsuyayaka hummed. "Are they loyal to you - completely?" Her speech was back to normal, all three Hunters noticed with relief. The danger was past...

"They are." the Shadowed One nodded. "All of them are loyal. The unloyal ones have already been dealt with."

"You have...what is the word...cap...cap..."

"Captains?"

"Yes, that word. You have captains, yes?"

"That we do. Several of them."

She smiled. "I wish to meet them. Summon them here."

"Mano and Shinoda are on Zakaz right now, looking for Vezok and Hakkan." Ancient said in response to his master's inquisitive glance. "Fuka should still be here, however, along with Voël and Shitoyaka. Vanisher is still here as well...along with Conjurer. The rest of the captains are still here too, I believe."

"Good. Summon them immediately. When are Mano and Shinoda due to be back?"

The Xian queen stiffened at the sound of Mano's name, but otherwise simply continued to watch her host intently.

"In about two days, sir. They sent a message by Gukko saying they'd found Vezok and Hakkan, and are already on their way."

"And where were Vezok and Hakkan?"

Ancient snorted. "Stuck in a protodermis mine on Zakaz. Seems they managed to get themselves captured and forced into slavery - Zaktan'll have a hoot about that one. They did retrieve the treasure though, but Shinoda mentioned in his report that it wasn't worth as much as we thought. Only about three hundred okane."

"Hm." the Shadowed One murmured. "Fools. Why I even recruited them I'll never know. But I can't let them go either; they know too much about the fortress."

"Indeed sir."

"Ahem." Tsuyayaka's voice caught their attention. "When will Hunters get here?" Her green eyes narrowed a bit.

The Shadowed One smiled complacently, his tail moving slowly from side to side. "No need to worry about it, Tsuyayaka, they're coming." He looked at Lariska, who immediately snapped to attention. "Go get all of the captains, and be quick about it. We mustn't keep the queen waiting."

"We wouldn't want that, now, would we?" Lariska mumbled, but did as she was told. She strode out the door, shoving her knives back into their holsters on her belt.

"While we wait, sir," Ancient cleared his throat, "I would like to go over this battle plan with you. Before Nidhiki died, he was able to give us much information about Metru Nui. As such, he knew all the best places to attack it, including some we didn't find in our first war there."

"Very well, Ancient. Carry on. Tsuyayaka, you don't mind, do you?"

"No I do not, Shadowed One. I will listen. This way, I will know where to send warriors."

X x X

"Sir?" Onewa's voice broke through Dume's thoughts. "Did you think of anything?"

Dume sighed as he straightened up, using his desk for balance. "Unfortunately, only one. And it doesn't even really classify as an island."

Onewa's eyebrows shot up, alarmed. "Sir?"

"Ever heard of the Barraki, Toa Onewa?"

"Sir, you can't be SERIOUS!" the Stone Toa yelled, shocked. "The Barraki are WARLORDS - conquerors! You were worried about Zakaz taking us over; the Barraki will do the same! And...they're sea monsters, they can't fight on LAND-"

"Actually," Dume said, "they can. And the fact that they are creatures of the sea makes it all the better, my young friend." He cleared his throat. "Pick out two of your teammates to go to their region and find them. If my knowledge is correct, they should still have some sort of an army - perfect for our use."

Onewa shook his head, obviously wondering whether his Turaga was sane or not. Also dreading going back out on open water...he could get seasick just THINKING about it. "But-"

"Toa Onewa." Dume's voice had a very final edge to it. "You are dismissed. I expect you to leave by dawn. Here are the coordinates." He threw a slab at the shocked Stone Toa, who caught it out of pure reflex.

The Toa left, already trying to come up with a plan. He would take Nokama and Matau, he had decided. Nokama was a no duh; she WAS the Toa of Water, after all. She would be useful. And Matau was the best navigator on Metru Nui. Not much of a driver, but that couldn't be helped. Onewa himself could steer fairly well, and if all else failed, he'd simply give the wheel to Nokama. The day Onewa voluntarily let Matau near a steering wheel after their less-than-graceful arrival on Metru Nui right before the Visorak wars was the day he voluntarily went for a swim.

In other words, not going to happen.

He sighed, trying to figure out what to say. Oh well, if all else failed, he could always hit the two over the head, knock them out, and drag them aboard the boat. By the time they woke up, they'd be at least a good dozen miles away from shore. Too far to swim back.

He rather liked this plan, and decided to go with it.

X x X

A movement, there! No, not there...there!

Or was it over there...? He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. Taking a deep breath from the Kaukau mask on his face, he closed his eyes, listening to his surroundings. The first thing he'd seen was a stray squid, he saw. The second one was just a little crab.

And the third...

Quick as a flash, he darted over to the clump of weeds and struck down with his long pole. An oddly shaped weapon, one he'd seen and dealt with many many times, flashed up to meet his blow, effectively blocking it. He got a good look at the familiar red markings on the otherwise white surface of his mentor's armor before being thrown off.

"You found me quick that time." his mentor said, stretching his arms. "Poor defense, though, kid. Don't be so hesitant. If I were a real enemy, you'd be dead right now."

His charge glowered, red armor glinting in the poor sunlight in the water. "At least I don't look like a freak, Pridak."

Pridak didn't even blink. "You're lucky the water hasn't mutated you yet, Pyro. In a few more years, it probably will. I've never seen a fire-user do so well under water before."

Pyro shrugged. "You and the others taught me well."

His mentor let out a rare smile. "That we did. And when it comes time for us to fight once again, you will be our most valued soldier. Come now, it is late. The sun is already setting." He began to swim off at an almost leisurely pace, for a group of caves only about half a mile away. Pyro followed, legs kicking as fast as they could in order to catch up. "What's for dinner?"

"Whatever you can catch." was the reply. It was ALWAYS the reply. Every day he asked the question, and every day he got the same answer. He couldn't help it though; it was just...he never thought about it, it just popped out without fail. And each and every day, he would just shrug it off. If Pridak and the others thought nothing of it, then neither did he. It obviously wasn't a threat to anything, so why bother? One stupid little habit wasn't going to endanger them.

When Pyro finally managed to catch up t his mentor, he found his other five mentors engaged in a heated battle for a piece of Waikiru. The walrus-like Rahi seemed to have been nearly ripped in half, probably due to the attentions of Kalmah and possibly Ehlek. He watched amusedly as Pridak gave each of the brawlers a sharp smack with his launcher, and grabbed the hunk of meat for himself, shoving it into his shark-like mouth and chewing slowly.

"Act like the nobility we are." he snarled once he had swallowed. "Or at least set an example for the kid here." He gestured to Pyro, who was silently shaking with held-in laughter. "When we return to power, there will be none of that anymore."

Ehlek shrugged, grabbing a piece of meat that Pridak had missed. "Boohoo." he mock-lamented, chewing blissfully. "Until we're back in power, Pridak, we'll act like the animals we are. If Pyro decides to learn from us, then that's his own fault. Besides, it's been ten years and he's no different now than he was back then."

Pridak glowered, and Ehlek shut up, swallowing his meal.

Once the meal was over and the rest of the six were heading back to their respective caves to sleep, Pyro stayed. His night training was about to begin. As he'd suspected, Kalmah was tonight's teacher. The squid-like being nodded at him and gestured for him to follow, which he did eagerly. "You were working on stealth today, right?"

"That's right. I caught Pridak in...four minutes, I think."

Kalmah shook his three-eyed head, sighing. "Disgraceful, kid. Fast for a...whatever the heck you are, but not fast enough. Your mission tonight: find me in less than two minutes." His three eyes closed, the dim glow coming from them winking out, and throwing them into darkness. "Starting...now."

Pyro grinned and gripped his metal staff tighter. This was what he enjoyed about being trained by Pridak and his band - the near impossible challenges they gave him. Finding a silent opponent in total darkness was near impossible, but if there was one thing Pridak had hammered into him from day one, it was that giving up was never an option. If any of the six had dared to give up, they would all have died centuries ago.

And...there! There Kalmah was! Pyro's grin widened as he swam towards his target with all the speed of a striking Takea shark.

X x X

_"Feelings from so long ago  
I don't remember."  
--Disturbed, "Remember"_

X x X

**Author's Note: I've been working on that all day...phew. I wanted to get it out of the way before I did anything else, lol. And I got the chapter done! WOO!**

**Review, please!**


	3. Trespassin' On My Territory, Turaga?

**This chapter's a bit longer than the other ones were, at about fifteen pages. I hope it's satisfactory.**

**To Tollian: VakamaNokama forever! XD**

**Disclaimer:**** Anyone you don't recognize as canon belongs to me. "Remember" belongs to Disturbed.**

**Summary:**** He had lost everything that was dear to him. First, he lost his brothers. Second, he lost his love. Then, the entire city turned on him. And finally, he lost his dream. The only thing left for him to lose was his memory. And he did just that. After the Visorak war, Vakama is banished from Metru Nui forever. Ten years later, Odina and Xia have joined forces against Metru Nui, who are in desperate need of help. The revival of an ancient team of warlords, who have adopted a new member into their midst, just may be the key to winning this war. The question is, how to get them to agree? **_**Sensation washes over me, I can't describe it. Pain I felt so long ago, I don't remember.**_** "Who are you? Why are you calling me that? That's not my name. And why do you keep saying you love me?"**

**The Road Not Taken  
By: Saya Moonshadow**

"_Holding on, to let them know  
What's given to me,   
Given to me..."_

X x X

Turaga Dume skirted quickly around the cliffs of Po-Metru, holding his breath as a small herd of Kikanalo ambled past, their large feet leaving marks in the desert floor. He breathed once they were gone, and peered around into the cave he had found after several hours of hard climbing.

This was a hard place to find, and unfortunately, his old body just wasn't made for such hard work anymore. But he had to. The only Toa left in the city at the moment were Nuju and Whenua, and they were busy rallying the Matoran for battle. One of Nuju's many hidden talents turned out to leadership; the Toa of Ice was almost frightening in the way he ruled his Metru.

They were way too busy, and Onewa, Nokama, and Matau had already left for the southern seas, where the League of Six Kingdoms had been buried centuries before. Dume gave a sigh of aggravation, wiping a hand across his sweat-soaked brow.

The next moment found him pinned to the nearest wall, a sharp claw at his throat, and a snarling voice hissing into his ear.

"Trespassin' on my territory, Turaga?"

He relaxed, recognizing the voice. "As a matter of fact, I wasn't."

"Really now?" The voice now sounded morbidly amused. "You're here without my permission..._sir_. That sounds an awful lot like trespassin' t'me."

"Natareda," Dume growled, "quit your childish games and let me go."

A dark chuckle in his ear, and the thing pinning him to the wall freed him, sliding the claw across his throat almost tenderly before he straightened up to glare sternly at his attacker.

What sat on its haunches in front of him, licking one gigantic paw idly, would have terrified anyone else, but Dume wasn't just anyone. He had dealt with this thing before, and would continue that today.

"Childish, huh?" the orange mutant grinned. "Tha's not too nice, Dume, I'm only 'bout a dozen thousand years younger'n you. Hm, actually, that IS old. Heheh. Yer gettin' old, Turaga."

Dume rolled his eyes. "I'm not here to bandy word games with you, Natareda. I'm here to ask for help with a very serious situation."

Natareda narrowed a pair of yellow cat-like eyes at him, the familiar smirk she always wore when talking to him set firmly in place. "That little war you're gonna have with the Hunters and Xia, eh? Yeah, that's not too good, Dume. So, what's in it for me, eh?"

The old Turaga blinked. "How do you know about that?"

She grinned. "You'd be surprised what I hear. Those carvers o' yours'll talk about anythin', 'specially important stuff. It's not that hard. You just gotta know the best gossips." She resumed the serious business of grooming her paws, which, he noticed, showed signs of recent hunting. "Too easy."

"You son of a Kavinika-"

"I'm more a Muaka." she interrupted. "So I'm a son of a Muaka, Turaga. But the CORRECT term would be DAUGHTER of a Muaka, now wouldn't it?"

Dume blinked at her exasperatedly, then shook his head. Now was not the time to play the games of a crazed monster. "I don't really care about that, Natareda. My question is, will you help this city?"

She blinked at him, her tongue pausing on her dirty left paw. When she spoke, her voice was quiet. "...I was under the impression I wasn't s'posed to help anymore."

Dume shook his head. "You're, ah, not, but that's not the point. The point is, this city needs your help right now! You need to do your DUTY, Natareda!"

Natareda's eyes narrowed again. "And what happened to _'you're no longer a part o' this island's Toa'_, eh? You were so quick to condemn me, what's this about?" She leaned forward, and he could smell her last meal on her breath. He almost recoiled from pure disgust, but withheld the urge. Her games were easy to play. Intimidation, teasing, guilt. All tactics he had been forced to use as well. The only difference was that he used them only when absolutely necessary. She used them for her own sick amusement.

A small Rahi mouse ran out between their feet, and her tail snapped out, embedding the long blade at its end in the tiny Rahi's back. It let out a squeak as its spine broke, and the cat-like being smiled. Her eyes never leaving Dume's, Natareda slowly picked it up, sniffed it, then shoved it into her mouth, bones crunching between her teeth horribly. This time, Dume couldn't suppress a shudder.

"Well Dume?" she asked, licking her paws again. "What's this all about? Tell me why I should even consider helping you. If I wanted to, I could sell my services to the Shadowed One. Give me a good reason why I shouldn't."

"Because." he said lowly. "It's what Lhikan would have wanted."

Silence. Her face had suddenly gone taut and strained. "That's not fair." the beast hissed. "That's not fair."

"And why isn't it fair?" Dume asked. "He risked his life to save yours, not once, but twice. The least you could do is repay his memory by doing your duty."

"Lhikan took me from one prison, only to bring me to another one." Natareda said quietly. Another moment of silence passed, and then she glared so angrily that he flinched. "I'll help you out, Dume - only cuz I owe that much, an' it'd be a crime fer me not to."

"Lighten up, Natareda." Dume smiled. "There'll be plenty of Vortixx for you to take your anger out on. You never know, Roodaka might be there as well."

She glared. "That witch's gonna wish she was never born if she shows up!" she hissed. Her face twisted into a horrible smile. "But that's for another time. And...what've I told you 'bout callin' me by my full name? Makes me feel old."

"You're old?" the Turaga huffed. "If you're old, what does that make me?"

The beast's smile twisted even more. "Really old. Call me 'Natay', Dume. It's what I like. I promise I won't call ya old if ya do."

"Psh. You'll call me old regardless of what I do." Dume sniffed. "I know you hate me, _Natareda_, but I want you to know I am very grateful. This takes a weight off my mind."

"You're right." she agreed. "I do hate you, more than anything. But yer gratitude's accepted, geezer. What, didja think I'd go join the Shadowed One or somethin'?" Seeing his guilty look, she glared. "An' you called Lhikan faithless. That's disappointin'."

Dume sighed. "I was merely considering every option, Natareda. Nothing more. In which case I'd have to take action before you did so."

"And what makes you think I'd let you out of here if that were the case?"

He blanched, and the orange mutant laughed heartily. "Ah, I wouldn't do that. Much's I hate to admit it, those Matoran need you. They'd be sittin' Gukkos if you weren't there to lead 'em. Although it'd be funny to watch 'em stew and panic a bit..."

"I'll be leaving now, Natareda," Dume said stiffly before she could continue and put more bad outcomes in his already troubled head. Just what he needed, more fears...

"My name is Natay!" she yelled after him as he left. He shook his head exasperatedly and walked out of the cave, back into the blinding sunlight of Po-Metru. Crazy girl, living in a dark cave...then again, he hadn't given her much of a choice, he reflected guiltily. Either live in total seclusion, or don't live on Metru Nui at all.

Every once in a while, the Po-Matoran would complain about collapsing cliffs that seemed the be triggered by randomly frenzied Kikanalo herds. This had the Matoran scratching their heads, Onewa fuming when his favorite rock arch was destroyed, and Dume burying his face in his hands and sighing. One of Natareda's favorite past times, he remembered, was riling up the Kikanalo with her super-powered screeches, which their best efforts couldn't do anything against. In their panic, they put their all into screaming back at her, and the combined noise had disastrous effects on the landscape. He'd had one of two talks with her about it, but she always laughed and threw him out of her cave after calling him non-appreciative of her 'singing'.

Singing, she said. He had heard singing before (namely from Toa Nokama), and the sounds that Natareda Hordika made were not singing. Screeching, maybe, but not singing. The sounds she made were akin to a dying moose.

He shook his head and continued towards the main city. He had to start preparing the Matoran for absolute defense of the city's borders. Hopefully, Nuju and Whenua would have had a battle plan already drawn out that he could look over. If they hadn't spent the entire six hours he had been gone squabbling, that is.

X x X

"BLEEEGGGHHH!"

Onewa wrinkled his nose and waved one hand in front of his face. "Matau, that is disgusting. Did you HAVE to do that IN the boat?"

"I agree." Nokama muttered, looking scandalized. "That's gross."

Matau glared at the two from his position huddled into a ball on the floor of their small boat next to the nice semi-large puddle of pure sick. "I can't help it!" he growled. "I get seasick fast-quick."

"We noticed." Nokama sighed. She bent down next to him and began the serious task of cleaning it up, aka, spraying it off the edge of the boat with her water powers. Matau grinned at her, but she turned away, and he frowned.

"Regardless," Onewa interrupted, "Are we there yet?"

Nokama peered at their map intently. "Just about." she replied. "We've been traveling for, what, three days now? This is one of the fastest boats in Ga-Metru. Another two, three hours maybe?"

The Toa of Stone groaned. "Great." He didn't want to admit it, but he was getting seasick as well. Only, he was a tad more able to control it. He kept his throwing up sessions confined to his night watches, when his two companions were asleep. And he always threw up OVER the edge of the boat. Not on the floor, like a certain someone he knew.

The next few hours passed in silence, with the only sounds being the crashing of the waves against their boat or the creek of the tiller as Matau made minute adjustments to it. Finally, Nokama called a halt.

"Right about...yes, here. We're not QUITE on the dot, but close enough; we can swim. Let's see...Dume gave us some Kaukau masks to use, so we'll be OK. You can both swim, right?"

At this, both Onewa and Matau grimaced. Nokama sighed. "Well, you can both sink...if need be, I guess I could pull you up. The masks will keep you from drowning, so we don't really have anything to worry about..."

"Except getting eaten." Matau muttered, and she glared at him. "For the last time, Matau - NOTHING bad will happen!"

"Yeah right..." He fell silent, however, and put on the mask she handed him.

Under the water was very different from what the three Toa had expected. For one thing, it was warm. Nokama explained that this was because of how far south this place was; the water was much warmer closer to the equator.

For another thing, it was bright. The sunlight extended so far down, they could see practically everything. And lastly, the bottom wasn't all that far down. Only about a mile or so.

It was much darker down here, Onewa noticed as he continued to sink rapidly. No duh, it WAS the bottom...but this wasn't a good kind of dark. Nothing like the peaceful atmosphere of the Onu-Metru Archives. His eyes darted from side to side before he mentally reprimanded himself for being paranoid. _Nothing bad will happen._ he told himself. _Nothing bad will happen. We're fine. Completely and totally fine. Nothing bad will happen._

"Where are they?" he asked out loud, looking around once again. "I don't see anything." Nokama shrugged, tugging him to the side a bit more to keep him from falling into a deep chasm. To the left, Matau was faring a bit better, being not as heavy as Onewa was.

"It's so dark..." the Toa of Air whispered, shivering. "And cold. Really cold. See, I TOLD you that you shoulda brought-dragged Nuju an' not me! He LIKES cold. I don't."

"Shut up." Onewa growled, clinging to Nokama for dear life. "I did what Turaga Dume told me to do. And he told me t'bring you and Nokama along."

Before they could argue further, Nokama spoke softly. "I feel them."

"Who?" Matau demanded, instantly alert.

"Those - those Barraki things..."

"Indeed." a calm voice answered. "You felt me. Congratulations. My aura isn't easy to perceive. For that, I commend you. And now you have all of two minutes to tell me what you want before I kill you."

It took all of Onewa's will not to scream. Blue eyes widened in horror as the monstrosity that had materialized out of seemingly nowhere swam closer with unnatural grace.

"Answer me." the Barraki said.

X x X

"Let's see...two hundred plasma shooters...check. One hundred proto-bows, with a complete quiver of arrows for each one...check. Fifty five catapults...check. Tsuyayaka, my friend, you've done it again. The order was completed a whole week ahead of schedule. Tell me, how do you get them to work so fast?"

The Xian queen grinned. "Males work harder under pressure, friend Shadowed One. I find using their wives and such against them is a very nice method." She tossed her long elaborate head piece back over her shoulder and waited for more praise.

She didn't have to wait long. "And each one is crafted beautifully. That means we can attack ahead of time and finish this even earlier...excellent! Plain excellent! This knocks a whole week off my month-long plan."

Tsuyayaka blinked. "Month? So short?"

Her companion snorted. "I'd prefer not to have another millennium-long war, like we had with Metru Nui the first time. Toa are becoming scarce these days; they wouldn't be able to call in enough reinforcements even if the war were to last a thousand years."

The queen sniffed. "So cocky."

"I have every right to be." he grinned. "It's not everyone who could take out an entire team of Toa almost by themselves. Our Lariska did just that only a few years ago."

She cocked her head. "Which Toa team was this? So many have been killed off lately, I cannot keep track."

"The Toa Ronal." the Shadowed One replied. "The 'Dark Hunter Elimination Squad', as they were sometimes known. There were eight in all, I believe, but Lariska reports only six being on Ronal Nui when she attacked. The other two are probably dead, but either way, six is the usual number. They were all strong, too - their leader, Kaden, gave me this scar." He showed her a long jagged mark running over his left shoulder, all the way down to his elbow. Tsuyayaka winced as she ran a finger over it.

"Toa give you this? He must have been strong."

"He was a Toa of Fire. That was the closest any of them ever got to actually accomplishing their goal, but we got them in the end. Pity they had such a hopeless mission. Now, onto battle plans. When do you plan to attack?"

She shook her head. "You are too far ahead of me. Better if Hunters attack first."

He smiled and shook a finger at her. "You promised you'd attack first, Tsuyayaka. I'm not sacrificing my Hunters for you. They're too useful. They should be kept for any...bad problems we might have. Namely Metru Nui's Toa. Nearly all of my Hunters have a story in which they killed a Toa."

Tsuyayaka's green eyes narrowed. "Not sacrifice my Vortixx either, Shadowed One." Her mouth curved up into a sly smile. "We attack first if you give me Mano..."

"And that's where I draw the line." he said firmly. "I've told you before, I can't and I won't give Mano back to you."

She sighed. "Have it your way, Shadowed One. Vortixx attack first. And when we kill them all," she added with a snarl, "you will wish you had taken chance to attack. All glory to Xia."

He snorted. "Sure. Just make sure your girls don't go messing anything up. Within the year, Metru Nui will be just another Odina."

"And I will have the Toa...yes?"

"If any are still alive."

"And Dume. I want Dume."

"Now Tsuyayaka...we made a deal, remember? You get any remaining Toa Metru, I get Dume."

"You are spoiled, Shadowed One. Act like child with no tool."

"Completely, my dear."

The Xian queen clucked like a mother Gukko. "Now I know why you left your home - you drove your people mad with stupid bargains and deals."

He chuckled, noticing her speech was piecing itself back together with some relief. Now that she was in a better mood, he would be wise to continue reviewing the completed weapons order with her.

"Now, back to business. These catapults can be manned by a pair, correct?"

"Yes. One to aim, one to press button. If not pressed immediately after aiming, the shot will be poor. It is a glitch we had not time to work out."

"It's not a problem. I have more than enough Hunters."

X x X

"Ehlek!" Pyro whined as the green Barraki placed another large stone in the mouth of the cave, effectively blocking the younger being in. "I wanna see what's going on!"

"Tsk tsk, young 'un, not so eager!" Ehlek clucked, leaving a tiny hole for more water to come in and out and provide sufficient oxygen for the Kaukau Pyro was wearing to breathe. "We dunno who they are, kid, and until Pridak's done givin' 'em a piece of his overworked mind, you won't be going anywhere."

"Pridak would want me WITH him, to help him in case there's trouble!"

"Pridak specifically told us to make sure you were safe and away from any immediate danger." a blue Barraki, Takadox, told him. He took a moment to clean a piece of something off his scythe-like forearms, then smiled disarmingly. "Can't risk our best warrior just yet."

Well, this was news. He was their best warrior, and yet, wasn't allowed to help out when trouble actually came around? That was so...unfair.

"But I-"

"One more word, and I'll make sure you stay in there for the rest of the month." Ehlek threatened, brandishing his loaded launcher at the younger one. "And I won't give you food. And any trainin' you get after that'll be cleaning armor and the like."

Pyro immediately shut his mouth. The thought of being shut in this cave with no food for three weeks and then being forced to polish armor day and night was enough to make him heed his mentor's words. Nothing was worth that.

Ehlek chuckled. "Thought that'd shut you up. C'mon, Takadox, let's go see what His Highness's got planned for those three trespassers..."

"Maybe if we're lucky, he'll let us use them for target practice. I could use new hypnosis test subjects. Mantax is getting boring." Takadox grinned.

"Heh, yeah. Although I'd like to see how my lightning acts on that brown one."

"Probably won't do anything. Brown means stone element, right? Stone beats electricity."

And they were gone. Pyro sighed and slumped down against the cave wall, sticking his feet out. How...boring. Nothing to do, and his training had been cut short! A short while ago, Pridak had begun learning him in the ways of the weapon he had been found with, something the white Takea-like being called a disk launcher. They hadn't had any of these disks to practice with, but squids worked just fine as well. That, surprisingly, had come naturally.

Maybe whoever he had been before coming to this place had been good at this disk-launching thing. Maybe he'd been a...a star! A famous person! It was a nice thought. Not a single memory had helped him out. At best, all he could ever glean from the fuzzy bits and pieces he had was the word "fire-spitter". How odd. Once, in a training session at the surface, he had tried to spit fire. It hadn't worked, to his mild embarrassment, and then he had had to spend a good twenty minutes explaining to Carapar why he had tried to block an uppercut by blowing on the brown Barraki.

Well, hopefully Pridak would just decide to eat the trespassers or something so they could resume training. He was already bored, and it hadn't even been five minutes yet!

X x X

Natareda twitched upon seeing the black and white Toa squabble from her hiding spot in one of the larger cabinets of Dume's office. And what they were arguing about? A misspelling on one of the strategies they had drawn out on a stone slab. The white one with the Matatu was insisting that if HE had been allowed to write it, he wouldn't have spelled it wrong, while the black one with the Ruru shouted back that he had been in a hurry and couldn't be blamed for spelling one little word wrong.

"Dume..." the mutant muttered loud enough for him to hear, right beside the slightly open doors of the cabinet.

"Yes?" he whispered back.

"You're doomed. Seriously. You're doomed. You're all doomed."

Dume's mouth twitched slightly before he frowned. "Oh shut up."

"No, seriously. These are the guys who helped beat Makuta AND the Visorak? Are you sure you aren't, ya know, lyin' to yourself a bit? Like overestimating?"

"Natareda," the Turaga growled, "shut up and listen."

"I can give 'em a screaming lesson." she mused, completely ignoring him. "That's not screaming compared to what I can do. That's not even close to screaming. That's-"

"If you so much as even THINK about using that power of yours, I will not only have you banished, I'll parade you through the streets in chains. And then I'll have you handed over to the Vortixx for use as target practice."

"Killjoy." Natareda grumbled and shifted down, waiting for the argument to subside.

X x X

If you had told Zaktan of Zakaz he would be leading warriors into battle within a period of a few days, he would have either a) told you to stop indulging in the recreational drugs, thanks, or b) ripped your head off and played volleyball with it just to show you how stupid you were.

The green Skakdi had once been a slave in a protodermis mine and had ended up there as a result of naïveté. From that point onward, he never let himself believe a word anyone said without extensive proof and a written legal contract, just for good measure. He was still fairly young and had a nice full life ahead of him. Filled to the brim with plunder, murder, and general mayhem.

The Shadowed One was lucky indeed that he was in a position of power. If it had been anyone else, the aforementioned punishments would have been dished out instantaneously.

"Well, Zaktan?" the leader of the Dark Hunters asked, watching his minion, whose mouth was hanging open.

The green Skakdi immediately snapped to attention, odd body condition making him almost blurred around the edges. "You're serious? I'm leading an entire phalanx - _by myself_?!"

"That you are, Zaktan." his boss replied. "We're one captain short, due to, erm, complications with Lariska."

Zaktan grinned. "Another one?"

"Yes, another one." the Shadowed One said stiffly. "This poor fool thought it would be amusing to make fun of her gender. Needless to say, he is now six feet under. Am I correct in assuming you would be interested in taking his place?"

The Skakdi's red eyes glowed with fiendish delight. "More than correct, sir. Those Matoran won't know what hit 'em."

His boss nodded, smiling, thick tail wagging slightly. "That's good to hear. Here is our schedule for the next week." He handed the Skakdi a sheaf of papers, which was immediately grabbed and studied. "As you can see, we attack within a week. That gives you a good seven days to get your squadron accustomed to you. Show them who's boss, as the saying goes."

Zaktan's already freakishly wide grin only got bigger. "With pleasure!" He turned swiftly on his heel and ran out, clutching the sheaf of papers and the badge showing his new rank to his chest as though they were his first born children.

The Shadowed One turned to Tsuyayaka and grinned at her after his minion had left. "You see, my dear? It's not so hard. Zaktan is an excellent warrior."

"Skakdi?" the Xian asked approvingly. "Skakdi are hard to control, but worth it if you can. Where did you find him, if you do not mind my asking?"

"On Zakaz, in one of their protodermis mines. You would have loved to feel his aura back then. It was so filled with hate that I could feel it out at sea. That was the same trip I recruited Reidak on, I believe..."

"Who?"

"Another Skakdi warrior. Not too smart, but strong at least. And loyal. All of the Skakdi I have in my ranks are loyal, except for Hakkan. That one needs a lesson, which he will get as soon as I have the time."

"Ano-sa..." Tsuyayaka murmured thoughtfully. The Shadowed One recognized it as one of the words of her language. This one, if he remembered correctly, could be translated in multiple ways. If used the way she had just used it, it could mean, "Um..." Other times, it could be roughly the equivalent of "sir" or "ma'am". Or even "yes".

He smiled. "Something on your mind?"

"If Hakkan is not loyal, how do you know other Skakdi are loyal?"

"I could ask the same question about your males. Seeing as how Mano turned out, how do you know the rest of them aren't going to snap and turn out as psychopathic killers somewhere along the way?"

"You have a point." she sighed, "but that is different. You are sure all of your Hunters are loyal to you?"

"Completely."

"If you insist...ano-sa..."

"I do insist."

X x X

"No way." Hakkan said disbelievingly. "Captain? YOU?"

Zaktan wagged the badge under his nose tauntingly. "That I am. Which means I can do whatever I want to you - short of killing you - now and not have to answer for it."

The red Skakdi shuddered. "That sounded so..._wrong_."

His fellow Zakazian gave him a dull look, hit him over the head with the sheaf of papers containing the next week's schedule, and set off for his room, already planning how to use his new authority.

Hakkan shook his head and turned to Vezok. "What's Lord Shadowed One ON, anyway?!" he asked. "Making ZAKTAN a captain?! We're all doomed!"

Vezok shrugged and resumed counting out the treasure they had recently gotten from their home island. "Who knows? He must've had a good reason though. Zaktan is a good leader. At least it was a Skakdi this time and not someone else. Maybe he'll put in a good word for us with Lord Shadowed One. I'm sick of hearing that moron Shinoda brag about he had to save us from the mines."

"Yeah, I guess. Hey, if you go after Shinoda, can I get in a few hits?"

"Why in the world would I pick a fight with Shinoda, you moron? You think I'm in the mood to get a sword shoved up my rear end?"

Hakkan bristled. "It was just an idea!"

"Next time, keep your stupid ideas to yourself. That's brilliant, go after the Sword Hunter and pick a fight with him...your feeble mind never ceases to amaze me, Hakkan."

"Shut up! You weren't the one that creepy puppet-master was kicking from one end of the room to the other."

Vezok smirked. "I think Mano likes you. Notice how he was looking at you? And what did he say to you?"

Hakkan shuddered. "I don't wanna remember."

His partner gave another evil smirk. "Better watch out, Hakkan, or I'll tell him you're in need of another hit from his puppets." Seeing Hakkan's stricken face, he laughed heartily. "Don't worry, man, I'm only kidding. Only way Mano'd ever go for someone as ugly as you is if you paid him. And even then, probably not."

Hakkan didn't know whether to feel relieved or insulted. He chose the former, however. Somehow, the thought of being pursued by a creepy, puppet-obsessed MALE Vortixx with no social skills whatsoever didn't appeal to him in the slightest.

X x X

"_To hide behind  
The mask this time   
And try to believe."_

_--Disturbed, "Remember"_

X x X

**AN: Oi. My feet hurt. Time to update other fics...**

**Reviews, please!**


	4. You'll Be Out Voted, Oh Sir Leader

It's easier for me to write during the summer for some reason

**It's easier for me to write during the summer for some reason...I guess it's the total lack of homework, lol. Either way, I like it.**

**Disclaimer: Anyone you don't recognize as canon belongs to me. "Remember" belongs to Disturbed.**

**Summary: He had lost everything that was dear to him. First, he lost his brothers. Second, he lost his love. Then, the entire city turned on him. And finally, he lost his dream. The only thing left for him to lose was his memory. And he did just that. After the Visorak war, Vakama is banished from Metru Nui forever. Ten years later, Odina and Xia have joined forces against Metru Nui, who are in desperate need of help. The revival of an ancient team of warlords, who have adopted a new member into their midst, just may be the key to winning this war. The question is, how to get them to agree? Sensation washes over me, I can't describe it. Pain I felt so long ago, I don't remember. "Who are you? Why are you calling me that? That's not my name. And why do you keep saying you love me?"**

**The Road Not Taken**

**By: Saya Moonshadow**

"_Blind your eyes to what you see  
You can embrace it..."_

X x X

"Answer me." the Barraki said. One clawed hand closed slightly over the handle of the launcher he was carrying. To the three Toa Metru's disgusted fascination, it seemed to be loaded with a squid, of all things. Even as they watched, the squid pulsated horribly, hissing softly. Almost hungrily.

"I see you've noticed my weapon." the Barraki remarked. "Yes, this is a squid, as you can see. If you don't want all the blood in your bodies sucked out in a matter of minutes, you will tell me what you want here. If not, prepare to die."

Onewa took a deep breath and swam forward a bit. "We're here to make a proposition with you."

The Barraki, who was white with odd red markings, raised one brow curiously. "A proposition?"

The Stone Toa nodded eagerly, relieved to see that the launcher had been lowered considerably. "Yeah."

"And what is this...proposition of yours, Toa?" a blue being, another Barraki, asked, swimming up with a green one in tow. The blue one resembled a praying mantis, while the green one was almost eel-like in stature and looks.

Onewa gave him a nervous glance. "Um, well, our island's under attack, and we need help--"

"No." the white Barraki said, and upped his launcher again.

"WAIT!" Onewa cried, waving both arms agitatedly, which only caused the other two Barraki to stiffen up and draw their own weapons. He winced almost painfully and continued. "We can pay you for your help if that's what you want! But if we don't get help, our island will be destroyed. Please--"

"This'd be a good introduction back into the world." the blue Barraki interrupted. "Winning a war. We probably have enough subjects to take down any island we choose."

"We cannot risk it." the white one snapped, and the blue one flinched before going on. "But Pridak, this is our opportunity! We've only been waiting for about FOREVER, don't you think it's time we did something?"

"If you open your mouth again, Takadox, you will find a vampiric squid shoved so far down your throat that you won't be able to get it out, even through surgery." the Barraki called Pridak snarled, his sharp teeth showing horribly, and the one named Takadox stopped talking. In his place, the green one picked up the argument.

"We could take a vote, Pridak. If Mantax, Carapar, and Kalmah wanna do this, then we should. You'll be out-voted, oh sir leader." He snickered, completely undaunted by Pridak's glare.

"Speaking of Kalmah, I haven't seen him all day." Takadox spoke up again. "Where is he?"

"Him and Mantax were havin' an argument about who it was that ate Mantax's precious little Waikiru steak." the green Barraki snorted. "It was me that ate it, stole it while Mantax was napping. They couldn't figure that out if I gave 'em a written and signed confession."

Matau noted with interest that this green eel-like creature was an awful lot like him. Well, they both enjoyed playing pranks on their teammates, anyway. That stealing of the Waikiru steak was something that the Air Toa would do. Hopefully Pridak would concede to helping them if only for the sake of this green one coming along. Matau would simply love to learn pranks from him.

"Ehlek, you're incorrigible." Pridak snapped, glare turned on in full. "When will you act like the king you are instead of like an animal?"

"Hey, there's nothin' wrong with being an animal!" Ehlek protested. "In case you haven't noticed, Pridak, we ARE animals. It's just a matter of acceptin' it or not. I've accepted it, why can't you?"

"Um," Nokama said softly before another argument could erupt, "Will you help us or not?"

There was silence as the three Barraki all glared at each other. The Toa Metru all glanced nervously back and forth between them. The heat of those glares was almost tangible. Finally, Takadox spoke.

"It'd be a good testing opportunity for the kid." he said.

Pridak turned to him. "He's not ready."

"Says you." Ehlek snorted. "He caught Kalmah in two minutes, didn't he? In pitch black and with Kalmah holdin' his breath!"

"The training schedule I set for him is not even halfway complete."

"So? It'd be good way to see how much he's learned so far, and if he ain't good enough, then just send him back here till the war's over. It can't be good for his health being around us all the time."

"Excuse me," Nokama spoke again, attracting their attention. Her head was tilted to one side curiously. "Who are you talking about?"

Ehlek chuckled. "Our prodigy, that's who, missy. Wait'll you see him in action! He floats like a leaf and stabs like a thorn!...or however the saying goes."

"It's 'floats like a butterfly, stings like a bee', squid-for-brains." Takadox said. "And that's an understatement. Although I agree with what Ehlek said; he truly is a sight to see in battle."

Pridak cleared his throat. "That is, if we even decide to help." He narrowed his eyes at the three Toa. "Which one of you is the leader of your pack?"

Onewa laughed mirthlessly. "I guess I am, after our real leader got banished a few years ago. I give the orders and they listen to me, anyway. We haven't had a real leader since Vakama left. Depends on the situation, really. Whoever's best suited for it at the time gives the orders, an' I'm just lucky enough that it's usually me."

The Takea-like being nodded. Whoever this "Vakama" being was was of no importance to him. If it didn't fit in with the situation, leave it be or risk being dragged into something of little to no importance. "Good enough. I will discuss with you. What is your plan and what is in it for us if we decide to aid you?"

Onewa almost sighed with relief. The guy was apparently seriously considering this, if only for the sake of "introduction", although for what the Stone Toa preferred not to know. Hopefully not another strike at taking over the world. "My first idea would be to station your troops in the water, to counter the first wave of the enemy's lines. You know, kinda like guards. You guys, bein' water creatures, could sabotage their boats."

"And what of aerial attacks?" Pridak inquired.

The Stone Toa flinched. "I...hadn't thought of that..."

The white Barraki frowned disapprovingly. "A good pack leader must be prepared for anything. If he is not, how can he be a sufficient leader?"

Onewa bristled. "I'm doing my best!" he snapped. "It's not like I want this job!"

"Regardless, you have it, correct?"

He sighed, defeated. "Yeah, and I'm stuck with it till I die. But will you help us? That one over there," he pointed to Takadox, who grinned, "said you had a big army. Enough to take over any one island by yourselves. With our island's defenses, we'd be able to stop Odina and Xia from takin' us over!"

Immediately, all activity from the three Barraki stopped. Takadox and Ehlek both looked at Pridak, who had frozen, eyes almost comically wide. "Xia?" he asked.

Onewa nodded. "Yeah, and headed by that old hag, Tsuyayaka. I think Turaga Dume said she'd been queen for like, five thousand-ish years?"

"Hey, that's the island YOU used to rule!" Ehlek grinned. "How weird!"

The three Toa Metru blinked in surprise. "You used to over-rule Xia?" Matau asked, looking awed. "You were Roodaka's boss?"

"Undisputed and unchallenged king, more like." Takadox snorted, still watching Pridak with interest. "He had those Vortixx under his thumb. They bent over backwards for him."

Pridak did not speak for a few more moments. And when he did, his usually apathetic voice was tight with anticipation. "I will agree to help you...on one condition."

"And that is...?" Onewa asked. Whatever it was, he'd make sure it got done! So long as the League of Six Kingdoms agreed to help them. By now, he would do anything.

"I want Xia." the white Barraki said. "When we win this war for you, give me Xia."

"Hey, what about me?" Ehlek asked, not wanting to be left out. "I want my old kingdom back too!"

"Your kingdom was in the sea. And where are we? In the sea. Feel free to reclaim it any day now, Ehlek." Takadox deadpanned, and Ehlek glared at him.

"Do we have a deal?" Pridak asked, halting the soon-to-be fight.

Onewa grinned. "If it's within our power and you manage to beat 'em hard enough, then sure!" This made it so easy! Turaga Dume would make sure it happened, he was sure. After all, if the Xian queen had opted to attack them for such a stupid reason, wasn't she giving up her right to rule? It was the way he looked at it, anyway.

Plus, if it got him into Pridak's good graces and convinced the white King to help out, even better. From what he had heard about Xia from Whenua, it was a largely sexist community, with females being absolute rulers and males having no authority at all, not even in their own homes. What females said was law. Males weren't even allowed to leave the island, for Mata Nui's sake! Hopefully Pridak would straighten that out when he reclaimed his rule there. That was one seriously messed up society.

"Onewa!" Nokama hissed, glaring at him. "We don't have the authority to make that--"

"Done." Pridak held out his clawed hand, and after a moment of hesitation, Onewa gripped it and shook. "Go back to your island and prepare shore defenses. I will need to know your coordinates, but no matter how far away you are, expect us within three days. We travel fast."

The Stone Toa almost laughed. "You might beat us there then. It took us around that time to get here. When will you leave?"

"Within two days, at the latest."

"Alright then, maybe you won't." He muttered to himself, making some slight calculations, still ignoring Nokama's angry glares.

"That's the beauty of havin' a sea creature army!" Ehlek cackled, doing flips. "They don't complain about nothin'. Only time they get mad's when we don't feed 'em. I ate a Vortixx once. It tasted good."

Takadox shuddered, and the three Toa looked horrified. "Why you would want to eat one of those is disgusting, Ehlek. They're Karzahni on legs."

"It did taste pretty raunchy," Ehlek agreed.

"Go inform Kalmah, Mantax, and Carapar of the situation." Pridak broke in after a small whispered conversation with Onewa. "With any luck, we will be gone by noon tomorrow. You," he said to the Toa, "go inform your general of our agreement."

"Dume's not a general." Matau interjected. "He's just a Turaga."

"He is your superior, and you would be wise to respect him." Pridak snapped, making the Air Toa recoil. "If you had been in my army and showed one of us that same disrespect, you would be killed on the spot. We don't tolerate any of that."

Matau chuckled nervously. "Uh, OK. Will do."

The white Barraki turned and began to swim away, followed by Takadox and Ehlek, who were still arguing about food.

Nokama sighed and began to drag Onewa upwards, toward the surface. "I can't believe you actually promised that!" she snapped, making him flinch. "Since when do we have that authority?"

"I couldn't do anything else," he sighed. "It was the best term he'd agree to, and probably the only term. Besides, that just means he'll fight harder, knowing he's gonna get his land back. We've fought for our land too, Nokama. It's a pretty big motivator."

X x X

Pyro was disturbed from wearing more holes in the ground by the rocks keeping him in the cave being knocked down. He quickly raced towards the opening, basking in the fresh water and oxygen it provided. Not to mention the warmth. It was cold in that cave.

His liberator, Kalmah, snorted. "Happy to be out, kid?"

"You have no idea." Pyro smiled, eyes closed. "It smelled like dead things in there."

"That's where we store old food." Kalmah informed him. "That's why."

Pyro blanched, realizing the thing he'd sat on for almost an hour was probably the corpse of some animal. "Oh. Great."

The squid-like Barraki shook his head. "After your training, Pridak wants to speak with you."

"About what?" the younger being asked, intrigued. Pridak only ever wanted to see him for training. Being called in for a conversation was rare, unless it was about strategy. And even then, Takadox was the one who usually instructed him in that area. More often than not, Pridak was just a tester, to see how far he'd come. It was rare for him to really have any time to actually teach.

Kalmah shrugged. "You'll see. Now, tonight's lesson. We've been working on stealth for the last several nights, or, more precisely, tracking. It's your turn now. Evade me for two minutes. Starting now."

Pyro was gone before he could blink. The red Barraki let out a low chuckle and set off at a leisurely pace. Poor kid, he already knew where he was.

X x X

Natay raised a brow at the complicated battle plan Nuju had drawn out, impressed. "Not bad. He's only been a Toa for a few months, too? Not bad at all, Dume."

Dume allowed himself a small moment of pride before getting back to the matter at hand. "You'll have to meet them soon if you're going to be of any help. But yes, he is a smart one. He used to be one of the top scholars in Ko-Metru, if I remember correctly."

She snorted. "A star-gazer? Even better. In that case, I'm surprised he even took up the Toa job at all. Can't get a star-gazer to do any real work even if ya threatened 'em." Her tail swished lightly from side to side as she continued to study the plan. "That's wrong." she said, pointing. He bent over it, frowning. "That waterfall's not a very good place to store anythin', 'specially not weapons. Unless you want the Kavinika packs to get at 'em."

The Turaga quickly fixed it, scratching out that part. "Alright then. Any other flaws?"

"Right there, that one. I wouldn't use the Kikanalo if I were you, Dume. They don't trust Matoran too well."

"Toa Nokama made contact with them, and they were willing to help her against the Vahki." he sniffed. "More than willing, in fact. They even assisted against Nidhiki and Krekka."

At Nidhiki's name, Natay sighed. "Heh, Nidhiki. Fool if there ever was one. Didn't deserve what happened to him though. You wouldn't wish that on anybody. Bein' eaten like that...terrible."

"You've done worse." he pointed out.

"Somehow, I don't think eating a few mice and birds is as bad as eatin' a sentient being, if you don't mind my sayin' so."

"No, but if I remember right, the only reason you never attacked any Matoran was because Lhikan asked you not to."

She bristled. "What else was I supposed to do, eh? That little snot nearly took out my eye, throwin' that rock at me!"

"You swore to protect them." he said quietly. "Toa you are no longer, but you still have a duty to them. That duty can't just be broken."

A sigh escaped her. "I guess..." Several more minutes passed in silence as she continued to make corrections to Nuju's plan. "Well, besides some landscapin' errors, this was pretty good. Probably the best you'll get under such short notice."

Dume sighed in relief. She could be such a stickler for perfection sometimes... "So it's good enough to use?"

"Mhm. I'd say so. Havin' the water army's a pretty good idea, even if you ARE gonna use the Barraki for that. That's a stupid idea if I ever heard one. Pridak'll run you over like a proto-drunk Vahki."

Once again, Dume sighed. "When will the lectures end? I know it's risky, but they're our best bet right now. Toa are, unfortunately, becoming rather scarce these days. I don't have any other options at the time. If I did, I'd use those, believe me."

Natay shrugged. "Whatever. It's your funeral. Just so long as they don't expect me to go near any water. I can't swim."

This surprised the Turaga. "You were a Ga-Matoran, and you can't swim?"

She chuckled. "You couldn't get me near the water with a ten-foot scythe. Unless it was on the biggest boat around, of course."

"Now I've seen everything. A Ga-Matoran who couldn't swim..."

"If the water where you lived was teemin' at all times with hungry Tarakava, you'd be the same way." she replied. "Bein' a cat doesn't exactly help, ya know. Oh, that's wrong too. That cliff's big enough to hide stuff in."

Dume sighed. She was right before. They WERE doomed. Especially if this was what he was reduced to relying on for protection. A crazed monster, a group of five squabbling Toa, and an even crazier group of conquerors.

Yeah, he hated his life right about then.

X x X

The Vortixx Dark Hunter called Mano was not an easy being to surprise. He took the news that his home island was participating with impressive grace, merely nodding when informed that the Vortixx would do whatever it took to bring him back to Xia once the war was over. He didn't care. They could try all they liked; he was never going back to Xia. That place was comparable with the average Maha dung heap as far as he was concerned.

His partner in the organization, Shinoda, only snickered and looked hopeful when the news reached him. Mano snorted. He and Shinoda bickered frequently about anything and everything, so that was no surprise either. Shinoda preferred head-on battle techniques and considered Mano's usual sitting back and letting his puppets do the talking for him as cowardice.

And maybe it was. Although Mano wouldn't say that. It was more or less laziness. It was very rare that he considered an enemy worthy of actually fighting him hand-to-hand. And that was only if they got past his initial four puppets, Kavinika, Nui Jaga, Nui Rama, and Takea.

Their fellow captain, Fuka, called it artistic differences. Mano called it disagreeing about anything and everything possible to disagree about. Shinoda could whine all he wanted. He would continue to use his beloved puppets when and where he wanted, and that included during the many pranks the Vortixx felt compelled to pull on the former Toa of Fire.

"I don't care." he said nonchalantly, polishing the snout of his Kavinika puppet. "I'm not using my puppets unless it's on shore. They'll rot and warp in the water."

Shinoda sighed, fingering one of the many blades strapped to his belt, a common little fidget of his. "You think the Shadowed One cares about that? He wants you on the front line, leading the way with your stupid puppets. On the boat. If they get wet, then they get wet. Big deal."

Mano looked at him, brows furrowed. "Asking me to do that would be like asking you to throw your swords away."

Protectively, the aptly named Sword Hunter's fingers gripped his blades hard. "Like Karzahni that'll happen."

The Vortixx shrugged, buffing his next puppet. "So don't tell me to bring 'em into the water, Shin. Simple as that. I'll take 'em out when the boat lands."

Shinoda grinned. "I bet I can kill more Matoran than you."

At this, Mano smirked. "Slavery for a year says I'll kill at least twenty more than you. They probably wouldn't make very good puppets though. Too small."

The Sword Hunter shuddered. "That's disgusting. I don't need to know what you do with corpses, Mano."

Mano shrugged again. "It's easier than making a puppet outta wood; the shape's already intact."

Shinoda eyed the puppets on the shelves of his partner's room, noting how many other Vortixx were among the ranks, and shuddered. "Whatever. That's still disgusting."

Mano smiled. "They got what they deserved, and it's not like they're not happy. See, they're smiling. You, on the other hand..."

"I just betrayed my team and slaughtered them all in one night, yeah." Shinoda's grin was back. "Good times."

The Vortixx laughed and finished polishing his puppet. He carefully set it back in its place on one of the shelves and stood up, arching his back to release the kinks. Thankfully, it cracked, and he sighed with relief.

"Hm, much better. I wonder if Roodaka's going to be there?"

"Don't count on it. I heard that creepy queen person-lady sayin' that Makuta won't give her back. The Shadowed One said that was probably cuz she was workin' with him."

Mano sighed dejectedly. "That's too bad. She will make an excellent puppet."

"Isn't she your little sister though?" Shinoda asked in disgust. "Why would you want to kill your own sister? What'd she ever do to you?"

"You know the scars on my neck?"

"Yeah, what about 'em?"

Mano touched them gingerly before going on, hooking one long finger under the thick leather collar-like thing he wore. It was his reminder of his former life, telling him every day to be grateful for what he currently had. "She's the reason I have those. Until I joined this group, I couldn't talk because of one of her nasty little pranks. Naturally, we weren't too fond of each other." He sighed wistfully. "I really hope she does show up though. It'd be too bad if I died without accomplishing my goal."

Shinoda blinked. "You seriously need a therapist, Mano. Go talk to Lariska. I hear she's good at that. Provided you can dodge daggers while spillin' your guts."

"And have my throat ripped out again?" Mano snorted. "No. Lariska's beautiful, yes, but I'd rather keep my body in one piece, thanks." He straightened his old battered headpiece and stretched again, making his back crack more and earning another disgusted glance from his partner.

"That's disgusting; I hate it when you do that."

"All the better reason to do it then." Mano smirked and breezed out, leaving a very disgusted and very scandalized Shinoda behind. He wasn't too worried about the Sword Hunter doing anything to his puppets; Shinoda often said he wouldn't touch those "monstrosities" if he was paid to. Pity really, they were such marvelous creations.

He nearly bumped into another one of his fellow captains and smiled. "Malvado!"

The blindfolded Hordika of Sonics stopped walking and returned the smile, showing longer than usual fangs. "Hello, Mano. Out for a stroll, hm?"

The Vortixx laughed. "Not exactly. More like getting away from the biggest fool on Odina."

Malvado smirked. "I could make him jump off a cliff if you wanted me to..."

"Thanks, but no. I just got used to his idiocy; I don't need another one."

Malvado shrugged nonchalantly. "Your funeral then, puppet-master. It's been too long since we had any real action. This war's just in time to relieve the monotony." His claws twitched with anticipation. "Too long since I had a chance to kill someone properly. I can't wait to get my claws into a Toa again..."

"You and everyone else." Mano replied. "There're only five though, you'll probably have to share with Voël."

The Hordika grinned. "Not really; Voël couldn't care less 'bout Toa. Too much trouble, far as he's concerned. He'll leave all the dirty stuff to me, just watch. Some partner I've got, eh?"

"You and me both, though I guess neither of us can talk. After all, look what happened to us."

"Huh, don't I know it." Malvado snorted. "You make giant dolls outta dead things. And I was mutated into a freak."

Mano bristled at the hidden slight. "They're not dolls, they're puppets! Dolls can't do half the things my puppets can."

"They're still giant wooden things with arms and legs that you play with, aren't they? Same thing."

Mano glared, blue eyes narrowed dangerously as the Hordika laughed at him. "Be careful, Hordika, or you just might find a place on my shelf."

"Sorry, Vortixx, but I'd have to convince you to throw yourself off the nearest cliff before you even touched me." Malvado smirked, tugging lightly on his blindfold. "That's what I did to Demolisher, isn't it? He's just lucky Airwatcher was there to catch his sorry carcass before he hit the ground. I'll - how does the saying go? - drop plates on your--"

"That's enough, I don't need to hear that."

X x X

Mimic considered himself to be a decent person, despite his somewhat shady job. His cause was noble. To find his lost best friend, who had disappeared after they had left their home island together, and keep her safe forever more was his only reason for joining this organization in the first place.

It wasn't like he wanted to kill innocent people. He was better than that, and more often than not, spared the lives of his victims. It was only when he was explicitly ordered to that he would kill. It was what his best friend would want. She had been a gentle creature, and had often admonished him for any violent acts he committed before she disappeared.

He sighed and leaned back, studying the report that had been drawn up for him. As another newly promoted captain, he really welcomed the newfound power, but also regretted it, as he would actually have to be responsible and lead. Following orders is one thing. Having to come up with a good strategy and leading is on a whole different level.

Those poor Matoran...if he were to follow this, a grand total of about two hundred would die. Why was he even chosen to lead a squadron? His main function was as an assassin; his copy abilities were nearly invaluable. It was just his luck that the captain he was replacing had angered the Shadowed One. Mimic had been perfectly content to keep his place as a simple rank-and-file Dark Hunter until he found his lost friend. Once he found her, he would leave the organization, and they would live the way they had always wanted to.

A home on a nice, out-of-the-way island, where the citizens were nice and no terrible natural disasters would occur, like on their home island. That last hurricane had nearly wiped the entire island out.

Another sigh escaped Mimic as he continued to study his orders. First wave, led by Mano of Xia and Shinoda of Tora Nui. Also answer to the orders of Shitoyaka, who would be bringing up the rear end with his own squadron. Lead a basic hit-and-run wake up call, and somehow leave the information that Metru Nui had three days to surrender before another attack, worse than the first, came.

Just his luck. And, he reflected darkly, none of this would be his problem if not for that one stupid freak hurricane.

But when it came to his best friend, he would do anything. Continued good service would maybe inspire the Shadowed One to double the search efforts for her (although exactly who was on said search team, Mimic had no clue).

Until the day came that he found her, he would continue this terrible life of mercenary scum.

X x X

"_Leaving well enough alone  
And don't remember."  
--Disturbed, "Remember"_

X x X

**Author's Note: Yes, Pridak did used to rule Xia, look it up on Wikipedia. I'm trying to incorporate other canon Dark Hunters into the story as well, hence why Mimic, Demolisher, and Airwatcher will be in here. I also find it really funny how telling someone to go to Karzahni is kinda like telling them to go to hell (also found on Wikipedia...). I got a real laugh out of that, that I did.**

**And the Piraka are here too. If you know your Bionicle timeline, you'll know that they didn't defect until just a little bit after Takanuva beat Makuta, so they're still Dark Hunters right now. Even though Zaktan and the Shadowed One don't exactly get along, Zaktan's still an excellent leader, and the Shadowed One realizes that. It's only natural to make him a captain. I had fun writing the conversation between Mano, Shinoda, and Malvado, though. I've always enjoyed those three out of all my Dark Hunter OCs the most, especially Mano and Malvado. I hope they're "evil" enough for you.**

**If there's anyone else that you think should be in here, let me know. I'm still a little out of touch with the storyline, but I'm doing my best. Intense Wikipedia sessions for the Saya. Woot. This story's totally romance-less right now. Wow. That's quite a feat for me, but there'll be some...eventually. I can't live without it.**

**Please review!**


	5. You Have Friends?

**My internet connection's all wonky, which is why I didn't have this posted when I wanted XD I'm camped out by the couch in the computer room right now, "borrowing" the internet wire...if my mom finds me, I'm in trouble. IT'S THE DANGER THAT MAKES IT FUN!**

**...Tahu/Gali reminds me of Zuko/Katara from **_**Avatar: The Last Airbender**_**...they're both good pairings. Just thought I'd let you know.**

**Disclaimer:**** Anyone you don't recognize as canon belongs to me. "Remember" belongs to Disturbed.**

**Summary:**** He had lost everything that was dear to him. First, he lost his brothers. Second, he lost his love. Then, the entire city turned on him. And finally, he lost his dream. The only thing left for him to lose was his memory. And he did just that. After the Visorak war, Vakama is banished from Metru Nui forever. Ten years later, Odina and Xia have joined forces against Metru Nui, who are in desperate need of help. The revival of an ancient team of warlords, who have adopted a new member into their midst, just may be the key to winning this war. The question is, how to get them to agree? **_**Sensation washes over me, I can't describe it. Pain I felt so long ago, I don't remember.**_** "Who are you? Why are you calling me that? That's not my name. And why do you keep saying you love me?"**

**The Road Not Taken**

**By: Saya Moonshadow**

"_Cut your pride and watch it bleed   
You can't deny it..."_

X x X

Oftentimes, Nokama had dreams.

These dreams were always of times long past, of times she would have loved to not have to remember.

Sometimes, they were about her life as a student. Sometimes, they were about her life as a teacher. Once, she'd had one about when Toa Lhikan had first given her the stone that turned her into a Toa. Another time, she dreamt about riding a Kikanalo for the first time.

But more than anything, she dreamt about Vakama.

What a name from the past. She hadn't seen him since before he had left - been banished, she always corrected herself. He hadn't left of his own free will - Dume had given him an ultimatum. Either leave peacefully, or be driven out.

She'd heard tales of another Toa that that had happened to. None of the Matoran knew his name, but it began with an 'N'. For some reason, she thought of the green spider-mutant who had taken Toa Lhikan when she heard these rumors. Nidhiki, his name was. Despite his appearance, he had had a vaguely Toa-like air about him - almost like he hated what he did, and regretted every second of it.

Her dreams about Vakama varied. Unlike her other dreams where they were always the same, her dreams about Vakama were almost always different from the previous ones. The one last night had been concerning her name.

"_Uh...Miss Nokama...?"_

_Sigh. "What have I told you about calling me that?"_

_Pause. "B-but that's what's polite--"_

"_Do you call any of our other teammates so politely?"_

_Pause. "N...no...but..."_

"_Seriously, Vakama." A smile. "Just call me Nokama. I don't mind."_

"_O-OK..."_

"_Say my name!"_

_An incredulous look from the yellow-eyed male._

"_Say it! Please?" Puppy eyes, for good measure._

_Was it just her, or did his mask seem...redder?_

"_N...Nokama..."_

Was it so bad to say that she missed him? She really did, more than she ever thought she would. They had been best friends from the time they'd met and although she'd had some trouble getting him to open up to her, their bond was much stronger than any of the other Toa's.

To her surprise, he wasn't just a mask-maker. He was an artist.

Mask-making had a certain art to it, he'd explained as he shaped the Vahi. Each one had a shape that made it what it was, but in the end, each mask-maker had their own unique styles. His style was to make it look clearer, more defined. His former mentor, Nuhrii, preferred to make them slightly lackluster, to make it easier to look at them in direct sunlight.

"_I can make this look like whatever I want to."_ he had said as he began to add the finishing touches. _"But a Vahi is a Vahi, and it won't work if it looks like a, say, Rau, will it?"_

The use of her own mask was not lost on her.

"_Is there something bad about my mask?"_

She'd meant it teasingly. Of course, he took it the wrong way. _"No! No! I-I was just saying..."_

Blush.

Laugh.

"_Vakama, you've got to be one of the weirdest people I've ever met. But it's a good kind of weird."_

"_...I'm not too sure what to say..."_

"_You don't have to say anything. Sometimes, it's better to just believe people. Is it that hard to trust your own friends?"_

No. No, it wasn't.

And yet...it was, wasn't it?

It was too hard for him to trust them as Hordika, wasn't it? It was too hard for him to go to her for help before he was banished. She knew he was hurting. How could he not be? But every time she wanted to go see him, something distracted her...usually Matau.

The Toa of Air was...attractive, she had to admit. But while attractive and funny and strong, he wasn't what she needed or wanted. Arrogance or humility. Lust or love. Desire or passion. Body or heart. Air or fire.

Which one would she choose in the end?

To her almost chagrin, she had allowed herself to consider Matau for a while. What would it be like, to finally let someone into her heart? It had never happened before, and she hadn't expected it to.

It hadn't worked out. He was fun. He was hilarious. He made her laugh. He did several things for her. But was he what she truly wanted in the long run?

No. No, he wasn't.

Fire dried up water. Water quenched fire. Opposites such as they would never work.

_Opposites attract._

Or would they?

She'd never know now. Vakama was gone, had been for ten long, slow years. He wasn't ever coming back, that was for sure. Already his name was beginning to be forgotten around Metru Nui. It angered her, knowing how easily the Matoran were able to just let go of their memories of him. At least none of the Toa - not even Matau - showed any signs of forgetting him any time soon.

She heard Dume clear his throat, and looked up.

"I am very proud of you three." he said. "Five days ago, I sent you on a mission. You returned in record time, with excellent news. Words cannot express my gratitude."

Nokama shuffled her feet, while Onewa nodded, smiling, and Matau grinned.

"I have gone over your plan, Nuju and Whenua, with a...friend of mine, and she revised it slightly; knowing this island's landscaping as well as she does, she was able to fix some key things. Other than that, it was flawless."

Nuju nodded grimly. Whenua merely blinked.

"You have friends?"

Dume's left eye twitched. "I wouldn't exactly call her a friend, but I have no other word for her. Friend will have to do. And to answer your question, Toa Whenua, yes, I DO have friends."

The Toa of Earth shook his head. "OK."

The Turaga looked like he was about to press the subject, but continued with the matter at hand. "As such, she will be of great help to the city's defenses. And you all need to meet her."

"Who is it?" Nokama asked. Dume opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by a loud yowl from the closed cabinet against the wall.

"ENOUGH SECRETS!" the cabinet roared, loud enough to blow several papers off the Turaga's desk. "I WANT OUT AND I WANT OUT _NOW_!"

The cabinet doors blew clean off their hinges at the word "now", slamming into the wall some fifteen feet away hard enough to become embedded into it. All five Toa Metru stared, shocked, as the twisted form of the thing inside fell out, quickly straightening itself and glaring bad-temperedly.

The angry yellow eyes fell upon Dume and the mouth twisted into a cat-like snarl.

"You promised no more secrets!" the Hordika shrieked, her voice cracking the windowpane, "NO MORE SECRETS!"

Dume sighed and picked his chair up off the floor, dragging it back to his desk from the wall wreckage.

"Toa Metru, meet Natareda-"

"Natay!"

"_Natareda_ Mahi. Former Toa of Power Scream, as I'm sure you have guessed by now."

Natay grinned at them all while somehow still managing to glare at Dume venomously. "Please to meetcha."

"H...H...Hordika!" Matau shrieked, leaping into Whenua's arms. The Toa of Earth quickly dropped him, looking scandalized. "HORDIKA!"

Soon, five voices were competing with the storm outside for attention, all yelling their surprise and indignation.

The Hordika's grin widened, only to yowl again as she was hit over the head by Dume's staff. She scowled at him angrily, and he returned it with just as much fervor.

"Don't even think about it. My threat of chains and public humiliation still stands."

"Well aren't YOU a nice guy, geezer. Nice kids ya got here, by the way. Is this how they greet all guests or am I just special?"

"Natareda, YOU screamed upon seeing yourself for the first time. They can't be blamed. You know there's something wrong with you when you can't stand the sight of yourself."

The Hordika's scowl returned full-blast. "I freaking hate you."

X x X

Several yells and sniffles later, five Toa Metru, one Toa Hordika, and one Turaga were bent over Nuju and Whenua's battle plan.

"Alright, Matau, as soon as this meeting is over, you need to go find Keetongu." the Toa of Ice said, pointing to the healing Rahi's lair on the map. "Poison is a huge weapon on Xia and in the Hunters' ranks, so he will be invaluable to have."

Matau nodded, already thinking of the quickest way to get there. "Gotcha. Those Barraki guys'll be here tomorrow, right? They should probably meet 'im too."

Nuju smiled. "That's a good idea, actually. Don't want them to attack him on accident or otherwise..."

"What about me?" Nokama asked quietly. "Everyone else has their part of the action - what can I do?"

The five males glanced at each other nervously. Dume and Natay watched from the background in interest. Both older beings had a pretty good idea where this was going.

"Well..." Nuju said hesitantly, cursing how he was somehow all of a sudden voted spokesman, "Since you're so good at, uh, healing and all...we thought it would be better if..."

"If?" the Toa of Water pressed.

"If...if you just stayed out of the action altogether and acted as a battle surgeon." Nuju finished lamely, hanging his head.

The effect was something akin to the average nuclear explosion.

"WHAT!" Nokama's angry shriek was enough to finish Natay's work on the window, and the already cracked glass pane shattered completely, falling into the mild storm outside. "I WILL _NOT_ BE TREATED LIKE THIS! WHO WAS IT THAT SAVED ALL OF YOU FROM RAHKSHI AND BEAT _THREE_ OF THEM ON HER OWN? HUH?!"

"Nokama, please!" Nuju couldn't believe how humiliating this was. He was actually on his knees, with the other four male Toa Metru cowering behind him, trying to find some way to avoid his sister's wrath. Mata Nui above, the girl had one heck of a voice.

"Man." Natay muttered to Dume, "Now I KNOW you're doomed - this goes on much longer and tha building's gonna come down. Should we run now or in five minutes? I vote now, by the way."

Dume gave her a look. "You're not helping."

"When did I ever?"

"NO!" Nokama shouted, stomping her feet, "NO! You are NOT going to just push me aside so I can be SAFE, Nuju, I'm just as much of a warrior as you-"

"I never said you weren't!"

"-and Mata Nui help me, if I have to break your arm and take your place out there, I'll do it-"

"I like my arm the way it is, thanks-"

"-male pride, that's all this is! Oh, Nokama's weak because she's a GIRL! I know how it is, you're all the same-"

"I never said you were weak either!"

Behind Whenua, Matau whimpered, sounding for all the world like a terrified Gukko chick. "Nokama's scary..."

Whenua nodded, gripping Onewa's arm harder. "I, uh, have to agree with ya there..."

"AND FURTHERMORE-"

Dume finally found that he'd had enough. "SILENCE!" he shouted at the top of his old, yet still powerful, lungs. The Toa Metru all shut their mouths and looked at him uncertainly. None of them had ever seen their Turaga like this before. "You are all acting like children!" Dume snapped, eyes narrowed dangerously. Behind him, Natay snickered, and he turned around to treat her to the glare as well. She quieted down instantly.

"Now," he went on, "I think this calls for a mature, ADULT conversation about how to settle these...grievances. Nuju has a point about Nokama being an excellent healer - because she is. But, he also neglects the fact that she IS a warrior as well. And no warrior would be content with being kept back while their comrades went to battle, Toa Nuju. It just won't work. Here's what I propose: Nokama WILL be a battle surgeon-"

"But-" Nokama tried to protest, but he held up a hand, silencing her.

"Nokama WILL be a battle surgeon, but only if her skills are absolutely needed. We have several Ga-Matoran healers that will be more than happy to take care of any wounded. Do any of you have any objections?"

All five shook their heads no. Dume nodded, feeling relieved. "Good. Now, according to Toa Onewa's report, the Barraki should be here by tomorrow. That will give us about...fifteen hours to prepare. I don't want any final arrangements until Pridak has told us what he intends to do. There are six of them, so we would be able to be protected from all sides of the island."

Nokama nodded. "We only saw three, Pridak, Ehlek, and Takadox, but Ehlek made several comments about the other three." She frowned thoughtfully. "And also about a kid that they were training."

Dume's eyebrow shot up. "A kid?"

"Yes. Ehlek said that this war would be a good assessment for him, to see how far he'd come, but Pridak insisted that he wasn't ready. They ended up deciding that he WOULD come, but one mistake and he'd be sent back to their territory."

The Turaga shook his head, feeling his headache increasing. "That's of no importance, Nokama. While strange, it is really not surprising. Pridak knows that he could die or be killed at any time. It would be only smart to train someone to continue his work if that were to happen. Either way, that's just another ally for us to work with."

The Toa Metru nodded. Any ally they could get was good. "Skyde-Trofast agreed to an alliance with us as well, and will be here in a few days with supplies. How we will pay them back, I am not sure, but this island has enough money stored away. A word to the wise: show respect to them. They're not warriors, but their weapon skills rival that of any Xian's. If given the chance, I have no doubt that they would use you as target practice. And that means YOU, Matau." He glanced meaningfully at the Toa of Air, who grinned sheepishly.

"I'll be good." Matau promised. "No stupid jokes."

"That's a relief," Nuju muttered, to which Matau glared at him.

X x X

"One puppet, two puppets, three puppets, four!" Mano sang to himself as he waxed the strings hanging from the giant marionette controller on his back. "First Nui Jaga and then I made three more!"

Shinoda sighed and went back to polishing the sword in his lap. Like most Fire Toa, he hated the open water. His hatred only increased upon learning that he would be sharing a room with his delusional partner and another young Hunter that had recently been promoted to captain status named Shay.

Shay was female, which he didn't mind, but it WAS a bit awkward. Most of the ice-breaking jokes he and Mano had at their disposal were largely sexist. And, unfortunately for them, Shay had no tolerance whatsoever for sexism.

She was rather pretty, the Sword Hunter had to admit, rubbing at a stubborn speck on his blade. He held it up to the light and smiled, satisfied, then picked up the next one. Darn bloodstains. He'd completely forgotten to clean this one after using it last, and old bloodstains were incredibly hard to get off.

It didn't help that that stupid Vortixx wouldn't shut up, either.

"Kavinika, Nui Rama, Nui Jaga, Takea!"

"Mano!" Shinoda shouted, "SHUT UP!"

Mano gave him a smug grin. "Somethin' bothering you, Shin?"

"You bet there is." Shinoda grumbled. "And guess what it is. YOU. Shocker, isn't it?!"

The Vortixx laughed and started on the third string of his controller. "Not really...it's an honor to know that I bug you that much, though. Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I could just HUG ya, I'm feeling so good right now."

Shinoda stuck his tongue out at the mental image. Mano hugging him? No thanks. He'd rather eat another one of those slop meals that Vanisher put together on the ship...speaking of which, it was almost dinner time. Huzzah. Another terrible meal that left you feeling worse than you had before you ate.

The door opened, and Malvado strode lazily in. Shinoda resisted the urge to wrinkle his nose distastefully. Here was another one he could barely stand, much less get along with. Malvado was quite possibly the laziest being he had ever encountered, but somehow managed to make it to and keep captain status in the ranks. It was probably the genial aura that permeated the Sonic Hordika's presence at all times, but whoever heard of a genial Dark Hunter?

"Working hard?" Malvado asked. Shinoda had no idea how the Hordika knew what was going on at all times; that was one thick blindfold he wore at all times. But somehow he did, and it was just plain freaky.

"Mhm." Mano answered happily, showing him the string he had just finished waxing. Malvado sniffed it, then nodded approvingly. "Heh, guess so. I'm lucky - nothin' for me to prepare except my voice." He grinned, showing off sharp teeth capable of breaking a Kikanalo's leg. "B'fore you ask, I HAVE been busy though. Too bad I understand what animals say - Lord Shadowed One makes me take care of those Hordika Dragons because of that. Nice things once they stop trying to eat you."

"So go talk to Savage." Shinoda sniffed, turning away slightly. _Don't look him in the eye,_ he reminded himself. _Don't give him a chance to lower that blindfold._

Malvado sighed, making himself comfortable on the floor to the Sword Hunter's dismay. "Eh, he's in one of his _moods_ right now; I can't go near him without getting a Rhotuka thrown at me."

Mano laughed, and Shinoda once again cursed the overall geniality of the two. Why wouldn't they go away?! "Lord Shadowed One says there's a Hordika on Metru Nui. Go make friends with them when we get there."

The Sonic Hordika chuckled. "Heh, I dunno. Might be another one of those goody-two-Kanohi, like those Metru Toa were when they were Hordika. Dume might've already gotten it to join 'em."

To Shinoda's annoyance, he stayed and talked to them for the next few hours, talking about battle tactics and the like. Mano was more than happy to talk about how his puppets would benefit the Dark Hunters in battle, and even expressed the belief that he should not have to fight until the boats were securely docked. If Shinoda had had hair, it would have been all torn out by then.

He finally had enough after three hours, and got up, strapping all eight swords he had just finished cleaning back into their respective places and strode out without another word, slamming the door behind him.

The Hordika and the Vortixx were silent for a long moment before Malvado's lazy grin broke out. "I can still make him throw himself off the starboard railing..."

Mano shook his head, smiling. "If anyone kills that idiot, it'll be me. Tempting offer though."

X x X

In the Dark Hunter ranks as he had been for several years, Shinoda had managed to make SOME friends in the organization. It was hard for him to do so, as he naturally didn't trust any of them, and those who had earned his favor were far and few. Although he trusted his roommate Shay, she was far too loyal to the one who had trained her to be a Dark Hunter, Mano. Not only would she refuse to help, but she would go blab to the Vortixx, who would be only too happy to report it to the Shadowed One.

Fuka was also out of the question. The former Air Toa took any and all work very seriously, and was also too loyal to Mano.

Perhaps Savage, but the usual "Oh, he escaped from his cage!" excuse wouldn't work, as the cage was made out of proto-steel. Too hard for even Savage at his worst temper tantrum mode to break out of.

And then there was Voël. Voël was the same race as Sidorak had been, Verian. Unlike Sidorak, however, he tamed Rahi as a living, and had even mutated a Gukko bird to be his personal steed. The Gukko bird now had an admittedly disturbing taste for flesh, but that only made Voël all the more terrifying.

Shinoda trusted Voël. Unlike most others on this ship, the Verian was not fond of Mano or Malvado in the least. Indeed, he expressed open dislike of them to their faces. Yes, Voël would be the perfect ally for this. If his plan worked, then by the end of the war, there would be no Mano and no Malvado to annoy him any longer. With Mano, his biggest rival for the Shadowed One's favor, gone, he would rise swiftly through the ranks. Maybe he could even contend with Lariska and Ancient for next leader once the Shadowed One passed on.

"So de Shinoda want dis Voël's help?" the Verian asked incredulously, in the middle of feeding his giant Gukko bird a piece of some kind of meat. Shinoda nodded eagerly. "What do you say?" he asked. "I know you hate Malvado as much as I hate Mano - it would be in both of our favors to do this."

Voël shook his head, smiling wryly. "You are a treacherous one, Shinoda. Dis Voël not know what to say. Malvado annoys dis Voël, is true, but without de Malvado, would be dead long ago."

"Yes, he's saved your life before, but with him gone, you won't have to go on such dangerous missions!" Shinoda pressed, knowing he was close to convincing the Rahi tamer. "You'll need a new partner, or better yet, a student. If your student turns out good enough, you'll be promoted in nothin' flat."

THAT got Voël's attention, he noted dryly. The Verian's head snapped up and he grinned widely, extending one grimy hand. "Dis Voël accepts!" he said. "Kill de Mano, an' you kill de Malvado. Is OK?"

It sounded good. Mano told him daily he expected him to make an attempt on his life at some point, but Malvado was a different story. He expected Voël to be the one to try to kill him, not Shinoda. To switch up like this would be beneficial. Neither Vortixx nor Hordika would know what had hit them until they were breathing their last breaths.

Shinoda grinned. "More than OK." He took Voël's hand and shook it. "It's been good doing business with you, Voël. I'll let you know when we'll do it. Not till later in the war - they'll be needed at first. Once the Dark Hunters have the upper hand, we'll strike."

Voël nodded eagerly. "Dis Voël think it be good plan."

X x X

"Priiiiiiiiiidaaaaaaak!" Pyro whined, swimming in agitated circles around the Barraki's head. As he did whenever his protégé acted in this way, Pridak closed his eyes and counted to ten. When the countdown was over, he opened them again, and glared. Pyro kept swimming, and Pridak knew his math skills would be wonderful before the day was over.

"Pyro," he growled out finally, "if you don't stop being a nuisance, I won't take you with us to the battlefield. Go bother Ehlek. He's in need of an annoyance."

Once again, that was a pretty serious threat. And Pyro would rather die than miss out on the upcoming battles, especially after the stories Ehlek and Carapar were telling last night of their past conquests. And so, with a huff, he swam off in the direction of Ehlek. Ehlek, meanwhile, was having trouble convincing a good number of vampiric squid to go into their place in his launcher. Pridak watched nonchalantly as the green Barraki finally threw all cordiality to the wind, grabbed the nearest squid, and wrestled it into the launcher.

Of course, when Pyro got over there, things began to get catastrophic. The red being was a determined and eager student, yes, but those same traits were often a bad thing. The white Barraki sighed as several squid scattered and his protégé immediately chased after them, yelling and laughing like a child.

At least he wasn't an insecure wreck like SOME people Pridak had once known. He couldn't abide insecure people. Couldn't they see that being so unsure of themselves was a bad thing? How could they expect to go through life as a successful being so insecure? They couldn't, which was why the first lessons he had put Pyro through were self-confidence building lessons. That unsure light in the boy's eyes at first had grown into a confident flame, a flame that clearly said, _"I'm ready to take anything and everything on, and you can't stop me."_

It was good to have an underling like that. It had been several thousand years since being banished to the pit by that son of a Kavinika Botar; he didn't even remember his own age anymore. For all he knew, he could be a lot older than he thought, and a lot closer to death. Though the thought annoyed him beyond all belief, he wasn't taking chances. When Pyro's training was completed, he would be roughly at the same level as Pridak was. Good enough to take over just in case something happened.

"Pyro!" Ehlek yelped as a squid latched onto his arm and drove it away with a small spark of electricity, "You're not helping!"

Pyro swam back towards the green Barraki, wincing painfully as the squids clamped firmly in his arms bit down on him. "I got them!" he announced, trying to make peace with the eccentric being. Ehlek quickly held open the launcher, and the kid shoved them into it, effectively trapping them inside.

"Kalmah's gonna love this," Ehlek muttered, rubbing dejectedly at the many bites on his arms. "Those squids of his attacked me. Wonderful."

"Sorry, Ehlek."

"Eh, don't worry about it. Next time I'm dealin' with a rebellion though, don't frolic over and scare 'em all away, right?"

Pyro nodded, smiling. At least he wasn't in trouble... "Right!"

X x X

"_Way to go, fire-spitter!" the green one snarled at him, from his place in the cocoon. "Ya went and got us captured!"_

"_Mmmmppppphhh!" the brown one added._

"_He agrees!"_

_He hung his head._

"_This is NOT Vakama's fault!" the blue one shouted back, clearly very annoyed. He glanced over to her, feeling the familiar fluttering of the heart at her words._

"_We WILL find a way out of here..." she continued, looking down._

"_Huh." the green one conceded sourly, glaring at him._

"_I'm sorry I can't be a good leader to you..." he murmured. "I tried, I really did...but I failed..."_

_A sudden surge of pain as the cocoon closed over the hole for his face except his eyes, white hot pain that coursed through him, tearing through his body and soul until..._

"_NOKAMA! HELP!" he shouted as he hung by a meager thread, four of his five companions having already fallen to their imminent doom._

"_V-Vakama..." she whispered, gazing upon him with shocked eyes._

_He held her gaze for a split second._

"_I'm sorry I've failed you all...again."_

_The thread snapped, and he fell, her screams echoing above him._

Pyro awoke with a start, panting and breathing hard. He turned onto his back, searching frantically and breathed a sigh of relief upon looking at himself. No...mutations or whatever the heck had happened in his dream. He was a normal...whatever he was. Just Pyro, student and potential future king of Pridak's domain. A quick touch to his face ensured that the Kaukau that allowed him to breathe was also still in place.

What had that female called him? He couldn't recall, and it frustrated him beyond all belief. Her name...Nokama.

_Nokama..._

"_This is not ------'s fault!"_

"_You're crazy, Matau."_

"_Kikanalo still think the same of tall green Matoran."_

Just...just who was she? He placed a hand over his heart, which had suddenly started beating very fast, to his annoyance. His heart never beat this fast unless he was training. Was he getting so lazy as to get exhilaration from simply sitting up? He'd have to ask Pridak to up his training schedule a bit more...

"_Matau...Matau, stop it!" she muttered, although she was grinning. The green one's own smile widened as he leaned on her, arms wrapped around her waist._

"_You know I care about you, right?"_

"_Hm." she hummed, leaning back into him as well. "But..."_

"_None of that."_

He blinked, completely surprised at this vision. Unconsciously, his fist curled over his suddenly aching heart, and he glanced down in confusion. Just what was wrong with him? What was going on?

Ehlek groaned as he was shaken out of sleep by an insistent pair of hands, that were currently gripping his shoulder with no intent of letting go any time soon. "Ehlek!" a voice he recognized hissed. "Ehlek! Wake up!"

The green Barraki blinked the sleep out of his eyes and glared at his protégé. He gave a huge yawn, and kept glaring as he bit out, "This better be good, Pyro! It's only..." he looked up into the dark water and groaned. "Not even sunrise yet! Whaddaya want?" He stopped as he noticed the look on the young one's face.

Confusion, surprise, sadness...?

"What's wrong?" he asked, not unkindly.

Pyro sighed and looked at him tentatively. "My chest hurts." he said.

Ehlek blinked. "That's natural, kid. You're an air breather, and you've been under water for so long...I was expectin' it sooner or later...your lungs just aren't meant to breathe water for so long. Go take a breather on the surface."

"It's not like that..." the kid shook his head, and Ehlek cocked a brow. "What's wrong?" he asked again, and his protégé looked down, fisting one hand over where his heart would be.

"It's not bleeding...but it hurts real bad...right here." he said softly, and gazed up at Ehlek with huge yellow eyes that reminded the green Barraki of an innocent child's. "Why does it hurt so much?"

Ehlek shook his head. "I dunno, young 'un. Did you have a bad dream or somethin'?" he asked. He genuinely had no idea who the kid had been before coming to them. Maybe he'd finally started remembering things from his past life? He had recognized the kid's symptoms immediately as severe amnesia, and had even found a huge bump on the back of his head to prove it - apparently he'd taken a good knock there. And over the entire decade Pyro had been training under them, he hadn't been able to remember a single thing.

"Yeah." Pyro nodded slowly. "I...was hanging in a...a cocoon, I guess...and my friends were made at me cuz I got them captured. Then one of them said it wasn't my fault and that we'd find a way out..."

Ehlek motioned for him to go on. "Continue."

"And then...I started hurting, really bad...like I was being...set on fire or something..." his charge said, and the green Barraki winced. Fire wasn't something he was fond of; he'd been burned once in his days as King of the Ocean Realms and it had taken several weeks for it to heal. "And I was hanging there by my foot and I'd been turned into something else...and she...the girl who said it wasn't my fault...she was looking at me and she was so scared...and I said I was sorry I'd failed them all again...and then I fell." he finished quietly.

His mentor whistled lowly. "That's one dream." he said. Pyro nodded, looking down again. "That's not all." he said. "When I woke up, I had another vision...and it was her again...only she was with the green one, the one that said it WAS my fault we were captured...and they were...uhh...holding each other..."

"It's called a hug." Ehlek explained. "Ya do it with people ya care about." He immediately almost wished he hadn't said that, as the kid's expression dropped even further. "Is that why you're hurtin' so much?" he asked curiously.

Pyro didn't answer; his fist clenched over his heart even harder. Ehlek sighed and patted his shoulder in what he hoped was a reassuring way. Truth be told, he was the one Pyro went to when he was confused or needed to talk about something. It had annoyed him at first, but the kid never asked stupid questions...although they WERE hard to answer sometimes, especially this latest one. He had an idea as to why the kid's heart was hurting, but didn't want to say it. If he was right, then the girl from Pyro's dream had been very important to him. To see her in the arms of someone else would hurt, whether he remembered her or not.

"I think you're startin' to get some memories back, and I also think it might be because of this whole situation we're dealin' with right now." he said. Pyro looked up, looking startled. "I'm not sayin' anything right now, and I don't know if you'll have anymore of these weird dreams of yours, but if this happens again...feel free to talk about it. Who knows, maybe by the end of this, you'll know who you were before."

"Pridak says that'd be a bad thing." Pyro mumbled, bringing his legs up to his chest and hugging them. "He says if I remember, then I'll wanna go back to that life."

Ehlek chuckled. "And he's probably right. Maybe not though...for all we know, you could've been banished or something."

"_I'm sorry." The small red being leaned forward, frowning slightly. "I wish it didn't have to come to this, especially after all that's happened, but I can't deny it any longer. You're a danger, Toa. All the Matoran are rallying for your blood. To protect yourself - and them - I'm going to have to ask you to leave ----- ---."_

Pyro blinked, shaking his head as this new vision surfaced. He thought of sharing it with Ehlek, but then dismissed it. The green Barraki looked tired, and although Ehlek was definitely better tempered than the other five, he knew that he would get irritable if he wasn't allowed to go back to sleep soon.

"Well...I...thanks, Ehlek." he mumbled after a minute. Ehlek smiled and yawned. "Eh, no problem, kid. Just wait'll the sun's risen next time, eh?"

Pyro laughed a bit, getting up to swim back to his own place. They would arrive at this...Metru Nui place the next day, and knew he should get all the rest he could. Pridak was nothing short of a slave-driver when it came to traveling. They'd covered more miles than the average fast ship could the previous day. Any and all who complained were swiftly dealt with, usually by a smack to the face with a squid launcher.

"OK."

He settled down for the rest of the night and fell back asleep. Once again, however, his dreams were troubled, and he did not sleep well. The girl who he begged forgiveness from before darted in and out of the haze of his sleep, and try though he might, no matter how hard he ran he could not reach her.

She stared at him sadly, then closed her eyes. A single tear trailed down her cheek, and he found his own eyes being drawn to it, watching it as it ran down and finally dropped. He felt his heart beating, each thump-thump sending a fresh wave of pain through his system.

"_Why does it hurt so much?"_ he whispered, and then she was gone.

X x X

"Amen...amen...amen...   
Amen...amen...

With hands held high   
Into a sky so blue   
The ocean opens up   
To swallow you  

With hands held high   
Into a sky so blue   
The ocean opens up   
To swallow you..."

"That's rather morbid." Dume said lightly from behind the blue Toa as she sat on the pier of Ga-Metru, gazing out at the water. Nokama glanced behind her and sighed. "Who knows." she said. "It just might be true. Come two days from now, we'll be playing hosts to a league of conquerors. Not to mention dealing with a war with two of the most powerful islands out there."

He nodded. "Understandable. But I don't think we have to worry about that, Nokama. You were there when Pridak made his demands; and we will see to it that they are met. If he wants more than the original agreement...I have no doubt that you and the other Toa Metru would be more than enough to deal with him and his band."

Another sigh from the pretty Water Toa. "I wish Vakama was here..."

Dume didn't know what to say to that. Despite the boy's...behavior in the Visorak era of Metru Nui's history, he wasn't such a bad leader. He'd led his team to victory against impossible odds four - no, FIVE times in a row, after all. The Morbuzakh, Krahka, Makuta, the Zivon, Roodaka...all those victories. Maybe he shouldn't have been so quick to banish him...

No. He'd had to, otherwise something even worse would have happened. The Matoran were rallying for it, and if he hadn't acted when he had, it would be only a matter of time until they took action themselves. Crowds were a dangerous weapon after all, and there was no way Vakama would attempt to defend himself had they tried...

It was all for the best. Not like Vakama was just going to waltz back into their lives any time soon, anyway...the boy was gone, and that was that.

He settled for placing a hand on Nokama's shoulder and giving her a reassuring smile.

"I am sure that you will do fine...especially with myself, Natareda, and Skyde-Trofast helping out. Not to mention the throngs of dedicated Matoran." he said.

Nokama managed a small smile. "I hope so..."

X x X

"_Things you know you can't ignore   
I don't remember."  
--Disturbed, "Remember"_

X x X

**Author's Note: ****Um...yeah, I'm not a Matau fan. Don't get me wrong, he's a great character, but I find him to be very immature and annoying. Which is kinda funny, because one of my favorite characters of all time is Edward Elric of **_**FullMetal Alchemist**_**, the King of Immature. I tolerate him and sometimes even like him a lot. But I'm not as bad as my pal Natay, whom the character was based upon. She absolutely hates Matau and everything about him. Heheh. Sorry, Matau! XD whapped Vakama fangirls...gotta love us. I kinda wish Natay could still beta for me like she did with my **_**The Painmaker**_** fic, but she's too busy now. Which is why I use Zanda Waffle. Lol.**

**The song Nokama was singing is "Hands Held High" on Linkin Park's new album, Minutes To Midnight, for those of you who care. I thought it fit her current feelings about the upcoming war. And the future battles...who knows!**

**Review please!**


	6. All You Can Do Is Save People?

**-pouts- This chapter's sooooooo short compared to the others! Only eleven pages! All the others (with the exception of the first) have been at LEAST seventeen! I might end up redoing this chapter. Tell me what you think please.**

**Disclaimer:**** Anyone you don't recognize as canon belongs to me. "Remember" belongs to Disturbed.**

**Summary:**** He had lost everything that was dear to him. First, he lost his brothers. Second, he lost his love. Then, the entire city turned on him. And finally, he lost his dream. The only thing left for him to lose was his memory. And he did just that. After the Visorak war, Vakama is banished from Metru Nui forever. Ten years later, Odina and Xia have joined forces against Metru Nui, who are in desperate need of help. The revival of an ancient team of warlords, who have adopted a new member into their midst, just may be the key to winning this war. The question is, how to get them to agree? **_**Sensation washes over me, I can't describe it. Pain I felt so long ago, I don't remember.**_** "Who are you? Why are you calling me that? That's not my name. And why do you keep saying you love me?"**

**The Road Not Taken  
By: Saya Moonshadow**

"_Holding on to let them know   
What's given to me   
Given to me..."_

X x X

Pridak couldn't remember the last time he had set foot on land. Nice land, anyway. The last land he had stepped foot on had been that of the island Daxia, home of the Order of Mata Nui, and that was for a long and difficult trial, after which he and his brethren were banished to the Pit. Botar, the son of a Kavinika that had sent them there, had smiled so smugly when he deposited the six Kings in the Pit, it made Pridak, even now, years later, want nothing more than to crush something.

He looked over at where his student should be resting, and almost jolted in surprise before snorting. The kid was gone. Of course. It was in the nature of high-spirited young beings everywhere to constantly need to move around, and Pyro was no exception. It rather reminded him of the days when he himself was still young, being groomed to be the future King of the Northern Realms by his predecessor, Zakuro. He, like, Pyro, had been a more than willing student, eager and ecstatic to learn new things. His ascension to Northern King finally came when he had challenged his mentor to a duel, and after a long and grueling battle, managed to kill him.

Zakuro had been strong, wise, and immensely powerful. Everything a king should be.

Pridak was better.

The first thing he had done as King of the Northern Realms was to meet the King of the Ocean Realms. That was where he had met Ehlek, just newly crowned himself. Ehlek had disturbed him; he was way too emotional and...flippy to be a good king. But he had to admit that the younger being was an excellent politician, if not a tad anxious at times.

Then came Mantax, King of the Lower Realms. Big, powerful, and stupid. Takadox, King of the Southern Realms. Clever and lazy. Kalmah, King of the Western Realms. Silent, cold, and an excellent hunter. Carapar, King of the Eastern Realms. Vicious, savage, and greedy.

Pridak, King of the Northern Realms. Powerful, wise, intelligent, amazing leadership, both military speaking and politically.

He knew the current Queen of Xia; when he had taken over that little island, she had been nothing more than a little sprat of a baby, newly built and squalling in her nurse's arms. He had watched her grow from a helpless baby into a beautiful young woman, into someone he wouldn't mind seeing at the head of his army someday. He was the reason Xia spoke the Basic tongue; their initial language was almost completely wiped out of their culture. Only Tsuyayaka and those few who had been alive when he was ruler still knew the language.

He snorted. If that little snip was anything like she'd been before, then this would be a piece of Waikiru cake. Tsuyayaka was beautiful and a warrior, yes, but she didn't have half the experience he had had. Her whole life, she was spoiled, given the best of everything. Someone like that couldn't possibly HOPE to be even the slightest match for him.

Ah, and there was Pyro, just where he thought he'd be. Another snort and a smirk escaped Pridak's mouth as he took in the sight of his protégé and future successor curled up like a child against the back of Ehlek, who was muttering in his sleep.

Carapar often admonished Pyro for his childish antics and fancies, saying that conquerors and future Kings had no time for it. Pridak, however, remembered what it was like to be young and free. He remembered the initial fear of being randomly selected by Zakuro's men to come have an audience with the King, and the sureness of the fact that he was about to be brutally tortured and killed for some kind of unknown offense. And he remembered the shocked elation when Zakuro bid him rise, and told him that, out of all the young ones in the lands of ice and snow, he, Pridak, had shown the most capability of becoming the next King of the Northern Realms.

Every little bit of being young, Pridak remembered. He had spent the remainder of his childhood and a good number of his adult years training like a dog to meet Zakuro's impeccable standards, and remembered the pride he had felt as his mentor gave him praise.

And he remembered the shock of suddenly finding himself standing over his mentor's unmoving body, as the Head Advisor lifted his arm and shouted to the amassed people to look upon their new King.

Whatever Pyro had gone through before coming to them had been terrible, he knew that. The kid had been unable to sleep for days after awakening from his coma, terrible half-thoughts, half-memories - none of which he could remember later - haunting him constantly. Whoever would hurt such a fine young creature deserved to be hurt badly themselves, Pridak decided. Their loss. They hadn't seen the boy's potential; well, he had. And he had taken that seemingly meaningless scrap of life and turned him into a warrior capable of anything.

_I knew I'd found a jewel in that gutter,_ he thought, seeing his protégé thrash suddenly, his hand gripping a piece of seaweed and tearing it in half. _The next generation always defeats the previous one. I proved that with Zakuro. As Pyro will prove it with me when the time comes._ He relished the fact that someday, when he was once again Northern King, he would be able to accept Pyro's challenge in the arena and give him as good a battle as Zakuro had, and when he finally fell, he would know that the child he had seen fit to take under his wing so long ago was even more worthy of the Winter Throne than he.

There was just one problem. Pyro was most obviously a creature of the Fire element. Pridak's lands had been mostly snow. How his young student would adapt to that he didn't know. It would be an even better test of strength! If Pyro managed to survive the harsh weather and still become King, he would be every inch, every _centimeter_, worthy of the title.

Ehlek was too soft; he spoiled the kid rotten, he decided with a small smirk as the green Barraki mumbled loudly and flung out an arm, whacking Pyro across the mouth. Pyro grunted and woke up, rubbing his mouth and groggily staring at Ehlek, who was now snoring. His gaze wandered slowly across the ocean floor, and onto Pridak.

Immediately, the young one's eyes snapped open wide, and he jumped to his feet with a smart salute. "Pridak!"

Pridak let the smirk drop from his face and nodded. "Pyro. I trust you slept well?"

Pyro laughed nervously, obviously embarrassed. "Uh, yeah! Ehlek helped me out with some, uh, dreams...and I kinda didn't go back to my own rock and..."

"It is not important. A huge custom of Ehlek's former kingdom was the way of dreams; it is only natural to ask him. You received adequate help, I assume?"

"I did. I still don't understand the dream too much, but he helped me analyze it a little. Like you said, it's not important."

Pridak nodded. "Good. Rouse the armies. We leave within one hour."

His protégé nodded eagerly and prodded Ehlek hard, sufficiently waking the green Barraki. "EHLEK! Pridak says it's time to go!"

"Next time you wake me up after I lost sleep helpin' you, kid, I'm gonna let the squids have at ya!" Ehlek snarled, swiping at him blindly.

Pridak merely shook his head at Pyro's yelps and swam away slowly. His sharp nose, courtesy of the Takea genes that swam in his blood stream, had already picked up the scent of wood and metal in the water. Even if he hadn't known where he was going, he could get there just by following the scent of those ships. Warships, he decided. Protosteel wasn't used on just any old ships; warships were special. They needed the extra protection. Whether they were enemy or ally, though, he didn't know.

Part of him hoped it was enemy ships so he could start the bloodshed immediately and get it over with.

And the other part of him hoped they were allies of that poor, pitiful little island that had to stoop to asking six disgraced kings for help.

X x X

Dume threw a glare at the pair of large clawed feet that were currently tapping away at the wood of the dock in a most irritating manner. He understood her agitation - she WAS a Hordika, after all - but did she have to be so childish? She was older than anyone assembled, with the obvious exception of himself, and she should be acting her age. Not like an anxious Matoran child. None of the Matoran were acting like this, although some were fidgeting slightly.

"Natareda, stop it." he snapped, and Natay sent a glare at him before looking down at her tapping feet. It wasn't so much the fact that she was tapping that he minded, it was the fact that the claws on said feet were clacking against the dock in a most annoying manner. "I like dancing, and I'm bored." she retorted. "When are they gonna get here, geezer?"

"They'll get here when they get here." Dume growled. "Now stop that tapping!"

She tapped twice more to spite him, then stopped, slumping down with a sigh. "I'm hungry." came Matau's voice from a few feet behind them.

"When are you NOT hungry?" Whenua asked.

"I wasn't hungry ten minutes ago!" the Toa of Air said defensively, and the other Toa snorted. "Yeah right. I heard your stomach growling."

"Why didn't you offer me any food then?"

Whenua shrugged with a slight smirk. "You didn't ask."

"Nyaa! Meanie! Dirt-eater!"

If this was a test of patience, then Turaga Dume certainly deserved a medal. Between the tap-dancing Hordika and bickering Toa Metru, he was fairly sure his sanity wasn't going to last the day out.

He glanced up at Toa Onewa, who was staring intently out at the ocean, and nearly breathed a sigh of relief. At least ONE person here had some semblance of common sense...

"Do you see anything yet?" he asked. Onewa shook his head, blue eyes still fixed firmly on the churning waves. "Not yet. They said they'd be here by now...it's nearly dawn. And...here come the suns!"

Indeed, the twin suns were peeking over the horizon as he spoke, casting light over the ocean and island. "I think we can forgive them for being a little late..." Dume muttered, shielding his eyes, "They DID have to travel quite a long way, after all..."

Suddenly, a Ko-Matoran cried out, and pointed towards the water. A white head, complete with fangs, piercing blue eyes, and red markings, had just popped out of the water, followed by five others of varying colors.

"I take back what I said about them being late." Dume said. "They're here." He swallowed the nervousness that threatened to overtake him and straightened up, gripping his staff tightly. Behind him, Natay had gotten up and was now pacing back and forth on all fours, long tail swishing in anticipation.

Within a minute at the very most, the white being that the Ko-Matoran had exclaimed over was surfacing, walking awkwardly on the sandy shore over to the dock. The other five followed behind him, almost like ducklings...really ugly ducklings, Matau thought, resisting the urge to recoil. He would never really forget the first meeting with the Barraki, or the ease with which Pridak had ordained not to help them at first, despite their pleading.

When the white Barraki reached the dock, he stopped short and bowed shortly, straightening up so fast he might not even have bowed at all. The other five were a bit more respectful, holding their bows for a good three seconds before straightening. "Turaga Dume, I presume?" Pridak asked, eyes fixed firmly on the red Turaga.

Dume nodded, getting down off the dock to meet the white Barraki. "You are correct. Welcome to Metru Nui, Barraki."

"As I am sure you know, I am Pridak. This is Ehlek, Takadox, Kalmah, Mantax, and Carapar." Pridak replied, gesturing to each of his companions in turn. "Each one of us commands a unique army, corresponding with our particular specialties. And before you ask, in my launcher is a squid. A vampiric squid."

"I breed them." Kalmah put in quietly. "Much more useful than regular tools. These cause more pain."

Dume winced as he looked over the launchers each one held. "I am sure. What do you plan to do in way of defense of this island?"

"An' more importantly, when are you plannin' on leaving?" Natay put in from behind him. He turned and glared at her, blanching when Pridak chuckled. "In my former kingdom, women were not permitted to speak unless spoken to in the presence of males." he said, casting an eye over the orange Hordika. "It seems things are different here."

The Turaga sighed. "I couldn't control her even if that was the rule around here." he said. "She IS a valuable asset though...very persuasive."

"That's another word for loud." Matau snickered. Ehlek's eyes glanced over to him and the green Barraki grinned. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the little green thing from the other day! So, kid, what's your thing?"

"Uh?" Matau gaped at him, lost for words. "What's my...thing?"

"Mhm. What do you do?"

Once again, the Air Toa didn't know what to say. "I, uh...save people?"

Ehlek sighed. "How boring. Our little prodigy can shoot fire, and all you can do is save people? You look enough like Pyro to be brothers."

"Pyro?" Nokama took a step forward, feeling new adrenaline course through her. "Who is Pyro?" This had been bothering her ever since the other day, when "Pyro" had been mentioned.

Ehlek gave her a despairing look. "Weren't you listening the other day, missy? Pyro's our prodigy! And ol' Pridak here's gonna crown him king of his realm one day when he's 'finished his training'." He said the last three words using quotation marks with his hands. Pridak cast him a stern glare, and he grinned.

"He is of no significance right now." the white Barraki said stiffly. "He will participate only if needed, which, hopefully, will not happen. Our armies are considerable enough, even without him."

Carapar snorted. "He's gonna love that." he muttered.

"However," Pridak continued, "I am sure you will wish to meet him."

At Dume's nod of approval, the Takea-like being turned to the ocean and shouted his student's name. Another head popped out of the water, then the body attached to it followed, shaking the water off of itself. The sun glinted off the red mask, which was now morphing back into what it should have been.

"Here, Pridak!" the red being called, dashing out of the water and onto the shore to stand by his mentor.

A collective gasp rose from the Matoran, the Toa Metru, and Turaga Dume at the sight of the newcomer. Natay cocked her head to one side, large ears twitching curiously. "What?" she asked Dume. "What's everyone all worked up about? What's goin' on?" Her yellow eyes narrowed as she took in the newcomer's appearance. "Hey, that looks like a--!"

Pyro gave a yelp of surprise as Nokama launched herself onto him, arms wrapping tightly around his waist as they tumbled into the surf.

"_VAKAMA!"_

X x X

"So Savage, gonna talk to me now?" Malvado asked conversationally, leaning against the other Hordika's cage. Savage snorted and glared at him with manic red eyes. Malvado merely smiled.

"_Malvado come back."_ the black Hordika grunted in Rahi-speak. _"Know Malvado come back. Always come back."_

"'Course I do." the Sonic Hordika replied. "Believe it or not, you're better company than most of the 'sane' people on this boat."

Savage snickered. _"We are brothers. That why Malvado likes Savage more."_

"Even after ya tried to kill me yesterday? Eh, I guess. That Rhotuka hurt." Malvado rubbed his still slightly numb arm ruefully, and Savage actually laughed. Well, as close to a laugh as a "dumb" beast could get. _"Malvado is strong. Savage will not kill Malvado. Not like Plasma Toa."_

"That's right, you were the first one to kill one of that Lhikan guy's teammates." Malvado said, and leaned forward a bit more. He was just thankful he wasn't forced to live in a cage. This place smelled HORRIBLE. Probably hadn't been mucked since before the voyage began... "That Rostu kid. Plasma Toa."

"_He was strong Toa...like me. But he wasted time, closing gate to fortress. Noble Toa allow Lhikan and others to escape."_

Malvado snorted. "Noble, eh? Yeah, I guess all Toa are noble at some point in their lives...like you, eh? You didn't deserve for your teammates to turn on you like that. Not your fault." He sighed, remembering his own mutation into a Hordika. It was partially his fault for Savage's condition. He himself had been too weak for any more experimentation when they'd found Savage's home island; as such, the "good lady Roodaka" had needed a new test subject.

"_Is not Malvado's fault either, for what his teammates do to him."_ Savage hummed. _"Malvado was good Toa, brave. Teammates betray him. Their fault, not Malvado's."_

The Sonic Hordika managed a small smile. "I WAS a brave Toa, all those years ago...maybe it would have been better if I really HAD died on one of those ridiculous suicide missions they kept sending me on... at least then I wouldn't be an ugly monster." A familiar mask crept into his mind, as it constantly did, and the smile became ugly. "And maybe if that darned power screamer hadn't taught me so much...if she hadn't, I wouldn't have beaten that Visorak squadron, and my team wouldn't have given me to Roodaka as a peace offering."

The other Hordika gave a snorting laugh. _"Jealous of Malvado, they were. If not dead, still be jealous. Malvado is good warrior still. And not ugly. Hordika not ugly."_

Malvado shook his head, as he always did when Savage told him this. "I just wish I could have been the one to kill them...not Shinoda..." His face darkened at the other Hunter's name, and one fist tightened dangerously. "He shouldn't have killed them. _I_ should have been the one to kill them."

"_But he did kill them."_ Savage said. _"All Malvado can do is revenge. Make Shinoda sorry."_

A smile spread across Malvado's face as he imagined it, blasting Shinoda into oblivion with his voice; he might even use his old Toa tool, a megaphone, to do it! Too bad he couldn't do it without consequence...besides, what little honor he had left wouldn't permit it either. Shinoda hadn't known Fere Nui's past; heck, he hadn't even known the Hunters had a former Toa Fere in their midst at the time! Malvado wasn't a captain back then, he was just a new recruit. There was no way the former Toa Tora knew about him just yet...

"I wish. I really really wish. It's certainly a nice thought..."

"_Malvado is different from other Hunters."_ Savage told him. _"Malvado has honor. Other Hunters not. No honor. Malvado is different. Not kill comrade even if want to. Too much honor."_

"I'm not so sure if that's a good thing anymore..." Malvado sighed. "If I wasn't so 'honorable', as you put it, Voël'd be dead long ago. And maybe I wouldn't be so overworked."

"_Too much honor. Not kill Voël. Save his life once..."_

"Not of my own will. I didn't want to, but the mission would have failed if he'd died..."

Savage shook his head pityingly, a snort passing his nostrils. _"Malvado is not telling the truth. Not like Voël...but too much honor to let him die. Malvado is good Toa. Not good for Hunters. Malvado is good leader but should not be Dark Hunter. Too much honor...too much like Toa still..."_

Malvado frowned disapprovingly. "I AM a good Dark Hunter!" he snapped, hating the older Toa's assessment of him. "Without me, this organization wouldn't be as great as it is! I make it what it is!"

"_Not good for Malvado. Malvado is hero, not murderer...Malvado does not like killing helpless ones...cutting them down...Malvado is good Toa. Should still be Toa."_

The Sonic Hordika snarled at him, his lazy, genial attitude evaporating immediately. "You don't know anything. They...they deserved to be cut down! All of them! You don't know what you're..."

"_Savage knows what he is talking about. Malvado is still young...can still change. Should still be Toa...should still be hero. Doesn't like hurting innocents...screaming..."_

He couldn't take it anymore. Without another word, the Sonic Hordika turned on his heel and stormed out of the cabin, leaving Savage to himself once again. Savage sighed and prowled around his cage, still thinking about his young friend. Malvado WAS still young; if he acted quickly, he could the be the hero he was always meant to be again. Beings as honorable as he should not be working for an organization like the Dark Hunters. Unlike Savage, who, even after countless years, could still remember the hate and fear on his former teammates' faces as they mercilessly drove him out of their island. He was much older than Malvado, although he had been mutated after him. Too old to change.

But Malvado apparently thought different. He didn't want to admit it, but Savage could see it, plain as day: the hero was still there, just waiting to be let out once more.

X x X

"_To hide behind   
The mask this time   
And try to believe."  
--Disturbed, "Remember"_

X x X

**Author's Note: Please tell me if you think I should redo this one. I can't really see any other way for it to go though. -pouts again- Ugh...this fic's lucky I like it so much! Otherwise I wouldn't put so much into it! Like I said when I was writing **_**The Painmaker**_**, I must really need a life if I put this much time and effort into a fanfic. Eh.**

**Any other pairings / characters you guys think should be here? No more villains though - I can't work in anymore. If there's a HERO you like, or a MINOR villain (like Voporak, lol), then please tell me! I'm open to suggestions!**

**Review please!**


	7. I'll Make You Another Deal

**Holy God. The end of this chapter is **_**terrible**_**. Unfortunately, though, my computer spazzed out again, and only half of it was saved...I actually liked the first way I had written it, but then my laptop died and only saved the first half...so I had to rewrite it. And it came out TERRIBLE. D: Ah well.**

**Disclaimer: Anyone you don't recognize as canon belongs to me. "Remember" belongs to Disturbed.**

**Summary: He had lost everything that was dear to him. First, he lost his brothers. Second, he lost his love. Then, the entire city turned on him. And finally, he lost his dream. The only thing left for him to lose was his memory. And he did just that. After the Visorak war, Vakama is banished from Metru Nui forever. Ten years later, Odina and Xia have joined forces against Metru Nui, who are in desperate need of help. The revival of an ancient team of warlords, who have adopted a new member into their midst, just may be the key to winning this war. The question is, how to get them to agree? **_**Sensation washes over me, I can't describe it. Pain I felt so long ago, I don't remember. **_** "Who are you? Why are you calling me that? That's not my name. And why do you keep saying you love me?"**

**The Road Not Taken   
By: Saya Moonshadow**

"_If I__can remember   
To notice what will conquer me..."_

X x X

"--a Toa Metru!" Natay finished, eyes now wide as dinner plates.

"No way." Onewa gaped, jaw hanging open. "Vakama?! OUR Vakama?! That can't be!"

"Why can't it?" Whenua asked, although he too was shocked beyond belief. "We never knew if he'd died or not...not a word of him in ten years. He could've been anywhere..."

"Who are you?"

The sound of Pyro's - VAKAMA'S - voice made him look up, and he frowned. Something was wrong. The confused look on the Fire Toa's face, the downturn of his mouth, all screamed that something was wrong. And the words he'd just said! "Who are you?"

Nokama gaped, looking for all the world as if she'd been slapped in the face. She pulled back for a minute, practically sitting in his lap in the churning surf, and gaped. "What did you just say?"

"I asked who you are!" he said, though he made no move to free himself from her grasp. "I've never seen you before in my life...and what did you just call me?"

Natay bent over Dume and whispered, "Is that who I think it is? Your banished Fire Toa, right?"

Dume nodded back, almost too shocked to speak. "That's Vakama, alright. But how did he come to be with the Barraki?!" He looked at Pridak, who was observing his student's exchange with Nokama calmly. "Pridak...did you know he was one of this island's Toa?"

"I was not even aware he was a Toa until just now." the Barraki replied. "Before being locked away in the Pit, I had no use for anyone except my own soldiers. Nothing else mattered. So no, I did not know he was one of your...Toa." His eyes narrowed. "Do you wish to take him back, Turaga Dume?"

Natay growled at his threatening tone and stepped in front of the old Turaga protectively. Her long tail tipped with the long blade dipped in front of her, blade glinting dully. "Hands off the geezer, Barraki. Touch him and I'll rip you apart."

Pridak's eyes cast over her lazily. "Don't think I don't know who you are, monster. Natareda Mahi, Natay for short." He paused, taking note of her surprised face. "Prison guard on Mahi Nui until being commissioned to go into active duty by Lhikan Mahi. The only Toa of Power Scream ever known. I know exactly who you are, although how you became...THAT...is not something I wish to hear."

"So when you said that Lhikan took you out of one prison and brought you to another...you didn't mean literally?" Dume asked exasperatedly from behind her. He found it amazing that in lieu of the situation, that was all he could think about. One of his Toa had just come back, and the only thing he could concentrate on was the double meaning of the resident freak show's words. Wonderful.

Natay rolled her eyes, letting another growl slip out. "I wasn't one of the inmates - I guarded the top security cells - alone." she snapped. "Plenty of experience left fer me to boot you outta here, Barraki. I'm a Toa Hordika now, but I've lost none o' my power."

"Vakama!" Nokama's voice distracted their attention. "Stop playing around!"

"I'm NOT playing around!" Pyro / Vakama said exasperatedly. They had by now gotten up out of the water and were standing on the sand. The rest of the Toa Metru stood behind the Water Toa. "I don't know who you are!"

Ehlek cleared his throat and stepped forward. "Remember how I said maybe this mission had something to do with those weird dreams you were havin', Pyro?"

"Yes..." the red Toa said slowly. "You think they're the ones from my dream?"

The green Barraki nodded eagerly. "Could be. Do they look like 'em at all?"

His student frowned in concentration, eyeing them warily. Then he shook his head. "I can't tell...it's all fuzzy..."

Nokama frowned as Matau cast an eye over Ehlek curiously. "Dreams?" he asked. "Like...vision-dreams? Prophecies?"

Ehlek shook his head. "Nuh-uh. This's the first time he's ever remembered one of his dreams, ain't that right, Pyro? This one was about...uh...hangin' in the air in cocoons. Somethin' like that. Either way, Twinkle-Toes, no prophecy there."

Matau frowned. "Twinkle-Toes?"

"Wait a minute." Nuju cut in. "Cocoons? Ten years ago, that happened to us - to ALL of us, including Vakama. We were turned into Hordika - like Natay over there - that day. Do you remember, brother?" he asked, almost pleadingly.

The Fire Toa still looked doubtful. "That was what my dream was about, but..." He shook his head and slowly walked over towards Ehlek. "I had another dream." he said quietly. "Where I was being told I had to leave, or else I'd be driven out." His eyes hardened, and the Ice Toa flinched. "You made me leave...didn't you?"

No answer from the five Toa Metru before him. Each one could remember the day he had left, and the words they had each said to him before.

"_We don't welcome traitors here."_

"_Maybe it's better...if you, y'know, leave, Vakama..."_

"_...I don't know what to tell you..."_

"_Shouldn't be talking to you. You're a traitor."_

"_Turaga Dume wants to see you, Vakama...and he doesn't look happy."_

"_...I'm sorry. I don't feel that way about you...please, just go..."_

It was answer enough for Pyro, though. He sneered at them angrily, feeling a sense of betrayal and almost hatred come over him. "Why are you so eager for me to remember you if you made me leave before, hm?"

Once again, none of them could say a word. Onewa hung his head in shame as Whenua shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably. To their left, Matau stared, unsure of what to say. Nuju coughed, unable to hold the Fire Toa's gaze any longer. And Nokama...

A single tear fell from her eye as she locked eyes with him. He took a deep breath, feeling his heart begin to speed up, as it had in his dream. There was no doubt now, she was the girl who had said whatever had happened wasn't his fault.

"I didn't mean it." she said quietly. "I didn't mean it when I said I didn't care about you that way. Vakama...I'm so sorry..."

"Who are you? Why do you keep calling me that?" he finally asked. "That's not my name!"

"Your name is Vakama!" she cried. "Vakama, I love you!" Her eyes teared up again at the disbelief on his face. "Please..."

"And why do you keep saying you love me?"

A tremor ran through her body at that. "Because I do!" she shouted, feeling anger rising now. "I made a mistake before when I said that I didn't! I love you!"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, but...I don't think you do. You have him...don't you?" He gestured towards Matau, who flinched. He really had no idea where the sudden wave of jealousy and dislike had come from as he looked at the green Toa, but come it had. And it only increased. To avoid anything...unpleasant, he averted his gaze back to the girl. "That's the only other thing I remember is him telling you he cared about you...and then you doing the 'hug' thing with him."

Matau cleared his throat nervously. "Uh, Vakama-"

"My name is Pyro!" he snarled, so viciously that Matau actually took a step back. His eyes swept over them again, then he laughed bitterly. "It's no wonder I left, even being banished...I can only imagine what it must have been like putting up with all of you."

He turned around fully to face Ehlek, who was silent. "I'm going back to oversee the troops." he said shortly. Ehlek opened his mouth to say something, then stopped, thinking better of it. Pyro bowed to Pridak, who simply nodded, and dove back into the ocean, his mask already having morphed back into the red Kaukau.

Silence reigned, and Ehlek cleared his throat nervously. "Well...that didn't go over too good."

"Indeed." Takadox mused. "I thought he was going to attack for a minute there."

Meanwhile, Pridak had turned back to Dume. "I will ask you to keep your Toa away from my student. It is clear now that this is the place he's tried so hard to remember...and I really wish he hadn't. I would not have agreed to this had I known. I realize that I cannot back out now, but hear me: upset my student again, and I will not hesitate to offer my services to your opponents."

An angry gasp arose from the Matoran, and he silenced them all with a glare. "I was correct in thinking that whomever would hurt a young creature such as him deserved to be hurt themselves." the former Northern King said. "We will prepare our defenses tonight. In the meantime, see to it that none of your Matoran go near the water without a boat. We are not responsible for any deaths now that we have warned you."

His tone had taken on a coolly professional quality, as if he were merely reciting something he had memorized long ago. "Our kingdoms consist of Takea sharks, eels, crabs, insects, rays, and, of course, squids. As well as Pyro and Nocturne, Ehlek's servant. However, Pyro will most likely not be participating any longer."

"Please..." He glanced at the pretty blue Toa that had just spoken. "Please what?"

"Let me talk to him...spend time with him..." she begged. "I know I can make him remember..."

"And that's why I'm not going to let you." he told her. "It will be a distraction, and no matter what happens to him from here on out, we cannot afford a distraction."

"Pridak..." Takadox muttered, looking at Nokama. Tears were once again threatening to spill out of her eyes. It made the blue Barraki uncomfortable, and he cursed himself for having female creatures be his one weakness. It always killed him to watch them cry. He just couldn't stand it.

"No." Pridak turned and was about to walk back into the water when Nokama spoke again.

"I'll make you another deal."

He turned around, eyebrow cocked. "What?"

"If you let me spend time with him...help him to remember...if it works, you let him go and he stays here with us, on Metru Nui." she said, and he felt a smirk coming to his mouth.

"And if you fail?"

"If I fail..." She took a deep breathe, ignoring the protests of her companions behind her. "I'll...I'll let you..."

"Yes?" the Barraki pressed.

"I'll let you kill me." she finished. Immediately, an uproar started.

"No way!" Onewa shouted, grabbing her arm and glaring at her. She glared right back and wrenched her arm away. "I will NOT let you make that deal, Nokama! You have no right!"

"Just like you had the right to promise him Xia?" Nokama hissed, and he faltered. "I know what I'm doing."

"But Nokama..." Nuju started, staring at her in distress. She shook her head and didn't look at him. "If you fail, you'll die..."

"Which is why I'm not going to fail." the Water Toa declared, and held her head high. Pridak's brow raised higher. "When Vakama was still part of our team, I always told him never to give up. I'm going to heed my own advice now. By the time this war is over, I swear Vakama will remember EXACTLY who he is!" She stuck her hand out for the white King to shake.

He gripped it, harder than he probably should have. She winced slightly, but allowed him to do it.

Pridak felt a grin coming to his mouth. Although he had no interest in killing women and indeed, looked down upon those who did, this was much too interesting a deal to pass up.

"We have a deal, little missy." he said. "I will not enjoy killing you when the time comes, however...for your sake, you had better hope you know what you're doing."

Nokama smiled grimly. Her tears were gone, replaced by such a fiery look that he was almost surprised. Gone was the weak, crying female of a few minutes earlier. In her place was a being one would be unwise to mess with. If she kept this attitude up, Pyro would have his memory back in no time...

"Of course I do."

"Righty then!" Ehlek's voice broke through the tense atmosphere in an almost laughable way. Pridak rolled his eyes as the Ocean King gave a genial smile and began to drag him and their four teammates back to the water. The green Barraki sent a big smile to Matau, who looked surprised. "I can tell just by lookin' at you that you'll be fun to work with, Twinkle-Toes." he said, and Matau winced at the nickname. "I'll take care o' ya."

"Uh...thanks?" the Air Toa replied, and Ehlek laughed.

Pridak cast one look back at the assembled Matoran, Toa, Hordika, and Turaga before diving back into the waves and searching for his student. This was going to be a long night...

"So..." Natay said casually in the silence that followed, "That was... interesting."

Dume sighed and patted her head wearily, making her scowl at being treated like a pet. "That was more than interesting, my friend. That was downright awkward."

The Hordika smirked, pushing his hand off her head. "Exactly." She cast an eye out at the ocean. "Good thing they got here today...looks like the Vortixx are gonna be here by tomorrow at least." She pointed out at the ocean, where, indeed, a few large metal ships could be seen, all with the crest of Xia on the prows.

Dume gave another aggravated sigh and turned to his people. "Those of you who are warriors, report here in this same spot tomorrow before dawn. We must be prepared to give Xia and Odina the best fight they'll ever get!"

A cheer rose from the ranks, and Natay smirked. The five Toa Metru were already making their way back to their own respective districts, to calm down and recharge, she knew. Especially after the drama that had just occurred. What a terrible way to be reunited with someone...

Still, she looked forward to the upcoming battles. She hadn't used her powers in too long; this was just the exercise she'd been needing.

"By the way," Dume said conversationally, "I found it very nice of you to protect me back there. I thought you hated me. What was up with that?"

She rolled her eyes and sent him a dull stare. "You seriously think I'm gonna let some...fish-thing kill you? Nuh-uh, Dume...that's MY job."

"You tell me that every time I see you." Dume sighed. "I do wonder when you'll get around to it. I doubt you ever will, however...you always were so infernally LAZY..."

The corner of her mouth twitched. "Eventually..."

X x X

Shay Moonsilk awoke to a voice she knew quite well breathing into her ear and lay completely straight, willing her body temperature to return to normal. There was no need for her to blush. It was just her teacher, after all.

No...no need at all.

She wasn't in love with her teacher. Really, she wasn't. Their relationship was utterly platonic. And yet, she couldn't help but shiver as her mentor's long-fingered hand breezed slowly over her back and up to her neck until--

"Ouch!" She bolted up as the gentle touch became a hard sting of pain from the pinch to the back of her neck.

"Oh dear." Mano's voice came from behind her, sounding disappointed. "You caught me."

Shay rolled her eyes and treated him to a nice glare. "You pinched me. It hurt. How on earth would I NOT notice?"

Mano smiled. "You didn't drink the water?"

Once again, a roll of the eyes. "Mano, that was probably the worst drugging attempt I've ever seen. Not only was the water PINK, it smelled like flowers. Just a LITTLE obvious there."

"I'd hoped you'd pass it off as some kind of juice." the Vortixx said conversationally, sitting on the foot of her bed. Across the room, the still sleeping Shinoda gave a snort and rolled over, snoring away. "I was wrong, huh?"

"Very wrong." Shay agreed. She bit her lip and pulled her blanket up to her neck. "What time is it?"

"Time for your lookout shift!" Mano said, a bit too cheerfully, and she groaned. Apparently, he himself had just gotten off of said duty. "So go look out!"

She grumbled a bit, but threw the blanket off and got out of her bed. An electric staff was propped against the wall next to her, and she grabbed it, strapping to her back before turning to see her former mentor still sitting on her bed expectantly. "Can I help you?"

"Magic words, Shay." His blue eyes glinted mischievously.

The young Thunder Toa suppressed another blush, but managed to say, "...thank you for waking me up for my shift, Mano." Then she sighed. "Why do insist on messing with me like this?"

"You're the only one I can screw around with and get away with it." he shrugged, but the grin remained. "And you're welcome."

She shrugged one shoulder in response and left. Once she was gone, Mano chuckled and made his way over to his own bed. Cute kid, really. The fact that he had trained her only made it better. She was getting wise to his tricks, such as the drugging attempt. He knew he could have done better with that one; unfortunately, that was the only sleeping powder he'd had on him at the time.

However, he couldn't resist aiming a nice kick to his partner's rear end as he passed him. By the time Shinoda had given a half roar, half snort, sliced his blanket in half, and asked drowsily what had just happened, the puppet-master was innocently under his own covers and holding in a quiet snicker.

X x X

Quietly, Shay made her way to the deck of the boat, blanching when she saw the gray and black form of Malvado Hordika on the railing. Malvado had always been kind to her...but he was still odd. No matter what, she never wanted to get on his bad side.

"Hey there." the Hordika greeted as she walked to stand beside him.

"It's my shift now." she told him. "You can go sleep."

Malvado shrugged. "Can't. Full moon won't let me. It's the animal blood in me - I get the urge to bark at it. Can't sleep till it starts waning."

He DID have a vaguely canine look about him. It reminded Shay of an overgrown fox of some sort. The muzzle was like that, anyway. She gave him a sympathetic look. "That doesn't sound fun."

"It's not." he agreed. "And it's made worse by the fact that I'd do anything to just be able to sleep, even for a few hours."

"Something on your mind?" she asked as she leaned on the railing.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Would I now?"

"You're too busy pining after Mano." he said, smirking as she flushed a deep red and glared at him. "He's a bit old for ya though, Shay. You'd do better to find someone a li'l younger."

"We're not here to discuss my problems." she said stiffly, and willed her blush away. "We're here to discuss yours."

"What are you, my Builder? Go preach to someone who needs it." Malvado snapped, suddenly sullen again. He sighed as he stared out at the sky. "I hate the full moon. Makes me irritable. Wanna sleep. Not that I could even if there was no moon though - Voël's snorin' so loud I think the walls are gonna cave in soon."

Shay giggled. Even irritable and bad-tempered as he was at the moment, Malvado Hordika still had a decent sense of humor.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot." she replied.

His question shocked her. "Do you think we can change?"

X x X

"Zaktan..." Hakkan groaned from his bed in their cabin, "Turn that stinking light off! I can't sleep!"

Zaktan cast him a glare, and he shut up. "I have important things to do. Leave me alone."

X x X

"What do you mean, 'change'?" Shay asked.

Malvado shrugged. "Answer the question, Shay. Do you think we can change?"

X x X

"What is it that's so important that you have to be up at three AM to do it?" Vezok yawned from his own bed, while the soft snores of a white Skakdi named Thok filled the cabin.

"Reports on everyone on this vessel. Their histories and abilities."

Vezok sat up, his drowsiness vanishing. "Oh really? Who's got the most interesting history?"

X x X

"Well...I don't think we can change WHO we are..." she said, rubbing her chin thoughtfully, "But..."

"But?"

"Maybe we can change WHAT we are...like you'll always be Malvado and I'll always be Shay..."

Malvado sighed. "That's not what I'm asking."

X x X

"There are a few good ones. Savage was turned into a Hordika purely on accident, did you know that? Turns out the reason he can't talk is because he lost so much control to his animal side."

Vezok grinned. "Sucks to be him."

X x X

"Then what are you asking?" Shay asked, getting annoyed. "I don't understand."

"We changed once. All of us did. I wasn't always a Hordika, and you weren't always called Moonsilk."

She frowned. "That's different though."

"Is it?"

Somehow, she couldn't think of an answer for that one.

X x X

"Wow." Vezok whistled. "That a lot of blood spilled there."

Zaktan nodded. "Yes. You know we'll be fighting against Skyde-Trofast as well? Lord Shadowed One said Dume recruited them in that meeting yesterday."

Vezok snorted. "Skyde-Trofastians are about as good at hand-to-hand combat as Avak is. Knock their weapons outta their hands, and they're as good as dead."

The green Skakdi shook his head. "Not their king, though. He's supposed to be an actual warrior."

"Why are you telling me this?"

Zaktan grinned. "I asked Lord Shadowed One if I could fight King Ryoku. He said I could."

Vezok rolled his eyes. "You'll kill him in two seconds flat."

"No I won't. He's supposed to be as good a warrior as any Toa. That's the kind of fight I've been needing. Come battle time, King Ryoku is going to be fighting a worthy opponent."

He could tell his fellow Skakdi was still skeptical and sighed aggravatedly. "He'll give me a run for my money, I'm sure. He's not king of Skyde-Trofast for nothing, you know. A formidable warrior. Just the kind I've always wanted to fight."

Surprises work in funny ways, Zaktan would find out soon. His battle with King Ryoku of Skyde-Trofast would be completely different from what he was expecting.

X x X

"I was once Malvado Fere, Voice of the Mist. And what am I now?"

"Malvado Hordika..."

"Freak extraordinaire. I'm aware of what they call me, Shay. I may not be able to see with this blindfold, but it doesn't hinder my hearing at all. In fact, it makes it better, seeing as how I have to rely on my hearing so much more now."

"But..."

"But what?"

"That change wasn't your fault...you're asking me if we can WILLINGLY change? Just like _that_?"

"I am."

X x X

_Fere Nui was shrouded in mist, and he loved it._

_Always covered completely in mist and fog...the Land of Mist, as some from other islands would say._

X x X

"Why are you asking me this?"

"I want to know what you think."

X x X

_And he was the youngest Toa ever. Malvado Fere, Voice of the Mist, Toa Fere of Sonics._

_Forget that his name meant "wicked" in some ancient language. He was a hero, wild and proud. And free to wander the beloved mist that covered the island like a blanket._

X x X

"...I don't know."

"Could you just stop feeling the way you do for Mano?"

She blushed angrily. "I don't-"

"I already know you do, Shay. Just answer my question."

She sighed. "No. I don't think I could."

He was silent for a moment.

X x X

_It hurt when they betrayed him, handed him over so easily to that terrible Vortixx woman to experiment her "Hordika venom" on. He screamed himself raw when it was injected into his bloodstream, writhing in the cocoon they had trapped him in._

_When he broke free, all he had to do was look at the guards and they were transfixed._

X x X

"Malvado? Are you OK?"

"...yeah."

X x X

_No longer Malvado the hero, but Malvado the hypnotist. He snarled unintelligibly, jerking one clawed hand towards the window on an impulse._

_Almost immediately, both guards had thrown themselves out, the glass shattering and falling around them as they plummeted._

_Neither screamed until they hit the ground below._

X x X

Malvado hoisted himself up off the railing and began to slowly make his way to his room. Before he went though, he cast a look back at Shay. "Thanks for...yeah."

She smiled uncertainly. "I...hope it helped."

He shrugged. "Eh."

X x X

"_If I can just walk alone   
And try to escape into me."  
--Disturbed, "Remember"_

X x X

**AN: Um...yeah. Not too proud of the last part of this chapter. Stupid laptop. -kicks it- STOP HAVING THESE STUPID SPAZ OUTS!**

**Anyway, kindly review. I was going to introduce some new characters this chapter, but thanks to this laptop's craptastic-ness, they'll be introduced in the next one...once I rewrite their intro, that is. VV;**

**Review, please!**


	8. Ryoku, King of SkydeTrofast, Is HERE!

**I LIKE THIS CHAPTER! -cheers- It's 18 pages, so I'm happy! Finally, some REAL action starts XD**

**Disclaimer:**** Anyone you don't recognize as canon belongs to me. "Remember" belongs to Disturbed.**

**Summary:**** He had lost everything that was dear to him. First, he lost his brothers. Second, he lost his love. Then, the entire city turned on him. And finally, he lost his dream. The only thing left for him to lose was his memory. And he did just that. After the Visorak war, Vakama is banished from Metru Nui forever. Ten years later, Odina and Xia have joined forces against Metru Nui, who are in desperate need of help. The revival of an ancient team of warlords, who have adopted a new member into their midst, just may be the key to winning this war. The question is, how to get them to agree? **_**Sensation washes over me, I can't describe it. Pain I felt so long ago, I don't remember. **_** "Who are you? Why are you calling me that? That's not my name. And why do you keep saying you love me?"**

**The Road Not Taken   
By: Saya Moonshadow**

"_Sensation washes over me   
I can't describe it..."_

X x X

Trumpets sounded from the Skyde-Trofastian vessel as it parked gracefully on the beach of Ga-Metru, alarming several passing Ga-Matoran. By the time the hubbub had worn down and Turaga Dume summoned, the trumpets had died down.

No one expected the Skyde-Trofastian king to come barreling out of his cabin a minute late for his own arriving ceremony and throw himself off the ship, landing with a loud WHUMP on the sandy shore below. Natay raised a brow from the dock.

"Dume!" the King of Skyde-Trofast shouted, jogging up to the old Turaga with several flag-bearers and the like on his heels. "Sir," an old servant said reproachfully, "we're supposed to announce you first-"

"I'm perfectly capable of announcing myself, thank you, Kabuto." the King said. "Ryoku, King of Skyde-Trofast, is HERE! See?"

Kabuto sighed and bowed respectfully. "Yes, my liege."

Dume cleared his throat and stepped forward. King Ryoku's beaming smile immediately came back on, and he grabbed his hand, shaking it enthusiastically. "Dume, my old friend! You came to greet us!"

"Of course." Dume said with a slight smile. "It's only polite."

Ryoku's smile faltered a bit. "Not because we're old friends and I owe you a favor?"

Dume sighed. "Yes, that too." and Ryoku's smile was back. "Now that that is out of the way, may I ask what you plan to do for us? The Barraki are already stationed in the waters all around the island."

"Well, first we're gonna get all your Matoran some proper weapons." Ryoku said almost apologetically, casting an eye over the assembled Matoran. "Sorry Dume, but if that's the best you can do, I wouldn't be surprised if you lost the war in the first battle."

_I knew I should have asked Sommerfugl instead of Skyde-Trofast,_ Dume thought to himself. _Their leader at least has some semblance of common sense...and isn't brutally honest yet completely NICE at the same time..._

Behind him, Natay coughed lightly.

"Ryoku, before we get onto that, I'd like you to meet another ally of mine, Natareda-"

"Natay!"

"_Natareda_ Hordika."

"Ah, the lovely Toa of Power Scream!" Ryoku exclaimed, grabbing her paw and shaking it enthusiastically. "We meet again! You're not so lovely anymore though, no offense, my dear."

Natay couldn't speak for being rattled so hard, but her right eye visibly twitched. She had met Ryoku once before, several years ago, back when she was still a Toa Mahi. She had been sent to his island on a mission with three other Toa on her team to assist against the pirates that were plaguing Skyde-Trofast. But that was at least three or four thousand years ago...hence why she didn't know about his talent for being brutally honest and yet completely nice at the same time, to use Dume's words. She didn't know whether to laugh or get mad.

"Yes, anyway..." Dume said hurriedly, seeing her twitch, "You intend to help us with weapons?"

"Yep!" the electric blue creature dropped Natay's paw and turned back to the Turaga. "Like I said before, Dume, those weapons they've got there...not too bad for such short notice, but those won't do a thing against a Vortixx. Good thing I thought ahead, eh?"

Dume blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I brought weapons for your Matoran!" Ryoku cried, waving his arms wildly. "Not all on my ship however - there are several more on the way, but I just couldn't wait to come see you again, so I stowed away. Hid in a closet. How incredibly SMART of me."

"For EVERY Matoran?!" Dume spluttered, ignoring his old friend's story of stowing away on the first ship.

"What do you take me for, crazy?" Ryoku scoffed.

Natay snorted.

Dume sighed in relief. "Thank Mata Nui. For a minute I really thought you were going to-"

"Of COURSE I brought enough for them all! These launchers are pretty small; you'd be surprised how many I can fit into one boat!"

Dume suppressed the urge to keel over in exasperation. Make no mistake, he was very fond of the Skyde-Trofastian king, but Mata Nui...the man had no common sense whatsoever! Why, oh WHY had he decided to ask King Ryoku of all people for help?

He really had no clue. Some huge lapse in logical thinking must have struck him. Or maybe he was just desperate for help. Yeah, that was it...

"So...you really...?" he asked weakly.

Ryoku nodded enthusiastically. "Indeed! Your Matoran'll be so much stronger with these! Still not good soldiers, but that's what the Barraki are for, eh?"

By this time, the general noise had managed to wake up Nokama, and she came striding onto the beach. One eyebrow raised as she took in the scene of the wildly gesticulating Skyde-Trofastian king, a sighing Turaga Dume, and a snickering Natay Hordika. "Um...Turaga?" she asked tentatively.

Dume brightened up considerably upon seeing her, as though relieved to have, at last, found someone with some semblance of logic. "Ah, Toa Nokama! What are you doing here?"

She shrugged. "I heard noises from here, so I decided to investigate." She looked at the electric blue creature that had by now turned his tirade to Natay. "Uh...who is that?"

Dume sighed, gripping his staff with both hands. "That, Toa Nokama, is Ryoku Binary, King of Skyde-Trofast...and our ally in this war. He will be supplying the Matoran - ALL of them - with weapons."

"You should have gotten married by now." Ryoku was saying to Natay, who paled visibly. "A nice girl like you definitely should be married by now...although it might be hard now, with the way you look. No offense!"

Natay's cheeks flushed angrily. "I don't think-"

"When _I_ got married, we were both less than two centuries!" Ryoku continued. Nokama gave a small giggle upon seeing the effect this conversation was having on the stoic Power Scream Hordika. "Now, I know the Toa Code prohibits it, but still, you really should have tried. There were some nice boys on your team, after all! And look where staying single got you." He shook his head pityingly.

Natay's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me-"

Dume cleared his throat. "Ah, Ryoku, here's someone you should see. This is Toa Nokama, the Toa of Water."

Ryoku's smile grew kind as he grasped Nokama's outstretched hand and shook it. "The Toa Metru of Water, eh? Well, pleased to make your acquaintance, Toa Nokama! I'm Ryoku Binary, King of Skyde-Trofast."

Nokama immediately liked this strange creature. While clearly very odd, he had a very cheerful and friendly nature that made it easy to trust him. "Likewise, sir." she smiled. "Thank you for agreeing to help us on such short notice..."

"Not a problem!" Ryoku cried. "This is nothing. Even if I didn't owe Dume a favor, I'd still come. That's what old friends do, right?"

The mention of old friends seemed to be the wrong thing to say, and he regretted it immediately. Her eyes misted over, and she turned away, dropping his hand as though it were a large and disgusting bug.

"Hard subject, I presume?" he asked kindly. She looked guilty for a moment and shook her head. "I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to be rude..."

"Speaking of rude, there's someone else you all need to meet!" he interrupted, making her blink. He turned back towards his vessel and put two fingers in his mouth, whistling loudly. Almost immediately, another door threw open and running feet pattered against the deck of the ship until a very small, very cheerful, and very hyper blue missile launched itself off of the boat in much the same fashion Ryoku himself had to land in the arms of an exasperated-looking guard. The guard lowered the tiny thing to the ground, where it immediately jumped into Ryoku's arms.

"Daddy!" it squealed excitedly.

"Dume, Miss Tay, Miss Nokama," Ryoku said proudly, turning back to face them, "I'd like you to meet my daughter, Kiku. Say hi, Kiku!"

Kiku gave them a toothy smile. "I'm three!"

"Isn't she adorable?" her father asked.

Nokama smiled at her. "Hello!"

In truth, the kid really was absolutely adorable. And her coloring was an even more violent shade of blue than her father's was. It almost hurt the eyes to look at her.

"You brought your daughter along?" Dume asked, rolling his eyes. "Ryoku, need I remind you that this will soon be a _battleground_?!"

"She can stay with my consort when she gets here." Ryoku replied cheerfully. "Mind you, we kinda stowed away on this boat; we were actually supposed to be on the official ROYAL vessel..."

"Mama gonna be mad." Kiku put in.

Her father snorted. "She's always mad. But yes, Dume, I know there's gonna be a war soon. But seein' as how I fully intend for Kiku to be Queen one day, I want her to learn stuff about battle. This'll be good for her. She can learn to be a medic! You have doctors and the like, right?"

"Well...yes." Dume admitted, "But-"

"Then it's settled!" Ryoku declared. "Yulia and Kiku can stay with your doctors and tend to the sick and wounded and all other such things, while we and the troops do some good old fashioned butt-kicking!"

He shoved his daughter into Nokama's arms, then placed a hand on both Dume's and Natay's shoulders and began to steer them away. "Watch her for me, will you, Miss Nokama? I gotta show these two clowns the supplies I brought!"

As they went, Nokama heard Dume raging. "Clown? Who's the clown here, Ryoku, the Turaga or the Skyde-Trofastian who saw fit to bring weapons for everyone on an _entire_ _island_-"

The Toa of Water chuckled again and looked down at the child in her arms. "So, you're Kiku, huh?"

Kiku grinned at her. "I'm three!"

"I bet you're hungry too." Nokama mused, and the little girl perked up immediately. "I promised Onewa and Nuju I'd meet them to go over Onewa's strategy...now that I'm playing babysitter, might as well take you along. What do you say?"

"I'm three!"

She sighed. "I know."

X x X

Queen Tsuyayaka was not a happy person. Not only was she late waking up that morning, but something had mysteriously eaten a hole in the hull of her ship.

Which meant that water was flooding said ship. Dangerously fast.

To his credit, the Shadowed One didn't look all that troubled when she told him this. He merely blinked and asked what she intended to do about it.

And so, grumbling, she had attached a rope to the mast and the other end around her waist, and personally climbed down to find and fix the hole. "Dometo!" she swore angrily as she saw the hole. Luckily, her tool included several types of beams, including regeneration ones. It was a handy thing, and she cherished it more than anything. Taking careful aim, the Queen of Xia blasted the hole with the regeneration beam, and sighed in satisfaction as it began to close up.

Satisfied, she put her tool away and began to climb back up.

Only, something had decided to latch onto her foot and drag her back down.

She gave a shriek of rage and lashed out with her other foot, kicking the green...eel-thing in the face. Said green eel-thing gave a loud yelp of, "OUCH!" and several other expletives as Tsuyayaka gaped at it. Her heartbeat increased horribly.

Ehlek quickly regained his composure and glared at her with renewed vigor, baring his sharp teeth in a snarl. "No call to hit me, lady!" he barked. "Just doing my job!"

"B-B-BARRAKI!" Tsuyayaka shrieked, lashing out again. However, he caught her foot in time and gave a good yank. Fortunately, the cold shock of the ocean drove the initial fear upon seeing the former Ocean King away, and it was with a warcry that she grabbed her weapon again and prepared to do battle with him.

Ehlek in turn took his own defensive stance as the Xian queen sent a bolt of some kind of dark energy at him with her weapon, countering it with his electric power. For once, he thanked Mata Nui that he had been mutated. That mutation had just saved his life, he was sure.

He charged forward and head-butted her straight in the stomach. Tsuyayaka coughed, eyes almost comically wide as the air was forced from her lungs. She had to remind herself not to take a breath and immediately swam for the surface.

Stupid Barraki, taking away her air! She broke the surface of the water and gulped in air gratefully, grabbing the rope that had broken when he had pulled her in and climbing up as quickly as she could.

For good measure, Ehlek made a show of jumping into the air after her and snapping at her heels, but let her go. His job was done. They knew there was something waiting for them should they truly decide to go through with this war. He snickered, remembering the looks on the faces of the two Vortixx who had discovered the hole he'd blown in the hull that morning. It had been absolutely priceless.

Now satisfied, he sank back into the waves and waited. The easy part was over.

"Tsuyayaka!" the Shadowed One yelled into the queen's face as she flopped like an exhausted fish onto the deck, soaking wet and looking mightily as though she'd like nothing more than to drop dead. "What happened?!"

She mumbled something in her own language that he couldn't quite understand. He gave her a light smack to reorient her a bit. "Tell me what happened!"

"B-Barraki make hole in ship..." Her voice was trembling. "Green Barraki...Ehlek make hole in ship..."

The Shadowed One blinked. "Barraki?"

"The League of Six Kingdoms, sir." Ancient informed him, and he grimaced. "If I remember correctly, Ehlek was the King of the Ocean Realms before being banished into the Pit."

"Yes, but who had enough power to banish THEM?" the Shadowed One muttered, still gazing down at the humbled Xian queen. "To shock HER this badly?"

Ancient shrugged. "I do not know, sir. But...I do know that this complicates things a bit. If one Barraki has managed to escape the Pit, I am sure the other five have as well."

"What else do you know about these Barraki?"

"Not much...just that they were conquerors, each one from a different realm. And that they were banished together sometime around when our organization was founded. No one has seen them since."

"Apparently Dume has," his boss muttered angrily. He straightened up and looked at the gathered Vortixx warriors on the deck who were watching him. "Get ready for battle! If my hunch is correct, that's not the last we'll be seeing of these Barraki today."

"Yes sir." they mumbled, and each one drew her weapon from behind her back. Spears, swords, maces, all kinds of weapons.

"I wish Lariska were here." Ancient said. "We could use her."

The Shadowed One shook his head. "No. She's the only one with the attention span - besides myself - to oversee all the loading. Besides, she doesn't know how to swim. If she were to get knocked into the water, she'd die, of that I'm sure."

He brightened up suddenly. "Ancient, Vezok is on the boat directly behind ours, right?"

Ancient looked slightly apprehensive. "Yes...I believe so..."

"And his natural power is water...excellent! Summon him here immediately. I have a job for him. If anyone can hold off a Barraki, he can."

Ancient shook his head despairingly. "I don't think you understand, sir - the Barraki weren't kings of warrior nations for nothing. Vezok is indeed a great fighter, but he's nowhere near to having the experience that they have. He's too young."

"I told you to summon the blue Skakdi here, Ancient."

He sighed. "Yes sir."

"And while you're at it, get Zaktan as well. This will be a good opportunity to test him out."

"Yes sir."

"Well? Don't just stand there! Get going!"

X x X

"Alright, who's good?" Ehlek asked, holding his hands up as if welcoming applause. Takadox grinned and punched his shoulder lightly. "You are. Great job, Ehlek - looks like you gave that Vortixx lady a scare!"

"A scare?" Ehlek asked incredulously. "I put the fear of the Ocean Realms into her, that's what I did!" He smirked again. "If that's the best they can do, this'll be a piece of Waikiru. It was all she could do not to just run away at the sight of me."

"That was Tsuyayaka, current ruler of Xia." Pridak informed him. "Of course the sight of you would rattle her - she knows perfectly well who each of us is, and that she could be in great danger of losing her throne. It is only natural for her to react like that."

The green Barraki shrugged and looked around, noticing that one of their number wasn't there. "Hey, where's Carapar?"

"On land, briefing Turaga Dume on what we're doing." Mantax said. "He took Pyro with him, because SOMEONE went a made a bet with a pretty little Water Toa." He glanced over accusingly at Pridak, who remained blank.

"Anyway, what now? They won't get here for another hour at least, and I'm sure they'll at least send a scout or something out." Takadox interrupted. "What do we do, Pridak?"

"Simple. Anyone foolish enough to come off any of those boats is to be taken care of. Preferably by way of squid launchers."

Ehlek and Takadox both grinned at that.

"However, I want at least one of them alive, should they send more than one. Having a hostage could be valuable."

The grins fell, replaced by a sour look on Ehlek's part. "You ruin all my fun, you know that?"

"It's what I do." Pridak replied. "Split up. Each one of us to a boat. To my estimation, there are about four right now. More are probably coming, but we'll deal with those when they get here. The boat in front is mine. I don't care which boats the rest of you go after. Do damage. Blow apart the rudders. Eat holes in the hulls. Just don't get caught."

X x X

The Shadowed One's smile grew grim as the two he had called for dropped onto the deck of the boat, courtesy of Zaktan's wind powers. "You called, sir?" the green Skakdi asked.

His boss nodded. "I did."

"What's the trouble?" Vezok asked. "Something happen?"

"Queen Tsuyayaka was attacked by a creature called a Barraki." the Shadowed One said. "It's YOUR job, Vezok, to get out there and deal with the threat. Zaktan will help you."

"How so?" Vezok asked curiously. "He's not much of a swimmer."

"He will scan the water around you, and when you find the thing that attacked the queen, he will blow the water away. We are no more than fifteen feet above the ground right now; I can see it through the water. Fifteen feet is nothing for one such as you...am I right, Zaktan?" His eyes narrowed at the green Skakdi. Zaktan nodded eagerly. "Right you are, sir. Fifteen feet's nothing."

"Good. Get going."

Vezok gave a short bow and did a semi-graceful dive into the water, immediately searching for whatever it was that attacked Tsuyayaka.

Fortunately, he found something right off.

Unfortunately, the one he found was stronger than the one that Tsuyayaka had fought. He suppressed a yelp of fear as the creature began to circle him slowly, eyes never leaving him. Above him, the hull showed signs of damage, obviously from this thing's attentions.

"I thought they'd be sending some fool down soon enough." Pridak said. "I was right."

X x X

Vezok's shriek of pain could be heard clearly above the water, and everyone on deck at the time rushed to the side of the boat he had jumped off of. "Do you see anything?" the Shadowed One demanded, scanning frantically.

Zaktan narrowed his eyes and took a deep breath. He blew it out as hard as he could, effectively blowing the water away in a mini tidal wave towards the sandy shore of the island, now very much in sight.

The white Takea-like thing that was attacking Vezok looked up in surprise as the water around it was blown away and leaped to the side, attempting to get back into the water, taking Vezok with it. But the Shadowed One was ready. Taking careful aim, he blasted the thing with his eyebeams.

It was all Pridak could do not to open his mouth and scream as searing pain ripped through his right arm, and to make up for it, he bit down on Vezok's shoulder harder. Vezok gave a moan of pain, virtually unable to move as several vampiric squid had latched onto him at various parts of his body. Already his vision was going dim from blood loss.

"Get him out of there!" the Shadowed One bellowed. "Get that thing off of him!"

One of the Vortixx warriors on deck had a solution. She picked up the nearest object to her, which happened to be a shield, and threw it like a discus.

Literally a fish out of water, Pridak could no longer move very fast, and was forced to relinquish his hold on the blue Skakdi and dive back into the water. By now, the area that Zaktan had blown away was gradually seeping back, but not enough just yet to swim in. It was still only about mid-thigh deep.

Vezok coughed painfully as he was let go of and the squids swam off after their master. He nearly collapsed, but somehow managed to make his way back to the boat. A rope was thrown down to him, and he took it, letting himself be pulled up back onto the deck where he lay, panting and gasping for breath. Thankfully, his wounds from the Barraki and the squids were not deep, but they were painful, and they hadn't stopped bleeding.

The Shadowed One stood and fired another round of eyebeams into the water. But by now, Pridak was long gone. Or so it seemed.

The hull was strong. His teeth were stronger.

The boat gave a terrible lurch as a huge hole was torn in the bottom of it, which allowed water to literally pour in...at a severely alarming rate. The white Barraki chuckled as the two in the room he had just flooded screamed and ran for their lives. His arm still throbbed terribly, and he was aware of the fact that it was bleeding, but it wasn't important at the time.

Oh, how he had missed being a conqueror.

X x X

Carapar looked his charge over one last time before deeming him appropriate for going out in public.

Pyro insisted he was fine the way he was, of course. No need being fancy for those who didn't deserve it, after all. And none of those godforsaken Toa deserved it.

Unfortunately, Carapar didn't seem to be thinking that way, and made him clean himself up anyway. His armor glinted in the sun, and so did his mask. His attitude, however, was anything but shiny.

He stood a few feet behind the brown Barraki as Carapar greeted the three Toa at the small table in the Ga-Metru restaurant somewhat politely - he wasn't a sea creature for nothing. With some satisfaction (that he could not explain), he watched the blue female's eyes flit over to him every couple of seconds.

He was pretty sure she didn't love him like she said she did. But she sure was acting weird.

"Hello, Vakama." she said cheerfully once Carapar was done talking. "How are you?"

He frowned. "My name's Pyro. Not Vakama."

Nokama's smile didn't falter a single bit. "Sorry, old habits die hard."

Pyro didn't smile. "Then break them."

"Maybe I should." she conceded. "I'm still going to call you Vakama, by the way."

He sighed tiredly. How on earth had he managed to survive being on a team with her before?! He had to admit though...she WAS very beautiful...

The white Toa in the chair next to her raised a brow at him. "Your temperature just went up a couple degrees. Is something wrong, Vakama?"

Quickly, the Fire Toa shook his head to clear it. Bad thoughts! Bad! "I'm fine." he said, in full Pridak fashion.

Carapar gave a snort, obviously amused. "I'll leave you to socialize with them for a while, Pyro. Come find me on the beach when you're done. I gotta go meet that Turaga guy and give 'im the basics of what we're doin' today."

"And just what are you doing?" Nokama asked curiously.

Carapar looked at her. "Just scarin' 'em so far. Lettin' 'em know there's something waitin' for 'em."

"Ah." She nodded.

"Hn." he grunted and walked off. Several Ga-Matoran stared at him as he walked out, not used to seeing such an odd-looking creature.

Once alone, Pyro shifted, obviously uncomfortable without his mentor here with him. Sensing this, Nokama began to talk again. "Sit down!" she told him, gesturing to the chair next to hers. She herself held a small blue shape on her lap, which was eating vigorously, undisturbed by virtually everything in the surroundings. "Relax! That's one thing that hasn't changed about you, Vakama - you still don't know how to relax."

"I didn't have time." he replied stiffly, but sat down in the offered chair. "I trained an average of eighteen hours a day. Any and all exercises that I could do independently were also done in addition to that."

Onewa whistled. "Sounds rough."

Pyro shrugged. "I got used to it. Pridak doesn't tolerate weakness."

Nokama winced at the name. "I just hope he doesn't decide to take us over once this war's done with." she said. "Hopefully Xia will be enough for him and he'll just leave us alone."

"He's not like that." Pyro snapped, surprising her. "He said Xia would be enough, so Xia will be enough. Stop doubting him!"

"Once again, your temperature rises while you look at Nokama." Nuju said dryly. The Fire Toa cut him a glance, but he didn't even blink.

"Well," Onewa said conversationally, "this is awkward."

X x X

No matter how awkward things were, Mano and Shinoda both probably would have preferred to be in that restaurant right about then instead of where they were. Not only were Mano's puppets getting wet, one of the strings had snapped, leaving him one puppet less than usual. And Shinoda? He knew better than to get near the railing of that boat. With the combined weight of himself and all the swords on his person, he would sink immediately if he were to somehow fall off the boat. Although it was relatively shallow, it was still higher than his head.

Below them, in the water, Takadox laughed out loud as he sent another squid flying up to meet them. With a grimace of disgust, Shinoda cleaved it in two...only to have the two halves attack once they landed on the deck. In a flash, Malvado was on them, ripping them into tiny pieces with his claws.

"Can you do something about this freak?" Mano asked him almost frantically. "He's moving too fast for me to get at him, and Shinoda can't do a thing either!"

Malvado nodded. "I'd cover your ears if I were you." He climbed up onto the rail and opened his mouth. "What are you doing?" Mano asked curiously. The Hordika shook his head. "I'm tellin' you, cover your ears. This is the move I told you about, the one that beat all those Visorak."

Mano looked surprised. "The one the power screamer taught you? You sure you wanna use it if it's that powerful?"

"Cover your ears." Malvado repeated.

Both Dark Hunters did, and just in time. An unearthly scream tore from Malvado's lips, amplified by his own Sonic power, to slam into Takadox like a physical blow. The blue Barraki was sent spiraling down into the water, thoroughly dazed. He raised one hand to feel his left ear, and winced. Bleeding. Definitely bleeding. The temperature and smell of the liquid swirling around his head, not to mention the color, could only mean that.

He had to admit he was impressed. He hadn't thought any of those weird freaks aboard the boat were actually capable of doing any damage.

_Sound travels better in water,_ he reminded himself. _Better watch out for that one. Looks like the other two aren't so good though. That one there looks like a Fire Toa._ He grinned. _And compared to the ocean, any flame he'd manage to spout out's nothing more than a candle. Too easy to snuff out. All those swords have to be too heavy for real ocean combat, too. No wonder he's stayin' away..._

He still had to be careful though. If that odd-looking thing with the blindfold did that attack again, he'd be in trouble.

An explosion sounded from one of the other boats, and his grin widened. _Sounds like Ehlek's having some fun..._

Takadox prided himself on being the smartest of the Barraki besides Pridak. He could come up with counter-defenses after seeing an opponent's moves once. And already his agile mind was halfway through an idea for beating the sound-user with the blindfold.

X x X

Dume's eyes snapped over to the ocean, where the explosion had just occurred. Several voices raised in shock and terror, and he could not help the small smirk that wound over his face. Ryoku shielded his eyes so he could follow his friend's line of sight, and grinned.

"Looks like your friends are gettin' busy already!"

"Indeed," Dume agreed. "Pridak's nothing if not prompt."

"We're not doing anything just yet." Carapar reminded him. "This is just a warning shot. Giving 'em a chance to retreat if they want. Of course, they probably won't. Stubborn little buggers they are."

The old Turaga nodded. "Hm. I'm sure. What will happen when you are done?"

Carapar shrugged. "That's for Pridak to decide. Rest assured though, Dume, that's the closest they'll be gettin' to this island. It'd be suicide to let 'em dock."

Natay paced restlessly near the water, jumping backwards every time the tide came in. "So no fighting on shore?" she asked, looking almost queasy. "If I wanna fight, I'm gonna hafta go on a boat?"

The brown Barraki nodded affirmative. "Yes."

She looked positively sick to her stomach at the news. "Dear Mata Nui."

"You were a Ga-Matoran, for Mata Nui's sake!" Dume said exasperatedly. "You should know how to swim!"

Ryoku laughed. "There are always some odd ones," he smiled. "Look at me - none of my people are warriors, but I am. Mind you, Yulia - my consort - could take me on with one hand tied behind her back."

The Turaga shook his head. Too many complications...way too many. "With any luck, the only fighting your Matoran will have to do is long-range." Carapar continued. "The...whatever this one is..."

"Skyde-Trofastian." Ryoku said kindly.

"The Skyde-Trofastians can help us with that as well. You have several light houses on the shores, yes? If you have some sort of long-range weapon, we could sink the ships."

Dume tapped his chin thoughtfully. "That's not such a bad idea...but we want to simply drive them off, not beat them into dust. If we get rid of their ships, they won't be able to leave. And I'm not loaning them any ships."

Carapar shrugged. "I'm just suggestin'. Keep in mind that we're warlords; that's how we survived this long. Why do you think Pridak was able to keep his title? Cuz all his enemies are dead, that's why. Any and all who dared try an' take his throne away from 'im, he killed 'em. Plain and simple."

A shudder passed through Dume, and he couldn't help but wonder how Ryoku seemed so OK with it. The Skyde-Trofastian king saw his glance and smiled apologetically. "I hate to say it, Dume, but it's true. Any good king would make sure his enemies were nonexistent, either through diplomacy or killin'. Usually you'd be polite and try to be a diplomat, but if they persisted...they're a threat. Threats gotta be removed."

Carapar nodded, pleased. "Yes. It is not in our natures - especially not now - to try and 'make friends' with our enemies. Each of our kingdoms were made up of warriors. Any who tried to threaten that were dealt with."

Dume threw his hands up in surrender. "I see I am out of my league here. Do what you must. Just keep this island safe. That's all I ask."

The brown Barraki gave a short bow before straightening up. "That's what we're here to do, sir."

He sighed and turned away, staring back out at the ocean again. Screams and yells were now resonating from it, and he could only imagine what the other five Barraki were doing to those poor people on the ships. "I know."

X x X

"_Pain from so long ago  
I don't remember."  
--Disturbed, "Remember"_

X x X

**Author's Note: Lolz. Sexual tension between Vakama and Nokama begins...mwahaha. -evil smile- Man, I can't WAIT to get to the good romance bits...**

**Ahem! Unfortunately, I'm going to have to find a new song to use soon. "Remember" isn't long enough to run through the entire story, and I don't want to just repeat it...any suggestions? Preferably a song about memories...**

**And now I'm gonna ask you to hit that little purpley button right there. You know you wanna. D:**


	9. How Sweet, Mano, My Friend

**I had fun with Mano and Shay this chapter. A LOT of it's about them, actually. Well...I...I was listening to too many sappy gooey romance crap type songs again and...forgive me. D:**

**I just noticed how many fics in this section are VakamaNokama...me and Whale Shark 7 are such trend-setters XD We were the first two to post VN stories, I think...hm. Oh no wait, Tollian did before me. Heh. Her **_**The Turning Point**_** story actually was published on my sixteenth birthday X3 And, THAT, my friends, makes me feel uber special. Now, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Disclaimer:**** Anyone you don't recognize as canon belongs to me. "Remember" belongs to Disturbed.**

**Summary:**** He had lost everything that was dear to him. First, he lost his brothers. Second, he lost his love. Then, the entire city turned on him. And finally, he lost his dream. The only thing left for him to lose was his memory. And he did just that. After the Visorak war, Vakama is banished from Metru Nui forever. Ten years later, Odina and Xia have joined forces against Metru Nui, who are in desperate need of help. The revival of an ancient team of warlords, who have adopted a new member into their midst, just may be the key to winning this war. The question is, how to get them to agree? **_**Sensation washes over me, I can't describe it. Pain I felt so long ago, I don't remember. **_** "Who are you? Why are you calling me that? That's not my name. And why do you keep saying you love me?"**

**The Road Not Taken   
By: Saya Moonshadow**

"_I'm just holding on   
To let them know what's given to me   
Given to me..."_

X x X

"Hold still, sir..." Nokama muttered as Pridak flinched under her hands. The white Barraki winced horribly as she continued to clean the wound on his arm, but said nothing. "I know it hurts, but I'm almost done. Just bear with me for another second."

She dabbed at the wound with the salve one last time, then quickly and skillfully wrapped it up with a bandage. "That salve heals quick, and the bandage's waterproof. I'd prefer you to stay on shore where it'd heal faster--"

"But I cannot." Pridak finished for her, and flexed his arm. It still hurt quite a bit, but that was a given. He HAD been hit with those blasted eyebeams, after all. At least there was a skilled healer on hand... "Thank you for your help."

She smiled at him. "You're welcome." She glanced down and blanched at Kiku, who was currently wrapped up in extra bandages. By the looks of it, that was an entire roll that had just gone to waste...

Pridak gave a small smile when he saw where she was looking. "Young ones can be difficult to deal with. Pyro, fortunately, was never very hard."

Nokama's heart gave a twinge. "What...what was he like when...you found him?" she asked, almost painfully.

He shrugged, getting up. She scampered after him, grabbing Kiku up in her arms as he left the room. "Couldn't remember anything about himself for the life of him. The first thing he did when he woke up was to ask who he was. Didn't even know what he looked like or what his name was...and he wouldn't stop asking till we told him we didn't know."

"How'd you come up with the name 'Pyro'?" she asked curiously.

Pridak rolled his eyes. "That was Ehlek's idea. We took him up to the surface to see what he could do, and the first thing he did was sneeze. And, as I'm sure you know, fire came out. Ehlek decided to call him Pyro as a result, and the name stuck."

"That's...different." she conceded.

"It is." he agreed. "I did not have time to choose a successor from my own race before I was banished, but I have trained him to be that. When the time comes, he will challenge me to a duel. Should he win and kill me, he will be the next Winter King."

Nokama shivered. "But if he remembers who he is..."

"Then he will marry you." Pridak finished. "I know."

She blanched, cheeks flushing red. "N-no! No! Not like that! I-I didn't mean it like--"

"But it is what you want, is it not?" the Barraki asked. "It is not hard to tell that you are in love with my student. Ehlek tells me he dreams of you, and that in those dreams, you are always portrayed in an excellent light. It is quite unfortunate he does not remember what love is, or know what to do with the feeling. Otherwise you might have already won our deal by now."

Well. That was a thought. He didn't remember what love was? What the heck had these Barraki been DOING to him?!

"And understand what I mean when I say this, little missy: it is not what _I_ have done to him, but what YOU have done to him. Several times over the past ten years I have had him, I have thought that whomever would harm such a fine young creature should be harmed terribly themselves. Unfortunately, you are a female...and I don't kill females. And, according to Pyro, it was the red Turaga that banished him. If I were to kill anyone, it would be him."

"Don't!" She knew that look. That was the look that all six Barraki had gotten the previous day when they were discussing what they would do for the island before Vakama had shown up and caused a disaster. That hungry, bloodlusting glitter of the eyes, the mouth curving up into a slight, secretive smile. She had no doubt that each of the six had powers that they hadn't spoken about, and knew that they couldn't wait to test them out on the Dark Hunters and Vortixx. Right now, Pridak looked like he couldn't wait to test his powers out on Dume. "We need him," she explained hurriedly at his confused glance, "and you might have to get in line for the right to kill him...at least four other beings want him dead."

"Hm." Pridak conceded. "The Shadowed One and Tsuyayaka, no doubt. The other two?"

"The Makuta, and...well, Natay says she wants him dead too, so..."

He snorted. "The Makuta? He is nothing. All of his ideas come from other beings that have tried to do it first. He does the same, without ever learning from past mistakes. The same techniques, over and over again, without fail. And as for that Hordika...she will be lucky to survive this war. All of you Toa will be. Even at the beginning of the organization, nearly every Dark Hunter had a story in which they killed at least one Toa. From what I saw today, their numbers have increased more than tenfold. Very few Toa have been successful against a Dark Hunter."

"Toa Lhikan was." Nokama bit out, not liking where he was going with this. She swore, if one more person insinuated that she was weak... "He fought the Dark Hunters several times...killed a few even..."

"Toa Tuyet." Pridak mused suddenly. "I remember her. Strange girl, but smart. Very smart. She would have been useful."

"Who?"

"She came to us some four thousand years ago." he explained. "She would not tell us which island she had been banished from, but just said that she intended to go back someday and take revenge on two Toa called Lhikan and Nidhiki. Unfortunately, when the Pit flooded and the prisoners escaped, she was killed. I do not know how it happened, but I put her in the deepest crevasse I could find when I found her body. Very good warrior, powerful..."

Nokama cleared her throat nervously. Another revenge-crazed ex-Toa..._just like Nidhiki_, she thought guiltily. _We're the reason he's dead. If Onewa hadn't thrown him and that other one off the transport, they'd still be alive. We could have helped them...made them come back to the light..._

It was a thought that haunted her quite often, and try as she might to get rid of it, it always came back, worse than before. Dume had told her stories of Toa Lhikan, and Nidhiki was almost always by the Fire Toa's side in these tales. Best friends, one might say. Where there was a Lhikan, there was a Nidhiki. They had been a powerful two-man team, and she knew that was why it had hurt so much when Nidhiki betrayed them. She had felt the same thing when Vakama had betrayed them to Roodaka.

Roodaka. That witch...if it hadn't been for her, none of this would ever have happened. Vakama would still be here, and he would know who he was, and he would be happy. Xia wouldn't have a reason to join the Dark Hunters in this war. The city wouldn't have needed a good five years of intense recovery.

And the Barraki...who knows? Was that the one good thing that came out of this war, these strangely honorable creatures being let back out into the world? Mata Nui knew so many things were going wrong...

"She attacked us when she first arrived in the Pit." Pridak was saying. "Amazing battle, one of the best I've ever had. Not like that...thing in the water today." He wrinkled his nose in contempt. "Weak and pathetic. The Shadowed One should be ashamed to call that a Dark Hunter."

"You fought the Dark Hunters?"

"I wouldn't call that a fight." the Barraki said, opening the door of the small Ga-Metru clinic. He blinked at the bright sunlight, but went out into it and continued towards the ocean. "I was the only one to attack. If the Shadowed One hadn't been there to save his sorry carcass, that thing I bit would be dead right now."

Once again, Nokama shivered. Make no mistake, she was grateful for Pridak's assistance, but his tendency for being completely indifferent towards killing other creatures unnerved her. He just didn't have a conscience, she realized. _He's been doing this for millennia...had to kill his own mentor to become a king...he simply doesn't care anymore. He can't afford to care._

"Where is Pyro?" Pridak chose to ask at that moment.

"Um...with Onewa. Onewa wanted to spend some time with him..."

"That is not allowed." Pridak informed her. "My deal with you is unfortunate and the time he spends with you cannot be helped, but if he is on land, you are to be with him. Alone."

She blanched. In her arms, Kiku had fallen asleep and was snoring softly. "What?!" she cried. "Alone?! Why?!"

"It was our deal that YOU would make him remember." he reminded her calmly. "You and you alone. That was the specifics of our deal, little missy."

Nokama had to count to five to control her temper. This wasn't good. She'd been hoping that being around the other Toa Metru would further help jog Vakama's memory, but apparently that wasn't allowed. "So...what do I do? I can't just stay away from the others, you know. I have a duty to them too."

"Your first duty is to your island. Then to your mate. And lastly to yourself. Everything else comes after." Pridak informed her. "I never had time to choose a mate, and so never had to worry about that. However, you did. You are doing your duty to your island. Your next duty is to your mate, a duty which you readily agreed to do yesterday. Or should I call off the deal?"

He was being serious. He really WOULD call off their deal, and that would be the end of it. And when the war ended, they would leave. And she would never see Vakama again.

"No." she said softly. "Don't. I'll...I'll do it." Alone with Vakama every day? _Dear Mata Nui, you must like torturing me._

"If you were to call off the deal," Pridak said quietly, "it wouldn't mean you would never see him again. If he so wanted, he would take you with him when we leave. That is also an option. Remember that."

He dove into the water in the direction of the ships still sitting out there, under siege by his teammates, and was gone.

X x X

"We can't get any closer to shore." Ancient said. "The Barraki are guarding it too well for now. And now there's a bunch of angry sea creatures all over..."

The Shadowed One sighed aggravatedly. Today was definitely not going well. Failure to dock? How...embarrassing. "None of the other ships can get through?"

"Every time they try, they get attacked." Ancient said. "Already two of them have had to send emergency repair teams down to stop them from taking on any more water. And Shinoda reports having a run-in with a blue Barraki who calls himself Takadox. Malvado managed to drive him away for the moment, but they're expecting another attack. And...the rear-bringer was almost sunk."

"WHAT!" Whatever the Shadowed One had been expecting, it certainly wasn't this. "How did this happen?!"

"A Barraki. What else?" Ancient asked. "The green one with electric powers this time. Apparently he somehow figured out that they were carrying the machinery, and blew it up. They report losing nearly half of their supplies."

"Who's in charge on that boat?"

"Conjurer and Vanisher, sir."

"Conjurer and Vanisher..." the Shadowed One muttered. "And neither one of them noticed the attacker before he blew up the supplies?"

"No sir."

That did it. Those two had frequently gotten on his already thin nerves ever since they had joined. He wasn't going to lose a war before it even started because of a parlor-trick magician and a fool who created portals. "As soon as possible, I want to see them."

Ancient nodded. This didn't look good for either of them. "Yes sir."

Tsuyayaka chose that moment to make an appearance. To her credit, she had gotten over the shock of seeing the Barraki, although she was still quite pale, and her hands were trembling slightly. "Where Barraki?" she asked, her speech just barely fitting together properly.

"They are gone...for now." the Shadowed One answered, and held a hand out to her. She took it, and allowed him to lead her to the table in the middle of the room and sit her down in the larger of the three chairs. She drew her cape about herself, still feeling the green Barraki's hands on her ankle, cold and wet and slimy. His voice, harsh and grating to her ears, referring to her so rudely, merely as "lady". Attacking her...

Her tremors returned, and she very nearly dropped the cup of water Ancient handed her. The Shadowed One sighed and took it from her hands, placing it in front of her on the table. "I dealt with the white one, but he'll be back. They all will."

"Back." Tsuyayaka muttered. "Make them go away. Don't like Barraki. Want Pridak gone."

"By now, no one aboard these ships doesn't." he answered. "We know what we're dealing with now, though - and Malvado was successfully able to drive the one named Takadox away. We are more than prepared, Tsuyayaka. Don't worry." He failed to mention the near-destruction of the fifth boat, however. Her anxiety was great enough without knowing about that; anymore and she'd probably have a breakdown. Which was something he wasn't willing to put up with right now.

"Vezok's being treated right now." Ancient said at his boss's glance. "We don't have the most experienced healer in the world, but he'll have to do."

"Who's the healer?" the Shadowed One asked suspiciously.

Ancient's reply was almost sheepish. "Poison."

"WHAT!"

Several Vortixx aboard the ship looked up in surprise at the indignant roar that burst from the Queen's private sitting room. Then, being used to such interruptions, shook their heads and got back to work.

"You let POISON near a casualty?!" the Shadowed One hissed incredulously, his eyes glowing an enraged red. Ancient sighed; this really wasn't his day. "Poison could very well kill him! I can't afford to lose a soldier this early! Especially not a Skakdi! They're WAY too valuable!"

"Poison has limited healing knowledge." Ancient explained patiently. "As I said before, he's not the best in the world, but he can do the job."

The Shadowed One gave an aggravated sigh and slumped down in his chair. _Note to self: get Hunters proper medic training...and while I'm at it, assign someone to get rid of Conjurer and Vanisher._

He couldn't afford to go on like this. The other ships were coming soon, and he had to be able to get them all on land. There simply wasn't enough room to fight in the open water. And very few of his Hunters were good swimmers. Most were too heavy or feared water.

And that was when he was struck with an idea.

"Ancient...we brought Amphibax with us, right?"

"Yes...I believe so."

"Which ship is he on?"

Ancient thought for a moment. "The one behind the one directly behind us, I think."

The Shadowed One's eyes glittered. "He's an underwater creature; and strong. Strong enough to take on a Barraki and win, do you think?"

"It's likely, sir. Even Tarakava run away when its his turn for patrol on Odina. And...he mentioned serving as part of an army for the Ocean King for quite a while. He has military training...and he can fight adeptly on land. Yes, I'd say he is capable. Why?"

"Why else?" the Shadowed One asked impatiently. "The fact that he served the Ocean King is even better - the Ocean King's here, isn't he?"

Ancient nodded. "The green Barraki that attacked the Queen, sir - that was King Ehlek. Amphibax's former employer."

"If he can infiltrate their ranks...he could be an invaluable spy! And an assassin..."

"Don't we usually let Mkeka or Mimic do that? They're much better at assassination missions than Amphibax..."

"Mkeka can't swim - you know this. Being made of such heavy fur is a good thing, but he'd sink immediately and drown. And I'd rather not bring his mood swings into this. His personality switches are getting too frequent. If he were to go and by some miracle manage to get close enough to one of them, I have no doubt he'd have a switch and be completely helpless. Or worse, give away the whole plan."

"But Mimic could..."

"Mimic is needed for dealing with the Toa. Especially the Water Toa - I have no doubt that if it occurred to her, she could blow us away right now with a tidal wave."

"Then why doesn't she?"

The Shadowed One snorted. "She doesn't want to offend the Barraki...and she knows that will only work once. Any tidal wave she summons, we can counter. Both Zaktan and Fuka have the power of Air; all they would have to do is summon a gale and blow the wave right back. Too easy."

"What about the Barraki? Who will deal with the rest of them once Amphibax kills Ehlek?"

"Whichever Hunters or Vortixx are lucky enough to bring them down. Ehlek is the most dangerous right now; he must not be allowed to get near the ships again. Once he is out, the rest will be easy. However, _I_ will deal with the white one."

"Pridak?" Tsuyayaka's head came up, and both Hunters blinked at her. "You will kill Pridak?"

"I intend to." the Shadowed One said.

She shook her head. "Can't kill Pridak. Too strong. Will kill Shadowed One."

"I got him today with my eyebeams." he told her. "He wasn't so tough out of water."

Her head-shakes became more fervent as she protested. "No! Take Xia again - Pridak too strong!" Her green eyes were now wide and scared. "Too strong!" she shrieked. "Shadowed One die!"

He gave her a sharp hit across the face to shut her up. Tsuyayaka fell from her chair and onto the floor, clutching her burning cheek as she looked up at him. He sighed and knelt, offering her a hand. To his relief, she had now calmed down again.

"I will not die, Tsuyayaka. It's obvious what these creatures' weakness is - they have to be in water to fight properly. Pridak was nearly helpless when Zaktan blew the water away. He made an easier target than I've ever had in my life."

"Kill Pridak?" she asked again, and he nodded. "Will help kill Pridak. Wanna help."

Ancient gave a jolt of surprise. "But--"

"No." She shook her head forcefully, the old glint back in her green eyes. "Keep Xia. Pridak take Xia from me. Will keep Xia!"

The Shadowed One smiled broadly. Their combined might against Pridak? Even if they were to fight in the water, there was no way the Takea-like Barraki would be able to win. They were rulers of warrior nations, both of them. Pridak was just a disgraced king reduced to aiding Matoran in combat. There was no question of who would win. Especially since he fully intended to get the former King out of the water and fight him on land, where he was significantly weaker. Too easy.

"You will keep Xia, Tsuyayaka. Pridak doesn't stand a chance against us together."

Ancient still looked skeptical. "But sir, there's more than just Pridak and Ehlek to take care of--"

However, neither of the two rulers were listening to him. Tsuyayaka was now in the process of telling the Shadowed One everything she knew about Pridak, in the hopes of giving him even more ideas to get rid of the Barraki.

Ancient sighed and sat forward in his chair to listen to them. Even though his boss was choosing to be careless, he wouldn't be. Suddenly finding himself restless, he stood up. At the Shadowed One's questioning glance, he said, "I will go find Amphibax and give him his mission now. Pretend to rejoin Ehlek, gain his trust, spy on him, and when the time is right, kill him. Then get out of there and report back."

His boss smiled. "Right. Get going."

He bowed respectfully. "Yes sir."

X x X

Savage listened to the two in the room right above his bickering and gave as close to a sigh as he could get. How aggravating. They were disturbing his sleep with all this arguing and screaming...

He could understand regular language, and thus knew what they were saying, but it didn't make any sense. Why were they arguing over who was more worthless in the fight against the blue thing? When had there been a fight? He was confused. No one had come down to see him since yesterday. Not even Malvado had been to see him in at least twenty four hours.

He was lonely, although he hated to admit it. Most Rahi by nature are pack animals, and whatever kind of Rahi he was now was a pack animal. He needed company. _Wanna go home,_ he thought.

It certainly wasn't helping that Mano and Shinoda had chosen then to start a fight. Now stomps and crashes were coming from the ceiling. A particularly loud one, and Mano's foot came smashing right through the woodwork. The Vortixx swore horribly, and tried to yank his foot out, but it was stuck. Savage blinked. That was some stomp.

Hopefully one of them would kill the other so there would be peace and quiet, he thought as he curled back up and covered his ears. Or maybe Malvado would come and talk to him to distract him. This wasn't looking good for his already short temper.

X x X

"MANO! SHINODA! STOP!" Shay screamed, slamming the door open and running into the middle of the two. She just barely managed to block the sword that swung at her former teacher's neck and to snap the string keeping the puppet in said former teacher's hands. Both sword and puppet clattered to the floor in a heap.

The two glared at each other, then Shinoda's gaze snapped down to hers. Smoke billowed from his mouth, and suddenly Shay grew nervous. Very nervous indeed. Maybe she shouldn't have intervened...well, heck if she was just going to let them kill each other like that! As much as she hated to admit it, both were needed in the war.

"Shay..." Shinoda growled, taking a step forward, his mouth still smoking. His eyes were burning into hers terribly, and she couldn't help but take a step back. Her back was practically pressing against Mano's chest as he struggled to liberate his captive foot, but she didn't care. She was too busy trying to stay alive.

With a loud grunt, Mano managed to yank his foot back up, and shoved the young Thunder Toa behind him, grabbing his fallen puppet up as he did so. The strings on the puppet reattached themselves to his fingers, and the puppet sprang to life, standing between him and Shay and Shinoda protectively. It even growled in a macabre version of the Rahi it used to be.

Shinoda glared at him, then at the puppet, Shay, then back to him. Then a horrible smile twisted his mouth, and he said, "How sweet, Mano, my friend...protecting a little girl. You're going soft."

"Maybe." Mano snarled, all traces of geniality gone from his voice, "But I can't stand it when bullies like you pick on kids."

"Reminds you of yourself, huh?" Shinoda taunted. "You used to get hit around a lot, didn't you? That why you like her so much? Cuz she went through the same thing you did? How cute. You're going all hero on me to keep her from suffering."

"Shinoda." Mano's voice grated out, low and bestial, "Get. Out."

"Oh, I will." Shinoda sneered and backed up towards the door. He wasn't scared or anything, but he also wouldn't put it past his partner not to get him in the back with that puppet should he turn around. "And pretty soon, I'll be completely out of your life, Mano. Just watch."

"I look forward to it." the Vortixx snapped. "Leave."

The corrupt Fire Toa chuckled and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Shay peeked out from behind Mano and glared up at him. "What were you thinking?!" she asked angrily. He turned to look at her and blinked, his puppet dropping to the ground lightly. "What?"

"You can't afford to get into fights like that!" she raged, "The Shadowed One'll kill you if you do!"

"He was pushing it." Mano snapped. Whatever he needed right now, it wasn't for his former student to yell at him. "Don't lecture me, Shay Moonsilk. I should be lecturing you about running in here like that. If I hadn't protected you, he wouldn't have hesitated to cut you in half."

"And if _I_ hadn't protected YOU, he would've cut YOU in half!" she shot back, and he blinked. Well. She made a good point...the only reason he had been able to pry his foot out was because he had known it was the only way to protect her properly. It's kinda hard to fight when you can't move, after all.

He turned away from her, unable to look at her any longer. "Look, it doesn't matter, alright? Just drop it. Tempers were running high, and we both just snapped."

"Over something so stupid?" Shay asked. "I heard what you were fighting about, Mano - and I hate to say it, but it was pretty stupid to fight about. You were both helpless; Malvado had to save you both. Neither of you were at fault; it just wasn't in either of your fighting styles to be able to handle that. Does it matter? No! You'll learn for next time!"

She could feel that stupid childish crush coming back. Curse her blush and pounding heart! Especially at the exasperated glance he threw her. "You're starting to sound like a Toa."

"Well, I was SUPPOSED to be a Toa." she reminded him. "If those fools on Puebla Nui had had any sense, they would've let me. I may LOOK like a Toa, but I'm just like Shinoda - just a cheap imitation." This was a thought that plagued her every day without fail. _Just a cheap imitation._ That was what the people of her home island had screamed at her after she had become the first female Toa to ever inhabit it.

"You're nothing like Shinoda." Mano said quietly. "Shinoda's a coward and a bully and deserves to be killed in the worst way imaginable - you're nothing like that. Don't group yourself in with scum like him."

And the pounding heart was getting worse. She could hear it, hammering against her chest, and she was sure he could too. It sounded like a drum roll gone wrong, erratic and wild. Too much. It was all too much. She wished she had never joined this stupid organization in the first place. If she hadn't, she wouldn't be dealing with this problem.

...besides, wasn't Mano in love with Lariska? She'd heard Malvado talking to Savage about it once. Savage had growled something back in the Rahi language, and Malvado had laughed and said it was sexual tension, and that the Vortixx was just shy. She couldn't compete with someone like Lariska; Lariska was tall and beautiful and strong and smart and everything a femme fatale should be. Shay was just a banished wannabe Toa who had a crush on her teacher. She felt like such a little kid.

"Um...I...I..." she stuttered, and Mano chuckled. "Don't try to prove me wrong, cuz I know I'm right." he said. "You're a lot better than Shinoda was at your age - ask anyone who was here when he joined. You pick things up easily, and you're a fast learner. Plus, you're eager to learn. It's no wonder the Shadowed One accepted my proposal to make you a captain."

Her head spun. He had made the proposal for her captaincy? Her former teacher? She had, of course, asked around, but no one knew who had recommended her for the position. Ancient and Lariska did, of course, but both of them had merely told her to be happy with her new position and refused to say another word.

"Shay? Are you feeling alright?" Mano asked, looking concerned. "You look like you're gonna faint." Indeed, she did. Although he was no elemental being, he could practically feel the heat radiating from her body. "Shay...?"

"I-I'm fine!" Shay stuttered. "N-n-no problems!"

He raised a skeptical brow, but nodded nonetheless. He'd come to the conclusion that his initial assumption about girls was correct: girls WERE weird. "Alright. If you insist." He patted her shoulder reassuringly and gave her a smile. She looked like she was in need of some good positive reinforcement, and he was a big fan of that. He'd been through enough tough stuff from his elders as a child, and knew what a kind word every now and again could do for a person. "Get some rest. As soon as Lord Shadowed One figures out a plan, we'll be on the move again."

Shay nodded and went shakily to her bed and laid down. _Please leave..._ she begged silently. _Just leave, I need to be alone..._

Of course, luck wasn't on her side. Mano sat on the foot of her bed and crossed his legs. Obviously he intended to stay for a bit. Shay willed her blush away and pulled the thin blanket over her head.

"Do you still have that puppet I gave you?"

She blinked. That was an odd question. "Um...yes, of course. Why?"

He smiled contentedly, eyes closed as though remembering something. "That was the first puppet I ever made, along with one for my mother, father, and sister."

She sat up and looked at him incredulously. His first puppet, and he'd given it to her? "That was your first?"

Mano nodded, eyes still closed. "Yes. It broke the day my sister was born, but I put it back together when I gave it to you. It's me when I was a little kid."

Shay pulled it out from her bag, at the foot of her bed. It was a little worn, but otherwise in good condition. She ran one finger down the tiny puppets' body, stopping at the odd juncture of the neck. "It broke at the neck?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Snapped right off. What's funny is that the puppet of my sister was the thing that knocked it down. Guess it was foreshadowing what would happen 'tween me an' her later."

"Why'd you give it to me if it was so important?" she asked. "I mean, it's a nice gift, but shouldn't you...I don't know, keep it? It's your roots, so to speak...you should..."

"That way, you wouldn't miss me TOO much." A grin was working its way over his mouth as she blushed again. "I make puppets of all the people important to me. Would you like to see them?"

She nodded; anything to distract him from her obvious embarrassment. "Sure."

"Hang on..." He knelt next to his own pack, and began to dig through it. After a minute, he smiled and dragged something out. It was a large box, and when he opened it, she gasped. In the box was perfect tiny replicas of several beings she knew, and some she didn't. In the first slot was one of Shinoda, although the face was twisted into a silly expression, one that she knew Shinoda would rage about if he were to ever see this. It looked slightly old as well. _Probably made it back when him and Shinoda were friends...if they ever were, of course..._

The second one was Malvado, complete with the black band around the eyes. The tiny Hordika was grinning the same lazy grin that the real one wore on a regular basis, and was holding a megaphone in one hand. The third (she gulped) was Lariska, looking just as dangerous and beautiful as a toy as she did in real life. Number four and five were occupied by two Vortixx whom she'd never seen before. The female had the same blue eyes that he himself had though, and she had a feeling that she knew who they were.

"Are these two your...?" she asked, trailing off.

Mano nodded. "My parents, yes. My mother, Kino, and my father, Zaku."

"Ah." Shay returned her attention to the figurines. Number six was Roodaka - his sister, she reminded herself. There was no way she was special to him, but she WAS his sister. She was bound to be in here. Next to her, in slot number seven, was a Vortixx baby wrapped in white cloth.

"That's Roodaka again." Mano said, pointing to it. "As a baby. I made that the day she was born. That's the one that broke my puppet."

"Mm."

Number eight, the Shadowed One, and number nine, Ancient. Then came Voël, again with a silly expression, just like Shinoda's. Shay couldn't stop the tiny giggle that escaped her throat.

Her eyes traveled to number ten, and her heart froze in her chest.

It was a perfect tiny replica of her, right down to the finest details on her Mask of Flexibility. In her right hand she gripped her electric staff, and a small, shy smile was on her face.

She gulped, feeling her heart begin to race again and her face heat up into a gigantic blush. "Uh - M-Mano--"

"I made that one a few weeks ago." Mano explained calmly. "Thought you deserved a place in here. Well? You like it?"

What could she say? Certainly she couldn't - and wouldn't - say no!

"Do you love Lariska?"

Holy Mata Nui. Where the heck had THAT come from?! She immediately knew she'd said the wrong thing, as her former teacher tensed, his eyes wide and fists clenched. A spasm of pain crossed his ordinarily content face

"I..." he muttered, eyes unbearably wide, "I..."

"You do...right?"

Mano sighed aggravatedly, eyes closing. It was like a very bright light had just been shut off, Shay thought dully. She felt oddly disconnected from the world. Well? Was he going to say yes?

Why did she feel so jealous of the fact that he probably would?

"No."

Shay looked up, shocked. "No?" she asked incredulously. "You don't love her?"

Mano shook his head slowly, looking as though he were contemplating this very deeply. "I thought I did, a long time ago when I first joined the Dark Hunters. She was the one to recruit me, you know...the first female to ever show me kindness. She praised me, said I was good at what I did. I guess that's what drew me to her, the fact that she could tell me all that and be completely truthful about it. But I don't love her. What I felt for Lariska was lust, a crush, maybe some desire. Nothing more."

He sighed, hand trailing up to the old battered headpiece on his head. "You'd be surprised how little I saw her once I was fully in the organization. I thought I'd be working pretty closely with her, but it turned out that I was wrong. I saw her on an average of once every three weeks, and only then if I was lucky. It's hard to love someone when you don't spend any time with them ever. I barely knew her, heck, I STILL barely know her. So no, Shay, I don't love Lariska. Like I said, it's hard to love someone you don't know." He laughed lightly. "It's funny, but you probably know me better than anyone else. Not even Shinoda knows as much about me as you do, and I'm around him all the time. How long was I your teacher for?"

"Three years." she answered, gulping. _Three years..._

"Hm." A small smile quirked the corners of his mouth. "That's right, three years. I remember that because they made Shinoda be partners with Airwatcher, and Shin was always complaining that Airwatcher would attack him. I don't think I went on any missions unless they were training missions with you."

"Um...I'm...sorry?"

"Don't be, I had fun. It was a nice break from all the killin' and slaughterin' I had to do otherwise. You were fun to teach." He stood up and walked towards the door. "I'll let you sleep now. Hopefully we'll be docking soon. Seeya, Shay."

Shay murmured a goodbye to him and lay down on her bed. She couldn't help the huge smile that had split her face and refused to leave.

X x X

"_To hide behind the mask this time   
And try to believe."_

X x X

**Author's Note: Next will be a Vakama and Nokama chapter, because I'm evil like that. Why is it so much fun to torture characters?! -giggles- And in case you're wondering, Nokama refers to him as Vakama, but Pridak refers to him as Pyro, just because that's what they're used to calling him. Sorry for any confusion xD**

**I'm so weird...I'm listening to Disney songs in other languages that I got off of LimeWire just because I CAN. The current song is "Dan Ben Ik De Baas Van Het Land", which is "I Just Can't Wait To Be King!" in...uh...Danish, I think? Lol. I don't know.**

**Going to get my driver's permit in a few hours...wish me luck. Zander already has his, because his work schedule's nicer than mine. Ah well.**

**I'M INSPIRING PEOPLE TO DO THINGS! I'M INFLUENTIAL! GO READ ARYA'S **_**NEVER AGAIN: I'M THROUGH WITH LOVE**_** STORY TO SEE THE PROOF OF MY INFLUENCE! XDDD GO ME!**

**REVIEW ME! YOU KNOW YOU WANNA!**


	10. Welcome Home, Vakama

**I GOT MY LAPTOP BACK! -weeps with joy- So here's an update for you! 20 pages, even:D**

**Disclaimer:** Anyone you don't recognize as canon belongs to me. "Remember" belongs to Disturbed.

**Summary:** He had lost everything that was dear to him. First, he lost his brothers. Second, he lost his love. Then, the entire city turned on him. And finally, he lost his dream. The only thing left for him to lose was his memory. And he did just that. After the Visorak war, Vakama is banished from Metru Nui forever. Ten years later, Odina and Xia have joined forces against Metru Nui, who are in desperate need of help. The revival of an ancient team of warlords, who have adopted a new member into their midst, just may be the key to winning this war. The question is, how to get them to agree? _Sensation washes over me, I can't describe it. Pain I felt so long ago, I don't remember._ "Who are you? Why are you calling me that? That's not my name. And why do you keep saying you love me?"

**The Road Not Taken   
By: Saya Moonshadow**

"_If I can remember   
To notice what will conquer me..."_

X x X

Staring.

She was staring at him again.

It was unnerving. There was nothing to stare about. He was the run-of-the-mill, average, red, Huna-masked Toa of Fire. Absolutely nothing extraordinary to look at here. Maybe it was the seaweed hanging off of his left shoulder (he'd just came out of the ocean). Maybe it was the fact that he was scowling in her direction every few minutes.

Whatever the heck it was, he didn't know!

"Can I help you?" Pyro snapped finally.

Kiku blinked, but continued to stare. "No."

"Then why are you staring at me?"

She smiled. "Red be pretty color. Miss Nokama say so."

Pyro felt a blush creeping onto his face. "She - she did, huh?"

Kiku nodded, smiling demurely. "Yup. She say you're cute too."

He felt his blush increase - horrendously increase. "I'm not cute."

"Nope!" she agreed, and he twitched lightly. Pridak had told him about her father, and said father's talent of being brutally honest. It was obviously a family trait. "Miss Nokama say you are...an' she smart, so I go with her! So Vakama is cute!"

He frowned. "My name's--"

"Vakama!" Kiku answered. "Miss Nokama say you are Vakama! My daddy say so too."

"And your daddy is just that smart?" he asked dryly, and she nodded eagerly. "My daddy be smarter than anybody!"

Pyro rolled his eyes. "From what I've heard, he's crazy."

Silence reigned as the three year old resumed her staring. "...you're staring again."

"Miss Nokama say I gotta watch you. So I watch you."

He sweated lightly. "When she said watch, she didn't mean not looking away. She meant making sure I didn't leave."

Kiku blinked. "You won't, right?"

He sighed. "No. I won't. Pridak told me to stay here until I'm needed, so that's what I'll do."

"Miss Nokama like you a lot." Kiku said. "She talk 'bout you all the time." She giggled, obviously knowing just why this was so important. "She say you were her leader an' that you were good at it too."

Pyro's eyes narrowed. "Is that why I was banished?"

Kiku shook her tiny head, big pinkish eyes opening and closing in turn to the shakes. "She say you shouldn'ta been banished. Miss ya lots when you gone'd away!"

"She didn't miss me." he muttered, turning away from her. "None of them missed me. Why didn't they come looking for me if they missed me so much?"

The toddler shrugged. "My daddy say right thing for them to do - if they look for ya, they not have time to be heroes. Say they couldn'ta looked for ya." Her eyes narrowed at him, and he blinked, slightly confused. Now she was angry at him? What a weird kid.

"You make Miss Nokama cry."

His confusion turned to shock. "What?"

"You make water come outta her eyes." Kiku explained. "Tha's cryin'. I tell her no cry, an' she say she not cryin' but she is. My daddy say she hurt real bad cuz of you an' it'll never go 'way till you 'member all the stuffs you forgotted." She tugged on his hand, looking suddenly distressed. "Not like when Miss Nokama cry. Can you 'member some stuff...please?"

Pyro sighed, patting her head. "It's not that simple, Kiku - I CAN'T remember anything. I've tried, and I just can't. If I can't remember anything after ten years, I doubt I ever will. It's just not going to happen."

"It will!" she insisted. "Try real hard!"

"I HAVE tried." he replied. "And it didn't work."

"So try 'gain!" she told him. "Then you make Miss Nokama happy an' she not cry no more!"

Guilt tugged at his heart. "I--"

"Promise!" Kiku said. "Promise you not make her cry no more an' you try ta 'member more stuffs!"

Somehow, he couldn't bring himself to say no. "...I promise."

"You promise what?"

He turned, and his breath caught in his throat. Nokama stood in the doorway of the hut, dripping wet and...breathtakingly beautiful. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Kiku smirked, noticing his reaction to the Water Toa's appearance. "He promise to 'member more stuffs."

Nokama's eyes brightened. "Really? You'll actually try?"

Pyro shrugged. "Sure. Why not."

His nonchalance didn't faze her at all, and her smile remained on her face, although now it was content. "That's wonderful. That makes my job easier." She chuckled. "Where would you like to go first? Anywhere in particular? I was going to take you on a...tour, I guess, of Ta-Metru, but if you'd prefer somewhere else--"

"Ta-Metru is fine." he interrupted her. All the names of places he didn't know were too much for him all at once. Besides, Ta-Metru had an oddly comforting feeling to it. It seemed like the best place to go for now.

Nokama smiled and picked Kiku up. "Then let's go." she said, and extended a hand to him. He took it and pulled himself up. He couldn't help but notice that he was taller than she was. Well, he had to look down to meet her eyes, anyway. His heart gave a small flutter in his chest.

"Why are you wet?" he asked.

She laughed. "I was patrolling - old habit of mine." she smiled. "Even though you and the Barraki are here, I just can't shake it off. I've been doing it for so long now that I can't stop. It's just part of my routine."

He nodded. "I see." Being wet wasn't necessarily bad. It made her look...natural. Very nice. She belonged in the water.

X x X

"This is the forge." Nokama explained, and Pyro nodded. "If I remember right, the one on bottom was yours. You were the best mask-maker, so it made sense to put you closest to the Furnace itself, where you'd get more heat. That's how I see it, anyway."

"Mm." he murmured, breathing in deep. A wave of nostalgia flowed over him, and he closed his eyes.

"_Mask-maker!" Toa Lhikan's voice boomed through the room._

_He straightened up suddenly, surprise making the tool in his hands clatter to the ground. "T-Toa Lhikan! Wha-what a surprise!"_

_Lhikan smiled and put a disk on the forge table. "I brought you another disk to use - level six this time. Still not the greatest, but you can use it, right?"_

_Vakama nodded eagerly, already studying the disk intently. "I can make a good Ruru from this one - it's perfect!" He smiled. "Thank you!"_

_The Toa of Fire chuckled lightly. "Not at all. Whatever keeps you happy, Vakama." He sighed and leaned against the table tiredly. "I hope you are doing well - it's been a few weeks since I visited last, hasn't it?"_

"_Only three." Vakama replied. "But you're busy; I understand." He went back to studying the disk. "That's more important."_

_Lhikan smiled. "It's hard work."_

"Vakama? Vakama?"

He blinked, shaking out of his reverie at the sound of Nokama's voice. "Yes?"

"You spaced out for a moment." She bit her lip. "Were you...?"

"Was I...?"

"Were you having...a...a vision of any kind?"

Pyro blinked again. "Kind of...it had someone named...Toa Lhikan in it though. Why?"

A smile bloomed on her face again. "You remember Toa Lhikan?"

He shrugged. "That was only one memory. I guess he must have been a good friend of mine - he brought me a level six disk. Whatever than means." he mumbled under his breath.

Nokama chuckled, and picked up a forge tool from the nearest table. "This is one of the tools you use to make masks. It's the one you shape them with, I think. Masks, like the ones we're wearing, are made from disks. Toa Lhikan used to bring you disks all the time."

Pyro nodded, actually getting it all. "That was nice of him."

She shrugged. "He wanted you to succeed. Apparently he just thought you needed an extra push." On her hip, Kiku yawned and looked around with wide eyes. "Hot."

Nokama smiled down at the toddler. "That's because there's a furnace in the middle of this building, Kiku. Of course it's hot."

Kiku giggled. "Vakama like hot, I think."

Their next tour was through the streets. Matoran stopped and stared at the two Toa and baby Skyde-Trofastian as they strolled through the streets, Nokama pointing things out and Pyro nodding, taking everything in with his eyes. Kiku held onto Nokama's hand and had her thumb in her mouth.

"That's where they sold the masks," the Water Toa was saying, pointing toward a large and ornate building with the words "KANOHI FOR SALE" carved into the sign above the doors. "That's where I got my first mask, before we became Toa."

"We weren't always Toa?" he asked, puzzled. She shook her head. "No. Used to be we were Matoran...each of us Toa Metru was the best of what we did. Maybe that's why we were chosen." She laughed lightly. "I was in the middle of teaching when Toa Lhikan gave me the Toa Stone. I remember it so well because that day I was teaching one of the higher levels of translation. He just interrupted my lecture so easily...not that I minded, of course. It wasn't every day you received a visit from him, after all."

"_You saw him last, didn't you, firespitter?"_

"_Well - I..."_

"Excuse me..."

The three stopped and turned at the voice, a Matoran with a yellow Hau behind them. He was carrying a small spear and looked decidedly nervous.

"Yes?" Nokama smiled. "What do you need, Jaller?"

"Um...is it true?" he asked. "Is Toa Vakama really...that is to say, he's really come home?"

"He has." she smiled, and Jaller's expression brightened considerably. "We're working on jogging his memory a bit, but I promise he's here to stay."

"That's excellent!" Jaller grinned, and immediately ran off, shouting at the three guards standing in front of a nearby store, "IT'S HIM! HE'S HOME!"

"To them, you're not just back...you're _home_." Nokama told Pyro quietly. "They need you, Vakama, and they're not the only ones who do."

"I suppose you do as well?" He rolled his eyes, although his heart was swelling almost...happily.

"I do." she answered. "I need you more than I've ever needed anything else. You were my best friend, Vakama - I was stupid for throwing that away. But we can put that behind us now." She smiled happily. "Welcome home, Vakama."

"...thank you." he told her. And what's worse was that he sincerely meant it.

Kiku looked up at him and took his hand in her own, now hanging onto both Toa. Then, as slyly as a three year old was capable of, she pushed their hands together, and they linked. Both looked down at their connected hands and turned away with a blush.

But, Kiku noted with a triumphant smile, neither made a move to pull their hands away. Her daddy would be so proud of her right now, she thought. Although she had no real concept of true love except from the stories her mother read her every night, her daddy had said to make sure that Vakama and Miss Nokama had every chance to be together. She had done that just now, and she was proud.

The grip was loose, she noticed with a frown, although made no move to fix that. They had to start out slow, her daddy had said. Otherwise they'd get nervous and it'd be harder to get them together. At least they had held hands on her first attempt. That in itself was a victory for the tiny Skyde-Trofastian princess.

She tugged on Nokama's other hand, and the Water Toa looked down at her. "Food?"

Nokama gave her a soft smile. "Sure." She looked at Vakama, who had an oddly content look on his face. "You hungry? Kiku wants to go get some food..." He nodded. "Alright then. There's some kind of stall somewhere around here, so let's try to find that, hm?"

"YAY!" Kiku cheered, throwing both hands into the air victoriously, almost as if she'd won some kind of competition. "GONNA GET FOOD!"

X x X

"Do...you not know how to eat?" Nokama asked amusedly. Pyro glanced up at her, hiding the embarrassment he was feeling, and snapped, "I don't know how to use these...prong things. We didn't have them in the sea. We just ate with our hands."

"It's called a fork." she informed him, reaching over and grabbing it from him. "See, you hold it like this." She showed him the proper way, "and you eat like this." She speared a small thing of meat from his plate with the fork and held it out to him. "Here."

"You're going to feed me?" he asked, eyeing it uncertainly.

"Sure. Why not?" She grinned, and his eyes narrowed a bit. "Please?"

"...fine." He leaned forward and took the meat off the fork, then chewed, swallowed, and reclaimed it.

A minute later, Nokama found a forkful of the food on her own plate being held in front of her face, and she blinked. "What-?"

"Now it's your turn." he explained patiently. "Eat it."

She blushed, not expecting anything like this. Her initial assumption about whatever Pridak had done with him was correct: while clearly much more sure of himself and much better trained in combat than before, he was now decidedly more odd. People usually didn't take turns feeding each other in public.

"What's wrong?" Pyro asked calmly, not a thing in his eyes or face betraying any emotion. "You fed me, now I'll feed you. That's polite, right? Returning the favor?"

Dear Mata Nui. Returning the favor...

"Not exactly." Nokama shook her head, her blush remaining. "You know, you don't have to--"

"Eat it." His voice left no room for arguments. "You fed me, now I'll feed you. Eat it."

Silently, she leaned forward and ate the food off the fork. Leaning back, she chewed slowly, and watched as a content smile spread over his face again.

From her place in the seat next to Nokama, Kiku smiled as she watched the two of them. Second plan of action...even more of a success than the first. Daddy would be so proud.

X x X

Amphibax blinked confusedly. "You want me to spy on the Barraki? On King Ehlek?"

"He's not a king anymore." Ancient reminded him, "Just a remnant of his former glory. But yes. Your mission is to spy on him and once the time is right, kill him. When he is dead, report immediately back here to me."

The eel-like being nodded, but still looked a bit unconvinced. "Alright. I'm gettin' paid for this, right?"

"Yes. You are. This is a first class mission, so you will be rewarded well. Just remember our code. Do not fail. Species doesn't matter anymore here. We're simply going to destroy them and take this island. It doesn't matter who dies. But whatever you do, stay away from Pridak."

Amphibax nodded again. "Sure. I just wonder if the ol' boss man'll recognize me. It's been more'n a thousand years, after all..."

"Hm." Ancient murmured. "I'm sure he will. Just do your job and don't get killed."

X x X

Onewa was fairly sure this idea wasn't going to work, but the Hordika couldn't be swayed. She had practically dragged him and Whenua into the lighthouse and talked to them about her plan, and the two had reluctantly agreed. But only because the blade on her tail had caught the light of the sun from the nearest window just enough to draw the attention, and it looked like it had recently polished. Neither was willing to deal with that at the current point in time.

And so they were grouped around one of King Ryoku's catapults that Natay had had them drag into the highest room (it had taken a good three hours; there were a lot of stairs), discussing aiming tactics. "A little to the left." Natay was saying, and Whenua nodded, adjusting it.

Onewa rolled his eyes. "This isn't gonna work, y'know." he told her matter-of-factly. "Just watch."

Natay looked at him, then without answering, turned her attention back to the catapult and Whenua, effectively letting the Toa of Stone know she was ignoring him. "Good...now a tad up...there!" She grinned ferally, and looked at Onewa. "Load that there rock into it, an' we'll be all set!"

He rolled his eyes again, but did as she said and used his Stone powers to load the small boulder into the catapult. Whenua's hand paused over the lever, and he looked at the Hordika for confirmation.

Natay nodded. "Fire!"

He pulled the lever, and the catapult flung the rock towards the ocean.

It sailed right over the five enemy ships.

"Agh!" Onewa groaned, kneading his forehead. "I TOLD you this wasn't gonna work! You said you could aim, power screamer!"

Natay gave him a light smack to the back of his head. "I wasn't aimin' fer the boats, rockhead!"

He looked back over, just in time to watch the boulder crash headlong into the cliffs just to the right of the enemy ships. The cliffs gave a violent shudder before breaking apart...right into the water. She had aimed perfectly; they broke apart completely, creating a barrier in the water.

"There." Natay smirked, yellow eyes narrowed amusedly. "They won't be goin' anywhere for a while. Give Pridak some nice, un-movin' targets to play with!"

Whenua blinked and looked back at the catapult. "That's...not a very Toa-like thing to do..."

She snorted. "Who said I was still a Toa? 'Sides, you know if our positions were reversed, they'd do worse ta us. Be grateful me an' Dume know what we're doin'."

"Speaking of Turaga Dume, he's not going to be happy when he sees that..." the Earth Toa muttered, casting a critical green eye over the ruined cliffs. "Neither is Nokama, come to think of it."

Onewa snorted derisively. "You think she thought of that?"

The blade of Natay's tail embedded itself right between his feet, and he stopped talking to gulp. Whenua wasn't moving either.

Natay gave him a smirk and wrenched her tail blade out, walking towards the door. "Don't worry 'bout the geezer; I'll handle him. As for Nokama...eh. Tough luck on her, eh?"

She slammed the door behind her and was gone. Whenua sighed and patted the catapult's lever lightly. "You have to admit...this wasn't such a bad idea..."

Onewa grumbled lightly, but didn't directly answer the question when he spoke next. "I don't like her. At all."

Whenua chuckled. "I'm sure you don't. She came pretty close to cutting your foot off there..."

X x X

Natay was a smart being, but she was terrible at considering consequences of actions and the feelings of others. She's simply lived alone for way too long and was unused to having to deal with the wants and needs of anyone except herself. As such, she would later hit herself over the head for creating that barrier.

The barrier, while strong and thick, was also riddled with holes, especially near the bottom. The bottom was now clouded because of disturbed and unsettled sand and mud.

AKA, a perfect strike zone.

Amphibax was a smart creature. When he saw the cliffs fall apart from the large rock that had sailed overhead, he saw it not as a hindrance, but as an opportunity. Especially since he knew there was no way they'd all fall in one piece. There was bound to be a ridge or something somewhere around here...

And he was right. A good sized hole, just big enough to admit maybe a medium-sized Vortixx, was fairly close to the boat he had come on, and he took it right then. He could smell blood. A lot of it. Presumably the Barraki had been hunting. Or maybe there were some casualties from the falling cliffs.

Once again, he was right. He didn't remember the name of the black creature nursing a small head wound, but he did recognize him as one of his former employer's fellow conquerors back in the day. The black ray-like thing groaned slightly, eyes threatening to loll back in his head. Amphibax grinned. Minor concussion. This was perfect. While he wasn't a healer, this would only serve his purpose even more. The damage to the head would cloud the victim's brain until it healed, make it even easier for him to gain some favor. All he had to do was put on a good show.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked, swimming forward and reaching out a hand.

Mantax jumped, nearly falling off the rock he was splayed across. His red eyes squinted painfully at the upcoming creature, and a relieved smile spread across his face. He'd never admit it, but he was actually happy to see him...

"E-Ehlek..." he whispered, eyes drifting shut. "Help me..."

Amphibax blinked. Ehlek? What the--? Obviously this guy's concussion was worse than he'd initially thought. "Don't worry, I'll get you to safety," he said, and picked Mantax's arm up, draping it over his shoulder and heaving him up. He was careful not to get him accidentally with his claws or the whip in place of his right hand. "Don't worry, you're safe now."

Mantax's eyes remained shut, but a sigh of relief passed his jaws again. "Good."

Amphibax grinned and began to drag him towards the shore. No one from Metru Nui (with the possible exception of Dume, but even that was unlikely) knew he was a Dark Hunter. He was sure they'd be more than willing to help out a lost traveler that had happened to come across a wounded soldier.

He poked his head above the water for a minute and scanned the beach. Three shaped were standing on it; the brown and orange ones seemed to be arguing, while the black one was standing behind them, shaking his head. Locals! They'd do!

"OI!"

Onewa broke off his argument with Natay to look over at the water, where a strange green creature that bore a striking resemblance to Ehlek was climbing out, carrying an unconscious Mantax with him. He immediately raced forward, for once taking no heed of the water lapping at his ankles, and began to help him drag the black Barraki ashore.

"What happened to him?" he asked, eyeing the wound on Mantax's head. "Is he alive?"

Amphibax smiled complacently. Act the part, he reminded himself. The lost, friendly traveler, that was him! "He just got hit with some of those falling rocks," he said, gesturing towards the ruined cliffs. "I myself was just barely able to dodge them, but I got through before they got me. This poor guy wasn't so lucky though. I thought he'd need some medical assistance."

"You thought right." Onewa said, then turned around to frown at Natay. "See!" he hissed, pointing at Mantax, "THIS is what happened from your brilliant idea!"

Natay scowled right back. "I'd like to see you do somethin' about it, rock smasher."

Amphibax chuckled, coming between them before they could start arguing again, and looked at Whenua, who was still standing a reasonable distance away. "Is there a clinic or something around here?" he asked.

Whenua nodded and came forward to help him. "Yes, there is. Before I show you, however, would you mind telling me who you are?"

Well...no point in lying about his name, seeing as how Ehlek knew who he was...and Ehlek was the one he'd have to impress. And if there was one thing the Ocean King hated, it was a liar. "Name's Amphibax." he said. "Traveler."

"I see." Whenua nodded slowly, eyes slightly narrowed. "And...where were you going?"

Amphibax shrugged. "Nowhere, really. Just wherever the tide takes me. But I heard about a fight goin' on here and decided to check it out. I was in the bay when the rocks came down. Good thing I've had combat training, huh?"

THAT got the Earth Toa's attention, he noted with satisfaction. A mercenary with actual combat training that had just saved one of their generals? They'd be hard put to turn him away NOW. "Come on." Whenua said, Mantax already on his back. "I'll take him to the clinic over there, and then you to Turaga Dume. He'll know what to do with you."

The green Ehlek-lookalike smiled again. "Much obliged."

X x X

Whatever Whenua had been expecting at the clinic, it was not for Vakama and Nokama to be engaged in an earnest conversation about undersea Rahi while Ryoku Binary's daughter sat between them, slyly inching their hands towards each other again. Every once in a while, Vakama would look down and blush slightly at the tiny princess's antics, but never said anything about it. It made Whenua wonder how much the Fire Toa really did remember.

"Hey Nokama, casualty for ya!" he announced, coming into the room with Mantax on his back, and Onewa, Natay, and Amphibax in tow. Nokama hopped off the bench she had been sitting on and walked towards them, eyes immediately spotting the wound on the Barraki's head. She grimaced and had Whenua deposit him on the bed against the wall.

"What happened to him?" she asked, getting some bandages and more of her healing salve out. Onewa rolled his eyes and jabbed a thumb at Natay. "SHE happened." he said. "Broke apart the cliffs with one of King Ryoku's fancy catapult things. He just got caught in the flyin' debris."

The Water Toa groaned as she spread the salve over Mantax's wound. "Not the cliffs directly above the bay?"

He nodded. "Those're the ones. I TOLD you it was a bad idea!" he said to Natay, who rolled her eyes at him in annoyance. "So y've said." she replied. "That was the eleventh time, in fact."

Nokama frowned as she began to bandage the wound. She laid one hand on his head and focused some of her power into it. This one wasn't like Pridak's wound; she couldn't just bandage it and send him on his way. Pridak's wound was a mere burn and a long cut. This was a concussion, which for anyone trained in medical business was a lot worse. A concussion clouded the judgement and made it harder for the victim to be aware of his or her surroundings. She'd have to heal this one.

A light blue glow emanated from her hand, and after a minute, she took it away and inspected the wound. Now only a thin cut on the back of his head, she smiled satisfactorily and continued bandaging it. No sense in not taking every precaution, she told herself. Even though he was now out of danger, he'd still need this in case it opened again. Hopefully she'd managed to get the brain swelling down enough too...

Concussions worked in odd ways. The victim might seem to be fine, but in reality, they weren't. And as Mantax was unconscious, that was even worse. His brain was swelling from being hit on the head so hard; it was common knowledge that sleeping during a concussion was a terrible thing. "Onewa, can you and Miss Natay go find Pridak?" she asked.

He nodded and began to walk towards the door, already arguing with Natay again. Whenua sighed and started towards the door as well, beckoning to Amphibax. "I gotta take this one to Turaga Dume." he said. "He's the one who found Mantax after that little...uh, disaster. Thanks for the help, Nokama."

Nokama murmured her approval, and the two left.

As Amphibax was walking politely behind the Earth Toa, none of them saw the accomplished smirk on his face.

Once they were gone, Pyro stood up from the bench and went to stand next to her while she continued to check Mantax's vitals. "How'd you do that?" he asked.

She looked up. "How'd I do what?"

"That glowy-thing." he said. "It made the cut go away...almost. How'd you do that?"

She grinned sheepishly. "I didn't learn too much about healing until about five years ago, when Dume made me. Water's a naturally healing element; there are stories about the amazing healing properties of salt water. He thought it was a good idea for me to know how, and I agreed with him. Besides, it gave me something to do besides the usual dull hero work."

"Is it really that dull?" he asked, and she nodded. "It is. None of the missions I've had since you left were half as interesting as the ones before." she said.

"What kind of missions did we have then?"

A smile spread over Nokama's face. "The usual...fighting megalomaniacs who want to take over the world, battling legions of fierce spider soldiers, defeating territory-obsessed Rahi..."

He chuckled. "Sounds like fun."

It was meant as sarcasm, but she nodded eagerly. "It WAS fun, more fun than I've had in ten years. Back then, we were a TEAM, and we were COMPLETE. When you left, we weren't able to function properly for a while. None of us wanted to step up and be leader, and our first few missions all went terribly. Once, we were only saved because Matau sneezed and set off a hysterical chain reaction in the guys that had captured us because they thought they'd get germs if they went anywhere near us after that." She snorted. "That's why Onewa had to step forward for a bit. Usually now it's whoever's best suited to lead us in the mission who leads, but Onewa's usually that one."

"Was I...?" he trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"Were you what?" she asked.

"Was I a good leader?"

To his surprise, she smiled brightly at him. "You were, actually. The only reason you weren't at first, though, is because you thought you weren't. It messed with you, but keep in mind it was YOU who led us to victory against a good six major enemies in the space of about a year."

"Which enemies were these?" OK, now he was intrigued. HE was a good leader? HIM? When did this happen?

"Um...the Morbuzakh, Krahka, Makuta, the Zivon, Roodaka, and yourself."

"Myself?" How was HE an enemy of theirs? Wasn't he the one who had led them against their enemies? If so, how was he an enemy?

"Not in the way you're thinking." Nokama replied. "You were our greatest enemy in the fact that you didn't believe in yourself. When you began to, though, it was amazing...we got so much done. You were a changed person. You laughed more, and opened up to all of us...especially me." She looked down, suddenly shy. "We talked a lot, you and me. Those were some of the best conversations of my life."

"How so?" His heart was beating so fast again...

"You were passionate about what you did." she said. "You truly loved making masks when you were a Matoran, just about as much as I loved teaching. And you didn't just go on needlessly about it, like SOME people I can name. You said what needed to be said, and it got the point across. And you were surprisingly honest." She giggled. "I'll never forget the time we were wandering through Le-Metru with Matau and while he was going on about some kind of vehicle, you, not paying attention, pointed towards something and said it needed work. It turned out to be the very vehicle he was talking about!"

Pyro laughed. It felt good to have her tell him about these things, although he himself couldn't remember them. She was very easy to open up to, he realized. Very light-hearted and reassuring. In his mind, that was an excellent combination. And she was smart. She had told him that as a Matoran, she'd been a teacher. That in itself said something.

"Why did I have to leave then?" he asked.

Nokama stopped, looking down again. She looked upset now, he noticed, and mentally kicked himself. Why couldn't he be like Ehlek or Takadox and have their knack for always the right thing at the right time? Him, he had the knack for saying the WRONG thing at the WRONG time.

"You had to leave because you were a traitor." she said. "I always thought it was too much to go so far as to make you leave, but I guess I was the only one who thought so. You didn't betray us out of greed or anything like that; you were tricked by that witch, Roodaka." A scowl crossed her pretty face at the name.

"_Ta-Metru was always my home..."_

_Longing..._

"_And it can be again, Vakama. All you have to do is join me."_

_The longing turns to obsession._

"_I'm listening."_

"She made you think that if you joined her, you'd get your old life back." Nokama continued quietly. "You were vulnerable at the time - not unreasonably though. We all were, but you were more than most; mostly because you thought we blamed you for us turning into Hordika."

"Hordika?" He frowned. "Natay is a Hordika. We looked like her?"

_A sudden surge of pain as the cocoon closed over the hole for his face except his eyes, white hot pain that coursed through him, tearing through his body and soul until..._

"_NOKAMA! HELP!" he shouted as he hung by a meager thread, four of his five companions having already fallen to their imminent doom._

"_V-Vakama..." she whispered, gazing upon him with shocked eyes._

_He held her gaze for a split second._

"_I'm sorry I've failed you all...again."_

_The thread snapped, and he fell, her screams echoing above him._

She nodded. "Yes. We walked right into her trap, but that was all of our faults. We were all careless. Unfortunately, you blamed yourself again, and certain others did nothing to dissuade that." She frowned, remembering. "He was just scared, Vakama. We all were. But it wasn't your fault. It was never your fault."

"How did we get back to being...Toa?"

"Keetongu, the healing Rahi, helped us defeat Roodaka and her partner, Sidorak. After they were gone, he healed us." Nokama gave a small smile, remembering the joy she'd felt when she had returned to being a Toa. "Being a Hordika was interesting, but I definitely prefer being a Toa."

"_No thanks to YOU!" Matau snarled angrily, turning his red eyes to the red Hordika in the shadows. He growled in response. "Leave me alone, Matau!"_

"_Oh no, you listen to me, mask-melter!" the Air Toa shouted, stomping up to him. "Because of YOU, we got ambushed and mutated into these ugly Rahi-beast things! Because of YOU, do you understand me?!"_

Pyro blinked at the memory. That was four so far today... "Was it Matau who blamed me?"

Nokama looked slightly guilty. "Um, yes. Yes it was."

He frowned. "Why do I get the feeling he didn't like me?"

"He DID like you, but he...had an odd way of showing it." she replied. "He more or less considered you his rival for everything; leadership, looking good, powers, skill in general, you name it. Unfortunately for him, you weren't aware of this rivalry, and usually beat him at all the mentioned subjects without knowing it. He didn't take to that too well." She chuckled. "It was quite funny, actually."

"You liked him though, didn't you?"

Once again, it seemed like the wrong thing to say, but he had to say it. If this was going to work, he had to know. She said she loved him, but one of the first things he'd remembered about this place was of her and Matau.

Nokama bit her lip and looked away. By now, Mantax's breathing was even, and he simply appeared to be asleep. _Thank the Great Beings,_ she thought before answering the question. "I did...or I thought I did, anyway." she said, fidgeting with the blankets covering the black Barraki. "He made several...advances towards me, and for a while I had what I guess you could call a small crush. Later I found out that it was just me being flattered that anyone would pay attention to me. I didn't like him in that way." It all seemed rushed, garbled, to her, but at least she had gotten it out. Vakama seemed to be a little relieved about it, she noted.

"When did you find this out?" he asked.

She looked down shyly. "When...when you left." she admitted. "Like I said before, you were my best friend. You actually listened to me, and you were fun to be around. That, and you genuinely cared about those around you, not just yourself. I liked that a lot." She laughed suddenly. "You haven't changed a bit, except that you're more confident now. You don't worry about what people think anymore."

"And...is that a good thing?"

She smiled. "Trust me, it's better than you think."

X x X

"_If I can just walk alone   
And try to escape into me."  
--Disturbed, "Remember"_

X x X

**Author's Note: Yush, I love VakamaNokama X3 It makes me smile! And so does my laptop with actual working internet. OvO**

**Review, please!**


	11. It's The Footwork

**I apologize for how short this chapter is VV; I cut out like half of it because I want to just **_**get the thing posted**_**. So here it is, hope it's to your liking!**

**Disclaimer: Anyone you don't recognize as canon belongs to me. "Whispers In The Dark" belongs to Skillet.**

**Summary: He had lost everything that was dear to him. First, he lost his brothers. Second, he lost his love. Then, the entire city turned on him. And finally, he lost his dream. The only thing left for him to lose was his memory. And he did just that. After the Visorak war, Vakama is banished from Metru Nui forever. Ten years later, Odina and Xia have joined forces against Metru Nui, who are in desperate need of help. The revival of an ancient team of warlords, who have adopted a new member into their midst, just may be the key to winning this war. The question is, how to get them to agree? **_**Sensation washes over me, I can't describe it. Pain I felt so long ago, I don't remember.**_** "Who are you? Why are you calling me that? That's not my name. And why do you keep saying you love me?"**

**The Road Not Taken   
By: Saya Moonshadow**

"_Despite the lies that you're making   
Your love is mine for the taking..."_

X x X

There were days when Zaktan debated if getting out of bed was a good thing. The other day, he'd been nearly humiliated because a member of the Skakdi race (-coughVEZOKcough-) had failed so abysmally to complete a simple extermination of a shark mission. Sure, Zaktan's participation was limited to merely blowing on the water, but still! It didn't do good for the Skakdi race to be so...so...put down by Vezok's poor performance! Already, several other Hunters had started ridiculing him and the other four Skakdi in the ranks.

He also came to the conclusion that he hated anyone with a Sound element. Malvado aside, it was a very troublesome. He couldn't deal with the super-powered screeches the orange Hordika on the barrier in the bay was sending his way. The smug little witch was grinning about it too - she knew she was getting to him. She was fast too, too fast for his wind to fully catch up to her before she'd moved.

"I hate my life!" he growled, about ready to climb out of the boat and teach her a lesson. Now...that actually wasn't such a bad idea, now was it?

Why not? It'd teach the little witch her place!

"Tell the Shadowed One I'll be back if he asks where I am," he told Thok, who was standing behind him, also on guard duty. "That Hordika needs a lesson in manners."

Thok shrugged. "Your funeral."

Natay felt her heart give an excited leap as the green Skakdi clambered out of the boat and rode the wind towards her, dancing on the bay's new barrier...the parts sticking out of the water, anyway. She was still scared of water, deathly scared, but hey!

"Think you can handle me, kid?" she called.

Zaktan's face was grim when he answered. "More than anything."

A howling gale swept towards the Hordika, and she countered it with another super-powered scream. The two forces met and canceled, although Zaktan's ears were ringing and Natay stumbled a bit to keep her balance.

Both glared at each other before the Skakdi alighted. His three-pronged blade was out and gleaming as it pointed at the Hordika's snout. "Give it up now." Zaktan snapped. "I don't have time to deal with this."

Natay smirked. "Really now." she said easily. "It looked to me as though you were a little bored...think you can spare me some time for a little chat?"

He raised a brow, and lowered his blade a bit - but not much. She wasn't going to get an inch out of him, and if she tried anything, she was dead. He'd stab her so hard, her heart would come out her back. "Negotiation?"

"Yes. Normally I wouldn't do this, but my sources tell me you've got a bunch of young beings on your ship. If your give up now, we won't kill any of you. I don't hold with killin' young 'uns like yourself, but if I have to, I will."

Zaktan's mouth curled into a snarl as he struck out with his triple-sword. "You couldn't kill a newborn Tarakava!"

Something silver flashed out and blocked his sword, and he blinked. Gah. Forgot about the tail...the bladed tail!

Indeed, the bladed tail was arching over Natay's head and grinding against his blades. It was shaking slightly, but that was a given. "I'll give you one chance to consider." Natay growled. Her pupils had dilated considerably, he noticed. He smirked. Urge to kill was rising. Her animal instincts were taking over. The hands were balled into fists. No doubt the claws were digging into her palms quite nicely. "And I suggest you take it."

Zaktan snorted and shoved her away from him. "Dark Hunters never give up so easily." He swung the blade at her, but instead of aiming to hit with the blade itself, sent a few wind blades at her. "How about a battle instead?! You can't block blades of wind, can you?"

She could, and she did, to his surprise. The tail blade flashed out and blocked each of the four blades perfectly. A smirk curled her mouth. "Trust me, kiddo, I know how battles go. One of my best friends was an expert in wind magic; I had a couple centuries to practice." The blade struck out again, and nicked his cheek, drawing a little blood.

"But in answer to your first question, I'm not in the mood right now. Later, airhead!" She turned on one heel and jumped into the boat waiting for her, immediately beginning to row herself back to shore. Instead of striking at her back, Zaktan merely watched her go. He gave a low, short whistle. No one had ever said anything about them having actual warriors besides King Ryoku. Maybe this war wasn't as pointless as it really seemed! Mata Nui knew the Toa team on this island would be virtually worthless against the Dark Hunters...

X x X

Onewa heaved the carcass of his opponent off of himself and snorted derisively. "Some Dark Hunter," he sneered, "Couldn't even take a proto piton to the head!"

"Indeed," Whenua agreed, leaving his opponent on the ground where he'd dropped, "They are surprisingly weak for their status. Toa Lhikan's records all speak of epic battles where the Hunters are concerned."

The Stone Toa sighed. "Huh. This just makes me nervous. These can't be their best - can't be. My guess is that these two were either spies or testers."

"You think they were sent here only to see how strong we are?"

"Or..." His eyes widened before he turned and began running back to the nearest Metru, which happened to be Le-Metru. "Decoys!"

X x X

Airwatcher wasn't the smartest Dark Hunter around, but even he knew an important mission when he saw it. Although completely incapable of intelligent speech, he could understand it perfectly well, and thus knew exactly what the Shadowed One wanted when he had sent him out with those two rookies. He wanted a warning shot, a little massacre to show these fools just what they were dealing with. They thought the League of Six Kingdoms would save them? They didn't have a chance. Not against both Odina and Xia.

Several Matoran screamed as he barreled through their Metru, shooting acid everywhere. Many were hit, and only screamed louder. Buildings were also targeted, and collapsed upon more terrified Matoran. Airwatcher let out a gleeful laugh. This was the most fun he'd had in centuries! The Shadowed One only used him to guard his valuables; it got boring after a few millennia.

His quick eyes caught movement; one had escaped! Well, he thought, not a problem. This one wouldn't be so lucky as to get away with a couple acid burns and a crushed spine. This one would be caught in an energy web and flown into the air...and then dropped! Yes, it was glorious!

The cavity in his chest opened, and out shot the energy web, which caught the helpless Le-Matoran. He rolled, unable to stop his run when the web slammed into him. A cry of terror escaped his throat as he was lifted into the air.

...or rather, he WOULD be terrified, if only the Toa Metru of Stone hadn't taken a running leap into the air and grabbed onto the net, effectively keeping them almost grounded. "Toa Onewa!"

Onewa grunted in response, tugging hard on the energy web. Airwatcher snarled angrily; this stupid Toa was ruining his fun! He tugged back, and Onewa nearly lost his grip. But not quite. His orange eyes blazed with hate as he glared up at the Hunter.

"You think this is a game, you sick Rahi?" he shouted, stomping his foot. A column of solid stone shot up in response, hitting Airwatcher in the stomach and knocking the wind out of him. The stone column twisted around the Hunter's body, binding him. Airwatcher gave a scream of frustration as his prize was yanked from his fingers and handed to the black Toa that had just run up, panting fit to burst. His pupils dilated dangerously as his own animalistic killing instinct rose.

"Watch out!" Whenua shouted as the stone binding Airwatcher exploded in a flurry of wings, acid, and a whirling staff. Onewa shielded himself with his arms, and with a flick of his hand, gathered the shards up into a barricade against the crazed Hunter.

Said crazed Hunter flew turned around abruptly in the air, shooting towards them with the speed of a Kakama-user on caffeine. Another flick of the wrist, and the shards all shot at him, hitting him like so many tiny bullets. However, Airwatcher's wrath was immune to pain, and he continued his onslaught, spraying acid from his staff in a torrent.

Although immune to pain, Airwatcher unfortunately wasn't able to fly straight through solid objects, as he found when a sheet of solid earth flew up straight in front of him. It was thick enough to resist the brunt of his acid, so that he himself bounced off of it, his skull colliding with the ground with a sickening CRACK.

Onewa looked back at his teammate, who was standing poised, the Matoran they had just rescued behind him. The Stone Toa grinned; he knew that pose. Almost like the Earth Toa was about to start dancing, one foot in front of the other, one hand in front of his face, the other to the side. As he watched, Whenua's right foot shifted forward along the ground, a torrent of earth following its path, straight into Airwatcher's face. The Dark Hunter rose up again, angrier than ever.

Another energy web shot out from the cavity on his chest. This time, it really was almost like Whenua was dancing, Onewa thought. He actually spun around to slam his foot onto the ground. The ground where his foot had landed made a nice little almost reverse-trench, traveling right towards where Airwatcher tried to land. At the same time, his right hand flicked, and another clod of earth blocked the energy web.

Airwatcher landed just as the reverse-trench got there, and as soon as his foot touched it, it slid until he was doing an impressive display of a move called the "splits". Not surprisingly, the Dark Hunter screamed in pain.

"You may leave," Whenua said, "provided you don't come back. And tell your boss that this and more'll be done to whomever decides to attack us again."

The Hunter simply sat there, watching him. With a sigh, the Earth Toa flicked his left wrist, causing the reverse-trench to retreat, and with it, returning Airwatcher to a reasonable standing position. "Get!"

Yet another flick of the wrist, and a clod of earth shaped like a foot gave Airwatcher a nice kick, sending him up into the air. He spread his wings and flew for his life, glancing back only once to give the Earth Toa a hate-filled glare.

Onewa gave a low whistle, and chuckled. "I can never figure out how you do all that fancy maneuvering. It's like dancing, ya pansy."

Whenua grinned. "You wish you could do it, don't you?"

The Stone Toa grumbled a bit, but then smiled. "It's the footwork. My feet're too big to do all that."

X x X

Contrary to popular belief, Shay Moonsilk was not partner-less, no, quite the opposite. The main reason it was believed she was, though, was because her partner very rarely went on missions with her. Shay was strong enough to take on most foes by herself, and her missions were mostly treasure hunting ones anyway, so there was really no need to bring Siahta along, was there?

She admitted sometimes that she would like to have the younger Toa with her though - some of the situations she found herself in were pretty bad. Plus, her element was useful - telekinesis. An odd element for a Toa to have, but undeniably useful.

Plus, Siahta was smart, very smart. She had been the one to suggest using a spy to the Shadowed One, some days before they'd even departed for Metru Nui, and apparently he had found her idea to be a good one. After all, Amphibax was now back in the ranks of Ehlek's army, wasn't he? They had received a report from him saying that he'd been accepted back, albeit unwillingly on several of the Piraka's parts. Funnily enough, the one who had truly accepted him back was Pridak. Shay allowed herself to smile. The great leader wasn't so great after all.

"Siahtaaaaaaa!" she sang as she threw open the door in front of her with a loud CRASH. She blinked as she saw the large indent in the wall made by said door, but then shrugged it off, and continued to greet her partner.

"Siahta! Where are you?" Shay glanced from side to side.

"Uh...up here...?"

The Electric Toa looked up and began to laugh, for, clinging to the air vent on the ceiling, was none other than Siahta. The red Toa was panting slightly; apparently her greeting had shocked her.

Again.

"What're you doing up there?" Shay laughed, holding out her arms. Siahta rolled her eyes and dropped down into her partner's grasp. Still chuckling, Shay put her down and asked, "So, how goes your plan-making, my friend?"

Siahta shrugged and pointed to the papers on her desk. "As well as one would expect." she said.

Shay nodded. "That bad, huh?"

The Telekinesis Toa cut her a glance, but she merely smiled. "Any ideas?"

"Not really..." Siahta admitted. "I don't really know enough about these 'Toa Metru' to form a solid opinion...well, we know a bit about the Air Toa and the Ice Toa, but other than that..."

"What do you know?" Shay asked, leaning over the desk and studying the drawings of the five Toa Metru. Her eyes narrowed as she did so, signifying she was getting ready to get some work done. "The Air Toa is very impulsive, and easy to anger." Siahta replied, back in her seat now. "And his weakness seems to be females, so..."

"You thought about using me or you or Lariska yet?"

She frowned. "I did, but I don't think Mano would let you do that...and I'm no good at that kind of thing. The only one to use would be Lariska, but she's too well known, so that idea's a no go."

Shay sighed. Here we go. The insecurity and low self-esteem was making its daily appearance! "Siahta," she said calmly, "I've told you eight million times: stop putting yourself down. You may not be a captain yet, but that doesn't mean you're totally useless! Look at all the other Hunters in this organization who aren't captains! They all manage fairly well, don't you think?"

Siahta's brows dipped as her frown deepened. "But-"

"No buts! Listen, I've been assigned to the next attack, and I'm gonna ask the Shadowed One if you can come along, alright? It'll be a blast!"

"But-"

"I said no buts!" Shay turned on her heel and began to walk out as quickly as possible. "I'll go ask now, K? We leave tomorrow night, so be prepared, yeah?"

"But-"

"Seeya, Siahta!"

The door slammed again, and the lamp on her desk fell off. With a sigh, Siahta caught it and replaced it, rubbing her temples. They ached; heck, her whole head ached. She knew Shay meant well, but really, did she HAVE to be such a mother Gukko? Siahta was a big girl now, she didn't need the older girl to take care of her like that!

Well, OK, so she was even younger than Shay was, younger than probably anyone else in the organization, but still. She didn't need to be babied...

Oh well, here would be a good chance to test out her powers against these Toa Metru. She only hoped they would be a good enough opponent...

X x X

"_My love is just waiting   
To turn your tears to roses."   
--Skillet, "Whispers In The Dark"_

X x X

**AN: Anyone recognize Whenua's fighting style? That's right, Earthbending. LEGO has never given exact details on how Earth Toa fight, so I was left to my own devices here. I really like the style that Earthbending uses though, almost like dancing, so I decided to use it. In case you don't know, though, Earthbending is from **_**Avatar: The Last Airbender**_**. It's a cute show, and I really want Zuko/Katara to happen! XD Enough about that.**

**Another character has also made an appearance, Siahta. She's my friend Shadowed ice's character, and she asked if I could put her in. Why not? I really like Siahta, and besides, Shay needed a partner XD Can't have Shay being the only Dark Hunter without a partner!**

**Note: I also don't know if Dark Hunters REALLY work in pairs, but based on what I know about Nidhiki and Krekka, I think it's safe to make the assumption that they do. -shrugs-**

**Please review! I want to know what you think!**


	12. Your Life Or Your Hearing?

**Wow, it's been a while...o-o Nuju vs. Siahta, comin' up!**

**Disclaimer: Anyone you don't recognize as canon belongs to me. "Whispers In The Dark" belongs to Skillet.**

**Summary: He had lost everything that was dear to him. First, he lost his brothers. Second, he lost his love. Then, the entire city turned on him. And finally, he lost his dream. The only thing left for him to lose was his memory. And he did just that. After the Visorak war, Vakama is banished from Metru Nui forever. Ten years later, Odina and Xia have joined forces against Metru Nui, who are in desperate need of help. The revival of an ancient team of warlords, who have adopted a new member into their midst, just may be the key to winning this war. The question is, how to get them to agree? **_**Sensation washes over me, I can't describe it. Pain I felt so long ago, I don't remember.**_** "Who are you? Why are you calling me that? That's not my name. And why do you keep saying you love me?"**

**The Road Not Taken   
By: Saya Moonshadow**

"_Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking..."_

X x X

"No heroics out there." snapped Malvado. "I don't want anyone dying. I don't care about glory or any crud like that, you will take care of yourselves. No exceptions." He glared at Voël, who grinned sheepishly. "That also means no sacrificing anybody else for your own sake. First rule of battle: survive." In the Sonic Hordika's hand was a megaphone, his old Toa tool.

The assembled Dark Hunters and Vortixx all nodded, understanding their appointed commander's words. There was to be no sacrifices on their side. No back-stabbing, which the Vortixx all found to be slightly unfair. After all, they worked on a system of seduction and betrayal. Malvado was practically telling them to forget their whole way of life.

As such, no quarter would be given to the enemy side, either. They were Dark Hunters and Vortixx. Neither of which were used to mercy.

Shay elbowed Siahta in the side and grinned. "I told you he was a good guy!"

Siahta coughed and rubbed her slightly aching side. "He was my teacher, I know that." She frowned, looking down at her hands. "I don't think I can do this--"

"Siahta's gonna do GREAT, isn't that right, Mano?!" Shay interrupted, waving wildly at her former teacher. Mano raised a brow at her, but obviously realized what she was trying to do and nodded. "She will, especially with YOU there, Shay." He smirked when she turned red.

"Hey, idiot, stop flirting," Shinoda snapped irritably. The Fire Toa's fingers were twitching considerably, as though they itched to latch around the hilts of a couple swords and start swinging. "There's time for that later."

"You're just jealous cuz I got to train a cute girl," Mano replied nonchalantly, "and you had to train that three-armed freak. So ha, I win."

Shinoda grumbled a bit, but fell silent. He hated to admit it, but the stupid Vortixx was right. Mano HAD gotten to train a cute girl (as had Malvado), while he was stuck training some freak with three-arms and five eyes. He had nearly cried with happiness when the three years of training were up and said freak had been fully integrated into the organization.

He also hated to admit that Shay WAS cute. And, of course, she'd pulled a total GIRL and fallen for her teacher. How...nauseatingly precious. He often teased Mano about it, but the Vortixx would always start humming and go mysteriously deaf until the topic was dropped. Not for the first time, Shinoda cursed his partner to Karzahni and back again.

"Shut up!" the Vortixx woman next to him snarled, and he fell silent, repressing a shudder. These Vortixx were beautiful, but man, they scared the daylights out of him.

He watched irritably as the group moved forward, Shay latching onto Siahta's arm and dragging her up towards the front, Siahta protesting the whole way. Next to Shinoda, Mano chuckled. "That's my girl," he said quietly.

Shinoda cut him a glance and held back a snort at the lovesick look on his partner's face. "You have it so bad, you pansy."

"She's cuter than your three-armed freak was. I win again!"

This time, the Vortixx woman rapped both of them over the head with her spear. "Shut up!"

Mano clutched his head and sped his pace up, sighing loudly. He stopped when he reached his protégée and said in her ear, "Women, I swear. They just don't appreciate what us handsome males do for 'em. 'Course, none of those girls back there like me, me being a runaway and all...and then you don't even come to my rescue, Shay. That's treason, kiddo. Don't you like me anymore?"

Shay giggled as her former teacher gave her a mock-wounded look. "Not in the least!"

He sighed again, louder this time, and hitched the puppet on his back up a bit higher. "Why do I bother with you?"

She shrugged, winking at Siahta, who smiled uncertainly back. "Because you have to."

X x X

Ryoku sighed as the tall ship docked in the Le-Metru bay, trumpets playing the national anthem of his people and shook his head. "What?" Dume asked, looking up at him. "It's just your wife, Ryoku. Nothing to be worried about, right?"

The Skyde-Trofastian shook his head. "I wish, my friend. I really, really, really wish. I kinda sneaked off to get here faster 'steada staying on the royal vessel like I was supposed to. Not only that, I took Kiku with me. Yulia's not gonna be happy..."

Pleased Queen Yulia was not. The queen of Skyde-Trofast was indeed a beautiful creature - pure white with pink eyes, marking her as an albino - but such frosty anger radiated from her that even Dume took a step back. He was not surprised to see his old friend Ryoku crouching behind him to hide from his own wife's wrath. A sigh escaped the Turaga's lips.

"Hullo, Yulia." he said.

Yulia turned her eyes to him, and he actually shuddered. But she gave him a slight smile, and then returned her attention to her husband. Her eyes steeled once more.

"Ryoku Binary," she said dangerously, "you have two seconds to explain to me just WHY you made off with our daughter. And I want an answer NOW."

Ryoku straightened up and chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head with one hand. "Well, y'see, Yulia dear--"

"Don't you 'Yulia dear' me!" Yulia snapped, "You put my - OUR - daughter in danger with your actions!"

There was no answer to that, because, unfortunately, it was true. Although it wasn't his fault that he hadn't noticed Kiku had followed him when he'd snuck aboard that first ship, it WAS his fault that she'd had the notion to do so. She may have been her mother in looks (save the coloring), but her personality was all his.

However, he was looking so sorry for himself that Yulia sighed. "She snuck on without your knowing, didn't she?"

He nodded, hoping, no, praying that she would believe that. His wife had been oddly cranky as of late... "Yeah, actually. I didn't see her until the ship'd been launched. Otherwise I'd have had her put back on the, uh, royal ship."

Yulia's eyes narrowed again. "And, pray tell, when DID you notice her?"

Ryoku grinned sheepishly. "When I was hiding in the broom closet. She was hiding in the pail I was sitting on - I didn't see her till she told me, and I quote, to 'move my big fat butt' so she could breathe."

At this, Yulia actually smiled. "Only you would think to hide in a broom closet, Ryoku. Especially since you're claustrophobic."

He grinned broadly at her. "That's the genius of it, my dear. I'm afraid of it, so no one thought to look for me there. They were all off checking the engine room. What I'd do in the engine room is beyond me, though..."

Dume snorted. "It's a good thing you didn't hide there. The whole ship might have exploded if you had. You're an insufferable klutz, Ryoku."

Ryoku chuckled. "True." He turned to his wife, a beseeching look on his face. "So you're not mad anymore?"

Yulia gave a half sigh, half chuckle. "How can I be angry when you look at me like that?" she asked, and he brightened considerably. "Excellent! I knew the face would work on you, Yulia."

The corner of her mouth twitched. "Don't push your luck."

X x X

The first unfortunate to come across the team of Dark Hunters and Vortixx was Nuju. The Toa of Ice had been patrolling in the area when out of the corner of his eye he'd seen movement in the trees. He had immediately crouched behind the nearest bush and steadily analyzed them. His eyes narrowed when he saw how many there were. Too many for one Toa to deal with alone. Way too many. Nearly every Dark Hunter had at least one story where they'd killed a Toa, he knew that from his readings and Turaga Dume's stories. And Vortixx were among some of the deadliest warriors in existence.

To his surprise, they had a Hordika with them, a magnificent deep gray specimen, with a heavy black blindfold over its eyes. He marveled at how the creature could find its way through the thick forest without the use of its eyes, then saw the hand the Vortixx male behind it had placed on its shoulder, guiding it.

Carefully so as not to make a sound, Nuju began to pull his crystal spikes from their holders on his back. Already a plan was beginning to form in his agile mind. He'd freeze their feet and while they were still recovering from that, the rest of them in solid blocks of ice, then contact Matau or someone to come help him haul them in as hostages.

It was a good plan...

At that moment, the communicator on his ear crackled loudly. _"Nuju!"_ Matau's voice yelled out, _"Are ya there? NUJU!"_

Nuju winced as the team of Hunters and Vortixx all tensed as one and immediately turned towards his hiding spot. Well, no sense in hiding any longer, he'd only get caught. He straightened up, crystal spikes out, and said into the communicator, "Great job, moron!"

"_What?"_ Matau sounded confused. _"Nuju, what's going on?"_

"I've been spotted." the Toa of Ice replied icily. "The least you can do is get your butt down here and help me!"

"_Will do!"_ Matau answered. _"Where are ya? Coordinates and all that."_

"I'm not sure of the exact coordinates, but somewhere in the middle of the forest outside of your Metru." Nuju said, eyes fixed on the advancing Hordika. Said Hordika grinned at him ferally.

"Matau, just get yourself and anyone with you OVER here NOW!" Nuju yelled, holding his crystal spikes in front of him protectively.

"_On my way!"_ Matau said, the sound of rushing wind distorting his voice. _"Nokama and the firespitter are here too. Oh, so's Natay."_

"Great," Nuju muttered, but had no more time for talk. His eyes fixed firmly on the deep gray Hordika, who was still grinning.

"Well now, boy, isn't that heroic. Calling your friends to you instead of fighting like a Toa."

"You're one to talk," Nuju snorted. "Hordika were once Toa. And I see that you have two Toa with you right now." His eyes hovered over the two young females contemptuously. "Traitors!"

Shay glared right back at him, but did not speak.

"Hm, indeed I am." the Hordika went on. "My name is Malvado, Captain in the Shadowed One's forces. You would be wise to surrender, little Ice Toa. Dark Hunters are not known for their kindness, especially not we captains."

"I'll take my chances." Nuju replied. "Which one of you's brave enough to fight me one-on-one like a REAL warrior? Well? Any of you?"

He was stalling, and he knew it. He HAD to keep them off of him though, until help arrived. He was doomed otherwise. One Toa against nine foes was impossible odds. Not even Toa Lhikan could have stood against this many.

Then, a small voice spoke up from behind the group. "I will."

To his surprise, it was the young female Toa with red coloring. She looked embarrassed at her own boldness, but also stared at him with a determination he knew he'd do well not to ignore.

The team leader looked surprised as well, and it showed on his face. "Siahta, what--?"

"Let me do this!" the girl almost pleaded. "I can do this! I know I can!"

"But..." Malvado still looked uncomfortable.

"I accept your challenge." the young female Toa told Nuju, stepping into a basic defensive stance. "On my honor as a Dark Hunter!"

Nuju sighed. This one was obviously very young. And innocent. Too innocent to be a Dark Hunter. "I don't fight girls."

Wrong thing to say. The girl's eyes blazed so angrily at him, he was reminded of the day he'd suggest to Nokama that she be a medic instead of actually fighting. Her face had the same incredulously wrathful look.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm no ordinary girl," she snapped. "My name's Siahta."

He had no time to answer, as she'd aimed a well-placed kick at his head and he had to block. Her foot caught on his crystal spike, and a sheen of ice covered the appendage. But one strike of her fist, and the ice shattered instantly into so many broken shards.

Her next kick actually hit him on the shoulder, and he winced in pain, wishing Matau and the others would just hurry up already. She spun away from him, aiming a punch at his face, which he dodged, then drove his own balled fist into her stomach.

Siahta choked, coughing up a bit of blood from the unexpected hit. He hit HARD for a nerdy scholar. No matter. She quickly collected herself and wiped the blood off of her mouth.

Mano snickered from the sidelines. "Looks like your girl's not so good," he told Malvado. "That nerd's beating the snot out of her." The Hordika rolled his eyes under his blindfold and snapped back, "Just you watch, Vortixx."

However, Shinoda was growing impatient. His hands were gripped firmly around the blades of two of his swords and his eyes were narrowed. "Hurry up!" he roared at Siahta, who flinched horribly under his gaze. "Kill him, you stupid girl!"

Nuju blinked. Kill him? No, no, no, that wouldn't be happening any time soon. Sorry. It just wouldn't happen.

"Sorry to disappoint you," he said, "but I'm not that easy to kill." And with that, he whirled his crystal spikes around and shot a torrent of ice shards at the red Toa.

To his surprise, they stopped an inch from her face and redirected at him. He growled and tried to take control of them again, but just barely managed to roll out of the way when she overpowered him.

"What element are you?!" he gasped out, unable to believe it. She didn't answer, instead gave him a sharp kick to the chest, which threw him into the nearest tree. He slumped down and coughed up a little blood, clutching his aching chest.

Siahta looked to Malvado for approval, and he gave her a little motion with his hands, signaling for her to go on.

The ground beneath her feet froze over, and she slipped, falling with a crash. To her surprise, Nuju hadn't really been harmed at all, with the exception of the small blood trail from his mouth. She growled and tried to get up, but the Ice Toa shoved her back down with his foot.

Holding one crystal spike over her neck, he addressed the assembled Dark Hunters. "If you want her to live, you'll leave this island. Otherwise, I will not hesitate to kill her."

Shinoda sneered at him, obviously itching to tear him apart. "No you wouldn't. Don't lie. Toa like you aren't brave enough to take lives."

"Try me." Nuju's face and voice were dead serious.

"Now, now..." Mano stepped forward, hands wide open. Nuju almost took a step back, then stopped. The Vortixx had a beseeching smile on his face. "Don't be getting all nasty on us, kiddo. Just give her back."

"Or what?" Nuju asked.

"Or I'll shatter your eardrums." came a voice behind him right before an arm wrapped around his neck. Malvado stood directly behind him, nearly pressed against his back, one arm wrapped around his neck, the other pressing what seemed to be a megaphone against his right ear. Nuju cursed; how could he have let the Hordika get behind him like that?!

He was screwed, it looked like.

"What now?" Malvado snarled in his ear. "Which would you rather lose, young Toa? Your life or your hearing?"

"If you're smart, he'll lose neither." came another voice.

Malvado slowly turned around, not fully releasing Nuju, to see Matau Metru standing on the nearest tree stump, aero slicers at the ready. Next to him stood Nokama, her hydro blades out and ready to use, along with Vakama, launcher at the ready, and Natay.

Despite the now slightly more even odds, Malvado began to laugh hysterically and pressed the megaphone even harder into Nuju's ear. "Don't interfere," he hissed. "This is none of your business."

"On the contrary," Nokama said lightly, "it's our business because that's our brother you're threatening right now." Her eyes briefly flickered to Siahta, still pinned beneath Nuju's spikes, and then back to Malvado.

"And that's my student he was threatening." Malvado replied. "Tough luck, girl." He took a deep breath, preparing to launch his power and destroy Nuju's hearing, and possibly his brain as well. That much sound resounding in his head...it could kill him.

Instantly, Matau charged, slicing at Malvado with his aero blade. Malvado released Nuju and turned his sonic attack on the Air Toa instead, who quickly dodged and continued his charge.

Vakama, meanwhile, found an extremely ugly puppet of what was obviously supposed to be a Nui-Rama in front of him and looked up at the complacently smiling Vortixx male that was holding it suspended from strings. "How about honoring me with battle?" the Vortixx asked. "It'll keep ya from having to fight them." He gestured to the three females that stood nearby, watching him disdainfully. "So long as I'm fighting, they won't. Bad luck, eh."

The Fire Toa gave him a disarming smile and aimed his disk launcher at him. "Maybe this will help knock some memories back into my head."

The puppet sprang to life, flying at him faster than he had expected, and he was hard put to dodge it. It rebounded on him, coming with both claws outstretched.

He loaded a disk into his launcher and let it fly. If there was a time when he wished he was able to breathe fire, it was now. But Carapar had told him to forget this dream. Nothing except a Kanohi Dragon could breathe fire, and he most certainly wasn't a Kanohi Dragon.

That didn't mean he couldn't use fire period, though, and he knew it. Apparently this Vortixx knew it too, for he was staying well away from him. Vakama concentrated, and sure enough, his fist became engulfed in flames. The puppet came at it again, and he aimed his flaming fist at it, striking it directly in the chest.

It shattered into a thousand burning pieces.

Meanwhile, Nokama and the young Thunder Toa called Shay were circling each other warily, eyeing each other's weapons. "Nice blades." Shay said, and Nokama nodded. "Nice scythe." She suppressed a shudder.

Shay noticed this, and smirked. "Thunder element against Water won't work too well." she said, twirling her scythe a bit. "How about a straight fight, no elemental power? Just to make it even, of course."

To her pleasure, Nokama's eyes blazed. "I don't need your pity," the Water Toa snarled. "I'll fight you element to element - and come out the winner!"

Shay shrugged. "Your loss." And she swung the scythe, already crackling with electricity.

Malvado was knocked off his feet by the orange bolt that hit him squarely in the back, and rolled a few feet before his attacker spoke. And when it did, he froze for a moment.

"Not good, kid." Natay said disapprovingly as Matau began an attack on Shinoda, who was swinging swords in a blind rage, "Not good at all."

He smirked and whipped off his blindfold, taking in her appearance. "Natay Mahi! It's been a while, hasn't it?"

She didn't look at his eyes, apparently knowing what the blindfold was for, instead concentrating on his mouth. "Do I know you?"

Malvado grinned and took a step forward. "You don't recognize me, seriously? I'm shocked! After all," he stepped forward again, "it was YOU that taught me how to use my element, one thousand years ago on Fere Nui."

"Mata Nui." Her voice caught in her throat. "Malvado Fere, is that you?"

X x X

"_My love is just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses."  
--Skillet, "Whispers In The Dark"_

X x X

**Author's Note: More battle stuffs later, guys, I'm too tired right now. I haven't slept in like three days, and I'm not joking. I hate insomnia. How is that when I sleep in anyone else's bed, I sleep like a log, but in my own, I don't?! My life is just magical like that, I guess. Lol.**

**More romance next chapter, cuz I'm cheesy like that.**

**...it'll be longer too. I HATE these shorter chapters, makes me feel like a bum. -angry face-**

**Review please!**


	13. That's Not Very Nice

**Holy God you have no idea how hard this one was for me...I couldn't seem to get it right! --; Ah well, I think it came out OK...**

**Twenty six pages to make up for my long absence! There ya go! -passes out-**

**Disclaimer: Anyone you don't recognize as canon belongs to me. "Whispers In The Dark" belongs to Skillet.**

**Summary: He had lost everything that was dear to him. First, he lost his brothers. Second, he lost his love. Then, the entire city turned on him. And finally, he lost his dream. The only thing left for him to lose was his memory. And he did just that. After the Visorak war, Vakama is banished from Metru Nui forever. Ten years later, Odina and Xia have joined forces against Metru Nui, who are in desperate need of help. The revival of an ancient team of warlords, who have adopted a new member into their midst, just may be the key to winning this war. The question is, how to get them to agree? **_**Sensation washes over me, I can't describe it. Pain I felt so long ago, I don't remember.**_** "Who are you? Why are you calling me that? That's not my name. And why do you keep saying you love me?"**

**The Road Not Taken   
By: Saya Moonshadow**

"_I'll be the one that's gonna hold you   
I'll be the one that you run to..."_

X x X

Princess Kiku Binary, being only three years old, did not truly understand war and battle. Oh, she got that people were getting hurt and that her daddy was going to wreak havoc on the bad guys like a Muaka in the Mukau herds, but exactly what war meant was totally lost on the little princess.

She couldn't be blamed, could she? She was only a toddler, much too young to understand what was going on.

However, she WAS smart enough to know that there was something very off about the strange being in front of her.

It had all started out when Mommy had found her playing with Turaga Dume's staff. She had stolen it of course, and had immediately run into the nearest building, which happened to be the Great Temple. And there she was, cavorting about in the Great Temple and pretending to be Turaga Dume (whom she fancied as an ancient, decrepit old man who couldn't walk without his stick).

She hadn't been expecting the rug she was standing on to suddenly lift up underneath her and to nudge her off of itself almost politely. And she most certainly wasn't expecting it to speak.

"Hello, little girl. What is your name?"

Kiku debated on this for a minute, then decided that silence, as Mommy would often tell Daddy when he blustered, was the best answer. Subtly, she began to edge towards the door, keeping Dume's staff between her and the rug, which was inching towards her. She felt the back of her neck give a prickle of fear.

"I asked a question, little girl." the rug whispered. "I want it answered."

"..." Kiku turned and began to run, only to find it suddenly in front of her, blocking her exit. She gave a little yelp of fear, and struck out with the staff. It bounced off what would have been the rug's stomach area, if it had a stomach, of course.

But then again, it could speak. Who was to say it DIDN'T have a stomach?

"Don't run!" it crooned. "My name is Mkeka. I just want to talk to you."

"...whaddaya want?" Kiku asked, finally relenting. She kept the staff firmly in place though. If that thing came one step closer, she'd scream, and THEN he'd be sorry! "Mommy says not ta talk ta strangers. An' you're pretty strange."

Mkeka chuckled, sending a shiver down her spine. "Just to talk..."

"'bout what?"

"About everything. What your daddy is doing, for example, and your mommy...what they're planning, what they're making. Do you know, little girl?"

Well, that was easy to answer! Kiku grinned winningly at Mkeka. "Nope! Mommy says 'm too young ta undastand it all so I steal T'raga Dume's stick! Then Mommy got mad so I hide in here!" She frowned. "An' that's when you were there..."

Mkeka chuckled again. "And you stepped on me." He loomed over her, and when he spoke next, his voice had completely changed. It was now deeper, lower, louder, and much more sinister. "And you're useless to our cause. Removal is necessary."

Kiku screamed and swung the staff at him, hitting him in the middle again, then took off running. To where, she didn't know, but anywhere was better than with this creepy rug!

"MOMMY!" she shrieked as she ran, Dume's staff clanging on the floor behind her, "DADDY! HELP!"

Behind her, Mkeka slithered along, laughing quietly. He didn't have to catch up to her yet. There was only one exit, and she was running the wrong way.

X x X

"Mata Nui." Natay's voice caught in her throat. "Malvado Fere, is that you?"

"The very same." Malvado replied, circling her like the fox he now resembled as she did the same to him. "That was once my name. Funny how things turn out, huh?" He looked her up and down and smirked. "I never thought I'd see you again, not after Eliminator's reports that he had destroyed all of the Toa Mahi except for Lhikan and Nidhiki, of course. I thought for sure you were dead."

Natay blinked, shaking her head wildly. "What happened to you?! What about the Toa Fere? Where are they?"

"Dead and buried," he answered. "It's all they deserve, after what they did to me. They gave me up to Roodaka as a peace offering when she and Sidorak attacked my island, you know. I was told I wasn't the first to look like this, but before I had a chance to recover properly and take my revenge, my DEAR friend Shinoda there went and killed them all for me. Isn't he nice?" His voice dripped bitter sarcasm.

"And you know WHY my team gave me up? It was because of YOU, Natay, all you! If you hadn't taught me that move, the screaming one, I wouldn't have wiped out those Visorak, and they wouldn't have been so jealous as to betray me like that! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" These last words were screamed so loudly that she was hard pressed to stay on her feet.

Malvado lunged at the same time that she did, and they were lost in a whirling dance of claws, teeth, and tails.

X x X

"You think that's a sword?" Matau sneered at Shinoda, who was panting heavily. "That's not a sword, it's a broken dagger!" He was proud that he was the one to have broken the great Sword Hunter's chosen weapon. Not too many others could have done that, he knew.

Shinoda grimaced at the boasting and flung his broken sword to the ground. "That was nothing, kid. Just a toy, as you said. Believe me, I can do a lot worse."

"Then why don't you?" the Toa of Air challenged, and Shinoda fought the urge to simply jump on him and beat him with his bare fists. He forced a smile instead. "Who's to say I won't?"

It was Matau's turn to grimace, though more out of apprehension than annoyance. He gripped his aero slicers tighter and squared his jaw as the Dark Hunter unstrapped a large blade with a jagged edge from his back and pointed it at him.

"I took this one off a Toa of Ice when I destroyed Fere Nui. Pretty isn't it? The best part is that it does more than slice."

The jagged edge shone in the sunlight that streamed from between the tree branches. Matau gave a yelp as it suddenly sliced across his chest, too fast for him to see, and fell back onto his rear, clutching his streaming wound.

In front of him, Shinoda smirked and licked a drop of his blood off the jagged blade. "Hurts more than a regular sword, doesn't it, Air Toa? That's what it was designed for, painful death. It's a saw, do you see?"

He sliced again, and Matau just barely managed to jump out of the way before it took off his head. He landed some three feet away and coughed hard. His chest hurt...

"What that Ice Toa was doing with such a blade is beyond me, but I am glad he had it." Shinoda grinned, enjoying the younger Toa's pain. "What matters is that it was there for the taking!" One red eye surveyed the golden swords in the Air Toa's hands. "And now I prepare to claim another prize. Your swords will make excellent additions to my collections. As for your body...the Vortixx can have it for one of his dolls!"

He swung the blade again, only to have it countered by Matau's aero slicer. He blanched in surprise, finding not a broken, beaten would-be hero, but the one he had just taunted holding him off with one hand when it was taking both of his to keep the younger Toa from throwing him off. Matau's red eyes blazed with rage.

"If you think," he snarled, "that I will let you take my aero slicers from me, you're even stupider than the fool who sent you here!" He threw Shinoda off, and stood, ignoring the still-streaming wound on his chest. "Come at me, old man," he challenged, the old mocking tone coming back into his voice. "Come at me, but try not to trip over your own feet. It must be hard being so old; Turaga Dume said you're at least twice as old as me...sure you don't need a walking stick?"

With a roar of rage, Shinoda ripped one of the daggers from the holsters on his belt and threw it.

Matau was ready. He easily deflected it with a gust of wind and then lunged, locking himself into a fight with the former Toa Tora of Fire. It was a ferocious fight, whirling and twirling their dance of death, neither stopping to even wipe their sweat-soaked brows. Shinoda's single saw-blade was enough to combat Matau's aero-slicers, but he had to admit that the younger Toa was an excellent swordsman. Nearly as good as he himself was. There were few who could match him sword-to-sword like this. And he wasn't so sure he liked it.

As Mano told him countless times a day, he was a bully. He loved picking fights with beings weaker than himself, and being in a fight with someone of his skill level - especially when that someone was so young - disconcerted him beyond belief.

A burning hunk of wood thudded to the ground beside him, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw the young red Toa with the Huna get backhanded across the face by his partner, and go slamming into a tree. The red Toa coughed a bit, and wiped a small blood trail from his mouth, but otherwise didn't show any signs of weakness. Shinoda had to marvel. How were these young ones matching them so easily?!

...well, the one Malvado was currently locked in combat with was about as old as he was, he knew that. He knew who she was; there were few from the older generations who didn't. She probably knew who he was too, if he wasn't mistaken. Toa back in the day had had the most annoying habit of making sure they knew exactly who was on the "good" side. And the posters that had been pinned up after the destruction of his own island didn't exactly make him out in a good light. That was quite the price on his head.

But he was older, smarter, stronger than this young pup was; he'd been around longer so it made sense! There was no way Matau Metru was matching him!

X x X

Mano shook his head in amazement; how had the kid managed to stay awake after that blow? His backhands were strong enough to knock young Dark Hunter recruits flat; heck, he'd done it to Shay once when she first joined and she'd cheeked him. She never made fun of his headpiece again after that, that was for sure.

He flexed his fingers wonderingly, shaking his head again. Now THIS was someone he could be proud to say he had beaten! Unlike his partner Shinoda, Mano reveled in finding someone who could match him, and positively glowed when they were defeated. Vortixx culture adhered strictly to the first rule of combat, which was _SURVIVE_. Mano may not have lived on Xia since he was sixteen years old, but he had grown up around their customs. He loved life as much as the next Vortixx, and in battle, fought for the right to win and live. He had lost fights, of course, but always came out alive. That was what mattered.

This one though, this one was enough to make him have second thoughts about that. Something about this young Toa that reminded him of himself as a youngster, before the incident that had forced him to run away from home and seek refuge on other islands. Brave, wild, full of pride. Down, but not out. However you would prefer to say it, this Fire Toa was it.

The kid had a mission, that much was obvious. It was also obvious that he would die for the sake of this mission. This was something Mano did not understand, however. He was a Vortixx, part of a race who would sell their own mothers to be able to live even a week longer. No mission was worth one's life.

Well, perhaps one mission was. He would die happy surrounded by his own blood if it meant that his sister was dead too. That was the one and only thing that he would gladly die to achieve. Roodaka, lying in a pool of her own body fluids, her lifeblood leaking out in a steady flood from her ruined body, breath harsh and ragged until it stopped altogether, eyes wide and glazed over with death until the heartlight went out, and the eyes with it.

The boy may have destroyed his puppet, but the strings on his hands were still serviceable. They would do just fine.

Vakama was therefore surprised when his legs were quite suddenly bound together by some invisible thing and he toppled over in an unceremonious heap. He glared up at the smiling Vortixx in front of him and growled, turning around to inspect the damage.

Strings. Wrapped around his ankles. This was...bad. If the Vortixx could manage that, what else could he do? He knew next to nothing about the species, but something, the ghost of a memory, told him he would do well to stay away from them. From the battered headpiece to the smile that didn't quite reach the eyes, there was something he just didn't like.

"Nice trick." he said.

Mano smiled. "It is, isn't it? Manipulating the threads like that? My home island was a weapon-making facility, but the ways of the puppet master were lost. Until I brought them back, that is. It's much more fun than those klunky weapons the majority of us wield." He gestured towards the three female Vortixx nearby, all of whom glared at him. "Of course, it takes a certain level of skill to do."

"Of course it does," Vakama replied. One hand was gripped around the strings that were attached to the Vortixx's fingers. "Doesn't take much skill to do this, though, does it?!" He gave a mighty tug, and Mano stumbled forward, straight into Vakama's waiting grasp.

He jammed his fist into Mano's stomach, hearing the pained gasp with a smirk, and slammed his elbow down onto his back. Mano went down, and Vakama whirled around to finish him off--

And then the Vortixx's fingers tightened into a fist, and Vakama was jerked off his feet. Mano whirled him around and over the lower branches of the nearest tree, dangling him like a piece of meat.

Vakama's glare got worse when the Vortixx shook a finger in his face, smiling condescendingly. "That wasn't very nice," he said. "Attackin' me when I'm trying to talk to you. Bad form!"

The young Toa struggled hard, but couldn't get out of the strings' hold. His eyes darted over to where Nokama was having an intense battle with Shay, and his heart nearly stopped when the blue Toa just barely dodged a swing of her opponent's scythe.

Mano followed his gaze and smirked. "She your girlfriend? Not too bad, kid, not too bad. She's farin' pretty well against my Shay, so maybe there's more to you Toa than just blustering! But you mark my words, young 'un, pretty soon Shay's gonna get tired of playing, and that'll be the end of your girl."

He said it with such certainty that Vakama felt his temper flaring. Blow being polite, the Vortixx had just struck the worst nerve that he could have struck in a lifetime!

The Toa of Fire took a deep breath and blew as hard as he could. A long jet of flame shot from his mouth, and Mano let out a yelp of pain as his fingers were severely scorched. Swearing loudly, he cut the strings, allowing Vakama to fall to the ground, but before he could inspect the damage to his hands, he was tackled by the angry Toa and thrown to the ground with the force of a charging Kikanalo.

Vakama straddled his chest and began punching the daylights out of the Vortixx's face, eyes blazing like the Great Furnace itself. As he punched, he shouted incoherent words of rage that Mano couldn't understand, nor did he want to. He couldn't move; the little nuisance had his arms pinned under his legs, and the repeated blows to the head were knocking his thoughts about, skewing any basis of an escape plan he might have had.

X x X

Shay let out a cry as she witnessed her former teacher get the living snot pounded out of him, but she couldn't go to him to help. Nokama was still there for her to take care of, and the girl would not give up! It was annoying! Growling, she struck out with her hand instead of the scythe and was gratified to see Nokama move back a bit to avoid being hit. If only she could just knock her out so she could go help Mano...

The Toa of Water wouldn't say it, but she was shocked. She hadn't thought Vakama was capable of such raw fury and cruelty before, but apparently his time with the Barraki had changed him more than she had initially thought. This wasn't Vakama, she thought as she parried another of Shay's blows. Not Vakama at all. Vakama was a kind person, not this raging beast! This was the Hordika all over again.

The Vortixx he was hitting managed to get in a blow edgewise and make Vakama roll off of him, clutching his arm as it bled from the wound made by the small dagger clutched in Mano's hand. The puppet master gave the Toa a sharp kick to the side, knocking him several feet back.

Vakama raised his head to look at his foe, the light of madness still burning in his eyes. Mano still looked the same as ever, with the exception of the bruises made by the recent attack. This time though, there was no smile, no anything to suggest a good soul. And Vakama knew he was dealing with the demon the smiling Vortixx hid inside of him at all times.

"You think you can defeat me?" Mano sneered, a tinge of red entering his blue eyes. "You truly believe you are strong enough to defeat me, worm?"

Vakama stayed silent, instead just glared up at him.

"Let me tell you something. You're not. You're weak! You're all weak, all Toa are weak! THEY'RE ALL WEAK!"

Nokama noticed that Shay flinched visibly at this. At the next thing he said, though, the girl stopped moving altogether and just stood there, shock and pain running through her eyes.

"I HATE TOA!" Mano shouted, holding Vakama up by the throat as he choked and struggled for breath. "They're all weak, they all think they're so great when they're not! I WISH THEY WOULD ALL DIE!"

"Tough," Vakama coughed, one eye opened just enough to see his enemy. "I'm not that easy to kill, sorry." He gave a cry of pain as the Vortixx's claws began to dig into his neck. A small rivulet of blood dripped down his throat.

"What did you do for your power?" Mano hissed, "Nothing! You got a special rock from your predecessor that gave you your powers. That's nothing, it's pathetic! I nearly died achieving the strength I have, and to know that you got it simply by being alive? You're all pathetic."

A tear dripped down Shay's cheek, but she wiped it away so fast that Nokama wasn't sure it had even been there in the first place. Then she raised her head and her eyes blazed with anger. "This time, I will not hold back," she snarled, and Nokama glared too, settling into a defensive stance. "You're going down now."

Nokama acted quickly as the other girl charged, rolling to the side and dodging Shay's attack. Then she whirled around and shot a blast of cold water straight at her back. Shay gave a shriek as it hit her, saturating her from head to toe. "You'll pay - AAAHHHHH!"

Just as Nokama had thought, she was now angry enough to start using her powers. Her power was electricity. Electricity and water do not mix, and she watched as impassively as she could as the Thunder Toa screamed as her own power turned against her.

Shay dropped to the ground, panting heavily, severely burned all over her body. She was grateful for the fact that she was still wet; that way, that hateful Water Toa couldn't tell if she was crying or not. And tears were pouring in a literal waterfall from her eyes.

It wasn't her fault that she was a Toa, was it? She had just wanted to be loved! And to find out that the one she loved more than anything hated Toa like herself was just too much for her.

But the look of pity on the Water Toa's face was even worse.

"It really hurts, doesn't it?" Nokama asked quietly, kneeling down next to her. "What he said, right? It hurts."

"Shut up." Shay snarled, unable to move. Her body hurt too much in too many places; the pain was too strong for her to do anything more than just lie there. And even that was agony.

Nokama's pitying look grew. "It does." She pressed her fingers to the back of Shay's neck and pressed three times. And Shay's world faded to instant black; her head fell forward as she fainted.

Nokama straightened up again and dragged Shay's body to the side to keep her from being hurt even more; sure she was the enemy, but she was also a living creature, with a heart and a mind. That was more than enough reason for Nokama.

She had no more time to pity Shay, however, as Vakama gave a loud choking cry, still clutched in Mano's hands. Her head whipped around, and her eyes widened. With a battle cry, she charged at the Vortixx, only to have him kick out at her as she neared. She flew through the air to hit a tree with a loud crack and slumped down, thoroughly winded.

Vakama would die if she didn't do something soon, but what? What COULD she do? That Vortixx was way too strong, she couldn't hold a candle against his strength! And according to him, the only reason the females weren't attacking was because he was fighting and they wouldn't stoop so low as to fight alongside a male of their own species. Something was wrong with that society as a whole.

It turned out she didn't have to worry about Vakama, however, as Mano suddenly gave a pained shout and dropped the Fire Toa, his hands practically smoking. He shook them to cool them off, but the pain persisted. One look at his opponent told him all. The kid's hands were glowing with flame once more, and he was in the stance of one about to break and attack.

Mano growled, readying his strings once more--

And was forced to jump over the bright red jets of flame that shot from the Fire Toa's fists like so many bullets. He landed, but as he did so, stumbled a bit and was forced to catch himself. He bit off a shriek of pain as his burned hands slammed into the ground at the same time the last of the fire bullets hit him in the back, and was thus unprepared for the next attack.

Vakama's foot caught him straight in the face, and he rolled along the ground, unable to collect himself once again. That last attack had gotten him badly; his back and arms were both severely burned. He choked as the Fire Toa gave him a huge kick to the chest and attempted to curl up into a ball to protect himself. There was nothing he could do, not against this rage.

Because all Vakama knew at that moment was that he really, really, really hated Vortixx. More so than anything in the world. This hate was brought on by something else, it had to be. There was no way he could despise something so much after just barely meeting them...

What had gone wrong? Mano wondered. What had he done wrong here? How was this kid overpowering him so easily? His own partner was a Fire Toa; he should know how to deal with them by now! Plus, he was so much older than this little upstart. He was older, wiser, stronger!

Unbeknownst to Mano, he was thinking along the very same lines that his partner had with Matau, something he had hoped to never do.

But deep down, he knew the reason. The kid was younger, of a different generation. And it was of the natural order of the world for the next generation to surpass the previous one. Vakama had to be at the very LEAST half his age.

He coughed again, feeling the blood rise in his mouth, and it suddenly spewed out of him, in small rivulets down his chin. Mata Nui, this hurt more than anything. Pain, pain, pain. Agony, agony, agony.

Another kick to the chest, and another, and another. Then the vegetation under him was set ablaze, scorching him even more.

Shay. Was she OK? It was strange how that was the only thing he could think of as he lay there coughing up blood and surrounded by fire. She hadn't heard his little "speech" before, had she? It wasn't Toa like her that he hated, it was Toa like this red one in front of him who had done nothing to deserve their powers and had had them merely handed to them by the Great Spirit.

He could still remember every ounce of pain he'd ever gone through at the hands of his father and sister. Roodaka had been a sly one from the very beginning; although she was much younger than him, she had managed to trick him and nearly kill him with a wild Tarakava. The attack had left him without the use of his vocal organs for a good couple centuries, until the Dark Hunters had recruited him and healed his throat.

The gift of speech was something he would never take for granted ever again, and for restoring that to him, the Shadowed One would forever have his, Mano's, undying loyalty. One simply had to repay such a good thing.

He managed to roll himself over onto his back in an attempt to get away once again, but stopped. The kid's eyes were blazing at him with such hate and rage that he couldn't move.

He knew those eyes.

The mirror reflected those same eyes at him every day. He looked enough like his sister to immediately bristle at the sight of his own reflection, and before he could stop it, a flash of pain and hate would run across his eyes.

What made him hate himself so much?

Vakama's hands closed around his neck, burning hot, and he felt his air supply begin to get cut off. He choked, bile attempting to rise in his throat, but unable to because of this tight hold. The very air was sweltering from the kid's power. So angry that his body temperature shot up so much as to affect the air temperature as well. If he didn't have blisters before, he most certainly did now. He could feel them, forming on his neck as the kid's grip continued to tighten.

"Vakama! Stop!" It was that girl, the reason the Fire Toa had gotten so upset. Now that Mano thought about it, it was laughable. To get so hyped up over something said about a girl...

He was a Vortixx; by right, nearly every other species out there had some sort of grudge against his race. This one though, this one's eyes bespoke more than just a grudge. He had never seen him before in his life though, and so had no clue why he would be taking out so much anger on him...

"VAKAMA!" the girl screamed again, she was running at them as fast as her wounded leg would allow. Mano couldn't help but feel a surge of pride at the sight of the wound; his Shay was indeed a fearsome warrior.

But he couldn't die just yet; he still had one more goal...

"Roodaka..." The name passed his lips as he fought unconsciousness, and at that moment, Vakama's eyes blazed harder, his grip on Mano's neck became tighter. Mano could feel his mind shutting down; why the heck wasn't anyone helping him--?

"STOP IT!"

Vakama was jerked forward as something hit him from behind, and promptly dropped the Vortixx as he realized what it was.

_Nokama..._

"_It's not your fault, Vakama. It's not your fault..."_

"_VAKAMA!"_

"_Believe in yourself, come on, I know you can do it!"_

His heart skipped a beat. He was aware of the slight cry of pain she gave upon touching his overheated body, and almost instinctively, his temperature began to lower. His eyes lost the glow of hatred and returned to their normal yellow color. She was there, she was there, she was there, she was there...

All that mattered was that she was there.

"_I know you can do it, Vakama," she said, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "It's obvious that you can, so why deny it?"_

_He glared at her, eyes narrowed. "Because I can't. I'm not fit to be the leader here, so why do you insist that I can?!"_

"_Because." Her voice was calm and soft. He felt every inch of anxiety leave him at that moment. "You can, Vakama. You just don't want to admit it. But I know better, and I know you can be the leader you say you aren't."_

"Are you OK?" he asked her softly, and she nodded, oblivious to the action still going on around them. "I'm fine."

He smiled, and it was like heaven had opened up for her. "Good."

A sudden flash of light, and her eyes snapped to the knife clutched in the enemy's hand. Aimed straight for Vakama's back.

She did what she had to do. She shoved him to the side, as hard as she could, at the same time that the knife buried itself in her up to the hilt.

Vakama bolted up, still a little dazed, glaring angrily. "What was that-" he started, then stopped. Nokama was doubled over on her knees, holding one hand to her mouth, and the other clutching her stomach. He could make out the shape of the knife's handle between her fingers.

She slumped to the side.

All at once, time seemed to stop.

Mano gave a little smile from the ground and looked up at his partner, who was standing over him. "Never woulda thought..." he mumbled, and Shinoda grinned. "I told you - if anyone's gonna kill you, it'll be me, Vortixx." he replied. _And you don't know how true that is. _He held out a hand and pulled his partner to his feet, ignoring the stench of burned flesh that radiated from him. It was all routine to him now. Burned flesh failed to bother him anymore, not after the mass genocide he had wreaked on his own people. Their burned, twisted bodies still lay on the ruins of Tora Nui, even though more than two thousand years had passed since their deaths.

Matau was standing some ten feet away, clutching at the wounds all over his body, made by Shinoda's various blades. A cry tore from the Air Toa's mouth at the sight in front of him.

"Nokama...?" Vakama asked, kneeling over her. "Nokama?"

_The giant red hand was coming towards him, but he couldn't move. The Vahi was taking up too much of his energy; any more and he'd collapse. Closer and closer it came, until he knew there was no way he'd be able to dodge it now, even without the Vahi._

_Something small and red and gold jumped out in front of him._

_The shadow-hand hit it, and there was a small explosion._

_All at once, Turaga Lhikan lay at his feet, his heartlight fading._

"_I am proud to have called you brother, Toa Vakama."_

"NOKAMA!"

X x X

Nuju's battle with Siahta had taken them away from the clearing where the others were still battling, but that didn't mean their fight was any less fierce. Siahta was apparently a master at hand-to-hand combat, something he knew Dark Hunters didn't generally specialize in. They preferred to show off, using their various powers and weapons, to scare their victims.

This girl just fought, which pleased him. No silly battle cries, no monologues about how she would clobber him to death, no nothing of the sort. Just straightforward battling, which was how he liked it.

He deflected one of her kicks with a blow from his hand and resisted the urge to shake it out and relieve the stinging pain from said kick. By the Great Beings, she was strong! A lot stronger than he had initially given her credit for. Maybe Nokama was right, and he WAS biased towards males being stronger than females.

Not a nice thought. He didn't want to be known like that, but he couldn't help it. It was just a natural feeling, a need to protect those weaker than himself. And he'd been taught his whole life that to protect a female you cared about was the best thing you could do.

He didn't like Nokama THAT way, of course, but she was like his sister, and he'd do anything to protect her. It was what one did for family.

He had to end this fight soon though; he was tiring quickly. So was Siahta, he could tell from her short, ragged breaths and the jerky, forced way in which she moved. She had stopped using her telekinesis a while ago, and he attributed that to the fact that it was probably very energy-consuming to do it. That was when she had started coming at him with her fists and feet.

_Not bad at all..._

"Tell me," he shouted, blocking a punch and throwing one of his own, "How did you come to be with the Dark Hunters?"

She blocked his punch in turn and whirled around, obviously intending to stomp on his foot. He lightly shifted his feet and grabbed her arm, twisting it.

"Since I was real young," she replied, panting. "I had nowhere else to go, and my island was destroyed, so they took me in."

"Yes, the Dark Hunters did have quite the reputation for doing things like that, Nuju reflected. Being almost charitable in who they allowed into their ranks. Even if you weren't a true Hunter, if you had some other skill, you would be allowed into the organization as a sort of honorary member. Only the best were allowed to be called Dark Hunters, but there were several more who had basic useful skills that the Shadowed One needed.

"They just let you in, just like that?"

"Not exactly." It was laughable, Siahta thought, how they were fighting, had been fighting for about an hour now, and were carrying on a perfectly normal conversation. "They weren't going to let me be a full member, but then something happened and they did."

"What happened?"

Punch, punch, kick to the stomach, her fist knocked into his shoulder, his shoulder now hurt like none other...

"They let me take the test as a last-ditch attempt to recruit some new full members, and I killed my opponent."

He nearly stopped in shock, but remembered the situation and kept going. "You killed him?!"

"I didn't mean to." She grabbed him by the arm and swung him around and round, finally letting him go flying. He managed to catch himself in time before he hit anything, to her disappointment. "He came at me, and I picked up the nearest thing to me and hit him with it. It turned out to be his own sword, which he had dropped at the beginning of our fight. And I jabbed it up at him, and he ran right into it. In other words, he ran himself through on his own sword."

Which, Nuju thought, was sort of true. She had just defended herself, right? Killing in the name of self defense was the one time he could forgive the taking of a life. By trying to kill someone, you were giving up your own right to live. And if you died because of your own foolishness, then it served you right.

He had killed in self defense before. He still had nightmares about it sometimes.

"Do you truly want to be a Dark Hunter?" he asked suddenly.

Siahta stopped in her tracks, about to deliver another blow to him, and simply stared at him, shocked. "Why are you asking that?!"

"Answer the question," he replied, standing in front of her, arms at his sides and not even attempting to defend himself. "It's a simple yes or no answer; do you or do you not truly want to be a Dark Hunter?"

"How am I supposed to answer that?!" Siahta hissed angrily. "They're all I've ever known!" Ever since Shinoda had destroyed Tora Nui, they really WERE all she'd ever known. And her, not even alive back then, to be born onto the ruins of Tora Nui to the only two survivors of that attack. To be given the Toa Stone that each of Tora Nui's Toa would touch to gain their powers. And then to watch both her parents fall under Toa Shinoda's sword as she, a mere child, cowered.

"_I came back for a visit, just to reminisce a bit."_ he had said as he reached towards her. _"Guess I didn't finish the job properly the first time. Now I did though, so it's all good."_ She had bitten him when he grabbed her, and he'd given her a sharp smack to the head that knocked her out for the better part of eight hours.

When she'd awoken, she had been on Odina, and Shinoda had been describing their encounter to the Shadowed One. His bodyguard, whom she later found out to be named Sentrakh, had given her a blank stare, makin her shiver from the emptiness of his eyes.

A few days later, her training had started. She was placed under the care of Malvado Hordika, and it had remained that way until she was fully grown. Malvado had taught her well; although his element was radically different from hers, he knew enough about the basics of telekinesis (which he told her was a rare thing to have, even mask-wise) to give her a proper apprenticeship.

Then had come her initiation test. She later found out that, at first, the Shadowed One hadn't wanted to let her be a full member, believing her to be too soft, too weak to do the job properly. But others had spoken up on her behalf, and he'd grudgingly allowed her the chance to prove herself.

Fight this year's top rookie. Win and become a fully fledged member of the Dark Hunters. Fail and die.

She'd won, and not only that, she'd killed her opponent. On accident, but that was nothing to the Hunters. After that, she was given to Shay Moonsilk as a partner. Malvado had gone back to his own partner, Voël of Veri, something he complained about volubly. He'd enjoyed the sixteen years away from the Verian and his crazy Rahi bird, and to be forced so suddenly to go back was a bit much for the lazy Hordika.

All this and more, Siahta found herself telling Nuju, just pouring out of her like a river until it was finished. She told him about how scared she'd been that she would be killed during that initiation test, and how shocked she was when she was dragged off afterwards and congratulated on her success by Lariska herself.

And in turn, Nuju told her about his own past. Contrary to what Mano had said, he had had to earn his power as well. He had been the best at what he did through good old fashioned hard work, and that had paid off, allowing him the honor of becoming the Toa of Ice. He told her about not knowing how to use his powers at first, and how none of his teammates knew how to use their mask powers. He told her of finding the Great Disks, and how Makuta had posed as Turaga Dume, thus turning the whole of Metru Nui against them.

It wasn't until he got onto the subject of the Visorak wars that Siahta interrupted. "Roodaka!" she exclaimed. "That's Mano's sister!"

Nuju blinked, nonplussed. "His SISTER? Roodaka has a brother?" he asked incredulously. It was hard to believe that the seductress had a family. One that was still living, anyway.

"That's right!" Siahta nodded. "I don't know what happened, but something did, and he's sworn to kill her."

"That's no surprise," Nuju muttered. "Half of Metru Nui has vowed to do the same." He gave her a wry smile as a new thought came into his mind. "I'm not a very good enemy, am I? Practically all we've done is talk instead of fighting like we're supposed to." And indeed, they were now both sitting on the ground, facing each other.

Siahta smiled. "It's partially my fault then, too. I'm the one that started the story-telling."

It was funny, these Toa Metru were nowhere near as bad as the veteran Dark Hunters had made them out to be. She had heard tales of their cruelty surpassing that of even the Shadowed One, and how they had mercilessly killed King Sidorak, thus causing the Visorak to have no leader and become almost extinct within a matter of five years.

But then again, things were like that in the organization itself. Lariska, while presenting herself to the public as a seasoned, hardened warrior who would kill anyone who so much as looked at her wrong, was surprisingly kind to her and Shay. She allowed them to do things that others were not allowed to do, and spoke to them on a regular basis. Well, to Siahta mostly. Shay was too busy on solo missions to really be able to get to know her. Siahta, her main function being a tactician and somewhat scientist, was usually on Odina.

Nuju gave her a lopsided smile of his own. "I think you might have cracked my shoulder though - it hasn't stopped hurting." She laughed at this.

A sudden scream shook the air, and they both bolted up, reminded of what they should have been doing.

"NOKAMA!"

Nuju's heart froze in his chest, and he dashed towards the direction of the shout, yelling back at her, "Stay here!"

He completely missed the look of shock that crossed her face at this. "Stay here" was something one would say when they didn't want someone to see something. To protect them. Why the heck would he tell HER, a Dark Hunter, to "stay here"?

She smiled slightly; there was more to this guy than she had initially thought. But then she looked down, and her smile turned into a scowl.

"HEY!" she shouted after his retreating back. Oh, this was pretty.

While they'd been talking, he had somehow frozen her feet to the forest floor. It was remarkable how thick it was. There was no way she'd be able to get free from these ice shackles, even with her powers. And the fact that it was a cold day did nothing to help the situation any.

Siahta sighed and gingerly sat down, which was hard, as the ice covered up to her knees. It seemed she was a prisoner.

X x X

"NOKAMA! NOKAMA! _NOKAMA_!" Vakama screamed, clutching her body to himself. The knife was still buried in her stomach; he knew better than to try to remove it. Pridak hadn't trained him in anything having to do with medical skill, preferring to focus on combat skills instead. He had also been trained not to show the slightest bit of emotion while in battle, no matter what happened.

But then why was he on the ground, holding the broken, bleeding body of this girl he could barely remember and screaming her name like a broken record?

Pridak would be ashamed.

And Vakama couldn't have cared less.

Nokama didn't stir, and the fact that Nuju had just burst through the trees, shock and horror stamped on his features, did nothing to help the situation any.

"Get over it." the red and black Toa who had thrown the knife said wearily. "She's dead. I don't miss."

"Shut up!" Vakama snarled at him, and Shinoda blinked, actually taken aback. Mano coughed a bit, hanging off of his shoulder for support.

Over where Malvado and Natay were still battling, a good portion of the forest was destroyed. Super-powered screeches and booms and other assorted sounds that were way too loud to be natural issued from their battleground, still coming fast as ever. Two wild animals, locked in combat, unable to notice anything else until the battle was over.

So far, Voël of Veri had pulled a perfect example of his species and had stayed out of the fight, hidden behind a tree. He had been thinking of joining in, though, now that the Water Toa was out of commission and both Mano and Shay were out as well. The enemy was tired and weak, just perfect for a predator like him to come and pick off like insects. His mutated Gukko bird would enjoy the green one, he knew.

But the sight of the young Fire Toa's face, streaked with tears and filled with a crazed, wild hatred, made him scrap this idea completely. Let the three Vortixx females take care of this, they were more than strong enough.

Almost on cue, one of them stepped forward, behind Vakama, about to do him in with her tool. And Vakama whirled around, still with Nokama held to his chest, and dealt her a crushing blow straight to the neck with his disk launcher. She choked, and fell back, her wind pipe effectively crushed.

Voël had to stop himself from shaking. That was a freaking VORTIXX he had just killed. And not only that, but one of Queen Tsuyayaka's honor guard. One simple blow, and her life was snuffed out, just like that. For the first time, he knew exactly why his kinsman Sidorak had fallen before the Toa Metru. He and Sidorak were not close, in fact, they had both thought the other was a fool, but when Sidorak was killed, Voël had taken the time to mourn. Distantly related and just barely connected at all though they were, they were still family.

For the first time, he saw the power that had crippled not only his kinsman, but also Roodaka and Makuta.

THIS was the Toa Metru of Fire, and he was not happy.

The death of the Vortixx female didn't affect Vakama in the least; in fact, he barely seemed to notice that she was dead.

All he saw was the girl he could barely remember, cradled in his arms with a knife buried up to the hilt in her stomach.

His eyes snapped to the one that had thrown the knife, and they burned with such intense wrath that Shinoda was surprised. An instant later, he was thrown backwards by the intense rivulet of flame that had burst from Vakama's body. Instinctively, he let go of Mano, who dropped with a cry of pain, and went to take a sword out of one of the sheaths on his back.

Only to find that there were none there.

He cursed; he'd completely forgotten that he'd used most of them in the battle with the Air Toa! For the most part, none of his blades were in bad shape, but they were scattered all over the camp from being knocked out of his hands by Matau's swift, slicing sword strokes. The only one left was a plain, regular sword in the scabbard at his waist.

His initial thoughts were correct about using this sword, as the next jet of flame from the Toa Metru of Fire actually melted it. Before the ruined mess could get on his hands, Shinoda dropped it. This was where he wished he still knew how to use his own Fire powers.

After he had started collecting swords, he had realized that Fire was not the best element to have while doing so. The intense flames that he was capable of producing had a habit of ruining the best blades, and after a while, he had stopped using his element altogether, preferring to focus solely on his swords skills. What could he say?

Nothing, that's what. And now one of the Vortixx females were dead...even worse. "We have to get out of here," he muttered, raising his head. " Voël! Voël, you cowardly worm, where are you?"

"Behind de Shinoda is dis Voël," came the melancholy reply. To Shinoda's disgust, the Verian had not a scratch on him; indeed, he doubted he had even entered the fight. Worthless scum! The Verian was carrying the still-unconscious Shay in his arms, looking for all the world as though he were about to drop her.

Shinoda sighed in defeat, then grabbed Mano up again, ignoring his partner's cries of pain. He didn't care about Mano's pain; the Vortixx was half dead as it was. This just made his plan even better though; if Mano were to die now, it would be seen as natural. He'd only been burned all over his body, and had what looked to be his entire rib cage broken. Face looked like Kikanalo dung too, he thought. Bruises all over, the left eye squeezed shut.

"Malvado!" he shouted.

Malvado didn't hear him, and Shinoda gave another sigh. "Why do I have to do everything?" he muttered, then shoved Mano towards Voël, who caught him nervously, and stomped towards the still battling Hordika. He could feel the Air Toa's eyes on him the entire time, ready to attack, but he honestly couldn't care less. The kid was wounded pretty badly; he wasn't a sword master for nothing. As he went, he yanked his swords out of trees, picked them up off the ground, even had to jump a bit to retrieve the saw-blade from one of the lower branches of a tree.

When he finally got to where the two battling Hordika were, he was greeted with quite the sight. The older female, that what's-her-name, Natay, that was it! Natay had Malvado pinned beneath her, and was chewing ferociously on his left arm. Malvado in turn was giving off a round of pained shrieks, kicking and scratching at the older Hordika to get her off. Her head and shoulders were severely battered by now, blood from the various small wounds was clotting, only to be ripped open again a second later.

It occurred to Shinoda that this was another death he would not be blamed for. Perhaps he should simply kill them both where they stood, still not having noticed him, and then report back that Malvado had gone down honorably in combat, but had brought his foe down with him?

But he didn't.

He didn't know why he didn't, but he simply didn't.

Natay gave a screech of pain and arched her back as the saw-blade made a long down the length of her back, finally letting go of Malvado's arm. Malvado took the chance to give her one last smack to the head, knocking her away from him and grabbed his megaphone back up again. Smirking at her shocked face, he took a deep breath and screamed straight into it.

"Nice." Shinoda said, looking approvingly at the orange Hordika's prone form, surrounded by several broken stumps of trees and other various debris. "Didn't think you had it in you, freakshow."

"Shut...your mouth." Malvado grunted, barely able to stand on his feet. "Didn't think she'd still be that strong. Hurts."

Shinoda smiled and began to drag him off to where Voël's giant mutant Gukko was waiting to take them back to the ship. "Good."

Malvado didn't hear this, he was already unconscious, slumped onto Shinoda's back like a giant doll.

The Sword Hunter sighed and grudgingly decided against waking him, instead putting him on his back. "Get us back to the ship. I need to report to the Shadowed One," he snapped at Voël, who sprang to attention immediately. Mano and Shay, Shinoda noticed, were already clutched in the Gukko's immense claws, both out like snuffed torches.

He took a running leap onto its back at the same time Voël did; the remaining two Vortixx females were already there. He made a mental note to report their lack of usefulness to the Shadowed One; if they were going to come along, then they should at least be useful, right?

It wasn't until they were halfway back that he realized they were missing someone, and he groaned aloud, ignoring Voël's questioning look.

They'd forgotten Siahta.

X x X

"Vakama?" Matau said hesitantly, taking a small step towards the Fire Toa where he was still cradling Nokama against his chest. "Vakama, are you OK?"

"Yes." Vakama's voice was surprisingly calm, despite what had just happened a few minutes earlier. "I'm fine. But Nokama isn't. Where is the nearest healer?"

"That would be in Ga-Koro." Nuju supplied with a frown. "Wait a minute, where's Natay?"

"I'll go find her," Matau promised, and ran off towards the mess of fallen trees, calling the Hordika's name as he went.

Nuju sighed and looked back at Vakama, who was now standing, Nokama in his arms. "I know this is kind of irrelevant right now, but I have a prisoner back a ways." he said, and Vakama gave a tiny smile. "Good. We can get information from her."

The Ice Toa blinked. "That might be a little hard..." Especially considering the fact that he had kind of tricked her into talking so much that he was able to freeze her feet to the ground without her noticing...he doubted she would make the same mistake again. She had mentioned being a tactician for the Dark Hunters, roughly his equivalent in the Toa Metru.

Fool me once, shame on you.

Fool me twice, shame on me.

"I'll go get her, and then we'll take Nokama to the healer, alright?" he said, and Vakama nodded. Sighing loudly, Nuju began to walk off, back towards where he had left Siahta.

Once there, he had to duck quickly as a large rock had just been thrown at his head. Siahta stood there before him, the ice not even having begun to melt, eyes blazing angrily. "Very nice," she snarled, and he almost flinched. "Very nice of you indeed, Nuju Metru. So, am I your prisoner now?" Her eyes promised a world of hurt for him.

Somehow, Nuju couldn't bring himself to care. "You are. Keep in mind that your friends have left and that all there is around right now is me and my teammates. Oh, and a dead Vortixx, but a fat lot of good she'll do you, I'm sure." He raised one hand, a cloud of ice swirling around it. "Now, will you come quietly, or am I going to have to freeze the rest of you and carry you to Turaga Dume's?"

Although Siahta hated to admit it, there was really only one option. Curse him! Curse him to Karzahni and back again! First opportunity she had, he was going DOWN.

"I'll come quietly." she muttered, and he brightened considerably. "Good. Cuz I'm not strong enough to carry you all that way right now; you took too much of my strength in that fight."

Siahta looked away, a slight blush staining her cheeks. "Whatever, just get this stupid ice off of me! I can't feel my feet."

Nuju's laughter did nothing to help whatsoever.

X x X

"_My love is a burning,  
Consuming fire."  
--Skillet, "Whispers In The Dark"_

X x X

**Author's Note: All week I've been working on this monster. Never again. EVER. So, Kiku's being chased by a talking rug, Nokama was stabbed by Shinoda, Vakama went batshit, Siahta's been captured, and Mano's gonna be in pain when he wakes up. Shut up, I like my angst. Somehow, I don't think Siahta minds being a prisoner though XD But dear God, I suck at fight scenes. That's the most unbelievable piece of crap I've ever written, and I kid you not. VV;;;;**

**Uh...any suggestions? o-o; I generally don't take them, but I'm open to any ideas you might have...**

**Review me, please!**


	14. Don't Even Ask

**Question: Is a tank and jeans - plus jacket - slutty? If the answer's no, then I'm justified in telling my mom she belongs in a mental hospital. If not, then I'll admit I'm wrong.**

**Pointless somewhat-of-a-filler-chapter, coming up:D**

**Disclaimer: Anyone you don't recognize as canon belongs to me. "Whispers In The Dark" belongs to Skillet.**

**Summary: He had lost everything that was dear to him. First, he lost his brothers. Second, he lost his love. Then, the entire city turned on him. And finally, he lost his dream. The only thing left for him to lose was his memory. And he did just that. After the Visorak war, Vakama is banished from Metru Nui forever. Ten years later, Odina and Xia have joined forces against Metru Nui, who are in desperate need of help. The revival of an ancient team of warlords, who have adopted a new member into their midst, just may be the key to winning this war. The question is, how to get them to agree? **_**Sensation washes over me, I can't describe it. Pain I felt so long ago, I don't remember.**_** "Who are you? Why are you calling me that? That's not my name. And why do you keep saying you love me?"**

**The Road Not Taken   
By: Saya Moonshadow**

"_No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes  
I'll light the night with stars  
Hear the whispers in the dark..."_

X x X

"MOMMY!" Kiku screamed, still running. It was dark, which only terrified the little princess even more. She was scared of the dark, and the fact that she was being chased by something that so obviously wished to cause her harm only increased the fear. "MOMMY! HELP ME!"

Behind her, she could still hear Mkeka slithering along, chuckling menacingly, always a few paces behind, but never gone. She dared not look over her shoulder; if she did, she'd probably freeze up and trip or something. Mommy always told her she was a klutz...

Where was Mommy now? And Daddy? They had to come save her from Mkeka! She couldn't handle him on her own, she was too weak and small!

"Your mother will not come." Mkeka told her harshly, still behind her as he'd been for the past however long. "I've locked the door. Not even a Kikanalo could get through there when it's locked."

This only served to increase Kiku's fear even more.

She screamed in terror as she collided with something large and white, with rather large feet and a large red marking on the face.

Pridak raised a brow as he nudged the tiny princess with his foot, and the brow only raised further when she clung to him, sobbing with fear. He chanced a glance in the direction from whence she came and immediately scooped her up. The shark tooth blades on his arms glinted dully in the faint light as he stared impassively at Mkeka, who had chosen that moment to slither up.

If Mkeka was surprised by the sudden change in surroundings, he did not show it. Instead, his upper edge curled into what Pridak recognized as what was supposed to be a smile. He suppressed a grimace of distaste. What kind of ungodly being was this? A living shroud?

"Hello, Northern King," Mkeka said, the smile apparent in his voice. "I was looking for the child you carry."

"Indeed?" Pridak asked. Kiku sobbed again, burying her face in his neck. He sighed; carrying a crying baby was not something a king generally did. But seeing the look of absolute terror on her face, he decided that perhaps, just this once, he could overlook the general rules of being a king. After all, this wouldn't be the first scared child he'd saved in his life. "Forgive me, but the child is in my care. I cannot give her to you."

Mkeka's edge turned down into a frown. "Why not? Do you mean to eat her, Northern King? I saw her first, if that is your intention."

"The flesh of sentient beings does not appeal to me." Pridak replied. "I prefer creatures that do not have the same thoughts that I do." He glanced down at his charge before adding, "I also make sure to give myself a challenge and not picking on the first thing I find."

At this, Mkeka seemed to grow angry, looming up over him, the matted hair of his body sticking out agitatedly. "Northern King, white red markings," he hissed. "Little blue child, King Ryoku. Removal is necessary."

"I'm afraid you'll find it a bit...hard to remove me." Pridak answered. "I am not a king of a warrior people for nothing."

Mkeka glowered, but could not combat this logic. He swayed from side to side like a great snake, obviously agitated, but made no move to attack. Finally, he turned on them and began to glide off, but not before saying, "I will look for you later, Northern King. I do not like having as many in my head as I do, but I would not mind one more if it meant you are dead and digested."

"Ah - there's another problem then." the white Barraki said lightly. "Shark scales, as I'm sure you know, do not digest well. Take care what you eat, doormat!"

Mkeka's back edge shuddered angrily, but with another swish of his black body, he was gone.

X x X

Pridak eyed the trembling child in his arms with slight interest and finally spoke. "He is gone." he said in a surprisingly soft voice. "He will not bother you again."

Kiku looked up, but did not relinquish her hold on his neck. Indeed, she gripped him tighter. "What if he come back?" she asked fearfully.

The shark-like one shrugged. "Then I will deal with him as I promised I would." A sigh escaped him as she shook her head fiercely. "My student Pyro was just like this when he first came to me. Scared and weak. That's not a good combination for a future ruler to have, Princess."

She gave him a tiny glare, which he had to snort at. "His name not Pyro!" she said, and he blinked. "It's Vakama! Miss Nokama say so!"

Pridak shrugged. "I have called him Pyro for a decade now, and he has never objected. Even after he learned his true name, he has not asked me to call him anything else. Until he does, I shall refer to him as such."

The tiny princess propped herself up on his shoulder, her elbow digging into him annoyingly. "That cuz you be his daddy."

Pridak blinked confusedly. "I am not his father, nor does he regard me as such."

She shook her head once again; no! "He does so!" she argued. "Not his real daddy, but his fake daddy. You act like his daddy. Save him, take care of him."

"I was not the one to save him." he informed her as he walked in the direction of the huge double doors of the Temple. What he had been doing in there was no one's business other than his own (but just for the record, his curiousity about the place had gotten the better of him. Yet another unkingly thing he had done that day). "Ehlek was. All I did was train him to be what he is today."

"An' take care of him!" she insisted. "Without Pridak, Vakama not be strong! Miss Nokama say he be real strong now." She smiled. "Miss Nokama say Pridak is good. But not wanna believe it."

Pridak was glad for his red markings. He was sure that he was blushing at the last remark. "I'm not good. None of we Barraki are."

"Yes you are. Miss Nokama not wrong. Can tell."

In a way, he had to admit it was true. Why else would he have deemed it appropriate to save the seemingly meaningless scrap of life that Ehlek had dragged to him that fateful day ten years ago?

But he was also cruel - the way Pyro had looked at him when he had finally awoken...he swore that his eyes had begged him to kill him. He had been cruel and forced him to live instead of ending the obvious pain he had been in.

X x X

Soft sobbing pierced the medical room, and Lariska heaved a sigh. She had arrived - at last! - to the battlefield, only to be immediately ushered to the medical bay and told to watch over Shay while Mano and Malvado's wounds were tended and Shinoda reported to the Shadowed One.

It aggravated her, but she did as she was told. She had gotten this far by being a good soldier, and she had no intention of ruining it just yet.

"Shay," she said, putting aside her book and standing to walk to the girl's bedside, "Why are you crying?"

The sobs stopped abruptly as she sat down on the bed, causing the mattress to bounce slightly. Shay's face remained buried in the pillow, though Lariska knew she'd have to come up to breathe eventually. Eventually came sooner than later, and Shay lifted her tearstained face to meet her superior's cool gaze. "I'm not crying." she mumbled, wiping furtively at her tears.

Lariska snorted, dragging out a small handkerchief and doing the job herself. She had to admit, those were some impressive bruises on the younger female's shoulders, obviously made by her opponent's fists and possibly weapons. She wondered who she'd fought, but put that out of her mind for now. There were bigger things to deal with.

"So what's that coming out of your eyes then? Rain?"

Shay gave her a small glare, but let her wipe the tears from her face with the handkerchief. A few minutes of silence passed, and then, to Lariska's dismay, more tears began to leak out of Shay's eyes.

"Alright," she said, "tell me what's wrong. What's got you crying like this all of a sudden? Dark Hunters - especially not captains - don't cry, you know."

Shay sniffled a bit before answering. "He said he hated Toa. He said we were weak and he wished we'd all die."

Lariska raised a brow. "He did, did he?" It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who the young Captain meant. The entire organization knew about it by now.

"Yes. He did. Cuz all we did to get our powers was to touch a stone when people like him had to actually work to get it..." Her eyes began to tear up again.

Lariska mulled this over in her head for a bit while slightly less than gently wiping away Shay's tears again. This...was a problem. She wasn't a therapist, for Mata Nui's sake!

But she had always been a bit nicer towards Shay and Siahta, and she knew it. They were both young females who had had virtually no say in their lots in life, and were now part of this organization because of it. So naturally she felt like she should...watch over them a bit.

She wasn't the only who knew about Shay's crush on Mano; heck, even the Shadowed One had acknowledged it at one point. She was also not blind to the fact that Mano had once had feelings for her, although if he still felt that way, she didn't know. Most likely not, Lariska concluded, seeing as how they didn't know each other. It was hard to love someone you don't know. Mano, despite being an attention-starved hermit when he'd first come to them, knew that.

"And then," Shay continued, oblivious to Lariska's inner musings, "We left Siahta behind!" Her eyes were wide with fear. "What if they're torturing her?!"

"Then she'll have to deal with it," Lariska replied. "Siahta isn't as weak as certain others would like to believe, you know. She'll be fine no matter what they do. She's a Dark Hunter, after all. We don't die easily. After all, it took only one of us to kill off almost an entire Toa team, didn't it? The Toa Mahi didn't stand a chance against Eliminator. The only reason Lhikan survived was because he never left the island. Otherwise, Eliminator would have gotten him too." She reached out and awkwardly patted Shay's shoulder. "No worries."

Shay smiled weakly and laid back in her bed. For now, she'd try to forget about Mano and what he'd said. As far as she was concerned, she was never speaking to him again. The things that had come out of his mouth were unforgivable.

X x X

Shinoda wasn't quite sure what to think of his interview with his boss, but he concluded that it was safe to assume that the Shadowed One was NOT pleased. Dark Hunters - captains, no less - being matched by a team of Toa? Unheard of! Well, not entirely unheard of, seeing as how the Toa Ronal managed to kill off at least twelve before being killed off themselves, but the Toa Ronal were elite, by all accounts. Their leader, Toa Kaden, had managed to scar the Shadowed One permanently, and had escaped with his life.

That was no mean feat. The only others to have been able to do that were Zaktan and Makuta. No one exactly knew how or why Zaktan was the way he was now, not even the Shadowed One. The eyebeams by all means should have incinerated him, not turned him into those protodyte things. But Makuta was a given; that race as a whole was supposedly immortal. Close to Great Being status, they were.

As for Shinoda's interview / interrogation...well, the Shadowed One had hardly batted an eye when he was told of the tie that had resulted from their battle. Queen Tsuyayaka was less composed when he'd mentioned the dead Vortixx however - she'd leaped up and shot a Rhotuka at him, and it was only his quick reflexes that had saved him from being blown up. Luckily, Sentrakh had managed to calm the enraged Vortixx queen down.

Sentrakh was now staring at him with blank, empty eyes, and Shinoda felt a shiver go down his spine. Freak. Neither living nor dead was how Sentrakh could be described; as such, he was the perfect bodyguard for the Shadowed One. Not that the Shadowed One needed a bodyguard - the Toa Ronal withstanding, there was no one besides Makuta who could take him on and come out alive. Toa Kaden was dead now, so that narrowed the two possibilities down to only one. And Shinoda really doubted that Makuta would be coming around for a rematch any time soon.

"Shinoda," his boss sighed, "I'm disappointed in you. I thought you could do better."

He shifted uncomfortably. "Well, sir, they were stronger than we had anticipated. The Air Toa - Matau, I think - nearly matched me blade for blade."

"Really now." the Shadowed One deadpanned. "And did you think to try out your own powers against him, or did you just leave it to brute force again?"

Shinoda winced. "I, uh, don't remember how to use them, sir. I stopped using them more than four hundred years ago. They melt my swords, you see, and..."

"Not caring about swords!" Tsuyayaka snapped, making him flinch. Like it or not, that crazy Vortixx lady scared him. "What about my guard, Shadowed One? Dead, one is! And where were your brilliant commanders while she was being murdered? Being beaten by children!"

"Malvado was engaged in a battle with a Toa Hordika, his former teacher, if I remember right." the Shadowed One replied. "If her reputation is what it said, then she would be more than enough to keep him occupied. As for the others...I have no excuse. Shinoda, do you?"

Shinoda shook his head, knowing by now that anything he said could and would be used against him. "No, sir. But," he added, "it WOULD have helped if those three Vortixx had actually gotten into the fight with us instead of sitting on the sidelines and letting us Hunters do everything for them! Whatever happened to that Fire kid was after I'd stabbed his girlfriend. If they'd helped before then, or even at all, we would have won!"

"Refuse to fight because of Mano." Tsuyayaka huffed in response to the Shadowed One's glance. "Mano is bad luck, male and runaway. Not good for real warriors."

"Nonetheless," the Shadowed One said lightly, "if they had done their job, as my captain has said, this would have turned out much better. Mano lived up to our reputation in fighting, although he sorely underestimated his opponent. As did Shinoda, Shay, and Siahta." At this, he cast a glance at Shinoda, who shrunk down a bit.

"You are dismissed, Captain Shinoda."

Shinoda needed no more encouragement. He left the room, and he did it as fast as protocol would allow. When he was finally a safe distance away, he slumped down against the railing of the ship and let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

X x X

Whatever any of the "commanders" of Metru Nui's army were expecting, it was not for more than half of their Toa team to come back from a simple scouting missions looking like they'd been through Karzahni and leading a prisoner. They definitely weren't prepared for the terrible wound in Nokama's stomach or the almost kind way Nuju tugged the prisoner along. Or for the fact that the prisoner was, in fact, a Toa Tora.

"A Toa Tora," Ryoku said after she was introduced to him, "Huh. I thought Shinoda was the last of them. He certainly doesn't seem the type to leave survivors."

"He's not." Dume replied, "The reports when that terrible event occurred were written by Shinoda himself. He was so confident that he'd killed them all that he didn't bother to check. Her parents were lucky. So was she, for that matter, that he didn't kill her."

Queen Yulia looked up from where she had just finished cleaning Nokama's wound and was now bandaging it. Her daughter Kiku sat in her lap, unwinding the roll of bandages for her. "No one likes to be the last of anything." she said quietly. "Look at Toa Lhikan. From the day his teammates began dying off, I don't think he ever gave a real smile."

"But he wasn't the last!" Ryoku protested, "Natay was still--"

"No matter what he said, there was no way he could truly think of her as a Toa Mahi anymore." she interrupted quietly. "Not with the way she looked and acted after that. And the fact that the Matoran and everyone else referred to him as the last of the Mahi couldn't have helped matters any. The official records said that Natay had died on Odina. How could anyone have known? She was no more a Toa Mahi than Nidhiki was at that point."

Siahta listened to the exchange quietly, but at that moment, she spoke up. "What are you going to do with me?" she asked.

Instantly, the eyes of Turaga Dume, King Ryoku, and Queen Yulia all went to her, as did those of Princess Kiku. Nuju and the other Toa had been ushered to a different ward to treat their injuries, leaving Nokama and Natay in the care of the Skyde-Trofastian queen, seeing as how their injuries were the worst.

She swallowed uncomfortably and repeated the question.

Dume frowned, taking a quick glance at Ryoku. "I am not sure. You are not a captain, and there is no record of you ever harming anyone before today. Today, as I understand, was your first BIG mission."

She winced uncomfortably, but nodded. He'd hit it right on the nail. She WAS a rookie in more ways than one; although she was partners with Captain Shay, it was Shay who went on real missions. Siahta was stuck on Odina as a strategist. Very different roles indeed.

"In that case..." The old Turaga stood up.

"Lock her up." Yulia said impassively, finishing bandaging Nokama's wounds. "She may not have done anything yet, but she was raised by the Hunters. Too far in to change."

Dume frowned at her. She was an excellent ruler and mother, and an even better warrior, but the concept of mercy on enemies was almost completely lost on Queen Yulia. "That's a bit harsh, my friend." He looked at Ryoku, who was looking decidedly nervous. "Tell her. She's YOUR wife, after all."

"Ah...Yulia..." Ryoku stammered, "Don't ya think that's a bit...er, much?"

"Not at all." Yulia said, fixing her husband in a frosty stare. "You forget, Ryoku, it was a Dark Hunter that killed my father, thus forcing me to marry you. Otherwise, I would have married someone else."

A brief flash of pain crossed her husband's eyes, so fast she almost didn't see it, but then it was gone and his sheepish grin was back. "Heh, true." He took a deep breath and stood up. "I'm, um, gonna go outside for a bit." he muttered, looking determinedly at the door.

"Go with you!" Kiku said, but he shook his head. "No, kiddo, Daddy needs to be alone."

"Ryoku," Dume started, but the Skyde-Trofastian king was already gone, the door slamming in his wake.

X x X

When he got outside, he realized he wasn't alone. Standing out there, staring up at the rain, was none other than Pyro, aka Vakama Metru. A short nod of greeting, which was not returned, and Ryoku gave a sigh. Vakama glanced at him, and he sighed again.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" he asked. Vakama nodded. "It...does." he admitted. "I don't know what happened. She was just...lying there... the knife sticking out of her...and I just snapped. I didn't know what else to do..."

"It happens." Ryoku said gently, patting his shoulder. "When you care about someone that much, it's just more than you can take, seeing... that."

"You speak from experience," the Fire Toa observed, seeing the king nod. "Not in the sense you're talking about though, kid." he replied. "My wife is...biting, to say the least."

"If she hurts you so much, why do you stay with her then?" Vakama asked. It only made sense, after all. If something is not comfortable, or you do not like it, then fix it. And the obvious solution was for Ryoku to stay away from his wife. Maybe their culture didn't allow divorce or something like that. Pridak had told him about things like that.

Ryoku sighed, a rueful smile on his usually happy face. Although it was raining, Vakama was fairly sure most of the drops rolling down the king's cheeks weren't rain. "Can't do that, kid. When you love someone that much, you can't just get rid of 'em, can you? That'd be like if you had just let Miss Nokama lay there 'steada protecting her like you did."

The Fire Toa stiffened suddenly, and Ryoku wondered if he'd said something wrong, but continued. "I had...feelings for Yulia even before we were married. We were set up at a young age, but she protested against it so vehemently that her father later broke the deal. I don't think she liked the idea of marrying a 'spoiled, pampered prince'." He smiled bitterly. "I got lucky, I guess. Right as I came to marrying age, her father was killed by a Dark Hunter. The only way to save her clan's status as one of our noble families was for her to marry me. She did not do so willingly."

"But she married you anyway." Vakama said.

"But she married me anyway." Ryoku agreed. "The first thing she did after the wedding was to let me know that she may have been my wife, but that didn't mean she had feelings for me, or even liked me at all. I took it to heart and left her alone, for I was already king by then and had my own duties to attend to. Wasn't enough though. I still had to see her every night - we shared a bedchamber. She took the bed while I, uh, slept in the chair nearest the door. I was always awake before she was and left before she woke up, so the most we said to each other in the first few millennia of our marriage were the usual formalities.

"But then something changed. She started talking to me one day, just out of the blue. Asking me questions and things. And it didn't stop on that one day, either. The questions kept coming and coming, day after day, until I just got used to it, I guess. Soon enough we were friends. Then we got close enough for Kiku to be conceived, and...yeah." He smiled again, this time a bit more real. "The day Kiku was born, she told me she loved me, and I don't think in my life I've ever been happier than when the words came out of her mouth."

That was definitely tears that were rolling down his cheeks. "And that's why, even when she tells me she shouldn't have married me and all the other things she says, I can't just stay away from her. I love her too much, Vakama. Why else would I just suck it all up? It hurts, it really does, but it would hurt even more to just let her go."

_Would it really?_ Vakama wondered as the king of Skyde-Trofast excused himself and walked off again, but not back inside. _Would it really hurt more for him to let her go than to stay with her, despite all she does to him?_

How could one person mean so much that the king of an entire island was willing to break his own heart just to be in her presence?

An image of soft blue eyes and a smile that rivaled the sunrise entered his mind's eye, and suddenly, the rain didn't seem so cold anymore.

X x X

The question of where Siahta would stay was solved in a rather unconventional way. Toa Nuju, none the worse for wear, had walked in on the young Toa Tora and the queen of Skyde-Trofast in a heated argument with Dume and Kiku both cowering in the nearest corner, and had taken action immediately. Just before Siahta could direct the rather sharp items on the table at Yulia, and just before Yulia could draw her launcher, he had grabbed Siahta around the waist and heaved her away from the enraged queen. He then proceeded to drag her out the door, calling back that he would be watching over her and making sure she didn't get into trouble.

And that, Yulia thought sourly as her daughter crept timidly towards her, was that. She certainly didn't want to be bothered with it, having much more serious issues to deal with. The first one being how to keep this poor Water Toa breathing. The second being the question of just where in the world her husband had gotten to.

Being the way she was, she tended to Nokama first and did her best to put Ryoku out of her mind, though it was hard. At least the poor girl was stable now. When Vakama had dragged her in a couple hours ago, she had been sure that she would not make it. But it seemed that the Toa Metru of Water was made of stronger stuff than that. Not only had she survived, her breathing was much less shallow than it had been. She now simply appeared to be sleeping.

Yulia could only hope that it wouldn't turn into one of those extended comas. It simply didn't do for the resident battle surgeon to get fatally wounded. Nokama should have known better, by Mata Nui! What was she THINKING, jumping in the way of that knife? Vakama was a big boy, he could have avoided it himself.

And maybe if she told herself that enough times, she'd start to believe it. Love was not something she was big on; the only ones to find a place in her cold heart were Ryoku and Kiku, for obvious reasons. Ryoku for being the lovable idiot she'd known since childhood and Kiku for being the lovable idiot she'd given birth to.

She suddenly became aware that Turaga Dume was watching her and gave him an irritated look. "What?" she snapped.

Dume smiled instead of asking for an apology like she'd expected him to. "It's amusing how you pretend you don't care for anyone but yourself, Yulia. Very amusing indeed. You'd better be careful though, I don't think your husband can take too much more of it."

"Ryoku's not stupid." she snapped, then stopped. "Alright, maybe so he is, but he's not without SOME sense. He knows not to read much into anything I say."

"But he does anyway." Dume replied serenely, folding his hands over the top of his stick, which was none the worse for wear after Kiku's little "adventure" with it. "He adores you above all else, Yulia. It hurts him whenever you say things like that."

She shifted uncomfortably, very aware of her daughter's gaze on her. "So?"

Dume sighed. "So I'm telling you to be careful. If you were to tell him to go die, you know he'd do just that. That's how much he cares about you, Yulia. Don't underestimate the power of love. It's a corny statement, but true nonetheless."

That it was. That it really was.

X x X

Nuju was really beginning to regret offering to take care of Siahta. The girl was as stubborn as he was, if not more, and simply refused to cooperate. At the current point in time, he was dragging her by the arms, and she in turn was digging her heels into the ground, slowing him down and shouting profanities at him. As they went, several Matoran stopped and stared. Some even had the audacity to snicker at the comical sight the usually calm and collected Toa of Ice cut.

Finally, Nuju decided to heck with it and swept her up, slinging her over his shoulder and walking off with her pounding on his back in a rage, her enraged shrieks getting louder and louder. A myriad of items soared over to hit him over the head; a mop, a bucket, a seat cushion, a twig, a stethoscope, a long white cane, several framed pictures, and even a potted plant could be seen whacking the Toa of Ice upside his head.

No one in the vicinity was surprised when Nuju began to run, still being chased by the mentioned items.

"This is undignified!" he huffed, glancing over his shoulder and speeding up a bit.

"If you want it to stop, then put me down!" Siahta bellowed, thumping his back once more.

"If you don't make it stop, I'll fit you with a collar," Nuju replied, panting. "And I'll attach the leash to my hand, so you'll have to follow me wherever I go. I'm sure Turaga Dume won't mind!" He didn't have to look at her to see the horrified look on her face. He already knew it was there; someone with her personality would probably break down if their freedom was restricted like that. Or cry. He'd really prefer to see neither one, actually, and so was seriously hoping she'd just cooperate already.

To his relief, she was silent the rest of the way, and the things chasing him dropped one by one.

When they arrived at his hut - at last! - he set her down on his bed and went to dry himself off. The snow was wonderful, but it was nice to be warm and dry sometimes too. When he returned, wiping the last of the wetness off his shoulder, he was surprised to see that Siahta had not moved. Not in the least bit. In fact, she was looking rather downcast, staring at the floor with a melancholy expression.

"Um...are you OK?" he asked, stopping in front of her.

Siahta glanced up at him, then redirected her gaze to the floor with a slight nod. Nuju frowned. "What's wrong? You're not hurt, are you? Your bruises hurting or something?"

A shake of the head this time, but at least she was holding his gaze now. "No."

"Then what is it?" he asked exasperatedly. "What's wrong with you?"

"It's cold." came the reply.

Nuju blinked, and then laughed, earning a glare. And here he'd been, thinking something really bad had happened...

"It's not funny." Siahta snapped. "I don't like cold. I've never been this cold before."

"I'm afraid you'll have to get used to it." Nuju replied. "This is Ko-Metru, district of Ice. It rarely stops snowing here, even in summer. So sorry, but I can't really do anything about that, short of stopping the snow. Which, before you ask, I will not do. I can, however, give you a blanket."

She nodded, and he did just that.

"I hope you know I won't be saying anything to betray the Shadowed One." she said after a minute. "So don't even ask."

The smile he gave her was completely disarming. "Don't worry. I would never betray Metru Nui, and I don't expect you to betray your friends either."

She returned his disarming smile with one of her own, and was gratified to see him falter for a moment. "Good."

X x X

"_No, you'll never be alone   
When darkness comes  
You know I'm never far   
Hear the whispers in the dark."   
--Skillet, "Whispers In The Dark"_

X x X

**AN: Pridak's not such a bad guy, ne? Dunno what else to say, really...meh. School's such a hassle...**

**Anyone ever read the **_**Children of the Red King**_** series by Jenny Nimmo? It's a kind of little kid series, but then not at the same time XD I like it, either way. TancredxEmma, all the way!**

**Review, please!**


	15. Bossy and IRRESPONSIBLE!

**Some important stuff happens here, so don't skip this one up, short as it is. Lol. I write one this thing way too much. -sulks-**

**Disclaimer: Anyone you don't recognize as canon belongs to me. "Whispers In The Dark" belongs to Skillet.**

**Summary: He had lost everything that was dear to him. First, he lost his brothers. Second, he lost his love. Then, the entire city turned on him. And finally, he lost his dream. The only thing left for him to lose was his memory. And he did just that. After the Visorak war, Vakama is banished from Metru Nui forever. Ten years later, Odina and Xia have joined forces against Metru Nui, who are in desperate need of help. The revival of an ancient team of warlords, who have adopted a new member into their midst, just may be the key to winning this war. The question is, how to get them to agree? **_**Sensation washes over me, I can't describe it. Pain I felt so long ago, I don't remember.**_** "Who are you? Why are you calling me that? That's not my name. And why do you keep saying you love me?"**

**The Road Not Taken   
By: Saya Moonshadow**

"_You feel so lonely and ragged  
You lay there broken and naked..."_

X x X

Vakama could tell the queen of Skyde-Trofast was getting annoyed with him, but he could really care less. Darn it, Nokama had saved his life at the possible cost of her own, and he couldn't just leave her alone to maybe...die. It just wouldn't work.

Pridak didn't approve, either, and Vakama knew it. But Pridak had never felt this way before, and as such, wouldn't know what it was like. Vakama wasn't quite sure what the feeling was either, but it was special, whatever it was. The overwhelming feeling that he had to protect her, no matter what.

The Skyde-Trofastian queen's voice faded out as he closed his eyes...

"_Vakama! Vakama!"_

_His eyes blinked open, staring down at her blearily. "Wha-? What happened?" They widened more when he saw the state she was in. Deep scratches all down her body, all looking as if they were recent. Which they must be, he reminded himself, since she hadn't had them the last time he'd seen her. Which was...when? She was panting, but managed a smile as she looked up at him._

"_Are you alright?"_

"_I'm fine, just can't figure out what the heck I'm doing up here. What happened? Where are the others?"_

"_Rahkshi got you and the rest of them. Whenua wasn't really Whenua; he was the Krahka. And as for the others...I don't really know. I'm guessing they're around here though. I think I can feel them, pretty close too."_

_He sighed with relief. "Good. Now, um, how can I get down...?"_

_It was meant more as thinking aloud, but Nokama had apparently thought that it was directed at her. "Jump and I'll catch you!"_

"_What, again?" It burst out of him before he could stop himself._

_Nokama grinned. "Yes, again. What, tired of being saved by a girl?"_

_He didn't answer, merely glared at her until she rolled her eyes. "Seriously, just do it! I'll catch you!"_

_He was still skeptical, but decided it was better than nothing. "One, two, THREE!"_

_Vakama took a jump out of the hole in the wall he was in, and she was right there below him, her arms held out wide. He landed with a rather unbecoming crash on top of her, knocking them both down to the ground._

"_...um," he said._

_That could not be used to properly sum up their current situation. He lay on top of her, his face mere centimeters from her own. Somehow, her arms had managed to wrap around his waist, the fingers digging in quite painfully. Obviously she had tried to grab on to him and steady him just before they fell._

_But none of that explained why her face seemed rather...redder than it should have been. Or why her eyes were suddenly so much brighter and bluer up close. Or why they were both suddenly panting much harder than was natural._

_He sprang off of her, feeling unnaturally light-headed and more than just a touch dizzy. "Uh...um..." he stuttered._

_Nokama laughed and held out a hand from the ground, which he took and pulled her up with. Then, rather aware that they were still touching, he pulled away abruptly, still stammering like a half-wit, to his embarrassment._

"_L-let's find the others, shall we?" he asked, turning away from her and stalking off before he did anything else stupid._

_In his hurry to get away, he didn't see the pain that flashed through her eyes before she followed him._..

X x X

"_Hey, fire-spitter. I got a question for you."_

_It was Matau, and he bristled involuntarily before collecting himself and smiling. "What is it? Anything I can help with?"_

"_Yeah, you bet you can help." Matau gave him a small glare. "What do you think of Nokama?"_

_That was a surprise. Of all things, he hadn't been expecting him to ask about Nokama. Of course, he had to answer though. It was only polite, after all, no matter how rude Matau always was with him._

"_Well," he began, "She's kind and smart and understanding. And she's very...very..."_

"_Very what?" Matau seemed almost agitated._

"_...beautiful." Vakama finished almost inaudibly. He was almost shocked to see an expression of rage pass through the Air Toa's eyes before Matau laughed and shook his head._

"_I'm guessing you like her then?"_

_He was puzzled at that. "What?"_

"_You like her, right? Ya know, crush, secret admirer, all that garbage!" Matau was definitely agitated now, staring at him almost accusingly. And Vakama had no idea what to do or say._

"_Uh...I...I..."_

"_Don't even bother going after her though," Matau went on, and Vakama felt even more confused than ever. Mixed in with the confusion was something else that he couldn't name._

"_What? Why not?"_

_The Air Toa grinned at him and struck one of his famous poses. "Cuz I'M gonna go after her! She likes me, you know."_

"_She...she does?" Why did it feel like his heart was crumbling to pieces in his chest?_

_Matau snorted. "Of course she does! Haven't you noticed?"_

"_No." he mumbled. "No, I hadn't."_

_What did it matter if Nokama liked Matau? he thought sourly as Matau walked off, a smirk on his face. It DIDN'T - and he wouldn't waste his time wondering about it any longer._

_That didn't change the fact that every night, he would fall asleep grieving over it._

X x X

_So many things were going wrong, and he knew it. She hated him. They all hated him by now. How could they not? He'd only betrayed them to their most formidable enemy yet. It was only natural that they would hate him just as much as he hated himself._

_Any chance of Nokama ever loving him was gone now. Now that he was a traitor, she would be free to lavish her attentions on Matau as much as she wished. And he wouldn't be able to stop her._

_Heck, it had been selfish of him to try to distract her all those other times. Every time Matau would begin to engage her in a conversation, he would join in, never realizing it until Matau glared at him and Nokama laughed at something he'd said._

_Turaga Lhikan was right when he'd said that love was a burning, consuming fire. Fire was their element, his and Lhikan's, and they would know. He hated to admit it, but while he could withstand anything anyone else threw at him, any kind of critical comment from Nokama hurt like nothing he'd ever known before._

_Sticks and stones only break bones._

_Words can shatter the soul._

"_Why isn't he cooperating, Roodaka?"_

"_Give him a break, my King. He is obviously thinking of his former friends."_

"_Ah, the ones that made him like this." Sidorak sounded thoughtful._

"_Yes, and from what I gather, he was very much in love with the blue one, the female." She threw him a sultry glance. "Surely you must know how that is, Sidorak, seeing as how much you love me..."_

_Sidorak snorted. "No, I'm not sure I understand love. I understand attraction, of course, but being that upset over something as little as this? I simply can't fathom it. Make him stop."_

"_And how would you like me to go about that?"_

"_How should I know? Give him a stuffed Rahi to cuddle with for all I care! You're good at thinking on your feet, so do it!"_

_Roodaka sighed. "As you wish, my King."_

"_Vakama," she whispered in his ear, "what is it that you truly want? Come now, don't be shy."_

_He glared up at her, but didn't move otherwise. "I don't want anything. Leave me alone."_

"_Oh, but surely you must want SOMETHING!" Her voice was carefully soft and sweet. "Money, perhaps? You'll have plenty of that in due time. A nice big army at your back? You already have that. Or maybe," she said slyly, "you long for another's touch?"_

_He stiffened at that, and his glare grew nothing short of venomous. "I don't love her!" he snarled. "Maybe I did once, but not anymore! Not after what happened!"_

"_She doesn't deserve you." Roodaka agreed. "But...wouldn't it be nice to have her as a toy, to play with at your leisure? To make suffer for your own pain at her hands? You could have her all to yourself, and nothing could change that. You could even keep her locked up in your chamber if you so wished. Yes, that sounds nice, doesn't it?" she asked dryly upon seeing the almost excited light in his eyes. "But wait - you don't love her anymore. So you don't want any of that."_

"_Darn right I don't." He turned around again and directed his gaze back towards the smoking Ta-Metru Furnace. "It doesn't matter anymore," he mumbled to himself, unaware that Roodaka was hanging onto every word. "I DON'T love her. Not anymore."_

_And when the deepest, darkest part of him whispered, "Liar..." his anger only increased._

"Pyro? Pyro!"

He snapped out of his daze and looked over at the doorway. He instantly shot up out of his chair and threw a sharp salute at his superior. "Pridak! I didn't see you there!"

"You were too busy staring at Little Missy there." Pridak agreed. He knew her name, of course, but found his own name for her much more pleasing. "Nokama" meant "love" in the ancient language. Love was not something he was interested in. "Will she live?"

"Queen Yulia says she will." Pyro nodded at the Skyde-Trofastian queen, who sat with her legs crossed across the room, gazing pointedly at the inert from of Natay Hordika in the other bed. "I think she'll be OK." He followed this with a soft smile that Pridak had never seen before.

"Pyro," the Northern King said slowly, "I will only warn you once. Bad things are sure to happen in this war. The next time something like this happens, she will most likely not live. Do not get too attached to her."

Pyro glanced at him almost accusingly. "So I'm not allowed to go near her?"

"I didn't say that." Pridak raised an eyebrow. Awfully testy, he was today... "It's for your own state of mind. If she dies - which is likely - you will feel it more than most. Be wary of your emotions."

His protégé didn't answer him, and he sighed. "I'm wondering about the effects of staying here for much longer," he said. "Already you are much more willful than I had expected. And I suspect it has everything to do with her." He nodded towards Nokama's comatose form. "She struck me as weak when I first met her - and then came right back and surprised me with her strength of mind. She was adamant that you be allowed to spend time with her, for the purpose of jogging your memory. Have you remembered anything else since we landed here?"

"Not much," Pyro admitted. "A few things...not all of them nice. But they're all rather long stretches of scenes. So I guess, in a way. Before you came in, I was having some more."

"Hm." Pridak did not seem pleased, but let it slide. A deal was a deal, after all, and he would not disgrace himself by breaking it.

...and anyway, Ehlek was missing. That was what he was here for, to see if Ehlek was around. He wouldn't admit it, but he was worried. Ehlek wasn't the strongest of the Barraki, and often got into trouble with the bigger sea creatures that they DIDN'T have any control over.

Suppose he had had a run-in with a local Rahi, or worse, a Dark Hunter? Or worse still, a Vortixx?

What if he'd had a run-in with the Shadowed One or Queen Tsuyayaka? If so, then Ehlek was doomed.

But that was what he had come to find out. If Ehlek was dead, then he would have to find a way to maneuver around that in his battle plans. And if Ehlek was still alive...then he'd be getting a beating for causing so much trouble!

"Ehlek is not here then?"

Pyro looked up again, confused. "No, he's not. I haven't seen him since two days ago." His eyes widened in fear. "Is something wrong? Is Ehlek missing?"

"Obviously." Pridak said dryly, "Otherwise I wouldn't be looking for him, would I?"

His protégé waved the sarcasm off. Another problem on top of the ones they already had...joyous! "Do you want me to look for him?"

"No." Pridak replied. "Stay here and...guard her. Takadox and Kalmah are looking for him as well, and that is more than enough. I will send for you if I need you. However," he paused in the doorway. "I expect you to come back by sunrise. There is a night time raid that I fully intend to execute, with or without Ehlek."

Pyro saluted again and bowed. "Yes sir."

And with that, the Northern King swept out of the hospital room.

"Rather odd, that one." Queen Yulia remarked from her seat once he'd gone. "Amazing how he didn't care if his colleague was alive or dead."

He gave her a dull look, but decided it would be unwise to ignore her. "It's just how we live. We can't afford to be any other way."

"So you wouldn't care if I killed these two right now?" she countered, gesturing to Nokama and Natay. She laughed at the rage that was stamped across his features at that. "Don't worry, kid - I won't do that. They're far too useful, and I wasted too much time fixing them to just get rid of them now."

At that moment, Onewa burst into the room, looking frenzied. Not to mention in a towering rage. "Where is she?!" he snarled, turning his frantic blue eyes to Vakama, who visibly blanched. "Where the heck is she?!"

"Uh...where's who?" the Fire Toa asked, and Onewa's glare got even worse. "That blasted Hordika!" he shouted, eyes catching sight of her on the bed by the farthest wall. "Oh, WHAT I won't do to her!" His big feet left marks on the floor as he made his way over to Natay's bed. "I TOLD her to wait, didn't I? 'Wait for me,' I said, 'and I'll come help you so that nothing bad happens.' But of COURSE she didn't listen to me, because Mata Nui FORBID someone as esteemed as her would listen to a lowly Toa Metru like me, and--"

"Onewa." Natay's voice rasped, "Shut up."

The Stone Toa stopped mid-rant and gaped at her, mouth opening and closing like a fish's. "You're ALIVE!" he finally managed to say.

"No need to sound so disappointed." She gave a grunt and heaved herself upright. "I was enjoyin' a perfectly nice nap until you came in an' woke me up. So, what's wrong THIS time, eh?"

Onewa was so angry that for a minute, he seemed unable to speak. And when he managed to, he literally stuttered with rage. "Y-you, you stupid-"

Natay yawned, showing all her teeth. "If that's all you came to say, then you might as well leave." she said. "I'm tired, an' you're keepin' me from gettin' the sleep I need."

"BOTHER YOUR SLEEP!" Onewa roared, making her blink. "Do you have any idea how WORRIED I was, you stupid great cat? I TOLD you to wait for me, didn't I? Didn't I? But you didn't! When I got back out there, you were gone, and the only thing left was a note - a bloody NOTE! - telling me you'd gone off to save the day and that you'd be back soon! How stupid ARE you? Did the Hordika venom mess with your head or something?"

By now, Queen Yulia had migrated over to Vakama and Nokama's side of the room, and was hiding her smile behind her hand. Vakama thought this rather unfair of her; Onewa was only concerned, after all. Not like anything else was happening...

"Tell me, is this how you treat EVERYONE you care about?" Natay asked tiredly. "Yell at them until they go deaf? If so, please stop caring about me immediately. I'd like to keep my hearing intact, thank you, and in case you hadn't noticed, my hearing's a lot better than most other creatures'." That was true. Her ears were ENORMOUS, at least twice as long as her head was, and pointed, like those of the cat she resembled.

"I couldn't care less," Onewa snapped. "The point is, YOU are IRRESPONSIBLE! An irresponsible NUISANCE is what you are! Bossy and stupid and cocky and IRRESPONSIBLE!"

"You forgot irresponsible," Natay yawned, although she looked vaguely amused.

Onewa glared at her, but before he could continue his tirade, she spoke again. "You know, you're cute when you're angry, but I really need to get back to sleep now. Come back in an hour, alright?"

To Vakama's total surprise, a bright red blush spread all over Onewa's face, and the Stone Toa practically tripped over his own feet as he ran for the door.

Natay snorted and settled down more comfortably in her bed, a slight smile on her face. Then, seeing Vakama's eyes on her, she said, "Boys are all the same. You at least seem to have some sense. Just don't smother her, yeah?"

"Uh...sure." he replied.

She snorted again and fell back asleep.

X x X

Mano gradually became aware of himself, in a dark room, in a slightly warm bed. He groaned. His entire body was stiff and immeasurably sore. Everywhere that blasted kid had hit pained him. Which was practically his entire upper body. Gingerly, he felt his face and wasn't surprised to feel numerous bandages covering up some of the nastier cuts that he had received.

"So you're awake," a voice rasped from the other side of the room. It was Malvado, who had certainly seen better days. Bandages were wrapped tightly around both arms and around his chest. Thankfully, his blindfold was still on, although it was now decidedly more tattered that it had been before. The Sonics Hordika grinned sheepishly.

"Some battle, eh?" he continued. "She darn near well overwhelmed me. Guess I wasn't expecting her to still be so strong."

"And why wouldn't she be?" Mano asked, fighting the splitting headache that made him want to scream.

Malvado shrugged. "She's pretty old by now, that's why. I thought for sure I'd be stronger than her by now."

Mano snorted derisively. "Obviously you made a mistake."

"As did you," the Hordika countered, "You underestimated the Fire Toa, and look where it got you." His smile turned sly. "Now Shay will never like you. Tough luck, man."

"Shut up." Mano growled. He wasn't in the mood to discuss Shay right now. And he was willing to bet his life on the fact that she HAD heard his little tirade about Toa. And, being the insecure little thing she was, she was bound to think that it applied to her as well. If anyone was in need of a shrink, it was Shay Moonsilk. "Where's Shinoda?"

"Getting his butt chewed out by Ancient," Malvado snickered. "And Siahta was captured, did you know?"

He didn't seem too upset, Mano thought. "No, I didn't. How did that happen?"

"Shinoda left her behind." Malvado's mouth tightened with anger. "Why we took him along is beyond me."

"He's my partner," Mano shrugged. "Him and I work well together."

Malvado snorted. "You weren't working too good in that fight. Both of you were too busy underestimating your opponents to work together. And my student's a captive now because of it. Gee, thanks."

The Vortixx bristled. "And what were YOU doing during that time?" he asked. "Fighting an old woman and LOSING!"

The two glared at each other before the door opened and Hakkan of Zakaz poked his head in. Upon seeing the two glaring at each other so heatedly, the Skakdi blanched and made to leave, but Malvado caught sight of him before he could. "Hakkan, get your sorry carcass in her and tell me what's going on!" he snapped, and Hakkan hurried to do just that.

"Well, the Shadowed One isn't too pleased with your performance, Captain," he began, and Malvado swore that the natural grin that the Skakdi wore was bigger than usual. If only he could prove it and have an excuse for making him walk the plank... "He interrogated Captain Shinoda yesterday when you all got back, and trust me, sir, he wasn't happy. Neither was Queen What's-Her-Face, but who cares about her?"

A scalding glance from the Hordika sent him scurrying out of the room.

Before another word could be said, the door opened again. Only this time, it was Shay who poked her head in. "Malvado, it's good to see you're awake!" she said with a bright smile. "How are you feel--"

"Shay," Mano interrupted before she could finish. Her head snapped over to him, and to his surprise, her eyes were hard and cold.

Then, without further ado, she turned on her heel and slammed the door behind her.

In the silence that followed, Malvado snickered. "Someone's in trouble."

Mano didn't answer. He was too busy reliving the hateful stare his protégée had given him and dully wondered if the ache in his chest was the result of that.

X x X

"_My love is just waiting  
To clothe you in crimson roses."  
--Skillet, "Whispers In The Dark"_

X x X

**Author's Note: EPIC LULZ, THAT'S ALL THIS IS. Haha. Why is it so much fun to torture characters?! XD**

**...so many characters are missing though. I need to write more sections on them. Crap.**

**Review please!**


	16. Try Me

**Sorry for the philosophical crap at the end; my dad and I were discussing fate and **_**Oedipus Rex**_** today XD I'm of the opinion that if Oedipus hadn't taken the prophecy so seriously, then he wouldn't be in the mess he was in. Or if Laius hadn't either. Hm. Sucks to be them. **_**'Specially cuz they're dead lol.**_** Haha.**

**I always tell myself that you won't mind a shorter chapter if I throw in a witty statement or two at the beginning. And maybe if I keep telling myself that, I'll start to believe it.**

**Disclaimer: Anyone you don't recognize as canon belongs to me. Shay Moonsilk belongs to herself. Siahta belongs to Sylla Shadowfrost. "Whispers In The Dark" belongs to Skillet.**

**Summary: He had lost everything that was dear to him. First, he lost his brothers. Second, he lost his love. Then, the entire city turned on him. And finally, he lost his dream. The only thing left for him to lose was his memory. And he did just that. After the Visorak war, Vakama is banished from Metru Nui forever. Ten years later, Odina and Xia have joined forces against Metru Nui, who are in desperate need of help. The revival of an ancient team of warlords, who have adopted a new member into their midst, just may be the key to winning this war. The question is, how to get them to agree? **_**Sensation washes over me, I can't describe it. Pain I felt so long ago, I don't remember.**_** "Who are you? Why are you calling me that? That's not my name. And why do you keep saying you love me?"**

**The Road Not Taken   
By: Saya Moonshadow**

"_I'll be the one that's gonna find you  
I'll be the one that's gonna guide you..."_

X x X

"_Ehlek...think of how nice it would be to get married..."_

_He smiled softly as he gazed upon her, laying beneath him. The smile widened as she took one of his hands and kissed it. "I love your hands...I just wish this was right..."_

_He frowned. "I don't care about legalities. I'm the King, Araya, it doesn't matter what anyone 'cept me thinks. Awright?"_

_The female giggled as he leaned in again and buried his head in her neck. "Not even me?"_

"_Not even you." He breathed in deep, taking in her scent. Ocean lilies...she smelled like ocean lilies. "Even if you hated me, I'd still make you mine. You honestly think I'd let a little thing like you not liking me get in the way of our love?"_

"_Not really." Araya shivered lightly. He was so possessive, it was almost scary. "But you know I'm engaged to Amphi..."_

_Ehlek silenced her with a kiss. "I don't care. I already told you, I'm the King. I'll break your engagement to him tomorrow if it makes you happy. I know you hate him, Araya."_

"_Mm." she agreed. "I do." She frowned. "But...what if he finds out...? Or my father?"_

"_They don't matter. If they try to keep you from me, I'll..."_

"_You'll what? You can't just kill my father, you know."_

"_...do something malevolent."_

_Araya laughed delightedly at this. "You're so weird, Ehlek."_

_He kissed her again, pulling the sheet back over them..._

_**Blood spatters on the floor.**_

_**A shrill, high scream sounds.**_

_**Tears fall in a river from his eyes.**_

"_**I love you."**_

"_It's all your fault! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU STOLE HER FROM ME!"_

"_Amphibax, I'm afraid your opinion doesn't matter here. She never loved you; just ask her. She belongs to me. Get over it."_

_A sneer. "You think because you're the Ocean King you can just get away with stealing my fiancée, Ehlek Wavecutter?"_

"_I don't just think. I know."_

_Eyes widened in shocked fury. "You have no right--"_

"_On the contrary, I have EVERY right. If you wish to challenge me for my throne, go right ahead, Amphibax. Keep in mind that I'm the strongest warrior in the Ocean Realms, though. And while you're at it, get some manners. Barging into my throne room like that, it's disgraceful."_

_Amphibax sneered again, backing towards the doors of Ehlek's throne room. "I'll have my revenge, Ehlek."_

_Ehlek snorted. "Sure you will. Now run along, I have a wedding to plan."_

"_**Where is she? Where the heck is she? ANSWER ME!"**_

_**Groaning, as if in agony. Eyes threaten to loll back into the guard's head. "B...Botar...take Lady Araya..."**_

_**His eyes narrow in rage and electricity crackles in both hands. "Where did he take her?"**_

"_King Ehlek! We think we may have a lead to Lady Araya's whereabouts!"_

"_Good. Take me there NOW."_

"_But King Ehlek--"_

"_Are you questioning me, captain?"_

"_N-no sir! No!"_

"_Then take me to where that monster has her!"_

"_**Chaugh...you...you...murderer..."**_

_**A painful smile twists his face as he retracts his claws from the dying being's body. "Get out of my way."**_

"_**Lord Botar! King Ehlek is - AUGH!"**_

"_**There's no need to alert Botar, is there?" he whispers as the body falls.**_

"_You're too late, I'm afraid." Botar said, but did not turn around from the thing he was standing over. Ehlek's usually grinning mouth was twisted into a snarl. "Give her back." he snarled. "She is mine. You have no right to take her from me."_

"_On the contrary." Botar mimicked him exactly, still smirking. "I have EVERY right. She was Amphibax's first, after all. She broke the law in being with you when she was someone else's. Consider this her - and your - punishment."_

"_Funny thing about firsts, they're usually formers." Ehlek replied; electricity was in both hands now. "She never loved him. I was always the one she loved!"_

_Botar closed his eyes, and a small smile crossed his face. "It doesn't matter who Araya loves anymore, King Ehlek."_

_He felt a tremor pass through him. "What?"_

_The Order of Mata Nui member stepped away to reveal the thing he had been standing over. The Ocean King felt the bile rising in his throat. There was so much blood..._

"_Never forget that we of the Order made your people what they are today. We gave you the privileges you have today. And we can just as easily take them away."_

_Araya, at Botar's feet..._

_**Blood spatters on the floor.**_

_**A shrill, high scream sounds.**_

_**Tears fall in a river from his eyes.**_

"_**I love you."**_

X x X

He always knew Amphibax would get back at him someday. Always. It was what he himself would have done, and he was enough like Amphibax to understand him.

When his former underling had miraculously appeared again, somehow, thousands of years after the Ocean Realm's army had been dissipated, he had felt nothing but contempt for him. Standing there, smiling so readily, so eager to please.

Pridak had accepted him. They needed all the help they could get, so shut your mouth, Ehlek. If he turns out to be a traitor, then kill him. Keep him with you at all times. Watch him.

Just don't die.

_Just don't die._ That was how all Pridak's lectures ended, just don't die. Like he WANTED to die...curse Pridak to Karzahni and back again...

His back hurt. Badly. It was cold, and he couldn't move. Couldn't see, either. The sound of the ocean swirling around him rebounded in his ears, so at least he knew where he was.

What had happened, though? What had gone wrong?

Was he lying on his back, or on his front? Side, perhaps? Was he upside-down, or was he hanging right-side-up?

What was going on?

It took energy just to think about it. It hurt so bad...whatever had just happened, it hurt.

Amphibax. That...that bloody traitor! A ripple of anger, followed by one of pain, passed through him upon remembering. It had been barely three days since he had gotten there and pretended to be just a lost traveler again, and Pridak, that idiot, had believed him!

"_It's too bad you have to go before me, my King. You'll get to be with Araya again before I do."_

And then cold, sharp pain as a blade entered him through his back.

What he had done all those years ago was wrong, he knew that now. He had been young and impulsive, and most of all, he had been in love with the most beautiful girl in the world. Araya. Araya, who didn't belong to him. Araya, who had been cut down before her time because of his mistake.

And what was worse was that when Amphibax had attacked him, he had just gotten done explaining the night's plan to him. And now the traitor knew of their plan and could sell it to the Shadowed One...and their ambush would be turned against them...

It did not occur to Ehlek's tired brain that Amphibax might have been a spy for the Shadowed One, nor did he care. He just wanted the pain to stop.

Something bumped into his face, and he cracked open an eye. It was a tiny little fish, rather queer looking, almost like a little horse. It nuzzled his cheek again, then stared at him with big, inquisitive eyes. Ehlek gave it a tired smile, then coughed hard. Blood billowed into the water from out of his mouth. The little horse-fish made a small squeaking sound, zipping back a bit.

Then, without further ado, it was gone.

Ehlek sighed and coughed a bit more, closing his eyes again. Not even fish wanted him...he must really be a bad person. A bad king, too, come to think of it. Not only had he managed to get banished, but now he was fairly sure that he just might be the last of his people, with the exception of Amphibax. It wasn't a comforting thought.

Something bumped into his face again, and he opened his eyes. It was the little horse-fish again, but this time, it wasn't alone. It nuzzled his cheek again, then made the squeaking sound it had made before. The others darted up to him and began to nuzzle as well.

"It's OK, guys," Ehlek told them, "I'm OK. Not really. No need to suck up to me..."

And then, all of them were squeaking, loudly, louder than he had thought possible. Almost like the Wavecutter dolphins he had been named for.

A huge dark shape loomed over him, and he blinked as the dim light was cut off momentarily. The squeaking horse-fishes all zoomed up to meet the giant shape, which he realized with shock to be a monstrous version of one of them. The horse-fish that been nuzzling his face was maybe about as big as his eye.

This one was at least three times his size.

It made a deep rumbling sound in its chest and bent its head to survey him with bright, dark eyes. The tiny ones squeaked again. They sounded almost urgent, Ehlek thought dimly. How odd.

The big one bent its head again, and brought its curled tail up at the same time. With its snout, it carefully nudged the injured Barraki to the tail, which then curled around his chest gently, lifting him up and away from the rock on which he had lain for Mata Nui knows how long.

The tiny horse-fishes somehow managed to keep up with the big one as it swam, squeaking and nuzzling his face as they went. Ehlek, unable to stay conscious any longer, blacked out.

X x X

Natay often wondered why people put such large emphasis on safety in Metru Nui. On her home island of Mahi Nui, your safety was your own business; if you were stupid enough to get into trouble, then you dealt with it yourself.

Mahi Nui had been largely a military base rather than an island. There had been the usual Matoran districts, but a surprising amount of the residents were Toa. They even had a Toa academy. She remembered the fortress so well, having had spent a good decade of her life there training to be a Toa. Her element, Power Scream, was virtually unknown as anything but a Rahkshi power, and it was hard to teach, much less learn.

In the same year as her had been Lhikan, Nidhiki, Kaylani, and Terios, who would all later be part of Lhikan's force on Metru Nui. Although she and the others had graduated, Lhikan had opted to stay in the fortress instead of going back to Mahi Nui to be assigned a job; he'd wanted more training. And he'd been there when the fortress had fallen to Frostelus. He was the only survivor.

Natay had become a prison guard, of five of the highest security vaults. It was a lonely job, with virtually no contact with the outside world other than the odd messenger, and when Lhikan had come to her to ask her to join his team, she'd accepted readily.

Her safety, though, he'd warned, was hers and hers alone. The thing he wanted to do would require only those who could handle themselves in a crisis, which was why he'd chosen the team he had. His brother Shruikan, however, was an added bonus. He had meant for an eleven-man team, but the Toa Mahi of Thunder had heard about the little venture. Being a shore guard with Kaylani, the Toa of Water, Shruikan was bored out of his mind and hadn't taken no for an answer when his brother came calling to get Kaylani to help him.

Once again, though, safety was their own priority. Every Toa for themselves.

She sighed aggravatedly and glanced at the one behind her. Too bad this one hadn't heard of that policy.

"Onewa," she said, "I'm FINE. You can go back to whatever 'twas that you were doin' before." She began to speed up a bit, grateful that her former Kanohi power had stayed with her a bit.

"OH no ya don't!" Onewa growled, grabbing her arm and dragging her back. "I'm gonna watch over you to make sure you don't get into any more trouble - just like Turaga Dume told me to!"

Natay chuckled. "An' you always do was the geezer tells ya to, like a good little lap dog?"

He bristled at her, causing her to laugh again. "I do not! This is just more interesting than sitting around an' talkin' about plans and stuff. That's all."

The Hordika shrugged, continuing her trek down the beach. "Suit yoreself." She did a little jig in the sand, admiring how it clung to her large feet in wet bundles and shook it off. "Ya know, I never wanted to be a Toa?"

"You didn't?" Onewa gave her a strange look. "The way you talk about the 'good ol' days' makes it sound as if you were practically beggin' for it by the time it happened."

"Nope." Natay continued her jig, kicking sand up as she danced. "I wanted to be a dancer. Couldn't sing t'save my life, and still can't, but I could dance better'n anyone else I knew. I'd planned on gettin' famous for it, but then...well, y'know. Got presented with the Toa Stone, and that was that." She stared down at her feet thoughtfully, changing her dance to an almost swaying motion. "There was one prisoner I guarded, who could dance almost as good as me. I dunno what he was in for, an' I never asked, but whenever I was bored, I'd dance outside his cell, and he'd dance back at me. It was like a contest, each of us tryin' ta outdo the other. Who was faster or more graceful an' all that."

"What happened to him?" Onewa asked.

Natay sighed and dropped her arms at her sides, and although her feet slowed considerably, they kept moving. "Executed. What else? Once yore in the top security cells, it's only a matter o' time till they kill ya. I had to execute a few of 'em myself, but we had an official executioner - name of Shetani. Never liked him, bloodthirsty beast he was. Ah well. Mahi Nui's all gone now, so there's no more worryin' for me to do."

"What was it like?"

"What?" She gave him a sidelong glance.

"What was it like, you know...executing them."

Natay frowned deeply and stopped dancing altogether. "That's a pretty brutal question, Onewa. Well, I'll tell you. It's terrible. Yore standin' there, blade in hand, and they're crouched on the block beneath you, lookin' up at you before you push their head back down. Some of 'em beg fer mercy, others just stare. It's the ones that stared that I couldn't stand." She shuddered. "Even when I wasn't the one doin' the killin', I couldn't stand seein' those eyes. I dunno how Shetani put up with it. And then...well, the blade dropped, an' that was that. Someone would clean up the mess, and life'd go back to normal. I always cried after an execution. Couldn't help it. And don't you laugh!" she growled, and Onewa put his hands up to placate her.

"Wouldn't dream of it." he replied. "I haven't seen too much death as a Toa, but I know what it's like when someone just dies like that in front of you."

"You're the one who killed Nidhiki." It wasn't a question.

"I am." He nodded. "He and that Krekka thing were trying to stop us from savin' the Matoran. So I threw them off the transport. And that's when Makuta grabbed 'em and...well, ate 'em. I didn't mean for that to happen; it just did. By the time I'd realized it, it was too late. They were gone, an' there was nothin' I coulda done."

They were silent for a few more moments, the surf lapping gently at their feet. The sun was going down, casting an orange glow over the ocean and coloring the sky pink. Sunset was truly a wonderful thing to see. And then Onewa spoke.

"Teach me."

"What?" Natay gave him an odd glance.

"Teach me how to dance." he said. "You an' that prison guy did it, why can't I?"

She laughed then, long and loud. "It's not that, Onewa. Dancin's something that you can learn, yeah, but you gotta have a talent for it too. I can't just show you the steps an' expect you t'be a champion at it. Not my level, anyway."

The Stone Toa bristled. A challenge, eh? "Try me."

Challenge met.

"Alright, your funeral." Natay took one step back, into the surf, not caring how far it came up. "Try this." She stood on her toes, doing a graceful turn and was surprised when Onewa did a passable imitation. "Hm, not bad actually. You know some of this already?"

Touché.

"Partially from watching Whenua," he admitted. "His style of fighting's kinda like dancing. I can't do it like he can, but I know enough to keep up with, say, a crazy Hordika." He said the last part lightly, knowing it would annoy her.

Annoy her it did. "Alright, smart one, try this then!" She did the turn again, but sped it up considerably, turning and turning and turning again and again. One leg extended at every full turn.

And again, Onewa copied her, doing the exact same thing that she did. "I told Whenua the other day that my feet are too big for this," he grinned and did another turn. "I feel kinda weird doin' it, but hey! It's actually pretty fun."

Natay smiled slightly. "It is. Alright, now try this one."

The sun kept on setting.

X x X

Queen Yulia looked out the window of the Ga-Metru clinic's room and smiled, shaking her head. As a daughter of one of the noble families of Skyde-Trofast, she was an excellent dancer, but she doubted even she could keep time with the two whirling about on the shore. They moved fast, like orange and brown blurs it seemed. She watched the Stone Toa grab the Hordika's hand and fling her outwards, sending a plume of spray up from the ocean, and then drag her back in a fraction of a second. She in turn leaned back on one leg as Onewa leaned over her, keeping balance somehow. After a second of silence and staring, they were off again. It was amazing what people got up to these days, really...

"Hallo, Yulia."

She turned and smiled at her husband. "Good morning, Ryoku. Are you feeling alright?"

Ryoku nodded, giving one of his lopsided grins. "Just peachy. What's so interestin' out there, eh?" He took a look out the window and began to laugh. "Well I'll be! Looks like she took my advice after all!"

"And what advice was this?" Yulia asked.

He shook his head. "Nothin', just that she shoulda gotten married. Well, better late than never, I guess."

"Indeed." his wife agreed. "Indeed, indeed."

"Speakin' of weddings, I think I'm gonna start plannin' one."

Yulia was shocked, but she quickly hid it. "For whom?" An irrational thought struck her. "Not Kiku's? Ryoku, she's WAY too young--"

"Any man who tries to go near my daughter DIES." Ryoku snapped, gazing fiercely upon his daughter's sleeping form, and Yulia sighed again. "I didn't mean to keep EVERYONE from her, just that she's too young, Ryoku. But surely, you don't mean her?"

"Of course not!" It was her husband's turn to look shocked. "I meant for Miss Nokama and Vakama. You've seen the way they look at each other, haven't you?"

"Who could miss it?" she asked. "The only reason he's not here right now is because he had to go report to Pridak. Otherwise I'm sure he'd still be sitting in that chair right there in front of her bed." She frowned. "But Ryoku, what if they don't agree with it? I'm not too sure he knows he's in love with her just yet."

Ryoku waved this off; it was just a minor detail, after all. Not like he'd let it get in his way. He was a KING, for Mata Nui's sake, and what he said, went! "Doesn't matter. He'll figure it out soon enough, and when he does, that's when the weddin' will be. Any ideas?"

Yulia thought for a moment. "What are those little bugs called, the ones that glow and are all over the place at night? Fire-flyers, right?"

He nodded. "Those're the ones!"

"Well, how about this: set it in the evening, with low-light lamps around, and tons of those little fire-flyers around, to create a better setting. Does that work?"

Ryoku grinned delightedly, pulling his wife into an embrace and holding her tight. "I knew it was a good idea to marry you, Yulia! Yore the only one who can come up with ideas like that."

"Who ELSE would you have married?" she scoffed, offended by the very idea. "Certainly no other female could do the job like I can."

Her husband chuckled and laid his forehead against hers, fully aware of their six inch height difference. "No one else could do it quite like you can, Yulia. Neither could they gimme such a beautiful daughter."

Yulia blushed. "She's got your coloring, you know. And she's more you in personality."

"She's got your eyes, though, an' for that I'm grateful. Any more kids we have'll be just as pretty as Kiku, of that I'm sure."

The queen tried not to smile, but failed. "You always were good at flattering me, Ryoku."

"It's not flattery if it's the truth." he told her. With a guilty jolt, she remembered what Dume had told her, and bit back the reply she'd been about to make and instead smiled again, laying her head on his shoulder. "I suppose I can go with that."

"I'm the king. I can MAKE you go with it."

At this, Yulia frowned and tried to draw away, but he wouldn't let her. "Just you try, Ryoku Binary, and I'll knock you so hard, your head'll spin around twice on your shoulders!"

Instead of the flash of pain she'd been expecting at this poorly timed sentence, she witnessed her husband laughing even harder than before. "And that's why you just go with it, Yulia."

"Oh? Why's that?" She raised a brow imperiously.

"Because you just can't bear to hurt me." His eyes twinkled.

She rolled her eyes, but allowed herself to be pulled into another embrace. Ryoku held his wife tightly to his chest, breathing in her scent and heart racing at the fact that, despite the usual holier-than-thou attitude, she hadn't denied it.

X x X

He had to leave her then, to do his part in the night raid Pridak was planning. Even without one of his companions, the Northern King still had every intention of going along with his plan of a night raid. Ryoku, as a fellow king and warrior, had opted to help.

Unfortunately, everything was going to go terribly, horribly wrong.

X x X

Voël of Veri was not a religious being, but even he found himself praying to the gods of his people that the upcoming ambush would end in their favor. With both Mano and Malvado out of commission, that left himself, Shinoda, and Vanisher to lead. Vanisher wasn't happy about being ousted from his comfortable position in the second-to-last ship and protested volubly.

"I don't see why _I_ havta do this too," he complained for the fourteenth time. "You two're enough, why do _I_ havta go too?"

"Because," Shinoda grated out for the fourteenth time, "I SAID. Now shut up and wait!"

And grumbling, Vanisher did just that.

Voël also wasn't given overmuch to fate, but the prickling in the back of his neck could only mean one thing. Something very bad would happen during this battle. He didn't know what, but he just knew something would happen. It wouldn't pertain to him, though.

Hopefully.

Hopefully it would be the ambitious Captain Shinoda, or the surly Captain Vanisher that it would happen to. Voël hadn't forgotten his deal with Shinoda to bump off each other's partners, but he was also a Verian through and through - double crossing was what he did for a living. Both Mano and Malvado were weak. One swift cut to the throat and they would both be dead. And in their current states, neither would be able to do a thing about it. Malvado wouldn't even be able to raise his voice. His throat was sore after his fight with the other Hordika, after all, and Mano had woken only once, dropping back into a stupor after only a few minutes.

Easy. Too easy.

Voël was no fortune teller either.

He had no way of knowing his fate. Nor did he want to know his fate; to think something will happen is to inadvertently cause it to happen, after all.

So many examples of those who have tried to avoid their fates and, in doing so, made it come true. There is a certain amount of choice in what the future holds; not everything is predetermined. But then again, some things just simply can't be stopped.

By dawn, one of the three commanders would be lying at the bottom of the ocean, dead as the proverbial doornail.

The question was, which one?

The prickle at the back of Voël's neck told him many things, but it didn't go into detail. He knew something bad would happen. Not the severity of it, nor whom it would effect.

And therefore, it would be rather surprising whom it would effect when all was said and done.

Without Malvado, he would have died years before. That didn't stop him from plotting the Hordika's death. It wasn't fate, no, nothing like that. It was a choice, and Voël like the choice exceptionally much. It was far more appealing than spending the rest of his life with the lazy Hordika at his side, annoying him at every turn.

But fate works in surprising ways.

X x X

"_My love is a burning,  
Consuming fire."  
--Skillet, "Whispers In The Dark"_

X x X

**AN: Potential character death?! OHNOES! Say it isn't so! -slapped-**

**If I may, I'd like to make a request. Would someone mind doing an omake of this story? Like a little spinoff scene or something, characters and stuff of your choice? o-o; Please? -slapped again-**

**This story is now 240 pages long according to Microsoft Word. Holy crap. As celebration for the longest story I've ever written, I threw in some Ehlek angst and a backstory. I was in a seriously bad mood and the thought came to me -POOF!- and I had to write it in. Couldn't help myself. Hope no one minds. Un.**

**-wink wink nudge nudge- You know what to do.**


	17. Bring Those Ships Down

**First off, I apologize for the late update. I had this done on Sunday night, OK, but there's a fire where I live, and it and the 80 MPH wind together caused a mass power, TV channel, and Internet outage. Like...one street in my town had those three things. My parents decided they couldn't live without power and we upped and relocated to this sleazy hotel place thing for the night. But, when we went back home, there was no Internet, so I had to wait till now to post this.**

**There were twelve fires in all, apparently, and President Bush is here right now, making speeches and being oh-so-grand about it all. Bah, what good will that do? It won't get the power plant's wires back up so that people have electricity, will it? What they need to do is, now that the fires are mostly contained, is get in there and make sure that that wire is more secure for the future! There's a wildfire every year about this time, so you'd think we'd be better prepared for it. Guess not. But that's what happens when you live in America - you have to deal with idiots as authority figures. -hiss-**

**Disclaimer: Anyone you don't recognize as canon belongs to me. Shay Moonsilk belongs to **_**Shay Moonsilk**_**. Siahta belongs to **_**Sylla Shadowfrost**_**. "Whispers In The Dark" belongs to Skillet.**

**Summary: He had lost everything that was dear to him. First, he lost his brothers. Second, he lost his love. Then, the entire city turned on him. And finally, he lost his dream. The only thing left for him to lose was his memory. And he did just that. After the Visorak war, Vakama is banished from Metru Nui forever. Ten years later, Odina and Xia have joined forces against Metru Nui, who are in desperate need of help. The revival of an ancient team of warlords, who have adopted a new member into their midst, just may be the key to winning this war. The question is, how to get them to agree? **_**Sensation washes over me, I can't describe it. Pain I felt so long ago, I don't remember.**_** "Who are you? Why are you calling me that? That's not my name. And why do you keep saying you love me?"**

**The Road Not Taken ****  
****By: Saya Moonshadow**

"_No, you'll never be alone   
When darkness comes   
I'll light the night with stars   
Hear the whispers in the dark..."_

X x X

Vakama wasn't quite sure what to make of the Dark Hunters - they were a bounty hunter organization, roughly, and those usually don't engage in all out war like that. They weren't soldiers, after all. And yet, here they were, engaging in all out war. It baffled the Toa of Fire, but he put it out of his mind and focused instead on Pridak's words.

His mentor was telling him to be careful - well, _obviously!_ - and that he intended to wreak utter havoc. If he saw the Vortixx puppeteer he had fought the other day, then kill him while he was still weak. Leave the Hordika to Takadox - both were hypnotists, and Pridak wasn't taking the chance of one of his underlings getting hypnotized into obeying the enemy. If he saw the Sword Hunter, drag him into the water by any means possible and sink him, thus drowning him. Gruesome, but for one as weighted down by metal as Shinoda, it was effective.

Just don't get killed.

Vakama cut through the water like a fish, accompanied by Kalmah. The squid-like Barraki was, as usual, silent. Not that Vakama minded - stealth was needed. It was dark, and he couldn't see well in the dark. All he could see were patches of somewhat light and dark water, and the moving shadows of nocturnal aquatic animals.

Kalmah gave a sudden hiss of pain, and the water began to churn. He whirled around to see his mentor struggling in the grip of what seemed to be a net, being hauled up to the surface. Kalmah was, unfortunately, the perfect target for a net trap - squids don't have claws, after all.

He gave a yell, latching onto the net and tugging down with all his might. Unfortunately, whoever had the other end was quite strong, and they hauled both him and Kalmah up, Kalmah still struggling in the net's clutches.

Without thinking, Vakama kicked out, catching the Dark Hunter known as Vanisher in the throat. Vanisher choked, letting go of his end of the net, and leaving Conjurer to keep pulling on his own.

Vakama jumped down from the net, tackling Vanisher with a war cry. Vanisher's fist shot out and punched him across the face, then he kicked the stunned Fire Toa off of him. "Make ya pay fer that," he snarled, readying his staff.

He was interrupted by the roar that Conjurer gave upon having Kalmah's tentacle wrap around his throat and begin to squeeze and was forced to duck back as Vakama's tightly coiled fist came within mere millimeters of his face.

Below the water, Pridak stiffened. He surfaced quickly and called to King Ryoku, "They've been found! Attack now!"

Ryoku nodded. "You're tha boss! FIRE!" he roared at his subordinates, who were each manned at a catapult identical to the one Natay had bullied Onewa and Whenua into carrying into the lighthouse for her. Each catapult launched a load of heavy rocks at the waiting ships, some striking, others missing and falling into the water.

X x X

"What is going on? What is happening to ship?!" Queen Tsuyayaka shouted, standing on the deck of her ship and squinting at the shore. One of the large rocks came her way, and she gasped, unable to move until the Shadowed One's eyebeams put paid to the rock, exploding it into a thousand pieces.

"They're attacking, obviously," the Shadowed One said grimly. "It's Pridak, I'll bet you anything - that one's impatient. You never mentioned anything about catapults, though!" he snapped at Amphibax, who was crouching in the doorway of the ship's cabin.

"Ehlek didn't say anything about catapults!" Amphibax defended. "All he said was that the skinny Fire Toa and the squid would be scouting out and eliminating the sentries, and then Pridak and the others would attack! That's all, I swear!"

There was a burst of light and an impossibly loud roar as one of the Xian ships exploded from being struck in the engine area by one of the rocks. The remainder of the ship keeled sideways into the sea and sank, never to be seen above water again.

Tsuyayaka gave a shriek of rage. "KILL THEM!" she screamed, making the Shadowed One flinch. "They destroy my ship - KILL THEM!"

"Can't." the Shadowed One said grimly. "The ships with the weapons aren't here yet. Speaking of which, they should have been here two days ago. Where are they?"

"How I know?" she asked huffily. "You should bring weapons, Shadowed One! My boat is gone!"

"Weapons was YOUR job," he reminded her. "It's no fault of mine that your people are late, nor that your ship is gone. We had better figure out a good plan though - they'll attack again soon!"

X x X

Voël knew he had been right about the fact that something bad was about to happen - because something bad was indeed happening. He was a coward by nature; this sharply contrasted with the cold ferocity of the one called Pridak Freezeheart. But being Verian, and like all cowards and liars, he had managed to convince himself that everything would be alright in the end.

"De shark is...not bad!" he puffed, doing all he could to keep the shark Barraki from boarding the ship to rescue Kalmah and Vakama.

To his annoyance, Pridak didn't even seem to notice him - he was too busy focusing on the two red beings, Voël noticed. Well, he'd fix that.

The stupidest thing one can do is to threaten someone that Pridak Freezeheart cares about, but Voël didn't know that. His ax was in his hand, ready to attack the helpless Fire Toa, who was currently attempting to get the hands of Vanisher from around his neck. "'e won't die!" Vanisher snarled to Conjurer, who was dealing with Kalmah. "Why won't 'e die?!"

Pridak was forced to duck as the ax came swinging at him, and lashed out with the blades on his arms, firing squids at the same time. Voël gave a yell of shock and pain as the vampiric squid attached themselves to him and it was with great disgust that he ripped them off and threw them back at Pridak. Pridak raised a hand to protect himself, and the squids bit him instead. He grimaced in pain, just barely managing to avoid the second swing of the ax.

"Hey, Voël!" Vanisher shouted at him, "I think this one's down. Should I kill 'im or give 'im to the Shadowed One as a gift?"

"De Shadowed One not have time to deal with Fire Toa scum." Voël stalked towards them, ax held high. "Dis Voël shall end de Pyro's life to spare him de trouble! And den, when de Malvado eez asleep tonight, dis Voël shall deespose of him too!" Vanisher grinned and moved slightly, pinning Vakama's arms down while leaning back a bit so as not to get hit.

The Verian was aware of the shark Barraki behind him, and he was aware of said Barraki coming at him as fast as he could. He turned around, swinging his ax. He wasn't worried at all. He knew the Northern King was dangerous and that he should face him only with someone who was tried and true in battle, but he didn't care. He didn't need Malvado to save him this time; he could take care of himself. And, he reminded himself, he wouldn't have to deal with the lazy Hordika any longer after this night. As soon as the situation was wrapped up here, he fully intended to make his way to the sickbay where his partner was and end his life. Probably Mano's too, just for good measure. It would save Shinoda the trouble of doing it later, after all.

That was enough for Pridak. He wasn't a warrior king for nothing, and it had taken the Order of Mata Nui's best agents to subdue him for his banishment to the Pit. And heck if he was going to lose another subordinate. The loss of Ehlek was bad enough. As the ax's blade came at him, he grabbed it from its owner and swung it as hard as he could.

"Not possible!" Voël had time to gasp out. "Dis eez--"

If Malvado had been there, things might have been different, but the Sonics Hordika would take a while more yet to heal. And Malvado, for the whole time he and Voël had been partnered together, had been the only reason the Verian hadn't been killed just yet. But Malvado wasn't there to come to the rescue this time, and Voël's head thumped to the ground, his body following a minute later.

Vanisher stared in shock at the dead Verian before getting up and throwing himself into the water below. A loud splash was heard as Conjurer got up off of Kalmah, babbling with terror. Pridak was still holding the ax, and his blue eyes had taken on an eerie light. Conjurer needed no further excuse to follow his partner's example and throw himself overboard as well.

Pridak knelt by the gasping form of Vakama, who was massaging his bruised neck gingerly. "Are you alright?"

Vakama coughed a bit, but managed a wry smile. "I'll be OK. I think." He surveyed his mentor's kill and grimaced. "Thank you for saving me."

The shark Barraki shrugged. "It was easy. How that one got to be an officer I will never know. One blow was all it took."

His protégé shuddered a bit. "It's gruesome, but he deserved it. He was going to kill you, Pyro." Pridak said quietly. "And not in a fair fight either - he was going to behead you while you were bound and not able to defend yourself. Scum such as that deserve their fate."

"Yessir." The Fire Toa got up and immediately went to Kalmah. The red Barraki's three eyes were closed, and he sighed as Vakama began to check him over. "That was foolish of me. I did not anticipate a counter attack and was unprepared for the trap they set. But Pridak - forgive me for saying, but that trap was laid specifically for me. They knew I was going to be here at this time, and that I'd have Pyro with me, I'm certain of it. How could they have known?"

"We were betrayed." Pridak replied. His eyes hardened considerably. "And I know who did it. And if I'm correct, the traitor is also the reason Ehlek is gone."

"You think Amphibax did it?" Vakama asked, shocked. "But he..."

"But nothing." Pridak told him. "Obviously he was working for the Shadowed One and Tsuyayaka this whole time and we were fool enough to let him into our ranks. _I_ was fool enough to let him into our ranks. And because of that, Ehlek is most likely dead."

Kalmah shook his head. "It'd take more than that slimy scum to take Ehlek down, Pridak."

"Hn." Pridak muttered. "No matter. If Ehlek is alive, then he should return soon. If not...then I shall deal with that later."

X x X

Shinoda was not pleased to have to fish Vanisher and Conjurer out of the water and haul them up onto the next over boat, and he let them know via several hard kicks to their backs. "What in Karzahni were you THINKING, retreatin' like that?!" the Toa Tora of Fire snarled, giving the squealing Conjurer another boot. "Disgrace upon ye, y've shamed the Dark Hunters!"

"'s not our fault!" Vanisher yelped, dodging another blow. "That Pridak thing - 'e killed Voël! With one hit of 'is own ax! Head just came off - landed right next to me! Ugh!" He shuddered in disgust and horror.

Shinoda stopped abruptly. "Pridak killed Voël? Are you serious?"

"Why would I lie?" Vanisher asked sulkily, feeling his sore back, which was covered in bruises. "I know what I say, Captain - and I'm tellin' you I saw that Pridak thing kill Voël with one blow!"

The Toa Tora said a word that would have made the foulest dockhand blush and turned on one heel. "I didn't want to do this...OK, maybe so I did," he was muttering. "They've done it now...killing an officer..."

"W-what's he doing?" Conjurer asked nervously as the door leading to the lower portion of the ship slammed behind the irate Fire Toa.

His question was answered immediately as the door slammed open again, and the form of Savage appeared, struggling to get free of the thick collar and lead Shinoda was holding. There was no doubting that Savage was indeed a dangerous beast - Shinoda's feet were digging visibly into the deck as he struggled to keep the crazed Hordika from breaking free.

"C'n he swim?" Vanisher asked doubtfully, eyeing the slavering Hordika. Shinoda grinned. "Of course he can - and he can kill just fine while doin' so. Up ya go, Savage! Go get 'em! KILL 'EM ALL!"

He let go of the lead, and Savage was off like a shot, heading over to the boat where Voël had been killed only moments before. Shinoda let out one snort before going back downstairs. Conjurer and Vanisher stared at each other for a minute before following him. Better than being out there around a crazed monster.

X x X

Pridak was bowled over by the immense creature that had just taken a running leap off the deck of one of the other ships onto the one he was currently standing on. Savage's teeth, sharp as knives, immediately found his arm, and he roared with pain as they fell over the side with a large splash.

"PRIDAK!" Vakama shouted, running over to the side. Only Kalmah's hand on his shoulder stopped him from jumping over the edge to help his mentor.

"Don't, Pyro!" Kalmah told him. "Pridak can take care of himself, and if you go down there, you run the risk of getting killed or harming Pridak instead of that thing. Stay HERE."

Vakama growled, but had to admit that he was right. He was helpless. The water was now mixed with dark red as Barraki and Hordika continued to battle.

Unlike Savage, Pridak could breathe underwater, and he used this to his advantage against the maddened Hordika. However, Savage seemed to have quite the pair of lungs on him. Whatever gulps of breath he had managed to take before crashing into the water were enough for him to go by for quite some time, and Pridak knew it. It was only a matter of time before Savage needed air, but the question was, _how much time?_

He lashed out with one bladed arm and was gratified with an angry roar from his adversary, who finally seemed to need air. He charged right into Savage, intending to knock the rest of the air right out of him, but Savage twisted, teeth embedding themselves into his throat. Pridak choked; he could barely breathe with those fangs digging into him. Savage knew it too; a feral grin split his features as he began to chew.

Desperately, Pridak lashed out again, this time catching the Hordika in the side with his bladed arm. Savage let go with a roar of pain, and swam for the surface, gulping air.

Pridak sank towards the bottom, gasping and massaging his bleeding throat. Curse it all to Karzahni and back again! He'd made another mistake, assuming that just because the female Hordika on Metru Nui was scared of water that it was a common trait in the species. Not only was this Hordika not scared of water, it could FIGHT in it as well. Very well, he might add.

And its teeth were probably as sharp as his own.

He forgot about his injuries, as Savage was coming for him again, grinning horribly at him. Make no mistake, this was one of the few fights in his history as a warrior he was not sure he could win.

He was especially shocked when the Rhotuka spinner on the Hordika's back flew up; the Rhotuka struck him on the left arm, and the entire arm went numb.

X x X

The Shadowed One was not one to take flak from anyone, not even from a fellow commander. King Ryoku was quite the troublesome being, right down from his cheerful demeanor to his annoyingly well-built machines and weapons. The Skyde-Trofastian king had long been a source of annoyance for the Shadowed One, and he felt that now was the time to show that annoyance a thing or two.

He stood on the prow of the furthermost ship, squinting at the shore. The king had a distinctive bright coloring, far brighter than any of his people had. Not to mention he was one of the few of his people to be colored blue. An easy target, pacing up and down behind the catapults, shouting encouragement to his subjects.

The Shadowed One powered up his eyebeams and fired. He watched the bright blue figure fall with a chuckle and looked at Tsuyayaka, who also laughed. "That takes care of one of them, my dear."

"Annoying king is gone," she snickered, her usual air of regality gone, replaced by a childish hysteria. "You killed him."

"Maybe." he told her. "It's dark, and I can't quite tell if I hit him in the right place. He won't be getting up for a while, in either case. Possibly not at all."

Tsuyayaka found this quite hilarious, and she laughed. Only Ancient, standing behind his master, showed any remorse; he shook his head and sighed.

X x X

"MY KING! MY KING!"

"Hold him still, I need to inspect it!"

"Someone get the queen. She needs to see this!"

"No - get Turaga Dume, or better yet, one of the Toa. They'll know what to do!"

"The Barraki are out there right now, so what good would they be able to do?"

The stream of comments was broken by the white form of Queen Yulia, who let out an awful shriek at the sight of her husband on the ground, the whole in his chest smoking a little. She dropped to her knees beside him and glared up at the nearest Skyde-Trofastian soldier, who cringed.

"What happened?" the queen demanded. "What in Mata Nui's name happened?!"

"We don't really know," he answered. "Red beams just came outta nowhere and hit him - we dunno if he'll live or not, Lady..."

"He'll live." Yulia said, although her face didn't show half the confidence her voice had. "He'll live. In the meantime, get back to your posts and make them pay for what they did! I want to see those boats, all four of them, sunk by the time the suns rise! I don't care if Tsuyayaka herself comes to challenge you, _bring those ships down!_"

X x X

Shay wasn't quite sure where she was going, but she was going somewhere. No one knew she had taken temporary leave of the boats and was walking around on the mainland. They were all too busy with the raid and getting killed. Whatever. She couldn't bring herself to care at the current point in time.

Everything in her was focused on what her former teacher had said a few days back. _"I HATE TOA! They're all weak, they all think they're so great when they're not! I WISH THEY WOULD ALL DIE!"_

It was hilarious how much she cared about that. Absolutely freaking hilarious. Since it had been said, it had rung through her head like a never ending alarm, refusing to leave or be shut off. She wished she didn't care, but she did. Always would.

It was a mistake to fall in love with Mano of Xia, she'd always known that. He was a Vortixx, and those are incapable of loving anything but themselves. Incapable of changing. Muaka don't change their colors, after all. Vortixx were heartless, beastly beings, who would sell their own mothers to be allowed to live even a week longer.

Stupid Vortixx.

She stopped by what seemed to be a furnace in the district known as Ta-Metru, blinking confusedly up at the tall red towers and reading the words embellished on each sign.

Oh. Well, great. Where was she? How was she going to get back to the bay and the ship? And, she growled at the thought, Mano?

"Miss? Can I help you?"

She spun around and gaped at the black Toa with the Ruru and emerald eyes that had just spoken. He smiled uncertainly at her. "Are you alright? Is something wrong?"

She shook her head, but didn't speak. It was a miracle he hadn't recognized what she was yet...

"Oh. Well, do you need something then? Where are you from? You're a Toa, right?"

A nod of the head seemed to suffice. "Hm." he said. "Did you come to help us then?"

Shake of the head; no.

A sigh escaped him, and he looked disappointed. "Oh. Too bad. We could use all the help we can get. There's a battle in the bay, you know. I'd be there right now myself, but you know how orders are. I was told to stay and defend here, so that's what I've gotta do." He smiled warmly at Shay, who felt herself lightening up a bit. "My name's Whenua, by the way. Toa Metru of Earth."

"...Shay." she said. "Toa of Thunder." She thought better of saying her island's name. Like any competent Toa, he probably knew of what had transpired there.

"It's nice to meet you, Shay." Whenua smiled again, holding out his hand. Shay hesitated for a minute before taking and shaking it.

"How long will your stay be?" he went on. "Long, short, or what?"

"Very short." she said. "I just wanted to rest for a while. I'll be on my way in a bit."

"Ah, OK. Well, if there's anything you need help with until then, don't hesitate to look for me. I'll be here for another few days I expect, so just ask around and you'll find me. Goodbye." He gave her another smile and a small wave and set off at a leisurely pace down the road.

Shay watched him go and then down at her hand, which was clutched around a small fiery red flower. He had put it there when they had shook hands. She sniffed the flower and felt a small smile coming to her face. What a kind gesture. That was the kind of being she enjoyed, one that went out of his or her way to be nice to others. Obviously her distress was more visible than she had thought, so he had given her the flower.

Perhaps, if this Whenua survived the war, she would go looking for him again. She had no romantic interest in anyone other than her former teacher (she grimaced at this), but right now, she was more in need of a friend than she had ever been. And Mata Nui knew no one aboard one of the four remaining ships could be called a "friend".

X x X

"Nuju," Siahta snapped irritably. "Stop pacing. It's making me dizzy."

Nuju stopped in his tracks and gave the Toa of Telekinesis a frosty glare, known to most as the "death-glare". "Stop pacing?" he repeated. "One of my friends was near mortally wounded, and another one is fighting a battle right now, and you want me _to stop pacing_?"

"Yes." she said simply. "It's annoying."

"You're annoying," he muttered, but surprisingly, he dropped down into the nearest chair and continued sulking. "I can't believe they're not letting me help. I'm the Toa of ICE, I can handle a little water!"

Siahta ignored this. She ignored every single thing he said about the war. She was still a Dark Hunter, after all, and she had to be loyal to them. They'd taken her in, given her a home, and training, and she owed everything to them. Well, maybe not to Shinoda, as it was HIS fault that her parents and everyone else on Tora Nui were dead, but the rest of the organization had her loyalty.

Or did they? She knew in her heart that what the Dark Hunters were doing was wrong, the war and all. It was revenge for Nidhiki, Krekka, Roodaka, and Sidorak, none of which had ever been portrayed in the best of lights. To her, this was nothing more than one of the Vortixx queen's petty squabbles, and the Shadowed One was simply joining in for the sake of lightening the monotony of life. They KNEW who had killed Nidhiki and Krekka, so why weren't they seeking revenge on the real killer?

"Nuju," she said, "Makuta was the one who killed Nidhiki and Krekka, right?"

He gave her an odd look. "Of course. No Toa would kill unless they absolutely had to. Onewa didn't mean to throw them into Makuta's hand like that, but if he hadn't done what he did, we would have all been killed. I'm not saying their deaths were a good thing, but if it hadn't been for those deaths, none of the Toa Metru would be alive today."

"Oh." she said in a small voice.

"Why do you ask?"

Siahta shook her head. "No reason...just confirming it. Some Hunters say that he threw them into Makuta on purpose, and that you should all be punished for it. It's nice to know that it was an accident, I guess."

"Did you know Nidhiki?" he asked curiously.

She shook her head. "Not very well...he was in the organization way before me, and already a captain by the time I was brought to them. The one time I spoke to him was when he was questioning me when I was first brought to them. He wanted to know if I had any powers of my own. When he was done, I was taken away to the Shadowed One, and the only times I ever saw him again was if I passed him in the halls. And we never spoke when that happened."

Nuju nodded slowly. "Makes sense, I guess. He was a senior member, and you were just...well--"

"A kid." she finished for him. "Yes."

"That's too bad that you grew up there." Nuju said. "You were probably a cute kid."

She blushed nervously at that. "Uh, actually, Malvado said that I was a bit too small, and--"

"So? Small things are cute. You ever notice how females will squeal over something small rather than something big? Unless that big thing happens to be a jewel of some kind...anyway...Nokama does it all the time. Once, we came across a Kavinika pup that had been separated from its pack, and I thought I'd go deaf from all the squealing she did. She wouldn't let us go until we'd found its pack and returned it, either." He winced, remembering the ordeals they had gone through to return the pup to its mother. "Cute as they are, kids are too much trouble."

"So, no kids in your future?" she asked dryly.

Nuju shook his head. "Most likely not. Too much trouble. I'm more cut out to be the eccentric uncle."

Siahta couldn't help it; she laughed. The mental image of Nuju doting on a kid was just too funny. When she dared to look up again, she was surprised to see him smiling as well. "It is funny, isn't it?" he asked. "But I have a feeling there will be a little Toa running about our feet soon enough."

She must have looked confused because he went on, "Nokama's got a bet going on with Pridak, the Barraki leader. If she manages to make Vakama remember everything he lost, then he stays here with us. If she doesn't, well...never mind. Point is, she's going to make him remember, and by the time a year's passed...I'd bet anything that I'm an uncle by that time."

"Vakama...the red Toa that beat up Mano?"

"Yes. That one." He shuddered. "I've never seen anything like that, especially not from someone like Vakama. It was almost unreal. He was trying to kill that Vortixx."

"So?" Siahta asked. "That's what you do with enemies, isn't it? Get rid of them?"

"That's not it. Ten years ago, before he left, Vakama was the gentlest being I've ever known. To see him of all people do something like that was...disconcerting."

"You'd be surprised at what people can do when their loved ones are harmed." Siahta said quietly.

X x X

"_No, you'll never be alone   
When darkness comes   
You know I'm never far   
Hear the whispers in the dark."   
--Skillet, "Whispers In The Dark"_

X x X

**AN: But yes. I persevere through the twelve or so fires reported in the last week and update D: ZOMG.**

**I CAN HEAR THE BEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLSSSSS...hey, **_**Hairspray**_** was a funny movie! That fat chick (whose name I forget XD) was a surprisingly good singer. But I can't believe they had John Travolta do the mom DX DO NOT WANT.**

**But God, I can't believe I killed off poor Voël. He was good as a plot device and some comic relief. But whatever, the biznatch deserved it, nya-ha!**

**Voël: Dis Voël is sad...wants his mommy. And another cookie. ;.;**

**Oh, and MAJOR thanks to **_**Tollian**_**, who has done an omake of this story! Be sure to check it out, yeah? Remember in chapter ten, when Nokama talked about how Matau sneezing saved their lives at one point? Yes, it is about that life-saving sneeze XD**

**Review, please!**

**Pssssst! That was not Whenua/Shay. Whenua/Shay is not the pairing, Mano/Shay is. Just to clear that up. Any interaction between Whenua and Shay shall be purely friendship, no love stuff. Mkay?**


	18. Malvado the Conspirator

**Another chapter, so soon? That's what you get for not having any Internet for a few days, I guess - I had nothing to do except keep writing.**

**Anyway. **_**Saw IV**_** - DO NOT WANT. There is talk of me being dragged to go see it this weekend. Let the conspirators talk, cuz I am so NOT going to see that piece of crap, and that's final. I mean, if the FIRST one was bad...how bad must the SEQUELS be?!**

**Disclaimer: Anyone you don't recognize as canon belongs to me. Shay Moonsilk belongs to **_**Shay Moonsilk**_**. Siahta belongs to **_**Sylla Shadowfrost**_**. "Whispers In The Dark" belongs to Skillet.**

**Summary: He had lost everything that was dear to him. First, he lost his brothers. Second, he lost his love. Then, the entire city turned on him. And finally, he lost his dream. The only thing left for him to lose was his memory. And he did just that. After the Visorak war, Vakama is banished from Metru Nui forever. Ten years later, Odina and Xia have joined forces against Metru Nui, who are in desperate need of help. The revival of an ancient team of warlords, who have adopted a new member into their midst, just may be the key to winning this war. The question is, how to get them to agree? **_**Sensation washes over me, I can't describe it. Pain I felt so long ago, I don't remember.**_** "Who are you? Why are you calling me that? That's not my name. And why do you keep saying you love me?"**

**The Road Not Taken ****  
****By: Saya Moonshadow**

"_No, you'll never be alone   
When darkness comes   
I'll light the night with stars   
Hear the whispers in the dark..."_

X x X

Shinoda was a smart being, able to come up with a solution to most problems. The death of Voël did not trouble him unduly except for how it happened. But within an hour, he had come up with a way to make things go his way.

He had at first intended to have Voël help him kill both Mano and Malvado and then kill the Verian while he was crowing over the victory, which made it one step too early. Mano and Malvado were still alive, too. No matter. Everyone knew about how much Malvado and Voël hated each other, anyway. And he was the most well-known captain in the ranks. They'd believe him.

His shouts of, "Murderer, conspirator! That Hordika conspired with the Barraki to have Voël killed!" were quickly picked up, and it was with shock that Mano of Xia watched ten or so enraged Dark Hunters burst into the infirmary, grab the just-as-shocked Malvado, and drag him forcibly out the door. The Vortixx did not miss his partner's smirk as he slammed the door, and he gritted his teeth. Shinoda wasn't taking any chances.

The Toa Tora of Fire watched as Malvado attempted to fight, and was beaten mercilessly with whatever blunt objects came to hand as he was dragged towards the cells in the very bottom of the ship. By the time the crowd reached it, several wounds had reopened on the Hordika's body, and blood was trickling from a new head wound down his face.

He was thrown into the cell at the back, which appeared to have sprung a leak at some point; cold water sloshed as he hit the floor. Dark, dank, and echoey, nobody wanted to spend time down there, and the jeering crowd quickly left, leaving Malvado to grasp the bars of his cage as well as he could and stare at the form of Shinoda, who was laughing at him.

"Conspiring to have your own partner killed, how could you, Malvado?" Shinoda asked, wagging a finger at him.

Malvado glared, wiping seawater from his eyes. "You blood-sucking, lying, cheating leach! You know darn good and well that I didn't--"

"Oh but I do." Shinoda said. "Everyone knows how much you hated Voël, Malvado, and how much he hated you. You were left to your own devices quite often before you sustained those injuries, always staring out at the ocean. Who's to say you didn't make contact with Pridak at some point? I think a while with no food and water and no outside contact ought to do you some good, what do you think?"

The Hordika had no answer to that. It was true, he DID spend most of his time staring at the ocean, or, more precisely, the moon, which was now waning. Barely anyone knew what he got up to, and no one could say for sure that he hadn't met Pridak either.

No one, except...

"Get Shay Moonsilk down here," he snapped. "She sat with me most nights when I went outside. She can verify that I--"

SMACK.

Shinoda punched him in the face, right through the bars of the cage. He fell to the floor, clutching the sore spot with both hands, tears of rage threatening to fall from his eyes, which were no longer covered, the blindfold having been ripped off when he was being thrown in here. The Toa Tora made sure not to look directly into the yellow eyes when he said, "Shay can do nothing to help you, nor will she try to. Not if she values her precious Vortixx's life."

"So that's it then." Malvado didn't care that the angry tears were spilling down his cheeks now. "This is how you show your true colors, Shinoda Tora? Killing your own comrades, your own partner? Lying to the Shadowed One and having me killed? And then threatening a kid with the life of her loved one? What in Karzahni are you?"

Shinoda paused at the doorway, a smirk playing at his mouth. "What indeed." The door slammed, the sound oddly final.

X x X

Shay knew that something was wrong when she heard the shouting and screaming, but she was far too upset to care. She stayed in her room, huddled in the corner, still sulking. It wasn't until she heard the word "Hordika" shouted over and over again that she began to take interest, and peeked outside her door.

Nothing. Whoever had been shouting was gone, and the walkway was empty of life. She frowned; had something happened?

Perhaps Mano would know...no! She couldn't ask him, she was mad at him, remember? But if anyone knew what was going on, it would be Mano of Xia...

It took about half an hour for her to muster up enough courage to go see her teacher, and even then, she would not say a word outside of the question she intended to ask.

X x X

"What happened? Where's Malvado?"

Mano didn't quite miss the scathing look she was sending him, but ignored it and answered. "Gone."

"Gone?" Shay echoed. "Gone where?"

The Vortixx shrugged. "Ask Shinoda - he's the one who had him dragged off, and all of 'em shoutin' bloody murder an' vengeance."

He added, as she turned to leave, "Don't expect to be able to see him anytime soon. If I know Shinoda, and I do, he's going to do everythin' in his power to make Malvado as miserable as possible before killin' him. Before the week is out, we won't have a Malvado Hordika in the ranks, I expect."

Shay gave him a contemptuous glare and strode regally out, nose in the air. Mano sighed and leaned back into his bed, unconsciously rubbing his cheek where Vakama had punched him the most. At least she had talked to him, even if it was just about what had happened...

It wasn't that he didn't feel bad, because he did, but Malvado was a goner. Shinoda wouldn't take any chances of possibly being outnumbered, and he, Mano, was in no condition to do anything about it. So that was two new captains they'd be needing, one to replace Voël, and one to replace Malvado. An entire team, taken down in one night.

X x X

Shay Moonsilk was more than a little scared of Shinoda Tora, but she didn't let it stop her from marching up to him and demanding to know what he had done with Malvado. She was not surprised when he told her she was not allowed to see the "traitor", as he put it. The Hordika had conspired with the Barraki to kill Voël. He had to be punished, and possibly executed, and he repeated for her what he had told Malvado himself.

"I can verify." Shay snapped. "I was there with him most nights; I was the only one he spoke to. Take me to the Shadowed One, and I'll swear it in front of him and Queen Tsuyayaka both!"

"You'll do no such thing." Shinoda said smoothly. "The Shadowed One left ME in charge here, Shay, not you. I get to say who gets punished and who doesn't. And...for future reference, anything you say to disprove me could end up hurting you in the long run."

"You can't hurt me." she said. "I could kill you with one hand tied behind my back."

"No doubt." he deadpanned. "But there's a certain mealy-mouthed Vortixx who can't. You talk and act a lot like him, actually. Suppose I, in my great age, accidentally confuse the two of you sometime, and attack him instead of you? Suppose that?"

Shay's blood ran cold, and she knew that he knew it too. Her eyes widened in shock for a minute before narrowing with rage. "Touch him and I'll kill you."

Shinoda chuckled. "Touch him? Mata Nui, no, I just washed my hands, don't want to dirty them on the likes of him. I think this one sword of mine is long enough to reach him without getting myself dirty though, don't you think?" He pulled from behind him an extremely long blade, which was rusting but was still obviously serviceable.

"Don't you dare."

"What I dare to do depends on what YOU dare to do, my dear. Don't talk, and save your idiot Vortixx. Talk and watch me gut him in front of you. The choice is yours." He smirked again, taking in her shocked face with more pleasure than should be legal. "Sweet dreams, my dear."

Shay sank to her knees as he strutted away, staring at the floor and shaking her head. Her hands were shaking, she registered with a dull shock, and she clenched them to make it stop.

Speak up for and save Malvado, and Mano would die. Hold her tongue for Mano's sake, and Malvado would die. How could she POSSIBLY choose? Between her teacher and her friend? Between the one she loved and the one she looked up to like a brother?

How the HECK could she possibly make that decision?!

X x X

"Well, Pridak," Mantax said as he helped to heave the shark Barraki onto the shore, "I can't say you didn't deserve that."

"Shut up." Pridak muttered, his eyes fluttering as he desperately tried to stay awake. "I didn't know."

"That's not good enough," Mantax said, repeating something that Pridak had once told him. "You're the leader, you take the blame no matter what happens. You knew that when Ehlek disappeared, they were probably onto us, but you didn't do anything about it."

Pridak was silent, and little wonder. He'd simply passed out, unable to take the pain from his wounds or the fact that he'd nearly been defeated any longer. Mantax sighed and looked at Carapar, who shook his head.

The white Barraki was literally covered in terrible wounds, made by the teeth and claws of the Dark Hunter called Savage. Much blood was left in the water, and it was little wonder that he hadn't passed out way before he had. Savage was still back by the ships, having been taken by surprise at the sudden arrival of Mantax and Carapar, who had come to rescue Pridak. And taking advantage of that surprise, they had slipped away with Kalmah and Vakama in tow.

Vakama, meanwhile, was sitting on the beach some ten feet away, looking anywhere but at his mentor's battered body. He hugged his legs to his chest, staring out at the water with an unreadable look in his yellow eyes. Kalmah sat next to him, silently.

Finally, the squid Barraki spoke. "There was nothing you could have done, Pyro."

The young Toa didn't answer, just kept staring at the ocean.

Kalmah continued. "That monster nearly killed him, Pyro. There was nothing you could have done to help." He was unaware that this last statement was doing nothing to help; if anything, it made things worse.

Vakama mumbled something.

"What?" Kalmah asked. "Did you say something?"

"...I was just saying, this is the second time I just sat there and stared as someone I care about was hurt right in front of me. First with Nokama, and now with Pridak." He turned his gaze up to Kalmah, and the squid Barraki was shocked to see that his eyes were almost child-like, beseeching, hurt. "I'm really weak, aren't I? Can't even protect two people..."

"No." Kalmah answered. "Weakness was what that one that Pridak killed had - attacking a defenseless being while they couldn't fight back. Or running away instead of fighting, like the other two did, or sending that...THING to come get us instead of doing it themselves. THAT is weakness, Pyro. None of those qualities pertain to you."

He wasn't like Ehlek; he had no idea how to deal with the more childish tendencies their charge had. The only way he could think of to do so was to answer whatever questions were thrown at him truthfully and honestly. He was no good at the "comforting" thing, that was more Ehlek's deal. His former kingdom had dealt with their own problems, every being for himself. It was rare for even the smallest of children to ask for help unless in the direst of situations.

Vakama was silent again, hands tightening on his shins. Then, he got up and left Kalmah sitting on the beach, trudging after Mantax and Carapar, towards the Ga-Metru infirmary. He didn't know why, but more than anything right now, he longed to see Nokama.

Even if she couldn't answer him, he just wanted to see her.

X x X

He found her in the same room she'd been in before, but instead of Natay in the bed by the window, there was King Ryoku Binary.

"What happened?" he asked, shocked.

Queen Yulia gave a sigh as she looked up from sponging her husband's feverish forehead. "The Shadowed One has good aim, even in this darkness. If it weren't for the fact that he was moving around at the time, I would be a widow right now."

"Will he live?" Vakama peered down at the king's face.

"Of course." Yulia said. "I've got him stable now; it won't be long before he's up and annoying me and Dume again. I take it from Pridak's condition, however, that you were not as successful as we were?"

She took his bowed head as an answer. "I thought not. My people managed to bring down two of their ships, but what for? The hit Ryoku took has lowered their morale more than I care to say. I hate to admit it, but he's needed if we're to keep helping this island. Without him, our people won't continue. They need him." She cast a look down at her husband, biting her lip.

"You need him too...don't you?" Vakama asked. "You need him more than they do."

She gave him a glare that was much less severe than usual and then spoke. "...yes. I do." She got up, cloak swishing elegantly around her as she did so. "I'm sure you did not come here simply to bandy words with me, and I can do no more for Ryoku right now, so I shall take my leave. Goodnight, Vakama."

"Goodnight, Queen Yulia." he replied, and she shook her head before quietly closing the door behind her.

He sighed and looked back down at Ryoku's face, which was tight and drawn, as though in pain. His upper body was heavily bandaged, but Vakama could imagine the two holes and the intense burns that the Shadowed One's eyebeams must have caused. His fist shook at the thought of the happy Skyde-Trofastian king being in so much pain.

After a moment, he took the chair from beside Ryoku's bed and placed it next to Nokama's instead, then sat in it, simply staring at the Toa of Water. He could hear the sounds of Yulia talking to Mantax and Carapar in the next room, hear her asking what had happened and their replies, but didn't care. Pridak was strong; a few (OK, more than a few) claw and teeth wounds were nowhere near enough to finish the Northern King off.

But Nokama...she looked so fragile, so easy to break. He was certain that if he were to strike her right now, she would break into a million pieces. That was why he'd never liked glass. Glass broke easily, one hard tap or a drop and it was gone. Thankfully, in the ocean, there had been no need for glass. All tools were made from rocks, and food was eaten how it was. But he could remember, somewhere in his past, dropping a large glass beaker of water. He remembered the beaker shattering as it hit the floor, dousing him in scalding hot water, hot even to a Ta-Matoran. He remembered leaping up, yelling, and searching frantically for a towel to wipe it up, and the broom.

Nuhrii had laughed at him for it, and Toa Lhikan had simply shaken his head and sighed when he'd heard about it. They both had asked, _"Vakama, how is that you can make the best masks in Metru Nui, but you can't even carry a thing of water across the room without breaking it?"_

Nokama reminded him of that glass beaker. So fragile, that if he dropped her, she would break into so many shards of glass and be lost to him forever. The mental image did not bear thinking about.

"_You are so clumsy," she giggled, watching as he attempted to pick up the pieces of the lantern he'd dropped. It was an old lantern, and had fallen apart when he dropped it. And now he was trying to piece it back together so that they could continue searching for...he couldn't remember what they were hunting._

"_I can't help it."_

"_Sure you can. Just be more careful. But I think I like you clumsy - it adds a new side to you. So don't change anytime soon, Vakama."_

_He couldn't help it, he blushed. "O-OK. I won't - OUCH!"_

_He crashed headlong into a shelf filled with sharp tools, and they all came crashing down onto him as Nokama leapt out of the way. He gave a yelp of pain as he was cut all over by the sharp objects, mostly weapon-makers' tools._

"_Vakama! Are you alright?" Nokama cried, shoving the tools away from him. He sat upright, dazed and coughing, rubbing at the cuts on his arms. "I...I think so. Just a little, ah, cut up." Vakama coughed again and got up._

_Nokama gave a light hiss as she looked at him. "Ouch. Do you want any help?"_

_He rolled his eyes, annoyed that she thought he was weak, but more embarrassed by his clumsiness than anything. "I'm fine."_

"_Let me look!"_

_Eyes narrowed, Vakama pulled away from her. "Nokama, I'm fine, I promise. Don't--"_

"_Stop being so stubborn!" she said, and yanked him over to her. Caught unawares, he crashed down on top of her, the scattered objects on the floor bouncing as the floor shook from them hitting it at the same time._

"_Sorry!" They sprang away at the same time, and then Nokama laughed at the almost scared look on his face. "I won't bite, I promise," she smiled, holding her hand out to him. "Just let me see those cuts. You don't want them to get infected, do you?"_

"_No," Vakama mumbled, his mask much brighter red than it should've been, and allowed her to run her fingers down his arms, easily healing each cut she came across. A light shiver stole down his back as her hands touched his, smaller than his were and much more delicate-looking. Finer-featured..._

He was bone tired. He slumped forward, his head coming to rest right next to Nokama's on her pillow, and he slept.

_His dreams were confusing, feverish, just like they'd been for the past ten years. A red hand stretching out towards him as he stood there, unable to do anything, a green insect-like thing and hulking white being taking a heroic red and gold Toa prisoner, that same insect-thing dangling him over a vat of lava._

_Then he was being attacked by Nokama in a tunnel; she was shooting jets of water at him, her glowing orange eyes - but her eyes were blue, right? - unfeeling and hard as rocks. He couldn't breathe, he was drowning. Was it possible to drown on land?_

_She was crouching at his feet now, clutching her stomach and looking up at him with fear in her blue eyes - hadn't they been orange a moment before? - and she was speaking to him._

"_What...what are you DOING?!" she gasped, fear dancing in her eyes. "What in Mata Nui's name are you doing?!"_

"_You played a clever game, Nokama." he replied, "I should have known though. You were so hesitant to meet my eyes - was it because you knew I'd figure it out if you did?" He leveled his disk launcher at her. "Don't make this any harder than it has to be, Nokama. Please. Just come quietly."_

_There was a roar from the left, and Onewa barreled straight into him, shouting, "Leave her alone!"..._

X x X

"_NUJU, HANG ON!"_

_Nuju was being swept into a giant tornado of...sand? What was it? Nuju was gone, his scream of "HELP ME!" lost in the howling winds. Vakama couldn't reach him; he was too far away, and the Toa of Ice was already gone. A collective gasp rose from the assembled Matoran as he vanished into the whirlwind._

_Onewa was still struggling to reach the sidelines, where the wind could not reach him, but it was too strong for him. He was dragged backwards, slamming into Whenua, and the two of them were thrown into the whirlwind together._

_Vakama's own hold on the loose ground was shaken, and he felt himself spiraling towards the swirling pit, yelling with anger and fear. A hand closed on his ankle as a familiar voice shouted his name, and he hit the floor with a clunk, Nokama's blue eyes looking into his worriedly. Her hydro blades were sunk deep into the ground, anchoring her in place. As he watched, Matau did the same with his aero-slicers._

_That was three Toa down, and they could do nothing about it._

_As they ran from the Coliseum, Vakama turned back and met the eyes of Turaga Dume. The old Turaga smirked at him; something dark lingered behind his gaze. Vakama gave him one last angry stare and ran after Nokama and Matau._

X x X

_A scream of pain issued from the room he was relentlessly pacing outside of, and he froze. That was Nokama screaming, but why was she screaming? What was going on?_

_The voice of Queen Yulia shouted, "Hold her steady, it's almost over!" and Nokama screamed again._

_He had to reach her, help her, save her, anything! Why was she screaming?! His name mingled in with the screams, "VAKAMA!"_

"_Calm down!" Yulia's voice said. "It's almost over, alright?"_

"_It hurts," Nokama whimpered, giving way to a choking sob._

"_Shh..." the Skyde-Trofastian queen soothed, "It's nearly done, OK? You're OK, Nokama, you're OK. Take deep breaths, and count to ten."_

_What was going on? The one consolation was that she wasn't screaming anymore, but the little sobs and whimpers she was now making were just as bad._

_And then something else cried, and it wasn't Nokama._

_Nuju sighed next to him, arms clasped tightly around a struggling white thing, wrapped in white cloth till it resembled a puff ball instead of...whatever it really was. The Toa of Ice placed a hand on Vakama's shoulder, smiling tiredly. "Sounds like it's over, hm? Good thing too - I thought she'd never stop screaming."_

_Vakama couldn't understand; why was she screaming in the first place? What was wrong that would make Nokama of all people scream that loud? But he found himself smiling broadly, agreeing with the Toa of Ice._

"_You should go see her," Nuju went on. "Now that it's over, I mean. Great Spirits though, I've never heard anyone scream that loud in my life. I thought I'd go deaf for a while."_

_But Vakama was no longer listening, he was already opening the door and Nokama was smiling at him. She looked exhausted, but the pain from before was completely gone. "Oh Vakama, she's beautiful," she said..._

X x X

_Matau plopped down next to him, wiping sweat off his brow. "Strike me, firespitter, but PLEASE don't let any girls near that little devil of mine - if he ever has kids, I think I'll sob-cry."_

_Vakama grinned, glancing at him. "What, can't handle your own unruly spawn?"_

"_Unruly's not the word for it. Uncivilized, perhaps. Maybe even crazy, mixed with a good dose of reckless. Eefera's a hard one to take care of, and I joke-kid you not! Curse the day 'is mother dumped him on me - GAH!"_

_The Fire Toa hurled himself to one side as what seemed to be a streak of a very violent shade of violet pounced from out of nowhere and landed on top of Matau, who yelled. "ARGH! Little savage, geddoff b'fore you smother me!"_

_The little being grinned, sitting on the Air Toa's chest and bouncing up and down like a puppy. "C'mon, kolhii match's on! Da-aaaaaaaad, get up, stop bein' so lazy!"_

"_There's a fine line between 'lazy' and 'completely worn out', Eefera," Matau snapped, coughing a bit as he sucked in the air that had been forced out his lungs. "I swear, one of these days--"_

"_--you'll collapse an' you won't get up. I know, Dad. But till you do, you gotta come play kolhii with us. Jing's bein' a butt-munch an' doesn't wanna play no more so we need another player."_

"_Anymore." Matau corrected him, pushing him gently off and standing up gingerly. "Mata Nui, your grammar's terrible."_

"_Says the one who speaks Chutespeak." Vakama laughed, getting up as well. "I seem to recall a certain Toa Metru who made even worse mistakes than that when he was much older."_

_Matau nodded sagely. "Oh, Onewa? Yeah well, he still speak-talks like that, y'know. So does Natay, come to think of it. It's a wonder Nicole talks so nice, with parents like that."_

_Vakama blinked. "...I was talking about YOU, Matau."_

"_Oh. That's true. But I think you just insulted me. So, HEY! Now," he said to the smaller one who was now tugging impatiently on his arm, "you, sir, will be takin' a bath tonight. Karzahni only knows what kind of muck you've got on yourself right now."_

"_Don't wanna bath!"_

_Matau glared a bit. "You think I'm giving you a choice?"_

"_OK fine, but then you gotta tell me the story again tonight, yeah?"_

_The Air Toa blanched. "...Eefera, that story takes WEEKS to say-tell. I can't say-tell it in just one night!"_

"_Then we're covered for weeks, right? That way, we don't hafta fight over which story to hear every night for a while!"_

"_You have to admit, he's got a point." Vakama said. Matau looked nonplussed, but nodded sagely. "He didn't get that from me, that's for sure." he said. "Takes after his mother in logic. Too bad he didn't take after her in behavior though..."_

_As they neared the kolhii field, a small blue shape came running up to them and launched itself at Vakama with a happy shriek. Laughing, he caught it, hugging it as it yelled, "Daddy, guess what?!"_

"_What?"_

"_I scored a goal!" the tiny girl cried, throwing her hands up. "An' I got past Aki to score it!"_

_A few feet away, a small dark-colored child narrowed her green eyes at the blue one in his arms and turned away, crossing her arms._

"_She's mad at me now," the kid whispered in his ear, and Vakama did his best not to grin, "cuz she was the champ till then. But she'll get over it, right Daddy?"_

"_You are so NOT going to get married, EVER." Matau was saying to the purple child who was still tugging him onto the field and was now shoving a kolhii stick into his hands. "I don't care what they've been teaching you in school, you are not getting married. One of you is bad enough, but two? Even if YOU stress-deal with it an' not me, it's just too much. B'sides, who would you marry?"_

_Eefera blushed, glancing at the child Vakama held, and then back to Matau again. Matau grinned slyly. "Already got your eye on someone, eh? And you, only five years old. You only got here 'bout a month ago, too. How'd you manage to have a crush-love so quickly, hm?"_

"_DAD!"_

"_What?"_

_Vakama laughed, watching Matau continue to harass the child, shifting the little girl in his arms to his other side. He smiled as the small boy threw politeness to the wind and pounced on the Air Toa again, yelling as they wrestled around like a pair of Hapaka pups..._

X x X

He came awake with a start, looking wildly around the room, and frowned as he straightened up, rubbing his head. Those first scenes had been memories, but the last two, he was sure that he'd never seen them before. Why would he see something that didn't have to do with his past? And just why WAS Nokama screaming in the first one? She'd looked OK when he had seen her, so what was wrong?

The second one was just plain confusing as. Children who looked like miniature Toa; the names he had caught were Eefera, Jing, and Aki. He hadn't learned the name of the child he had held, but he couldn't stop an odd surge of affection for her rising up within him.

He ran a hand down his face, glancing at Nokama's comatose form on the bed before him. He could still hear her screams for him echoing in his head. Mata Nui, what was wrong with him? Was he going crazy?

X x X

The minute Poison, who was acting as healer, said he could leave his bed, Mano did so, leaping up with a yell of joy that quickly turned to a moan of pain as his sore muscles were pulled. Under threat of being rehospitalized, the Vortixx left sullenly, much slower than he would have liked. Once free of the wannabe healer, though, he quickened his pace, heading to the room he shared with Shinoda and Shay. He was not surprised to find it empty, both of them having other duties to attend to.

He was surprised to find a small wilting red flower on Shay's pillow, though. Very surprised indeed. He picked it up and sniffed it. Shay had brought it here, alright, but there was another smell on it, an earthy one that he wasn't sure he liked. His mind swiftly came up with an answer as to where it had come from.

_Someone had given it to her._

Mano wasn't given overmuch to feelings of jealousy, but he gritted his teeth angrily at the thought of someone giving Shay a flower without his knowledge. And the fact that it didn't smell like anyone he knew made him even angrier.

The door opened, and Shay herself stepped in, closing it behind her before noticing him and giving a little jump of shock. "Ah - um - hey, that's mine!" In a trice, she was snatching it from him and glaring.

Mano glared right back at her. "Who gave that to you?"

Shay blinked, confused, but didn't show it. "That's none of your business."

"It IS my business. As your teacher--"

"FORMER teacher, you're not in charge of me anymore--"

"Shut up! As I was saying, as your teacher, I have a right to know. Now tell me who gave you that flower!"

Ordinarily, she would have given in and told him, but not today. She was still angry at him, and despite the fact that she was most likely burning the bridge here, she couldn't help but feel justified in her actions. She sniffed, giving him a disdainful look. "None of your business."

She yelped as Mano grabbed her wrist, twisting it painfully. The small flower fell to the floor as Shay struggled, pulling and yelling to get out of the vicelike grip, but with no luck. "Let me go!"

"Not until you tell me who gave you that flower," Mano growled, tightening his grip. "Tell me before I break your arm!"

And Shay couldn't help it; she screamed, "SOMEONE WHO'S A LOT BETTER THAN YOU!" Taking full advantage of his shock, she wrenched her arm away, picked up her flower and swept out with one last glance. She looked down at her arm and grimaced. Great, he'd bruised it. The imprints of his fingers were just starting to show. By nightfall, she'd have an impressive set of marks, she was willing to bet.

But she didn't have time to brood over Mano right now. She was going to find and, if possible, rescue Malvado, and she was determined to do it.

X x X

However, it was not to be. As soon as she started to go down to the cells at the bottom of the ship, where she was certain the Hordika was being kept, a spear blocked her path, and she found herself looking into the eyes of Mimic.

"Good morning, Mimic." she said. "I need to get by."

The copycat shook his head. "Sorry, Shay. Shinoda's orders, no one goes down there except himself."

Shay literally shook with rage, and it was all she could do not to just zap Mimic and shove past him. But that would only hurt her cause, because then Shinoda would reasonably be able to claim that not only had she freed a traitor, she had attacked another Dark Hunter to do so. Instead, she forced a smile. "Oh really? How come?"

Mimic shrugged. "I don't know. He's keeping something down there, I guess, and he doesn't want anyone to see it."

"I know what he's got down there," Shay muttered, but kept smiling. "Ah, I see. So I can't go down without his permission then?"

Mimic shook his head. "'Fraid not. Sorry. And I doubt he'll give you that permission, either."

"True." she mused. Now she was CERTAIN that Malvado was being kept down there - why else would it be barred? But it was also where Savage was kept, and SOMEONE would need to feed him, right?

"Mimic, who's on Savage duty tonight?"

The copycat chuckled, obviously impressed. "You're a clever one, Shay, but just a step behind. Shinoda's appointed himself Savage's official feeder. Like I said, no one's allowed down there."

She gritted her teeth angrily, but gave a short bow. After all, it was only polite, and Mimic was actually a pretty decent creature. A bit too obedient though. "Thank you Mimic. I'll be on my way then."

"If I can do anything to help, let me know, alright?" he said. She turned and gave him a confused look, to which he smiled. "I know you've got something planned, Shay - don't try to fool me. I can't just let you down there, but if there's something I can do otherwise, then let me know. OK?"

Finally, she smiled for real. "I'll do that."

X x X

Savage couldn't understand why his young friend Malvado was down there in the cells with him. As far as he knew, Malvado hadn't done anything wrong; Malvado was a good boy. But he couldn't ask; the younger Hordika was too far away, over in the wetter, colder area. Savage's own cage was built on a raised section of floor, to keep it from getting wet, and he at least had a bed of clean rags to sleep on every night. From what he could tell, Malvado's cell was not only empty of any comforts, but it was wet as well. The Sonics Hordika wouldn't last long, that was for sure.

"_Malvado is alright?"_ he called, but as usual, Malvado didn't seem to hear him. He was just too far away. But that didn't stop Savage from trying at least. In this, he proved himself a much better friend than many of his fellow Hunters. And very loyal. _"Malvado is good boy, what he did wrong? Can Malvado hear? Answer?"_

Still nothing, although there was a curious sniffing sound echoing around. If Savage hadn't known any better, he would have said that his young friend was crying. _"Malvado is crying?"_

Footsteps descended down the stairs, and he found himself staring into the face of Shinoda, who was carrying a large bowl of some kind of soup. Quickly, the Toa Tora of Fire opened Savage's cage, placed the bowl down, and grabbed last night's bowl up, shutting the cage before the Hordika inside could get out.

"_What Malvado did wrong?"_ Savage tried to ask him. _"Malvado is good boy, he not do bad. Shinoda let him go?"_

Shinoda laughed, having heard only the usual growls and grunts that Savage spoke in. "I can't understand you, Savage. Only HE can, and I'm not about to ask him to translate fer me. Keep your questions to yourself." He sloshed through water towards Malvado's cell, making sure to avoid the gray and black Hordika's eyes, although they were closed.

"So, traitor, enjoying yourself?" he asked. "Bet you'd like some food right about now, eh?"

"Go 'way." Malvado mumbled, his traitorous stomach giving a loud growl at the mention of food. "Not in the mood t'deal with you right now."

Again, Shinoda laughed. "Oh dear Malvado, you really are hungry, aren't you? Judging by how much you and Savage both eat, I think it's safe to say that you need more food than regular beings."

"Yeah, so what if I AM hungry?" Malvado asked angrily, still not opening his eyes. "You'd probably poison any food you gave me."

"Better watch out, Hordika, or I won't wait for the Shadowed One's permission to execute you."

"Execute me, just like you did my people, yeah, and yours too, eh?" Malvado yelled, his eyes now open and blazing. "Slaughtered half of 'em in their beds, then killed the other half when they were horrified and grievin'? Yeah, you're sure tough, Shinoda. How hard was it to kill all those Matoran, huh?"

"You shut your mouth!" Shinoda shouted, pointing the blade he had taken from the Toa Fere of Ice at him. Malvado knew that blade; it had belonged to one of his teammates at one point. He'd seen that blade in action, and he knew what it could do. "We'll see how talkative you are after a week or so without food, Hordika. By then the only sounds you'll be able to make'll be groans of hunger!"

Malvado didn't want to show it, but that worried him. Hordika like himself DID need to eat more than regular creatures did; a whole week without food for a Hordika was like a month without food for any other being. By the end of the war, if he was still alive by then, he was willing to bet he would be almost completely wasted away. He had to find a way out of here...but how?

X x X

"The little miss ain't healed yet?" Takadox asked Pridak as the latter lay on the hospital bed, recovering from his wounds. Pridak shook his head. "No. She is getting better, Queen Yulia has told me, but still has yet to wake."

"Pity," Takadox sighed. "She's a pretty little thing. I never took a queen, you know."

"None of us did." Pridak said.

"Pyro's one lucky kid," Takadox went on. "Imagine having someone in love with you like that. She took a knife for him! I can't think of anyone that _I_ would do that for, or who'd do that for me."

Kalmah wrinkled his nose in despair. "You really are sea slime, Takadox."

"Yes, and I'm so good at it, too." the mantis Barraki replied without missing a beat.

"She would be a fine queen." Pridak continued the original conversation. "I do not think that Pyro will get his whole memory back before this is over, but that remains to be seen. She is a strong-minded being."

"Good healer, too." Mantax said. "She fixed my concussion in no time at all."

Pridak nodded, knowing the truth of that statement. Yulia was a good doctor, but she lacked actual elemental power. The limit of her healing was medicine, herbs, salves, and bandages. Nokama could do all that and heal with her powers. If she had been the one to treat him, he would be on his feet right now instead of festering away in this confounded bed.

No offense to the Skyde-Trofastian queen, of course. He might have shuddered if he had been a lesser creature at the look on her face and the way she informed him that she wouldn't be taking any flak from him or his band. What a battle-ax...and she was King Ryoku's wife? Mother of Princess Kiku? How those two had managed to survive being so odd with someone like Yulia around was beyond Pridak's comprehension. Queen Yulia was definitely not someone he would like to mess with. He'd probably come out of it with several important appendages missing.

The tiny princess wandered in right then, and all five Barraki ceased chatter immediately. Kiku sized them all up with huge pink eyes, and then smiled as if approving them. "My mommy say you all be big and smelly." she said. "An' she right - smell like fish!"

At that, Mantax stood up, and indignant look on his face. "Excuse me? Big and smelly? Big we may be compared to you, Princess, but smelly? Smelly yourself!"

Kiku sniffed herself then laughed at him. "Silly B'rraki, I don't smell!" Her eyes got a glint in them that reminded Pridak horribly of her mother. "You stink, so's you gotta take a bath!"

Carapar tilted his head to one side. "A bath?"

She nodded, pleased that he was getting it. "Yup! All of ya gotta take a bath, my mommy says, or y'll stink up tha hospital! Mister Pridak can take his when he get better, but you gotta take yores now!"

Takadox fixed his big red eyes firmly on her. "Go back to your mother an' tell her we're not bathing, kid. I'm too tired to bathe right now."

To his surprise, his hypnotic eyes had absolutely no effect on the little princess, who merely sighed. "My mommy says she not let you see Mister Pridak if ya don't bath. She say she load you all into my daddy's catapult and throw ya ta the Vortixx too!" She giggled loudly, apparently very amused by the thought.

Takadox, Mantax, Carapar, and Kalmah all looked at Pridak, who sighed and rubbed his temples as though to ward off a headache. As it was, he could feel a right old migraine coming on. "Just...do as the wretch says," he muttered. "I have no desire to deal with her mother if you don't."

Kalmah raised a brow. "She's that bad?"

"My mommy be the best fighter anywhere!" Kiku told him. "Not even my daddy c'n beat her when she mad!"

At a glare from Pridak, the four uninjured Barraki all stamped out, mutiny written on their faces. Once they were gone, Kiku pulled herself onto Pridak's bed, sitting beside him. He moved over slightly to make room for her. "You'll be a right terror when you're grown, pestilence," he said as she settled down next to him.

"My daddy says I'm worse'n a terror."

"I don't doubt that." Pridak said. "How your mother puts up with it, I will never know."

"She throw her hands up and say, 'grayshuss me, I not know how ya do it, Kiku, worse'n yore daddy!' then make me run round the castle till I can't run no more." Kiku informed him. "But she get real mad when my daddy be actin' bad. Then she chases him all through tha castle till he find a place ta hide."

Pridak gave a small chuckle at that. So the hard-nosed queen wasn't as high-and-mighty as she seemed. That was often the way with such beings - they presented a hard front to hide the soft heart within. Not that he himself was like that, of course. His name was Pridak Freezeheart, and he lived fully up to his name. To date, no creature had ever known any sort of affection from him, and he didn't intend that to change. But Kiku amused him, with her childish mode of speech and personality quirks. Which was the only reason he was permitting her to even be in the same room as him. If she hadn't been so amusing, she wouldn't be anywhere near him.

That brought to mind her words to him however many days ago it had been, when she had told him that he was like Pyro's father. Pyro WAS the closest thing he had and would EVER have to a child, but that didn't mean he was going to spoil him. Pyro was given the best of training, and a place to lay his head every night. Other than that, he took care of himself, and no one complained.

X x X

"_No, you never be alone   
When darkness comes   
You know I'm never far   
Hear the whispers in the dark."_

X x X

**AN: Gah, I need another song to use VV; I'll figure it out.**

**AND WHAT'S THIS?! Vakama has more dreamy-vision-type-things?! Say it isn't so! Bzuh. Yeah. I had fun with the kids though - I think I may do some more with them later XD Sorry if they weren't satisfactory, but I like them. Ahaha.**

**Fun fact: Yulia was somewhat based off of my mom. My mom is also scarier than all hell, but in a much more sinister and evil way. Don't even get me started about when she was pregnant with my little brother...**

**Review me, please!**


	19. Never See Him Again, NEVER!

**ZOMG. Anyone ever read the Redwall series? I started reading those when I was like, ten. Eulalia! could've been better, but eh. High Rhulain stole my heart, guys. Really it did. I'm really becoming obsessed with Leatho/Tiria...hm...**

**And I swear to God, if I get ANOTHER cold before this year is over, I will eat someone's children. My eyes are red and itchy, my throat hurts, my chest hurts, and I AM SNEEZING LIKE A BALLOON. I don't know how many boxes of tissue we've lost.**

**Disclaimer: Anyone you don't recognize as canon belongs to me. Shay Moonsilk belongs to Shay Moonsilk. Siahta belongs to Sylla Shadowfrost. "The Bird and The Worm" belongs to The Used.**

**Summary: He had lost everything that was dear to him. First, he lost his brothers. Second, he lost his love. Then, the entire city turned on him. And finally, he lost his dream. The only thing left for him to lose was his memory. And he did just that. After the Visorak war, Vakama is banished from Metru Nui forever. Ten years later, Odina and Xia have joined forces against Metru Nui, who are in desperate need of help. The revival of an ancient team of warlords, who have adopted a new member into their midst, just may be the key to winning this war. The question is, how to get them to agree? Sensation washes over me, I can't describe it. Pain I felt so long ago, I don't remember. "Who are you? Why are you calling me that? That's not my name. And why do you keep saying you love me?"**

**The Road Not Taken  
By: Saya Moonshadow**

"_I see nothing in your eyes   
And the more I see the less I like   
Is it over yet, in my head?"_

X x X

For the fifth time that day, Mimic sighed and very politely showed Shay Moonsilk the way out of the staircase leading to the dungeon. For the fifth time that day, he said, "Shay, you're not allowed down there. Go away." For the fifth time that day, he wondered just where the Karzahni that darned Vortixx that Shay was so hung up over was, and just WHY he wasn't preoccupying her like he usually did. For the fifth time that day, he explained to Shinoda that NO, nobody had been down there since Shinoda had, and that they wouldn't until it was decreed they had permission to, thank you. For the fifth time that day, he wondered just WHAT had possessed Shinoda to throw Malvado Hordika down there. For the fifth time that day, he wished he could understand Rahi language so he could know just what the heck Savage was moaning about down there.

And for the fifth time that day, Mimic REALLY wished he was back at home on Odina. Guard duty on the dungeon staircase was just so...not fun. And troublesome. And boring. And a million other things.

Savage's moaning was getting real annoying real fast. It sounded like something was DYING down there. Out of curiousity, he decided to check and was met with quite the strange sight.

Not only was Savage moaning, he was stretching one arm out of his cage as far as possible towards the cage at the far end and making clawing motions. In the cage a the far end, Malvado was gripping the bars and jabbering back at him, also in Rahi language. Mimic blinked slowly. Savage looked none the worse for wear, other than the fact that he was desperate about something, although Malvado was much thinner than he had been only a few days ago since his imprisonment.

The two Hordika appeared to be arguing about something. Mimic could see why they were being so loud though, as they were quite far apart from each other, but he didn't understand why they had to do it on HIS shift. Sighing, he gave Savage's claw a smack as he sloshed towards Malvado's cage.

"Alright, what are you doing?" he asked. "Please, you're being loud."

Malvado said something in Rahi language, then stopped, apparently remembering that Mimic couldn't speak Rahi. Then, slowly, as if he couldn't quite remember the Basic tongue, he said, "He's yelling at me for being stupid. I told him it wasn't my fault that I got shlepped down here cuz Shinoda framed me, but he's still scolding me anyway. If anyone's to blame, it's HIM."

The Sonics Hordika's eyes were rather red-rimmed and crazy looking, Mimic noticed upon the slight glance he took at them before fixing his gaze firmly on Malvado's mouth. "Oh." he said. "Well, I can't argue with you there, but please, finish it up, OK?"

"Lemme out and I'll be quiet." Malvado said, and Mimic had to laugh.

"I can't do that. I wish I could, believe me, but there're too many others around for that to work. And Shinoda's prowling. Speaking of which, I better get back to my post before he catches me down here."

Malvado shook his head sadly. "Don't bother then. Seems I'm fated to die down here."

"Don't say that!" Mimic snapped, then, glancing from side to side nervously, he whispered, "Shay's been making plans to get you out of here. Soon as she thinks of something, I'll let you know."

He straightened up and gave his former superior a stern look. "Now for the love of all that is holy, be quiet!"

Malvado snickered as Mimic turned to leave. "Kinda hard for a Sonics Hordika to be quiet, Mimic." Another glare had him holding his paws up in surrender.

He could feel his mind slowly deteriorating from the lack of food, and it wasn't helping things any. Well, at least he wasn't completely forgotten, from what Mimic had said. Shay was a good kid, and pretty strong too, but nowhere near as strong as Shinoda was. If she managed to get him out, it would be nothing short of a miracle.

X x X

Mano was completely ready for anymore cold glares from his former student, or so he thought. He passed her in the hallways more than once, and more than once had knocked his shoulder into her on purpose, but the way she muttered the word, "Psycho..." really knocked on him.

"That's cold." he said lightly.

Shay glared at him. "Get over it."

"I don't think I want to." he frowned. Mata Nui, he really loved being just over seven feet tall. This was an average Vortixx height, and as said before, he LOVED it. It gave him an advantage in most areas, after all. There were few other beings that were this tall. And he was using his height to his advantage as he gazed down at his protégée sternly. "Don't you know to show respect towards your superiors?"

She rolled her eyes at this, although she still looked a bit nervous. "Superiors? I'm at the same rank as you, remember?"

"I'm still your superior. I trained you."

Again, a roll of the eyes, and Mano felt his temper rising. "Don't be coy with me, Shay. I've had enough of your attitude over the past week. Now, tell me what's the matter with you before I decide you need to be punished. Vanisher's been complaining of boredom - I'm sure he'd be delighted to have a chance to practice his vanishing act on you."

She didn't say anything, but glanced down at her arm, where five dark bruises lay, and Mano winced. He hadn't MEANT to bruise her arm like that, really he hadn't, but she had just made him so ANGRY. Accepting a flower from someone who wasn't him? What was up with that? If there was anyone who was allowed to give Shay a flower, it was HIM and HIM ONLY.

Shay attempted to walk away, but the strings that were attached to the oversized marionette controller on his back were ready. At his command, the four thick cords attached themselves firmly to Shay's wrists and dragged her back, straight into Mano's waiting grasp.

He shoved her against the wall, still glaring down at her with those icy blue eyes that grew colder as the seconds ticked by.

"I'm waiting," he said. For greater emphasis, he lowered his head to almost her level, knowing the effect a Vortixx's eyes could have on "lesser" creatures. Not that Shay was lesser, of course, but there were a select few who could look into an angry Vortixx's eyes without being scared, and he wanted this to the extreme.

Mano wasn't like other Vortixx males; he didn't care about having a daughter that would one day be queen of Xia and make an attempt to get rid of all the lesser beings and technology-challenged cads polluting the earth with their existence.

If he WAS one of those types of Vortixx male, Shinoda would have died at least eight hundred and ninety three times by now. Because Shinoda Tora was a lesser being and a completely technology-challenged cad.

"Some people," Shay snapped, not in the mood to play his games right now, "are thoroughly selfish and pry into others' private business that they have no right to know. You don't deserve to know."

And it was then that he knew exactly why she was being like this. How one small thing he could do could mess her up so badly. A smirk crossed his face. Shinoda had described it as a "stupid crush". This was more than a crush. So much more than just a crush. Crush paled in comparison to this.

"You love me."

It wasn't a question, and the bluntness of it shocked Shay into absolute silence. Mouth hanging open slightly, she stared at him, but not really seeing him. _How did he know?_ screamed through her thoughts, but she had no answer to this. After a moment, she managed to compose herself.

"No I don't."

"Don't lie to me, Shay. You know I hate liars." That smirk widened, and she knew he was enjoying himself. "You love me."

"I'm not lying. I don't love you."

"Your attitude says otherwise. Actions speak louder than words."

"Stop deluding yourself."

Mano let out an aggravated growl and tightened his grip on her arms, still holding her to the wall. "I'll make you admit it."

An amused cough from a bit down the hallway, and both Vortixx and Toa looked over at whoever it was who had done it. Lariska herself gazed at them, a slight smile on her face, and Shay felt herself turning red very quickly.

"Don't you know better than to force a woman?" the older female said to Mano, who grimaced at her. Taking advantage of his distraction, Shay wrenched away from him and gave him a shove that sent him stumbling into the opposite wall. He gave a little gasp as his sore body hit the wall, clutching his back in pain.

"Actually, Mano was just leaving." she said to Lariska. "And so was I. Nice talking to you again, Lariska." And with that, she stalked off, trying to keep some semblance of dignity in her gait.

Lariska looked at the fuming Vortixx and smirked. "Well, that went well. Next time, though, I'd suggest giving her room to breathe while demanding proclamations of love, sir."

"Madam, I will have you know that compared to most of the slimeballs in this organization, I am a gentleman." Mano replied, rubbing his back still. "It's not my fault she doesn't recognize good manners when she sees 'em."

"You had a somewhat decent upbringing. But that was still much ruder than it should have been. I should punish you for being rude to her, but it's been a long day, and I'm not in the mood."

"If you don't want to, then you don't have to, believe me. I'd much prefer keeping my parts in tact." Mano replied, nervously eyeing the daggers thrust into her belt. Lariska noticed this and smirked. "Well, sir, I'm still your superior, aren't I?"

"Uh, yes?" He nodded, wondering where she was going with this.

"As your superior, I order you to make up with Shay as soon as possible! Unity is needed now more than ever, you know." She smirked more at the outraged look on his face. What was akin to a small explosion followed.

"MADAM! Maybe it's just because you're female too, but dealing with angry females is NOT something that most males can do easily! Especially since you have just informed that I was being RUDE, how can you POSSIBLY expect me to do that?! I might as well dig a grave and lay down in it right now for all the good it'll do!"

"Then you'd better start digging," Lariska replied, "because I'm not taking back my orders, nor am I repeating myself. I expect you two to be on speaking terms before much longer, or you'll find yourself in a lot more pain than just bruises and a broken jaw, sir."

Mano sighed, stinging at the word "sir". It was a mockery to him, his superior calling him sir, he knew it was. In turn, he referred to her as "madam", but most of the organization (particularly the slower ones, who couldn't remember her name) did so as well. Right now, he had a lot more names for her, most of which he couldn't repeat in polite company.

"Fine." he said grudgingly. "I'll see what I can do."

Lariska beamed and punched him none-too-gently in the shoulder, causing him to wince as yet another bruise was formed. "Good Vortixx! See to it that it doesn't take much longer, yes?"

X x X

It was cold.

She was so very cold, and she couldn't help it.

She shivered, feeling it against her body. She twisted and turned, but no matter what she did, she couldn't help it. She was just too darn cold.

It was raining, but there was nothing she could do to stop it for some reason. Nothing she did made it stop, heavier than she had ever known it to be.

Something red caught in her peripheral vision, and she turned. On the beach, in the rain, was someone she knew so very well. He was untying a small sailboat from the dock, and she frowned. Were the rumors true? Was he really being forced to leave?

Why was that thought so infinitely saddening to her? She felt sick to her stomach at the very idea of never seeing him again, but when she tried to call his name, no sound came out of her mouth. She simply stood there on the beach, frozen, watching as he wiped the rain from his eyes and managed to get the small boat's sail under control.

Lightning flashed, and she saw him, clearly illuminated in the brief light. Pain etched into his very being, eyes dull and empty. He took one last look towards the island, and her breath caught. Would he see her? Would he say goodbye?

But no. He gave no indication that he'd seen her, and then he was gone.

It would be ten long, lonely years before she would ever see him again. Sure, she saw him in her dreams every so often, but dreams weren't the same, right?

The dreams that came to her more often than others, though, were her favorite memories of him.

_His hands were warm, much warmer than the fire that they sat beside it seemed to her. Heck, he was a living furnace when he wanted to be; sharing body heat was nothing to him. She wasn't the only one that was leaning on him; Matau was as well, albeit uncomfortably. But the desert was so cold at night, and sleeping alone would surely have meant death, or at least hypothermia. It was a well-known fact that sharing body heat in the cold was a good idea._

_Vakama didn't seem to mind. One arm was around her waist, the other one being clutched in a death grip by Matau. He was asleep, she could tell, so she took the chance to study him a bit. Pleasing countenance, soft-spoken most of the time. Broad-shouldered, well-built. All those years of forge work had paid off, it seemed. His hands were large, rough, and warm. Much larger than hers. He could practically engulf her hands in them. They were also slightly scarred, old burn marks from his old work as a mask maker._

_So large. So warm. So comforting..._

_At some point, he must have woken up because he said softly, "Nokama, is something wrong?"_

_And then she realized she'd been staring at him for at least twenty minutes now. And she blushed furiously, shaking her head no. "J-Just thinking, is all." she said._

"_Hm." he murmured, tightening his grip on her waist a bit. "You should sleep. We have to get moving tomorrow." Beside him, Matau let out a loud snort and collapsed to the ground, dead asleep, curled into a ball. Vakama snorted and flexed his numb arm before dragging the comatose Air Toa back towards himself and Nokama; he had to be kept warm or there'd be trouble later._

_A howl sounded from somewhere near, and she couldn't help it; she shivered. In Ga-Metru, the Kavinika, wolf-like Rahi, lived in packs all over. There were stories how they were always ready to snatch unwary Matoran, and despite the fact that she was a Toa now, she still felt the familiar thrill of fear at their not-so-distant howls._

_Once, when she was still a student, she'd been hiking around the cliffs that overlooked the seas and simply taking everything in. And she'd come across a Kavinika pack. Luckily, they hadn't seen her; they were too busy eating...something. She managed to crawl a little closer to see what it was, and then wished she hadn't. It was a body, and she'd felt the need to throw up upon seeing it. It didn't matter that she couldn't tell what kind of body it was, she still felt sick, and she'd turned and run for her life._

"_Hush," Vakama whispered against her cheek. When had he gotten so close? Matau still snored right beside him, but now it wasn't just one arm around her, it was both. She laid her head against his chest, hearing his heart beating beneath the armor; reassuring. "I won't let anything happen to you. You're safe with me. I promise."_

_I promise..._

_When she'd woken up the next morning, they were in the same position, and the leader of the Kikanalo was staring at her, looking almost AMUSED._

"_Did something happen?" those eyes seemed to say._

_And she narrowed her eyes at it. "It was cold." she growled in the Rahi language, and the Kikanalo actually LAUGHED at her then._

X x X

_She had known his name before becoming a Toa; he was practically a celebrity among the Ga-Matoran, most of whom were all desperate for a chance to pay a visit to the greatest mask maker in Metru Nui. Nearly every Matoran in the city had a mask that had in some way his mark. Unfortunately, only a select and lucky few ever got to personally see him; mostly requests were sent via courier._

_She hadn't liked him at first. Not that she had even KNOWN him, but from all the talk about him, and how famous he was with the other Ga-Matoran, she was sure he would be conceited and full of himself. How wrong she was._

_Matoran were whispering about how the great Vakama was one of the audience for her public lecture that night. She didn't know which one he was though; there were so many from the other districts there that night. Coincidentally, her lecture that night was on the symbolism of masks, something she hadn't bothered to truly study before, but had recently gotten into. She had just gotten done explaining how the Kaukau's transparency helped in underwater visibility when she'd realized what time it was._

_Time for the lecture to end._

"_Thank you for coming!" she called to the crowd, and they cheered. "Next week, same time, same place. Admission is free and all that, so please, come again!" And there were more cheers._

_One Ta-Matoran stayed as she began to pack up, gazing silently at the masks still on display. Finally, he spoke. "That was a good lecture." he said. "How did you come by these masks?"_

_She glanced up at him, taking in his appearance quickly. Red Huna, yellow eyes, inquisitive look on the face. "They were donated by the school for this," she said. "They were made by Vakama though. You know, the mask maker?"_

"_And...what do you think of this Vakama?" he asked._

_She snorted. "Tch. I've never met him, but he's probably full of himself. He gets so much attention from the girls around here, it's practically unhealthy. It keeps them from their studies." She frowned. "You'd think he was a Toa or something..." Then she'd narrowed her eyes at him. "Why? Do you know him?"_

"_In a manner of speaking." he replied, looking amused. "He's me. Does that count?"_

_And she'd felt a huge blush making its way over her face. "Oh Mata Nui! I'm so, so, so sorry, I didn't mean--"_

"_It's no problem," Vakama smiled, waving it off. "It's a logical thought, actually. Although I think you're exaggerating a bit - I'm not popular."_

"_Are you joking?" she asked incredulously. "Do you have any idea how many of these girls are obsessed with the prospect of meeting you? It takes an absolute age to change the subject once they've gotten started."_

_Vakama looked slightly worried about this, and she hoped she hadn't scared him or anything. "But I wouldn't worry," she said hastily, "I'm sure it's just a phase--"_

"_OH MY GOSH! IS THAT WHO I THINK IT IS?!"_

_Both their heads turned sharply at the shout, and Vakama visibly paled as Ga-Matoran began to run back in, all shouting, "VAKAMA! VAKAMA!"_

"_C'mon!" She grabbed his hand and ran, dragging him along for a minute before he regained his balance enough to keep up with her as the crowd gave chase. They managed to make it to the school, and Nokama pulled out her key, opened the door, shoved him in, and then slammed it behind herself as the crowd thundered past._

_A joint sigh of relief was given._

"_That was...disconcerting." Vakama muttered after a minute. "I had no idea me coming out of my forge was such a big deal. Were they mad at me?"_

_Nokama resisted the urge to pound her forehead. "Mad at you?" she asked incredulously. "Are you INSANE? You're their hero; why would they be mad at you? To them, you're like a star Akilini player!"_

_He looked even more worried at this. "Oh. That's not good." He cleared his throat, looking at her shyly. "Um, I didn't catch your name. What is it?"_

"_Nokama." she said. "My name's Nokama."_

"_Our names sound alike..." he mused, and she blinked, realizing it was true. "I...hadn't realized that," she admitted. "That IS interesting, though."_

_He smiled now. "Thank you for saving me from those...Matoran." he said. "I should probably be heading back now, but it was nice talking to you. That was one of the best lectures on masks I've ever seen."_

_She felt a pleased blush coming to her cheeks. "Thank you."_

"_Not at all," he replied modestly. "Thank you again, Nokama."_

X x X

It was still cold. So cold...the rain just kept coming down, and this time, there was no Vakama to hold her and keep her warm, or to whisper that she was safe. No Vakama to promise that he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

No one to catch her when she fall from a building...wait, what?

She'd fallen from a building once before, when the fake Turaga Dume had accused them of being traitors. She'd been hit with a Vahki Bordahk's staff power, Obedience, and had been forced to attack Vakama and Matau. Vakama, she managed to shove off the building they were on, but Matau had done the same to her.

And she'd fallen.

She knew she was going to die; there was no way anyone could save her...

"NOKAMA!"

She had jolted upright suddenly as she slammed straight into something hard and warm, something red. It was Vakama, Vakama, who had managed to turn his disk launcher into a jet pack. How clever...

He caught her, and the fall jolted her back into reality, knocked her out of the Obedience brought by the Bordahk's staff power.

She was falling again, just like before, but this time, there was no Vakama to save her.

If you die in your dreams, you die for real, right?

"I will die," she whispered, and closed her eyes. It was a dream, she knew it was, but she was going to die. She was going to die and never see any of her friends again. Never see Onewa, or Nuju, or Whenua. Never see Matau. Never see Turaga Dume, or King Ryoku, or Princess Kiku. Never see Natay, or any of the Barraki. Never see how the war turned out.

_Never see Vakama again._

_Do you really want to lose him a second time?_ something in her mind whispered, and her eyes shot open.

"NEVER!" she shouted, and she turned her gaze towards the darkness into which she fell.

"_Who are you?"_

"I'm Nokama, your best friend!"

"_Why do you keep calling me that? That's not my name..."_

"Yes it is, you just don't remember it."

"_And why do you keep saying you love me?"_

"Because I do! I love you and I always will!"

"_Do I love you too?"_

She felt her tears mingling with the rain now.

"Yes! You love me as much as I love you! I need you, Vakama!"

"_But why...?"_

"Do I NEED a reason to love you?"

"_...don't leave me..."_

"I'll never leave you again, Vakama. Never again!"

_You could just die and be at peace..._

"NO!" she screamed into the rain. She was still falling, but she didn't care. "NO I WILL NOT! I'm going to live and see him again!"

And then light, sweet, joyous light engulfed her, light that consumed her very being. And she was no longer falling; now she was floating in this light.

A voice spoke, but this time, it wasn't her mind or Vakama's.

"_Toa Nokama,"_ it said, _"the one that loves so much...look upon the future. Look upon the future your love will bring you..."_

And she looked; the light dimmed to show herself holding a small blue child. She was laughing and smiling, and Vakama was standing in front of her, laughing and smiling with her. He took the child into his own hands and nuzzled her nose, making her - for the child was indeed a girl - laugh delightedly. "Da!" she squealed, holding her arms out, and Vakama obliged her with a hug, a look of absolute joy on his face. Nokama watched herself join in this hug, and the three of them stood together, simply enjoying being a family.

She turned back towards the light. "...is this real? Will this really happen?"

"_It will."_ the light replied. _"Your love for him remains true, and this shall be your reward. Now, go back to where you belong..."_

The light and the scene before her both faded, and it was dark again.

But this time, she wasn't falling, and there was no rain.

X x X

She opened her eyes, blinking slowly in the dim light of the room.

Where was she? How long had she been out for? The last thing she remembered before her dream was seeing the knife coming at Vakama, and pushing him down...and then a terrible, cold pain in her stomach where it hit...

"Nokama!"

She was suddenly engulfed in a hug so fierce that she thought she might break, and coughed as her stomach wound was aggravated. Whoever it was who had hugged her laid her down again gently, gazing down at her through joy-filled eyes.

"Vakama?" she asked groggily.

His eyes fairly danced at her, and his face gave way to the biggest grin she'd ever seen. "You're alive! You're OK! You're - you're AWAKE!"

"Is there a problem with that?" she asked, slightly confused. He shook his head vigorously, seemingly overcome. "No, of course not! It's just...just...awh heck, I don't know!"

Nokama smiled. "...thank you, Vakama."

From the room next door, a slight scuffle broke out, and Queen Yulia's voice was heard yelling, "Don't you start singing!"

But too late. Another voice, that of King Ryoku was already singing raucously, slightly off-key, but the volume more than making up for this slight bad.

"Our time has come  
We're gonna walk in the sun, oh  
I've packed my hopes  
We're ready to roll  
We're on our way  
With a little faith we can  
Step from the shadows and  
Tell everyone  
Turn the spotlight on  
Now our time has COOOOOOOOOOMMMEEEEE!"

Princess Kiku giggled. "Daddy's singin'!"

"Ryoku, have some thought for the other patients! RYOKU! SHUT UP!"

But for once, the Skyde-Trofastian king failed to listen to his wife, and kept singing at the top of his lungs. Both Vakama and Nokama began to laugh at the crashes and bangs coming from his room, while the king kept singing, regardless of the way his wife was making a scene and his daughter's laughter.

"Our time has come  
We're heading straight for the sun, oh  
With heart and soul  
Watch us go  
We're on our way  
With a little love we know  
Nothing can stop us, so  
Tell everyone  
Turn the spotlight on  
Now our time has COOOOOOOOMMMMEEEE!"

"RYOKU BINARY, DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE! INJURED OR NOT, SO HELP ME, I WILL MAKE YOU FEEL _PAIN_!"

Ryoku stopped singing long enough to say, "Yes dear, I missed you too!" before starting up again, louder than before.

In the room across the hall, a very confused Takadox, who was sleeping the spare chair in Pridak's room, woke up and started swearing horribly, which in turn woke up Pridak, who was instantly convinced they were under attack. Several more crashes and bangs were heard as he tried to leap out of bed, got tangled in the sheets, and fell with a resounding BANG to the floor.

Before long, the whole hospital was awake and yelling. Mixed in with the yelling was the rambunctious singing of King Ryoku, and the laughter of two Toa.

X x X

"_I know nothing of your kind   
And I won't reveal your evil mind.  
Is it over yet?   
I can't win."  
--Breaking Benjamin, "Breath"_

X x X

**AN: This was more fluff than chapter, but OMG you guys don't even know how much I need fluff right now. This story was getting way too depressing in my eyes. So there. Fluff. Both Nokama and Ryoku have gotten their lazy asses up (I'm kidding DON'T HURT ME) and the memories / future visions make yet ANOTHER appearance. Oh, and I wanted some Mano/Shay, so there's some of it in there. And then I felt like humiliating Pridak a little bit, so there. He probably doesn't like bedsheets anymore XD**

**The song Ryoku was singing is called "Our Time Has Come", and it was written for a GREAT movie called "Cats Don't Dance". So sad that Disney overshadowed it VV; Seriously, it's a classic. Darla Dimple is the funniest villain EVER.**

**PS: That jetpack thing where Vakama saved Nokama actually IS canon. I forget which book it's in, but it's there. Just to clear that up XD**

**Review please!**


	20. Not Very Smart, Are You?

**Hm, I make this twenty chapters now, right? God, this is getting epic o-o;**

**Would've updated last night, but I had to go to bed early so I could wake up at 3:30 in the morning to help set up for a race that my city puts on every year annually. It was raining all day, but the race itself was actually very enjoyable. There was a "Family Fun Run" at the end, and so many little kids were in it. I swear, I've never seen anything so cute as these kids running as fast as they could so they could get a medal XD**

**Disclaimer: Anyone you don't recognize as canon belongs to me. Shay Moonsilk belongs to **_**Shay Moonsilk**_**. Siahta belongs to **_**Sylla Shadowfrost**_**. "Breath" belongs to Breaking Benjamin.**

**Summary: He had lost everything that was dear to him. First, he lost his brothers. Second, he lost his love. Then, the entire city turned on him. And finally, he lost his dream. The only thing left for him to lose was his memory. And he did just that. After the Visorak war, Vakama is banished from Metru Nui forever. Ten years later, Odina and Xia have joined forces against Metru Nui, who are in desperate need of help. The revival of an ancient team of warlords, who have adopted a new member into their midst, just may be the key to winning this war. The question is, how to get them to agree? **_**Sensation washes over me, I can't describe it. Pain I felt so long ago, I don't remember.**_** "Who are you? Why are you calling me that? That's not my name. And why do you keep saying you love me?"**

**The Road Not Taken ****  
****By: Saya Moonshadow**

"_So sacrifice yourself   
And let me have what's left   
I know that I can find   
The fire in your eyes..."_

X x X

_She was scared - no, not scared, bloody terrified. The red and black armored Toa that had invaded her home stood in the doorway, a smirk on his face._

"_Zigo, Befara, what a pleasant surprise! I thought you were dead three thousand years ago!"_

"_Shinoda!" her father shouted, shoving her and her mother behind him, trying to protect them. "You traitor! GET OUT!"_

_Shinoda merely laughed and took one of the blades from his back. "Not much of a welcome, Zigo," he admonished, wagging the sword at him. "Let's not make a scene in front of your wife, shall we?" He looked over Zigo's shoulder and smiled at her mother. "Befara, my friend, you're as lovely as ever."_

"_Don't talk to her," Zigo snarled, drawing his own sword. Shinoda laughed. "Come now, Zigo, we've been over this before," he smiled. "Ice fails in the face of Fire." He slashed, and Zigo choked._

"_That's how it's always been."_

_Zigo fell, blood leaking from the wound Shinoda's sword had made. Befara gave a scream of rage and the metal plate on the wall suddenly shot straight for Shinoda's head. But the Fire Toa merely laughed and spat a small ball of dark fire at it. It turned to liquid upon hitting the black flame, and this melted metal in turn spattered all over him, smoking ominously. Eyes dark with pain and hatred, Shinoda let the cordiality drop from his voice._

"_You can still use your magnetism, Befara? That's another thing I thought I'd destroyed - I hit you over the head hard enough to kill you. Why didn't you die?"_

_Befara didn't answer though; instead, she made a strange motion with her hands._

_The roof above Shinoda and herself caved in._

_The child gave a shriek of terror from her hiding place as her home was destroyed, but quickly stifled it. Mother had said be silent as possible; she could not risk this crazy Toa finding her._

_Shinoda pushed a heavy wooden beam off of himself, coughing painfully. A smile broke out over his face as he looked upon the face of Befara, who lay groaning, her front badly scorched, her legs pinned under her by the majority of the fallen timber._

_He stood over her, smiling down at her. "Poor, poor Befara, fated never to see your brat grow up," he said, and then her eyes opened. He held his sword blade to her throat and asked, "Do you still believe in the Great Spirit?"_

"_You know I do." she said quietly, and then choked as the blade plunged into her chest._

_Siahta gave a strangled cry as she watched her mother die, and Shinoda turned and saw her._

"_I came back for a visit, just to reminisce a bit." he said as he reached towards her. "Guess I didn't finish the job properly the first time. Now I did though, so it's all good."_

_His large hand grabbed her roughly, hauling her upwards and to his level so he could look at her better. Almost reflexively, she bit him on the hand, trying to make him let go. She had to make him put her down so she could run--_

_His fist slammed into her face, not only giving her a bruise that would last for several days, but also knocking her out cold._

_When she woke, she was in a dark room, and she knew instinctively that she was far, far, far away from home. Shinoda's voice was talking, but he was using long words, and she was too young to understand most of them._

"_...a telekinetic," he said to the large dragon-like being he was kneeling in front of. "At least I think she is."_

"_So. It would appear your little...visit wasn't entirely fruitless." he said finally. "A Toa of Telekinetics - who would have guessed?"_

"_Tora Nui was known for producing odd breeds," Shinoda said, almost proudly. "We had the oddest assortment of Toa you'd ever meet."_

"_Hm, indeed. They managed to produce a Toa of Fire who chose a line of weaponry that left him almost incapable of using his element." the Shadowed One replied, and Shinoda winced. Behind his master, Sentrakh stared straight at the child, making her even more nervous than before._

"_Where's that worthless Hordika?" the Shadowed One snapped, and a voice from the shadows of the corner answered, "Here."_

_Siahta gave a half strangled scream at the sight. The nightmares from her father's old stories seemed to have stepped out of her imagination, for this creature looked just like the half Toa, half Rahi he had told her about. She couldn't remember the name of the species, though..._

_But scary as he was, he was nowhere near as terrifying as Shinoda was._

"_Ah, Malvado, there you are. Good. You will be up for training this girl?"_

_Malvado shrugged. He had a thick black blindfold on over his eyes, and he was a deep dark gray in coloring, with black markings. "If I must."_

"_Lazy," Shinoda snorted, but quickly shut up at a glance from his boss._

"_Good. See to it that she is properly trained, and..."_

_They kept talking, and Siahta couldn't make sense of it. She was only a child, how could she have? Soon enough, she had fallen asleep, on the floor where she lay._

_She woke up later, and in another room this time. This room was radically different from the last; it was brightly lit and had papers, all with complicated drawings of what she later learned were sketches of organs, tacked to one side of it. The other side was messy and unkempt. The fox-like being was there too, the one with the blindfold that had so scared her before._

_She gave a strangled sob and edged away from him. He sighed, looking straight at her even though there was no way he could see her._

"_I'm not going to hurt you, Siahta," he said. "I'm to be your teacher from now on. Running won't do you any good, I'll find you no matter what. Now, I know your name is Siahta, but you don't know my name. It's Malvado. Say it, Siahta."_

"_..." She was silent._

_A lazy grin worked its way to his mouth, and he put one clawed hand to his blindfold. "Don't make me take this off - you'll regret if I do, trust me."_

"_...Mavdoo." she said._

_He twitched then, apparently displeased. "That most certainly isn't my name. Say it right."_

"_Mavdoo!" Siahta insisted, and Malvado sighed. "I suppose you're too young to do it. 'Mavdoo' it is then." He chuckled a bit. "I've heard some interesting variations of my name, but nothing quite like that."_

_She stared at him. That last speech had gone way over her head._

_He picked her up then, careful to avoid touching the bruises from Shinoda's less than tender treatment and grimaced again. Later, she would learn that despite any outward appearances, those who were cruel or hurtful towards children were looked upon with contempt by him, an odd thing indeed for a Dark Hunter. But then again, it was astonishing how many Hunters had once been those children. "Come on now - no lessons just yet. Few days, maybe. For now, it's time for bed. Since I've only got one though, I suppose you'd better sleep with me for the time being - I'm sure you don't want to sleep in Voël's bed, dirty creature he is."_

_He nodded towards the other bed in the room and pulled the covers back from his own bed, laying her gently down in it. But once he'd taken a position half curled up on his side, Siahta wriggled over from where she was perched on the pillow and curled up against his chest, quickly falling asleep. She was unaware of the lump that came to Malvado's throat, and of the tenderness with which he draped one arm over her to keep her warm - even with the blankets, nights on Odina were cold._

_And so it was for years. Even after she got her own bed, until the time she was about fourteen years old, most nights she managed to wind up curled against Malvado's chest. She usually ignored his grumbling whenever she did this, knowing that despite whatever he said, he wouldn't kick her out. "Stop squirming," he always said in a sleepy voice before dropping back off._

_And she'd smile and settle more comfortably beneath the blankets, falling asleep herself._

_One night, he had told her about himself._

"_I came from an island that was completely covered in fog and mist at all times," he said. "It was called Fere Nui. When I was made into a Toa, I was called the Voice of the Mist because my element was Sonics. It was a beautiful place...during the summer, the wind would blow some of the fog away, and you could see the ocean. Never too much of it though - the fog was too heavy. It created swamps all over the island, and our main duty as Toa was to save Matoran who had fallen in, and from the beasts that roamed them. But I didn't mind. And if you looked towards the west at sundown, the mist would be pink and orange. I wish I could see it again."_

"_Why don't you go back and do it then?" she asked._

_He shook his head. "Fere Nui's gone, Siahta. At least, it's nothing like it used to be. The Toa were the only thing keeping the monsters from overrunning the island, and once they were gone...well, it's nothing more than a rock now. I doubt any Matoran still live there anymore."_

_It sounded like a beautiful place, and it was obvious that Malvado was desperate to see it again. But he was too proud to go back to the scene of his disgrace, far too proud. "Shinoda killed all my teammates," he went on. "And all for the sword that Kitar had, the saw-blade. It's funny how one rusty blade could start such a genocide of an entire team of Toa."_

"_De Malvado was not special enough for de Shinoda to keel 'im too. De weapon eez not to de Shinoda's liking." Voël sniffed as soon as Malvado finished, and Malvado glared at him. "One more word outta you and you'll find out why my name means 'wicked'." he snapped back._

_Toa, Siahta learned, were not welcome on Odina unless they had business with the Hunters...or if they WERE a Hunter. AKA, Toa like herself, or the young Thunder Toa that was a bit older than herself, named Shay. She had met Shay a few times, for sparring purposes while Malvado argued with Mano of Xia, Shay's teacher, over which one was better. It always escalated into a full blown argument, complete with threats and raised fists, but always ended with both laughing and agreeing that today was not the day to prove anything._

Siahta came awake with a start at the knocking on the door of Nuju's hut, but stayed where she was, lying on his couch, and waited. Sure enough, the knocking persisted, and Nuju dragged himself out of bed, grumbling. "What?" he snapped, yanking the door open, and finding a jubilant Vakama there.

"They said you lived here, and they were right!" the Toa of Fire said cheerfully. "Thank Mata Nui - I don't know my way around here."

Nuju grunted at the guilty twinge his stomach gave, but said, "What do you want, Vakama? It's late. People are sleeping." He gestured back towards Siahta, who now sat up.

But Vakama didn't seem to care; whatever it was that made him so happy took up all his attention. "I just wanted to tell you that both Nokama and King Ryoku woke up," he said. "Just a few hours ago. Thought you should know. I have to go find Onewa and Whenua now - do you know where they live?"

"Not exactly," Nuju admitted. "They both move around so much that I lost track a while ago. I think Onewa's staying in the southernmost quarries in Po-Metru though. As for Whenua...he mentioned Dume stationing him in Ta-Metru for a few days, so I'd check there first. If not, then, well, the Archives are pretty big. You'd better hope he's in Ta-Metru."

Vakama smiled and turned around. "Thanks. Goodbye!"

"Bye," Nuju mumbled and shut the door. He narrowed his eyes at Siahta, who had just snorted to cover a laugh. "What?"

"That girl waking up has made him happier than you've ever described to me," she snickered.

He rolled his eyes. "No, really? If she told him to jump off a cliff and die, he'd do it. It's amazing what being in love can do."

All at once, she stopped laughing. "...yes, it is."

Her abrupt change in behavior was disconcerting. Nuju wasn't used to such things; he was used to people behaving the same way most of the time. No mood swings. "Hm. I'm going to the Knowledge Towers to do some work. And since I'm supposed to be watching you, you'll have to come to."

"What happened to sleeping?" Siahta asked, but got up all the same. "You were just onto your friend about that just now, weren't you?"

Nuju shrugged. "Now that I'm awake, I might as well. This is the best time to look at the stars; they're at their brightest. Come on."

X x X

Shay was at her wit's end. No matter what she did, she couldn't seem to find a way to get Malvado out of that confounded cell. It didn't help that there were so few that she could trust either. Mimic was the only one she could truly say was on her side right now, and even he couldn't do much.

She glanced at the doorway to the ship's dungeons, as usual being guarded, although this time not by Mimic. A thought had crossed her mind, but she wasn't quite sure what to make of it or if she should go with it or not. Why not, though? He HAD offered her some help, hadn't he?

"_Well, if there's anything you need help with until then, don't hesitate to look for me. I'll be here for another few days I expect, so just ask around and you'll find me."_

With the slight problem of the fact that this would reveal that she was, indeed, a Dark Hunter. That would blow everything. Even though she had only met Whenua once, he was a nice being, and she valued the friendship he had offered in her time of need.

In the end, she decided to go with it. A friend was in danger, and if she didn't help him soon, he would die. That was way more important than her cover.

Without anyone noticing, she managed to get off the boat and make her way to shore again, heading straight for the red towers of Ta-Metru. With any luck, Whenua would still be there and she could get this crazy plan of hers over and done with as soon as possible.

X x X

Whenua was bored. He was still stuck in Ta-Metru, and absolutely nothing was happening. Nothing interesting or important, anyway. The only thing to do in Ta-Metru was to walk around and visit the various smithies, and he'd done so at least eight times already.

He was about to turn down the main road when he spotted a familiar form running toward him. He smiled and waved. "Hello! You're still here, eh? I'm about to go see the shops. Care to join me?"

Shay shook her head, panting and out of breath, but before he could ask if something was wrong, she blurted out, "You gotta help me."

"What's wrong?" he asked, immediately concerned. "Did something happen? Were you attacked?"

"In a manner of speaking." she replied, and allowed herself a moment to catch her breath. Once aforementioned breath was caught, she gabbled out, "You gotta help me save a friend, because if I don't get him out of there right now, he'll die."

"Whoa, wait a minute!" Whenua caught her by the shoulders and winced when an agitated spark burst from where his hands had touched. "Say that again, but slower so I can understand you."

She took a deep breath and repeated it, then grabbed his hand and began to drag him towards the beach. "Come on! He's going to die if he stays in there much longer!"

X x X

The Toa of Earth was not a good swimmer, but that wasn't the reason he felt queasy as Shay showed him the boat she had used and told him they had to board one of the Dark Hunters' ships to save her friend. That last piece of information was enough, and it was with great annoyance that he asked her just what the Karzahni was going on and why she needed him to help her rescue a Dark Hunter.

Her answer was to look down in shame and scuffle her feet.

And he realized that the only reason why anyone would want to save a Dark Hunter was if that person were a Dark Hunter themselves. In a flash, his earthshock drills were out and pointed at her. "You're a Hunter."

"I am." Shay replied calmly. "What of it?"

"This is a trap." Whenua said. "You're trying to lure me there so you can capture me."

She rolled her eyes, looking even more nervous and agitated than before, glancing at the ships and back to him. "No I'm not. I know you don't want to believe me, but PLEASE, you have to. If you don't help me, an innocent being is going to die. Please, help me!"

Whenua thought for a moment. She SOUNDED sincere, and the wide-eyed look she was giving him was very desperate. No Hunter he was aware of was THAT good at acting. And although he doubted any Dark Hunter was truly innocent of anything in this war, he could tell that in her point of view, whoever she was trying to save was very innocent indeed.

"What is this friend of yours innocent of?"

"A death. He was accused of plotting with your Barraki to kill another Hunter. But I can VOUCH for him; I was with him all the time and he didn't even SEE those Barraki, but Shinoda won't let me say that or he'll kill Mano, but I can't just leave Malvado down there to die, and--"

She was serious. She wasn't trying to trick him; she actually WAS just trying to save someone's life.

Whenua sighed and placed his hand over her mouth, effectively cutting off her babbling. "Alright, I'll help you. What do you need me to do?"

X x X

Firedracax stood to attention when he saw Shinoda coming towards him and straightened his spear. "Nothing new here," he said, and Shinoda nodded distractedly. "Hm. Have you seen Shay Moonsilk about?"

"No." the other Hunter replied. "I haven't. Has she done something?"

"She might try," Shinoda muttered, half to himself. "Hm. Carry on."

"Yes sir."

The Toa Tora of Fire left, looking distracted, and Firedracax relaxed. He was not scared of Shinoda, they had the same elemental power and Shinoda no longer used his, so he was fairly sure that if it came down to it, he could at least bring the Fire Toa down with him. But unfortunately, Shinoda was a captain, and he, Firedracax, was still only a rank-and-file Hunter.

He looked up as the very one Shinoda had been looking for marched up, a determined look on her face. She looked as if she had just been in a fight, Firedracax thought, although the being behind her definitely looked worse. So, she'd caught someone, huh?

"Prisoner?" he asked, raising a brow. Shay nodded, tugging on the ropes around Whenua's hands. "Yeah. I have to get Malvado and bring 'em both for questioning."

"So, that's why Cap'n Shinoda was looking for you earlier?" Firedracax chortled, not seeing the horrified look on her face that lasted for about a second before she schooled herself back into the persona of a dedicated operative. "Uh, yes. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

"Tell Shinoda he should just execute 'em both," Firedracax called after her. "Save some space for when we take this island, eh?"

"I'll execute YOU," she muttered under her breath, but gave him a forced smile and led Whenua down the steps, shutting the door behind her. She passed Savage's cage, and before the black Hordika could do anything, pressed a finger to her lips. "Shh!" she hissed, and Savage nodded, then motioned towards Whenua, questioning.

"He's not really a prisoner," she explained hurriedly. "We're getting Malvado out, so _stay quiet_!"

Savage nodded again and curled back up on the bottom of his cage.

Whenua repressed a gasp of shock as he saw the only other occupant of the ship's dungeon. The dark gray Hordika within was thin to the point of emaciation, and lying on its side, eyes closed and panting as though in pain. Even Shay looked a bit shocked.

"It's only been four days!" she gasped. "How could this happen so fast?"

"How could what happen?" Whenua asked. "And how is he like THIS if it's only been four days?"

"Hordika need to eat more than regular creatures do," she explained. "Whereas you or I could go about two weeks without food, a Hordika can go for maybe five or six days before they go crazy with hunger. But I didn't think he'd be so thin..."

"Shay?" Malvado croaked, opening one eye. When he saw it was her, he struggled to sit up and smiled happily. "It IS you!"

Quickly, she passed him a ragged piece of cloth through the bars of the cage. "For your eyes," she said. "Cover them up so no one gets suspicious."

"What's going on?" Malvado asked, tying the cloth over his eyes. "And what's that Toa doing here? What's going on?"

"We're busting you out," Shay said. "He's insurance. Now, when we lead you upstairs, act like you're still a prisoner. The official excuse for you being out of this hole is that I'm taking you and Whenua to Shinoda for questioning. Act scared or something."

"No problems there," the Hordika muttered. "I'm already scared. But the cage won't open without--"

"Already taken care of." And without further ado, the key that she had stolen from Shinoda earlier, the REAL reason he was looking for her, was inserted into the lock, and the lock yielded, letting the door creak open.

She and Whenua had to help Malvado stand, so weak from hunger he was, and she vowed to get him food as soon as possible. She found it amazing that he wasn't dead already. The usually strong and sturdy Hordika was now so weak and thin that he couldn't walk on his own.

As they passed Savage's cage, she gave him a quick wink. He replied with a soft bark of encouragement, and they proceeded up the stairs.

"Coming through," Shay sang, slamming the door open and nearly hitting Firedracax in the face. "Two prisoners, ready to be delivered."

Firedracax grinned and moved to let them through. "Lemme know what Cap'n Shinoda does to them," he said, and she nodded, tugging on Whenua's still-tied hands and helping to heave Malvado away.

It is impossible to say whether or not this plan would have worked if it had not been for one more complication. Shay was a smart and determined being; her former teacher often praised her as such. When she took it into her head to do something, she did it no matter what, regardless of the consequences. Saving a friend was her top priority right now, and she didn't care what happened just so long as she managed to get him out and somewhere where he would be safe.

Whenua, like she had told Malvado, was insurance, help if things went awry. She doubted they would, but all the same...

It actually would have been better if she HADN'T asked for his help, however, as Mano of Xia was still smarting over the mysterious flower and chose that exact time to go looking for his protégée to carry out the apology Lariska had ordered him to give her. He could still remember the musky, earthy smell that had been on the flower, and the more he remembered it, the more he hated its owner.

He came across his protégée on the deck of the ship, with, surprisingly, Malvado and a strange black Toa that was obviously her prisoner from the ropes tied around his hands. Mano had wanted to apologize in private so as not to have anyone to torment him about it later, and this unexpected delay did not improve his mood.

"Shay," he called, and she looked over at him. For a moment, she froze, an expression of horror on her face before she gave him the cold glare she'd been giving him for more than a week now. "I'm busy." she snapped. "The Shadowed One wants to see these guys. Bother me later, or better yet, not at all."

Mano narrowed his eyes. "I need to talk to you."

"And I have orders from the Shadowed One." she shot back. "It will have to wait."

"Then let me help you." he said. "They could overwhelm you."

She snorted. "Are you serious? Mangy old Hordika and this...pansy?" She saw Whenua giving her a glare at that, but ignored it. Certain sacrifices had to be made, and if one of them was his pride, then so be it. She was putting her job and her LIFE on the line here. "They couldn't trouble me if they tried. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

She had to keep him away, make him go back inside. No one could know what she was doing right now. If they did, they'd turn her in, and she'd be doomed. The penalty for releasing prisoners was death. The penalty for fraternizing with the enemy was most likely death by now. If she played it off that she had been tricking Whenua though...would that work? Most likely not, and even if it did, she'd have to find a way to get both him and Malvado out. And she doubted it would so easy as this had been.

"Fine, refuse my good will," Mano snapped, to her relief. "I'll just go back to the room and SULK for all the good it will do!"

"You do that," Shay muttered, and helped Malvado into the boat. She saw the tremors that racked his thin body at the narrow escape and felt her resolve strengthen. "Alright, in you go," she said to Whenua, who nodded, still acting like the silent, beaten, cowed prisoner.

The wind began to blow, and Mano stopped.

The scent of the ocean always clouded his sense of smell, so it made it hard for him to differentiate between its scent and others. But the wind that was now blowing was blowing Shay's and the two prisoners' scents at him. He inhaled out of habit, smiling at his protégée's familiar smell, and frowning a bit at the almost decayed smell Malvado was giving off.

But when the Earth Toa's smell came to his nose, he stopped altogether.

It was a musky, earthy scent that he recognized immediately. His fists shook in anger.

"You!" he spat, whirling around.

Whenua paused in getting in the small boat, and looked back at him confusedly. "Huh?"

"You!" Mano repeated, eyes practically glowing with the force of his rage. "You're the one who gave her the flower!" One of the strings attached the marionette controller forever strapped to his back sprang to life as, in a puff of smoke, a puppet was suddenly attached to it and the strings forever dangling from his fingers..

Shay swore horribly, getting out her scythe. "Mano, go AWAY! Leave him alone!"

Unfortunately, her words only managed to enrage the Vortixx even more, and with a roar, he sent both puppets hurtling straight at Whenua.

Quickly, Whenua flung aside the ropes that had been so loosely tied around his hands and just barely managed to take out an earthshock drill fast enough to block the snarling jaws of the Kavinika-shaped puppet that was going for his throat. He staggered back as the small life boat, suspended only by ropes, rocked hard from the puppet's assault on him. Below him, Malvado gave a cry of fear as the boat rocked.

The puppet began to force Whenua down when it was hit over the head with Shay's scythe. She glared daggers at her former teacher, screaming, "Stop it! STOP IT RIGHT NOW! MANO!"

Unfortunately, the noise attracted some attention, and Shinoda burst from the nearest door, a sword in each hand. It didn't take long for the Fire Toa to figure out what was going on; the fact that both Malvado and a quite-unrestrained Earth Toa who he recognized as being the same Toa type as the ones he had battled against before were fighting against his partner's signature weapons and Shay Moonsilk was screaming at said partner to stop was enough for Shinoda.

A horrible grin split his face, and he shoved Mano out of the way as he strode towards Shay. Mano hit the deck with a gasp of pain, his partner having had elbowed him straight in his still bruised gut. The puppet jerked as its master was distracted, and Whenua managed to shove it away, where it clattered onto the deck in a heap and Mano wheezed for breath.

"So, Shay," Shinoda said conversationally, "you're not very smart, I see. Did you honestly think that this would work?"

"As a matter of fact, I did." Shay replied, trying her best not to show fear. If she had to go down, then she'd do so honorably, like a fighter. "Why else would I try it, smart one?"

Shinoda scowled, not expecting her sarcasm. "Your intelligence is quite low, then. You should have known you'd be found out, what with this mealy-mouthed idiot looking for you all over. He was bound to find you sooner than later." He gestured towards Mano, who was now heaving himself up, still glaring hatred at Whenua. Whenua's eyes darted back and forth from Shay to Shinoda to Mano, narrowing dangerously.

"And for releasing a prisoner AND attacking a captain, I'm afraid the only available punishment is immediate death," the Fire Toa finished happily. "I do hope you had a nice life."

Right before the long black blade in his right hand flashed down, she had moved, and although it still sliced open her side, she swung her scythe hard. It cut the ropes of the boat on one side, and it tipped. With a cry of shock, Malvado, still too weak to be of any true use, clung to the side he had just rolled over, claws digging into the wood.

Mano jerked his hands, and the puppet attacked again, forcing Whenua to find a new way to stand upright with one half of the boat tipping so dangerously. He realized with a thrill of horror that if the boat tipped any more, both he and Malvado would be thrown into the water. And if that happened, then they were doomed. He had to find some way to keep that from happening.

He gasped as the Kavinika puppet maneuvered behind him, shoving him back onto the deck and just managed to scramble onto his back to stop the thing from going at his throat again. Mano stood over him and released the puppet, then picked Whenua up by the throat, fingers tightening and making the Earth Toa choke.

"You thought you could take her from me, did you?" he snarled, as Whenua gasped for breath, trying to tug the Vortixx's hands away from himself. "You thought that flower would be enough to take her away. Well let me enlighten you, worm: she is MINE. I won't let you have her!"

"What are you...talking about?!" Whenua gasped out, eyes wide with fear and pain.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Mano shouted, shaking him. "That worthless flower you gave her, the one that has your scent all over it!" He sneered at his victim. "You're a fool, coming here when I could recognize your scent so easily. Say goodbye, fool!"

At this, Whenua knew he'd have to do something NOW, or die.

"Goodbye!" he shouted, and kicked out as hard as he could. Mano hissed with pain and dropped him, but before he could recollect himself, Whenua had rammed into him, throwing him straight into Shinoda, who was busy advancing on the wounded Shay Moonsilk.

With a scream of enraged shock, Shinoda was thrown overboard by the impact.

All the weight from the swords he carried around on his person was not good for swimming, hence the reason he never did so. He managed to stay afloat for a moment before he felt himself sinking, and began to thrash, desperate to stay above water.

However, Mano's mistake was not quite over with. Unwittingly, when he crashed into Shinoda, he had jerked his hand again. The Kavinika puppet, which until now had been lying on the floor, leaped up, its jaws sinking straight into the nearest thing: Shay. A fully-grown Kavinika's jaws can break bones, and that is just what happened. A terrible crack and a scream were heard as Shay's right arm broke, blood streaming from the wounds the puppet's teeth had made. She dropped to her knees, cradling her wounded arm, the puppet's teeth still embedded in it.

By now, Whenua had managed to get back into the boat and was holding a hand out to her. "Come on!" he shouted, beckoning to her. "Come on, we've gotta get out of here!"

Painfully, sobbing, she staggered to her feet, awful, agonizing pain lancing through her broken arm. To her left, Mano gave a groan and attempted to get some sense back into his head where he had collided with the deck rail after knocking Shinoda overboard. Seeing this, Shay grabbed her scythe again with her good arm and swung it. The last remaining ropes holding the life boat up were cut, and the boat fell to the water below with a splash.

"Shay!" Malvado cried, trying to stand up, but collapsed again, panting. "Go!" he heard her yell, and he turned to Whenua. The Earth Toa could not see the Hordika's eyes through the blindfold, but he knew if he could that they'd be filled with fear and a question.

"I can't," he said, shaking his head. "We have to get out of here; she'll be fine." Even as he said this, he wasn't half as confident as he sounded.

"But--" Malvado began, but he hushed him. "We have to get you to Turaga Dume. He'll decided what's to be done with you."

Luckily, there were oars stowed under the seats, and Whenua was strong. He began to row back to shore as fast as he could, passing the still thrashing and struggling to stay afloat Shinoda. As they went, he could not resist giving the Toa Tora a smack with one of the oars, and Shinoda went under for a minute because of this. Too bad that he resurfaced, because Whenua was angry enough to be glad if he hadn't come back up, which was a rare feeling for the Earth Toa.

"Your name is Malvado, right?" he said to distract himself.

Malvado nodded, head still turned towards the ship they were leaving behind even though he could not see it. "Yes. And you are Whenua Metru?"

"That's right."

"Oh," the Hordika sighed. "I suppose your friends will not be happy to see me, then."

"No," Whenua agreed, "they won't. But as I just risked both my life and Shay's to rescue you, they won't be doing anything to you."

Malvado wrinkled his nose and went back to staring backwards at the ship. "I don't care what happens to me."

Whenua frowned. "You should."

"Why?" Malvado asked. "Everyone dies eventually, right? Every Dark Hunter knows this."

The Toa of Earth was silent for a minute before saying, "If that's the case, why did she beg me on bended knee to help her save you?"

Malvado had no answer to that. He was silent for the rest of the journey to the shore, and when they arrived, he allowed Whenua to place him gingerly on his back and carry him to Dume's office.

X x X

"Augh...that hurts..." Mano groaned, feeling his aching head. "Stupid Toa...I hate them..."

However, the word "Toa" woke him up a bit, and he sat up abruptly, ignoring the pain that flashed through his head. Blue eyes widened in horror at the sight before him.

Shay, his Shay, lying on the deck, a wound in her side from Shinoda's blade and his, Mano's, Kavinika puppet's teeth embedded cruelly in her right arm, which was obviously broken. She had fainted from pain and exertion. The Vortixx wrenched his Kavinika's jaws open, releasing her arm, and with infinite tenderness, he picked his protégée up.

The door to the lower deck burst open again, and both Mimic and Firedracax rushed out, immediately asking questions. Mano silenced them with a glare and finally noticed that his partner was gone. A loud splashing and shouting in the water alerted him to Shinoda's whereabouts quickly enough.

"Get that fool out before he drowns, although he'd deserve it," he growled, and they sprang into action as he carried Shay to their room.

Shinoda coughed and spluttered, glaring daggers at Firedracax. "Being wet doesn't suit you, Cap'n," the Hunter said with a grin. "You look much better dry."

"Shut up, idiot, and get me a towel," Shinoda snapped, huddling up and shivering. He had half a mind to go and shout at his partner for knocking him overboard and messing everything up, but decided against it. Judging by the fact that both Mano and Shay were gone, he knew that Mano must have taken her away and also be in a very bad mood by now. And if there was one thing Shinoda was not foolish enough to do, it was mess with an irate Vortixx, no matter how injured they were. Especially not when he was wet, shivering, and weak from the effort keeping himself from drowning had taken.

He grabbed the towel Mimic handed him and wrapped it tightly around himself, shivering. He had another problem to worry about. Not only had his prisoner escaped, but now he had to explain to the Shadowed One just WHY said prisoner had escaped and he was sure that his boss would not take, "My idiot partner pushed me overboard and I was trying not to drown," as an excuse.

X x X

If Malvado had been expecting a hostile welcome, he was right to do so. The sight of him on Whenua's back, even half-dead as he was, was enough to stir both the orange Hordika and the Stone Toa into jumping up and shouting simultaneously.

He sighed; Natay really WAS loud when she was angry. Although that Stone Toa might have been a match for her in terms of volume. His voice was competing nicely with the Power Scream Hordika's for attention.

"SHUT UP!" Whenua shouted, glaring at them angrily, and surprisingly, they did, both looking very confused. "Is Turaga Dume in?" the Earth Toa asked, now very calm, and it was a very confused Onewa that nodded and followed him into the Turaga's office.

"Turaga, we have a - sort of - prisoner." Whenua said, taking Malvado off his back and setting him down on his feet before the surprised Turaga's desk. The dark gray Hordika wobbled dangerously, and he quickly steadied him lest he should collapse again.

"What is the meaning of this?" Dume snapped, narrowing his eyes at Whenua. "Why are you all wet and what is this Dark Hunter doing here?"

Whenua sighed. This would take a while.

By the time he was done, he was fairly sure that Onewa's jaw had hit the floor, and possibly Natay's as well. Throughout the entire narrative, Dume sat, the suspicious look never leaving his face. When the Earth Toa was done, he leaned back and closed his eyes, kneading his temples.

"So now they'll be after us even harder," he muttered. "Great. Ahem, now, Whenua, you say this 'Shay' girl was the one who convinced you to do this?"

"Yes." Whenua said. "She was the one who asked me to help her save him."

"I see." Dume closed his eyes again. "Get him something to eat and then bring him back here. I need to talk to him."

"Yes, Turaga." Whenua helped Malvado up again and carried him on his back out the door. Natay grimaced and started to follow, but Onewa pushed her back into Dume's office, ignoring her growl of annoyance, and followed his friend out of the building.

"You are definitely doomed." the Power Scream Hordika said once she was done fuming. "Now that we have HIM here, you are doomed."

"I notice that you do not include yourself in that," Dume said.

"Nope." she replied.

"And why is that?"

"Because, I'll be one kickin' his butt when he murders you." she said. "But don't worry, Dume, I'll make sure you get a nice funeral. Lotsa sadness, fuss, an' wailin', all that."

"You're getting ahead of yourself, my dear nuisance." Dume said. "I doubt a creature who could barely stand on his own could do any damage to even someone as 'doomed' as myself."

"All the same, add him to the list of beings who want you dead." she replied. "Let's see, that makes me, Pridak, the Shadowed One, Queen Tsuyayaka, and now him. Oh, and probably Makuta too. Wow, Dume, sucks to be you."

He twitched lightly. "...thank you for your vote of confidence, Natareda."

X x X

"What's that constellation?" Siahta asked, pointing. Nuju followed her finger and said, "That would be Shivus, the freezer dragon. Story goes that his scales sparkled so much that when he died, he could still be seen in heaven because of that."

"What's a freezer dragon?" she asked.

"It's a species native to Bari Nui," he explained. "They're found only on that island, which is why barely anyone knows about them. They're basically a much larger, icy variant of Hikaki dragons."

"I see." Siahta nodded, staring up at the Shivus constellation.

"I don't usually know too much about Rahi, but I was down in the Archives for business one day and had nothing to do while I waited for my meeting, and decided to do some reading. I mostly read about Rahi that nest in cold places, but I read some other stuff too."

"Like what?"

"Like about deep sea Rahi, and how masks were designed specifically to better whatever power the specific mask would have. Nokama was able to tell me a little bit about it as well. She did some stuff on it when she was a teacher, I think. But it just goes to show that I don't just focus on one thing." he said mildly, and she laughed.

"You just don't want to admit that history is interesting."

"As if I would ever admit that." Nuju scoffed. "That would mean Whenua wins the argument. I'll NEVER admit to anything. No more than he'll admit that he was interested in learning how to make a telescope. He still denies it, of course. So why should I do different?"

"Because it shows that you're the bigger person?" Siahta suggested, and he cocked his head to the side. "I...actually never thought of it that way."

"When I was still in training, my teacher always said I had to think outside the box if I was to ever get anywhere with my life. He was right, in a way." she shrugged. "Because of him, I always think outside the norm. You should do it more often."

"Maybe I should." He cleared his throat, feeling uncomfortable.

They were silent for a few minutes, each one silently observing the night sky. They'd been at it for quite a while now; the horizon was starting to show some pink. The work he'd had to do in the Knowledge Towers hadn't taken long, and now they were in the highest room of the tallest tower, using the giant telescope that was in there.

"This used to belong to Toa Terios Mahi." he told her suddenly, laying one hand softly on the side of the great machine. "He was on the same team as Toa Lhikan - him I KNOW you know about."

"Who doesn't?" she agreed. She frowned. "The lens looks like it's been cracked though. What happened to it?"

"A Hunter came into the city and attacked Terios in here," Nuju said. "Terios was no match for him, but he was smart. He shattered the lens of the telescope, and the falling shards hit the Hunter that was attacking him, killing it. Unfortunately, some of the shards had also hit Terios, and he died before Lhikan could come and help him. The telescope was put back together again, but I don't know when." He shrugged. "He may not have been the best fighter on the Toa Mahi, but he was definitely the best scholar. It's from his work that we know so much about the stars."

"He sounds interesting."

"He was indeed. If I could have met him, I would die happy."

Again, silence reigned.

Nuju was fairly surprised she wanted to look at the stars with him like this. Ko-Matoran are more inclined to enjoy stargazing more than others, but no one had ever bothered having such a detailed discussion before. It was strangely disconcerting and flattering all at once.

Not that he minded, of course. Having someone share his passion was very nice. Granted, she didn't know much about constellations and their names and such, but the love of stars and a desire to know more were there, just as they were in him.

The suns were coming up now, and he turned his gaze towards them. The sky was beginning to turn orange, bathing the island in light.

"Wow," Siahta breathed, "That's amazing."

He cocked a brow at her. "It's just the sunrise. It's pretty, but nothing TOO special."

"It is too. We didn't get sunrises like this on Odina. Or if we did, then I never saw them. My room was on the west side of the fortress, so I never got to see the suns coming up."

"You never left the island?" he asked, surprised.

"No," she replied. "Well, not very often, anyway. I was more of a strategist or planner than someone to be sent on missions. My partner, Shay, was on missions all the time though. She took me on some, though. But still not too many."

"That's too bad." Nuju said. "There are tons of things you that you won't see or learn unless you travel a bit. Is that why your teacher wanted you to think outside the box, consequently?" he asked.

Siahta nodded. "He said that even though I didn't get to get out much, that was no excuse for narrow-minded thinking. There are tons of way of looking at things, he used to tell me." She smiled wistfully. "Malvado may have been the laziest teacher ever - he used to play with me when we were supposed to be training - but he was a good friend. He used to call me pestilence and nuisance and other things, but I really looked up to him. And he raised me pretty well, so I guess he must've liked me too. I mean...he was never mean to me or anything, and he only snapped at me when I wasn't paying attention or something. And he never hit me, either. Not seriously. Any time he hit me was for sparring or a little smack to the forehead for being cheeky. Never as a punishment or just because he felt like it."

"He sounds nice." Nuju mused.

"He is," she agreed. "If the circumstances were different, I would want you two to meet."

He shifted uncomfortably. "Um, I don't think that would be necessary." He had no wish to be reminded of his time as a Hordika (Natay not withstanding), and this Malvado being would be just that kind of unpleasant reminder. No matter how nice or kind Siahta said he was.

He stood up just as the two suns peeked over the horizon, bringing light with them that covered the whole island and the sea with it. With a small smile on his face, he held out his hand to Siahta. After a moment's slight hesitation, she took it and allowed him to pull her up. She made to pull away, but he held firm to her hand, not letting her go. He told himself it was to make sure she didn't escape.

"Come on, let's go," he said. "I want to visit Nokama today, since she so conveniently woke up. Vakama will have my head if I don't."

Siahta smiled and nodded, allowing him to lead her down the steps back into the Knowledge Tower. She felt rather giddy all of a sudden, which surprised her. She was not afraid of heights, now was she afraid of stairs, so her sudden giddiness was quite unexpected.

"Nuju, your hands are cold," she said in an attempt to quell it.

"It comes of being a Toa of Ice." He glanced back at her, and the giddy feeling increased.

"All the same..."

"If you're asking me to heighten my temperature, then the answer is no. Being too hot tends to make me sick, and I'm already not feeling my best from not sleeping."

"You were the one who wanted to go stargazing," she said.

"Yes, and you were the one who agreed to go."

"I had to, because you won't let me out of your sight!"

"Hm." he hummed. "All the same."

Siahta glared at him, but he didn't see, as he was already looking ahead again. She scowled as she tripped on a stair and stumbled into his back, and even more when the giddy feeling increased even more.

Nuju set her back on her feet gently, and said with a smirk, "You're rather clumsy. Or am I making you nervous?"

"You couldn't make me nervous if you tried," she replied, although her heart gave a nervous flutter. She kicked herself mentally. _Pull yourself together!_

"You'll find that when I set my mind to things, I can do whatever I want," he said lightly.

Despite her wishes, Siahta believed him. She believed him very much, and was silent the rest of the way to the Ga-Metru hospital, lost in her own thoughts as Nuju hummed a small song, his hand never relinquishing its hold on hers even once.

X x X

"_I'm going all the way   
Get away   
Please...__"  
--Breaking Benjamin, "Breath"_

X x X

**AN: Well, Malvado's out. I hadn't planned on it being so soon, but it had to happen, and I couldn't delay it any longer. Plus, I doubted Mano would be of any real help or that Shay would just forgive him so easily, so this seemed like a good way to get both out of the way at the same time. If you think I should redo it, then I will, though.**

**The story's going to start focusing on Vakama again next chapter though; he IS the main character, after all. I just needed to get this out of the way XD**

**By the way: a freezer dragon (like the one in the constellation Nuju was telling Siahta about) is a Rahi that I made up for my story **_**Look At This Photograph**_**. It's not canon. Just to clear any confusion up.**

**Review please!**


	21. Shinoda's Heart Problem

**Uh...new chapter...yay? I changed the song I was using before because I think "Breath" fits the current story better than "The Bird and The Worm". Sorry for any confusion! XD**

**Disclaimer: Anyone you don't recognize as canon belongs to me. Shay Moonsilk belongs to **_**Shay Moonsilk**_**. Siahta belongs to **_**Sylla Shadowfrost**_**. "Breath" belongs to Breaking Benjamin.**

**Summary: He had lost everything that was dear to him. First, he lost his brothers. Second, he lost his love. Then, the entire city turned on him. And finally, he lost his dream. The only thing left for him to lose was his memory. And he did just that. After the Visorak war, Vakama is banished from Metru Nui forever. Ten years later, Odina and Xia have joined forces against Metru Nui, who are in desperate need of help. The revival of an ancient team of warlords, who have adopted a new member into their midst, just may be the key to winning this war. The question is, how to get them to agree? **_**Sensation washes over me, I can't describe it. Pain I felt so long ago, I don't remember.**_** "Who are you? Why are you calling me that? That's not my name. And why do you keep saying you love me?"**

**The Road Not Taken ****  
****By: Saya Moonshadow**

"_You take the breath right out of me   
You left a hole where my heart should be..."_

X x X

Mano had sat for over three hours by his apprentice's side, and although he was dead tired, he had no intention of getting up and going to bed any time soon. Guilt suffused what seemed to be every nook and cranny of his body, slowly dragging him down as he stared at the recently bandaged wound his own puppet had made in her arm. By now, he doubted he would ever be able to get it out of his mind.

"Shay," he called lightly, brushing two fingers along her cheek. "Are you going to wake up soon?"

She responded with a moan and shifted away from him. Mano pressed his fingers to her forehead this time, and she repeated the process. It was like she was trying to get away from him. The knowledge hurt more than he wanted it to.

"What did I say to hurt you so bad?" he asked, withdrawing his hand and putting it back in his lap. "If you were awake, you'd be able to tell me. I really wanna know, Shay. What did I DO?"

"_I HATE TOA!"_

He flinched as he remembered the words he had screamed at Vakama, and he vaguely remembered worrying that Shay might have heard him. He had put it out of his mind, telling himself she was probably too busy with her own battle to hear it, but what if she HAD heard it? What then? Was that the reason she was being so cold to him now?

"Shay...I know you can't hear me, but believe me when I say this: when I said that I hated Toa...I didn't mean you. You're not weak, Shay. You worked hard to gain the power you have now. I would know, I watched and helped you to get it for all the years I was your teacher. I miss the days when you called me Master. You were so happy then, none of this worrying about anything. It's not Toa like you that I hate...it's Toa like them that just had their power handed to them that I hate. You worked so hard to get to where you are now, and I'm...I'm proud of that, Shay." He sighed heavily.

"I'm...sorry..."

X x X

"Shinoda, you failed me again," the Shadowed One snapped, making Shinoda flinch and squirm uncomfortably. His back ached abominably where Mano's head had hit it when he'd been knocked into the water, and the oar the Earth Toa had hit him over the head with did nothing to improve his condition. His head felt like it was about to split in two.

"M-Master," he muttered, "it's not my fault...Mano was the one who threw me overboard when I was about to apprehend the culprits..."

"You allowed a traitor to escape, as well as what would have been another valuable prisoner," the Shadowed One went on. "Because of you, another of my captains is wounded, and Turaga Dume will now have information about us that he would not have had otherwise. After the way you treated Malvado in that cell, there is no question of him attempting revenge. This is the third loss we have sustained at your hands. First you leave Siahta behind on the island, then you allow Pridak to kill Captain Voël, and now you were too busy having a swimming lesson to stop Malvado and the Earth Toa from escaping."

"I TRIED to stop them, but the Earth Toa hit me with the oar and I went under!" Shinoda cried, "Please--"

"SILENCE!" his boss roared, shocking him into shutting his mouth. "If you were not such a valuable asset to this organization, Shinoda, I would not hesitate to have Sentrakh tear you apart in front of me. You were there for the execution of Toa Fabrizio Ronal, were you not? You saw what happened to him. Even though Sentrakh was not the one to carry out that execution, I assure you he is more than capable of making you feel twice the pain Fabrizio Ronal did."

"If I may, I will make a...ah, what is the word...suggestion?" Tsuyayaka spoke up.

The Shadowed One turned to her. "You have something to say?"

"I do," the Vortixx queen nodded. "I have been working on new machine for since arrival...Shinoda would be perfect test to punish him."

"And what does this machine do?" he asked, as Shinoda began to shiver with fear. "Is it painful?"

Tsuyayaka smiled demurely. "It is painful, Shadowed One. Remove the heart, make ultimate warrior."

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "But wouldn't that kill him?" He paid no attention to his captain's sigh of relief when he added, "I don't want him dead yet."

"No, not kill," she said. "True heart still be there, thump-thump. Not able to live without it. But metaphor heart will be gone. Nothing left but urge to kill all enemies."

The Shadowed One smiled. "Very well. You have my permission to test this out on him. Maybe it will get him back into gear. And who knows, if it works out well enough, I might not have him changed back to normal."

"No turn back yet," Tsuyayaka shrugged. "Still working on that."

"No matter. Lead the way to this machine of yours. Sentrakh, make sure our friend Shinoda doesn't escape while we walk there."

Sentrakh nodded and grabbed Shinoda's arm in one huge hand, making escape impossible. Not that Shinoda didn't try. He let out a yell of fear as he was dragged from the room after the two leaders, towards this machine that would remove any semblance of emotion in him except for the urge to kill.

X x X

His shakings doubled when he was shoved into a small chamber-like machine and the door shut after him. Only one small window allowed him to see what was going on, and his fear rose to new heights when he saw the Vortixx queen bending over a set of controls on the outer wall of his prison. He didn't want to be any heartless monster; he didn't need to be one to enjoy murder.

Tsuyayaka pressed a button, and the pain began. The entire inner chamber glowed with some strange power, and Shinoda screamed. His headache had more than doubled, and it felt like his entire body was on fire. Yes, he was a Fire Toa, but his element was practically unknown to him now. He had never truly experienced the pain it brought, and if this was it, then he was perfectly content to never use it again.

Slowly, he became aware of different emotions passing through him. One minute, he was deathly afraid, the next, he was incredibly happy. Then he was grieving to the point of possible suicide, and after that, envy the likes of which he'd never known swept through him. Insatiable greed, terrible hunger. Contentment, love, joy, annoyance.

The annoyance gradually began to morph into something much, much worse; a terrible gut-wrenching anger and hatred that consumed him completely.

Tsuyayaka did not jump when something banged against the wall of the machine, knowing perfectly well what it was. Few more moments, and it would be complete. And then the screaming began. Shinoda screamed and screamed and screamed, but it was not a scream of fear or of pain as one might initially think. That was pure unadulterated rage in his screams, and she smiled.

A minute later, the machine wound down, and the door hissed open.

The Shadowed One raised a brow as the smoke cleared, revealing the form of his disgraced captain. He sure didn't LOOK different, with the exception of a strange _emptiness_ in his face, and the fact that his eyes had taken on a much darker shade of red. The Kanohi Kualsi of Quick-Travel he wore was unchanged as well. "Did it work?" he asked.

Tsuyayaka nodded eagerly, eyes glowing excitedly. "Success!" she said. "No heart, Shadowed One! Perfect warrior, only love to do one thing: kill, kill, kill!"

"How do you feel, Shinoda?" the Shadowed One asked. Shinoda did not answer, merely turned his feral eyes on him. A snarl of hatred twisted the Toa Tora of Fire's face, but before he could do anything, Sentrakh had stepped between them, weapon clutched tightly in his hands.

Shinoda seemed to decide that he had no wish to tangle with the silent bodyguard, and perhaps that was a good thing. Who knows what might have happened if the two clashed?

"Take him back to his ship," the Shadowed One ordered, and Sentrakh nodded affirmative once. He left the room, followed by Shinoda, and their master breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm glad it worked, my dear," he said, sitting down in the nearest chair. Tsuyayaka sniffed. "You not think I did a good job on machine?" she demanded.

He waved one hand in dismissal. "Not at all. But you said it hadn't been tested before, and I worried it might go overboard. I'm glad he didn't attack anything. The way he looked at me was positively amazing. Congratulations! We now have the perfect fighter in our ranks!"

She smiled. "Yes. We do."

X x X

The door to their room banged open, and Mano looked up. A scowl twisted his face and then turned into a frown of confusion as his partner came in, fixing him with the most evil pair of eyes he had ever seen. He got up, making his way over to him. "Shinoda, what happened? You look terrible. Did they do something to you?"

"Stay away from me." Shinoda rasped. Holy Karzahni, even his VOICE was different. Lower, deeper, more...evil. Carrying a note of hatred it hadn't before. "Or I'll kill you."

Mano's eyes narrowed. He had no idea what had just happened or what was wrong with his partner, but he didn't care. "Then stay away from Shay," he snapped back. "Keep to your side of the room and don't bother us."

"I will be glad for this war to end," Shinoda said, going back over to the door. "Before it is over, I will have your head on a platter."

The Vortixx stared as the Fire Toa slammed the door behind him with such force that the walls shook. He wrinkled his brow. "What in Karzahni's name?" he muttered. He chanced a glance back at Shay and was relieved to see that she still appeared unconscious.

"Glad you didn't have to see that," he said lightly, and returned to his seat beside her bed.

X x X

Nokama was pleasantly surprised to see Nuju walk into her hospital room, followed by a pretty red Toa that she didn't know. "Nuju!" she said happily, "Good to see you again!"

"And you, Nokama." he replied. "For a while we weren't sure if you would wake up or not. I am happy that that was not the case. Welcome back to the world of the living." His eyes sparkled, and she knew he'd just made a joke. She laughed.

Vakama gave them a smile as well from a chair by her bedside. Her hand was clasped in his, Nuju noticed, but out of politeness chose not to say anything about it. They probably had enough to worry about without him teasing them, anyway.

"And...who's this?" Nokama asked, looking at Siahta. Siahta stared back silently.

The Ice Toa rolled his eyes and dragged her forward. "This is Siahta, Toa Tora of Telekinesis." he said. "We, ah, captured her the day you went into your coma. She's not bad for a Hunter, actually. I mean, how bad can one be if they like stargazing?"

Nokama laughed again and beckoned them closer. "As long as nothing bad happens, she's fine with me," she said. "Nice to meet you, Siahta."

"And you," Siahta replied quietly. "I am...happy that you're awake now. There was much fuss about you when you were unconscious."

The Water Toa blushed, but waved it off. "Doesn't matter, I'm awake now. So you're telekinetic, huh? And that's your element?"

"Yes," Siahta nodded. "It is."

Nokama blinked, but then turned her attention back to Nuju. "So, she's staying with you, is she?" she asked. "And she likes stargazing too, that's interesting. Anything else happen while you two stargaze?"

Although he knew she was just joking, he couldn't help but blush horribly, and he knew it was obvious. Sometimes he wished he had a red mask like Vakama; that way no one would know if he was blushing or not. "We talk." he said icily. "Nothing else."

Nokama laughed. "I'm just joking, Nuju, don't worry." she said.

Vakama snorted. "Getting defensive, are we, Nuju?"

"No." Nuju snapped. "We're not. I mean, I'm not. There's nothing to get defensive about. Right?" he asked Siahta, who blinked, looking taken aback. "Uh...sure?" The giddy feeling was returning...

Both Fire and Water Toa snorted then.

"Oh yeah, did you hear?" Nokama asked, and Nuju blinked. "Whenua's got a prisoner!"

"Really now?" he asked, intrigued. "A Dark Hunter or a Vortixx?"

"It's a Hordika," Vakama said quietly. "That's the name right?" he asked Nokama, who nodded. "Yeah, a Hordika. And it's a Hunter if I remember right."

"How did this happen?" Nuju asked, raising a brow. Vakama shrugged. "I don't know. He just came in early this morning to tell us that he had a prisoner and that Turaga Dume was going to be questioning him."

"Did you catch the Hunter's name?" To the three Toa Metru's surprise, Siahta sounded almost afraid.

"Uh..." Vakama rubbed his head. "Something beginning with an 'M', wasn't it?"

"Malvado," Nokama supplied. "Whenua said his name was Malvado."

With a start, Nuju turned to Siahta. "Hey, isn't that the name of the one who trained you?"

She nodded, running for the door. "I have to find him!" And then she was gone.

"Hey, wait!" Nuju yelled, dashing after her. "You're supposed to stay with me! SIAHTA! WAIT! Uh, see you later!" he called back at Vakama and Nokama, who were both looking very confused. "I'll explain once I catch her!" And he too was out the door, his pounding footsteps echoing through the halls.

"SIAHTA!" he shouted, slowly but surely catching up to her. "SIAHTA, WAIT!"

Siahta didn't know exactly where Dume's office was, but she knew from what Nuju had told her that it was near the Coliseum. The Coliseum wasn't too hard to find, so she was certain she could find the office if she just found the Coliseum.

And there it was! She dashed through the nearest door, pounding up the stairway, knowing that Dume's office was somewhere nearby.

That must be it, that ornate pair of doors at the end of the hallway. She flung them open, startling the occupants of the room.

For a minute, she just stared at the familiar form of her mentor, who was sitting in front of the Turaga's desk and gazing back at her through his blindfold. Nothing was said.

Then, she flung herself at him, not caring about protocol or manners or anything like that, sobbing, "Teacher!"

"Siahta?!" Malvado sounded shocked, but he held her to him as he had done when she was a little girl. "You're alive! They didn't kill you!"

"Of course we didn't," Nuju glared at him, panting in the doorway. "We're not murderers."

Malvado shrugged, gently prying Siahta off of himself. "All the same..." He sighed. "Siahta, please stop crying. I know you're happy to see me, but keep this up and the whole place will be flooded."

She gave a strangled laugh and stood up, wiping at her eyes furiously. And then she noticed something. She picked up his hand, gazing at it in shock. Her gaze traveled to his chest, his shoulders, his face, everything else. "You're so skinny!" she cried. "What happened to you?"

Malvado shrugged. "Got blamed for Voël's death and Shinoda threw me into the dungeon without food for a few days. You know how it is when I can't eat. If it hadn't been for Shay and that Whenua boy, I'd still be in there."

Before any other questions could be asked, Dume held up a hand. "I understand that you are very happy to see each other alive and - somewhat - well--" he watched Malvado stuff something from the platter of food in front of him into his mouth, "--but please, I'm like to get this over with as soon as possible. As you can see, Miss Siahta, we are feeding him, and he is cooperating nicely. Nuju, if you'd be so kind...?"

Nuju nodded and took Siahta's hand, leading her away and out the door again. She managed to give her former teacher one last wave before they disappeared.

Dume chuckled once they were gone. "It seems you Hunters aren't as bad as you initially appear."

The Hordika rolled his eyes under his blindfold and ate something else. "She's a good kid. Always was. Never too into all the violence and goings-on at Odina, but she's one heck of a strategist. Thinks of things I wouldn't even have considered. As for the rest of us...well, let's just say I'm one of the politer members. There are others of us that would have ripped you apart and thrown you out the window by now."

"I know," Dume said. "And if one of those members were here right now, I would not be dealing with them. They would be left to deal with the Skyde-Trofastian queen, who I assure you is out for blood for the injuries her husband sustained at the hands of your leader."

Malvado shrugged. "Not my fault. What one Hunter does isn't the business of the others."

"Indeed." Dume said. "Now, let us continue. There are things you haven't told me, I'm sure."

The Hordika nodded. "I'm not sure if it's just a rumor or not, but the hearsay is that Tsuyayaka's been workin' on a new machine. What this machine does I have no idea, but knowin' her, it's probably not good."

He had no idea how right he was.

X x X

"I can't believe he's alright," Siahta said happily as they walked away from the Coliseum. "He's alive!"

Nuju grunted, keeping her hand clasped tightly in his own. "Yeah. That really is great."

"Isn't it?" Mata Nui, she was so clueless. But to what? He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. So what if she was happy to see that emaciated Hordika? He HAD been her teacher, after all...

That was a better thought. And from what Siahta had told him, they were close, like a parent and child. She'd been raised by him, it was only natural for them to be close.

Still, he didn't like the way she threw herself at him. It made a strange feeling come about in him, and it annoyed him to know that he was clueless as to where it came from. Females were so weird. Especially female Toa.

"I am glad that he brings you such happiness," he snapped, making Siahta look at him, confused. "Maybe you should join him in telling Dume about your organization."

Siahta narrowed her eyes at him. "I already told you I wouldn't betray them," she said angrily. "Whatever my teacher chooses to do is his own business, but unless he tells me to, I won't tell you anything more than you already know!"

"Excellent," Nuju said. "I have no wish to know about petty murderers."

"We're not all murderers!" she snapped. "I've never killed anyone in my life, and there are a few of us that only kill when they HAVE to! It's the ones like Shinoda that give us a bad name as a bunch of rabid killers."

"He certainly does. If I remember right, he was the one who threw the knife that nearly killed Nokama."

"He was aiming for the Fire Toa," she said coldly. "Nokama was brave to save him, but she didn't have to. I heard what they were saying when you captured me. They were talking about it, that...Matau and Vakama. The reason Shinoda tried to kill Vakama was because he beat up Mano like that!"

"Is it?" he countered. "I know about Shinoda. Dume told me about him. Any opportunity to plunder, maim, or kill is taken without a second thought. If anyone stands in the way of what he wants, he takes it. If someone not thoroughly designated as a non-threat is quickly dealt with, _just like what he tried to do to Vakama_. And from you've told me, there's no love lost between him and that Vortixx. I doubt he was trying to get revenge, Siahta, so don't even try to defend him. It will get you nowhere."

He tightened his hand around hers and increased his pace, not seeing the surprised look on her face as he did so.

X x X

Any new experiment must be tested, and Shinoda was no exception. He was sent to the shore as soon as his conversation with Mano was over, to test out his new self.

The victim was an orange Hordika named Natay, who was not pleased at all to see a Dark Hunter coming towards her. She crouched, growling like a wild Rahi, and was prepared to let loose one of her super powered screams at any moment now.

"Get. Away." she snarled at the Sword Hunter. There was something about him that scared her, something that wasn't easy to do. He was different from the last time she'd seen him. Before, he was a cocky, overconfident Dark Hunter who gave Matau Metru a run for his money in swordplay. Now he was silent, gazing at her with something akin to obsession. She had no doubt that this new obsession was something she would not like.

She was right. Shinoda swung at her with one of his swords, and she countered with the blade on the end of her tail. Sparks flew as they clashed. The power screamer began to feel very afraid as he forced her down, raising his sword above her. She opened her mouth and screamed at him, the force knocking him away, and then she pounced, going for his throat with her claws and teeth.

However, the sword flashed again, way too close for comfort, and she clapped a hand to her bleeding cheek, shocked. The week before, he had come to a stalemate with Matau, who was a good fighter but still a bit inexperienced. Now he was surprising her, Natay, with some of the fanciest sword moves she'd ever seen, not even from Lhikan.

Her feet hit him in the chest, but he kept coming, even despite the bladed tail that sliced away at him. Natay was fast, something she would never take for granted ever again. It was only this speed, probably granted from her former Kanohi's power, that saved her from being cleft in half.

He kicked out at her just as she landed, and she hit the sand hard, clutching her side. If something wasn't broken, then she was lucky. Because it sure as heck felt like something was broken.

Shinoda's sword flashed down a final time, and Natay, ignoring the pain in her side, tried to dodge again.

_Ahhh-?!_

A scream of agony rent the air.

X x X

"_You got to fight just to make it through  
Because I will be the death of you."   
--Breaking Benjamin, "Breath"_

X x X

**AN: Shinoda got punished! Woo! Um...yeah. Sorry it took me a while to update (like six days) but now it's Thanksgiving break, and I have until the Monday after this upcoming one off! Expect more updates! XD This chapter was supposed to concentrate on Vakama, but unfortunately, it didn't VV; Sorry. I wanted to make it so, but this is how this chapter presented itself to me, and that was that.**

**Review please!**


	22. Such Tiny Hearts

**ARGH. Yet ANOTHER fire has started where I live, and it knocked out the internet YET AGAIN, which is why I haven't been on. I came back from a four day trip to my grandparents' house, ready to update, and instead had to wait some more VV; Sorry, but it wasn't my fault. Not like I control the wildfires, y'know.**

**Disclaimer: Anyone you don't recognize as canon belongs to me. Shay Moonsilk belongs to **_**Shay Moonsilk**_**. Siahta belongs to **_**Sylla Shadowfrost**_**. "Breath" belongs to Breaking Benjamin.**

**Summary: He had lost everything that was dear to him. First, he lost his brothers. Second, he lost his love. Then, the entire city turned on him. And finally, he lost his dream. The only thing left for him to lose was his memory. And he did just that. After the Visorak war, Vakama is banished from Metru Nui forever. Ten years later, Odina and Xia have joined forces against Metru Nui, who are in desperate need of help. The revival of an ancient team of warlords, who have adopted a new member into their midst, just may be the key to winning this war. The question is, how to get them to agree? **_**Sensation washes over me, I can't describe it. Pain I felt so long ago, I don't remember.**_** "Who are you? Why are you calling me that? That's not my name. And why do you keep saying you love me?"**

**The Road Not Taken ****  
****By: Saya Moonshadow**

"_This will be all over soon   
Pouring salt into the open wound..."_

X x X

_Yellow eyes blinked slowly in the pouring rain as he sailed towards an unknown destination, his small boat being tossed and turned in the storm. He didn't care where he was going, so long as he got there. What did it matter? Not like there was anything left for him to lose._

_He had lost everything that was dear to him. First, he lost his brothers._

_("We don't welcome traitors here.")_

_(He hated them.)_

_Second, he lost his love._

_("You know I care about you, right?")_

_(He hated her.)_

_Next, the entire city turned on him._

_("Shee, maybe it woulda been better if HE'D died 'steada Toa Lhikan...")_

_(He hated them as well.)_

_And finally, he lost his dream._

_("I'm sorry. You're no longer a Toa of Metru Nui. You need to be gone by dawn tomorrow. Good day.")_

_(He hated him most of all.)_

_No matter what, he wouldn't cry._

_Crying was for the weak. He wasn't weak._

_And yet, he was, wasn't he? Weak enough to believe what that witch had said. Weak enough to believe that everything would be alright in the end._

_Nothing was ever good enough._

_The boat suddenly bucked, and he was thrown out of it with a splash._

_I have to reach the boat!_

_Coughing and spluttering, the lone Toa made a grab for it, breathing a short-lived sigh of relief when he found it. He heaved himself back in and shook his head, drops of water flying from his red Huna._

_Lightning flashed._

_It illuminated what seemed to be...a large rock. An island? Yes, an island! He had no idea how far away he was from Metru Nui, and he didn't care. As long as he reached that island..._

_Again, lightning flashed. But this time, so close to the boat that he was thrown out. A sharp pain blossomed in the back of his head as the mast of the small boat was knocked loose, hitting it hard._

_He sank beneath the waves, never noticing the green shape that swam beneath him._

X x X

"_What'd you drag in THIS time, Ehlek?"_

"_Yah, go eat sea tar, Mantax! I found him and that's that!"_

"_Enough, both of you. Ehlek, what is this thing?"_

"_Search me, Pridak. I dunno. He was in a boat though. Stupid, really, bein' out in the storm like that. Got knocked outta the boat, and it looks like he took a bad hit to the head, too. Probably from the mast; it got knocked all loose by the lightning."_

"_Hm. When will he wake up?"_

"_I dunno."_

_The third being snorted. "A fine help you are."_

"_Nnn..." he moaned, couldn't help it, and as he did so, coughed hard, eyes fluttering open._

"_Hey, hey, hey, Pridak! I think you jinxed it; he's wakin' up!"_

_In a trice the white blur was back at his side. "Kid, can you hear me? Kid?"_

_His head hurt abominably, but he somehow managed to say, "Y...yes."_

_The white blur nodded thoughtfully. "Excellent. What's your name?"_

_For the life of him, he couldn't remember. "V...V..." He frowned. "I don't know." He turned his eyes, which were clearing by the second, to the white being. "Do you know what it is?"_

"_Obviously if I knew, I wouldn't have asked you." it replied. "Can you remember anything?"_

_Blurs, mumbled words. "No," he said, "I can't. Are you sure you don't know my name?"_

"_Quite sure." the white being replied, and suddenly, he saw it in full. He almost recoiled, and would have if he hadn't been tied down to the rock upon which he lay. Shark-like features, with red markings on the face, hands, feet, and chest. Emotionless blue eyes. Clawed hands, sharp teeth. It was like a nightmare come to life._

"_I am Pridak, King of the Northern Realms. From now on, I am your lord and master. Am I understood?"_

"_...yes."_

"_But Pridak!" the first speaker objected. He was black and resembled some kind of sting ray. "We can't do that! We don't even know what he is--"_

"_He is a Toa, I see that now," Pridak said calmly. "The use of Kanohi is open only to them; and as you see, Ehlek thoughtfully gave him a Kaukau to wear under the water here."_

"_What's a Toa?"_

"_None of your concern. When would you say he would be well enough for an evaluation?"_

_The black being shrugged. "I'm no healer, ask Takadox. But probably a few days."_

"_Hm." Pridak hummed. "I suppose it will have to do. You," he said to the young Toa, "will not budge from this rock until I say so. We will untie you, but you may not move unless you have my permission. Am I understood?"_

"_...yes, sir." the Toa said after a minute._

"_Good," the Barraki said. "Ehlek, you stay here with him. Inform him of our position, location, and things like that. I want to know his progress daily, and if he begins to remember anything."_

"_Count on me, oh-sir-leader!" Ehlek grinned, and then looked at the Toa. "Now, what to call you..."_

"_And he doesn't get a name either, until I say so!" Pridak called, and Ehlek stuck his tongue out at the white Barraki's back. "Tch, wet blanket. Though I s'pose everything down here's wet," he mused. "So you really don't remember anything?"_

_The young Toa shook his head. "Nothing. What happened to me? Why can't I remember who I am?"_

"_You took a knock to the head," Ehlek explained. "I think you were hit by your boat's mast or something, but anyway, that's probably why you don't have any memory. It happens. Sometimes it comes back, sometimes it doesn't."_

"_Will mine come back?"_

"_I dunno, kid. I really dunno."_

X x X

"_Alright, kid, let's see what you can do."_

"_Yes sir."_

_The young Toa lifted his hands, shivering from the water from which he had just come out of, and then stopped. The air was cold; a wind was blowing, and it was...what was the word...cloudy out. It was no wonder he had to..._

"_ACHOO!"_

_A jet of fire shot out of his mouth, and he continued coughing out smoke as the six Barraki all had different reactions to it. Carapar glared at Takadox, who was laughing at him, and Kalmah visibly tried to calm his pounding heart. Mantax hid his shaking hands behind his back, and Pridak merely looked unimpressed. Only Ehlek approached him._

"_Gesundheit, Pyro!" he laughed, and the newly christened Pyro smiled sheepishly back._

_Pridak rolled his eyes, but apparently decided the newcomer had to have a name. "Pyro it is. So, you've got Fire, huh?"_

"_L...looks like it..." Pyro murmured, staring down at his hands. "I...I'm sorry for being disruptive."_

_Pridak raised a brow. "Disruptive? That wasn't disruptive, that was just plain odd. But interesting. Now, on with the show. Let me see what you can do."_

"_I still don't see why we're letting him stay," Carapar muttered. "He's not one of us."_

_The white Barraki fixed him with a frosty glare. "He stays because he will be useful to us. I can tell; he's got greatness in him. And I'm going to bring it out, with or without your approval, Carapar. However, I suggest it be with your approval. It will be a lot less painful for you."_

_The meager sunlight glinted off his sharp teeth, and Carapar visibly gulped. "I-I approve, Pridak. No worries about that here."_

"_Good." Pridak said, and they watched their new __protégé at work._

X x X

"_Pyro, would you mind explaining to me why you tried to block an uppercut by BLOWING on me?" Carapar asked, looking slightly exasperated._

_Pyro chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Uh, sorry, Carapar. I just thought I'd try spitting - uh, blowing fire now that we're up at the surface, and...yeah. Sorry."_

_Carapar sighed. "The only thing that can breathe fire is a dragon, kid. You can't, and that first sneeze was just a fluke, I'm willing to bet. So forget about it."_

"_But Pridak said I had to try new things because they'll help me get better!" he argued. "I--"_

"_Pridak doesn't know everything. Fight me properly now. No powers, no nothing. Straight physical fighting, that's what I'm teaching. Ehlek's the one who'll teach you how to use those powers; he's got lightning or whatever it's called these days. Come at me!"_

_Pyro charged, feet kicking at the surface water of the ocean, and Carapar dodged, throwing a fist at him, but the young Toa blocked and delivered a sharp kick to his arm._

X x X

"_Stealth," Kalmah said, "is not something that is easy for one to obtain, especially if they are used to never having to hide." He fixed his __student with a beady blue eye. "I won't ask if you are used to it, because I know you don't remember anything, but I WILL test you out. Hide from me."_

_Roughly two minutes later (thirty seconds of which Kalmah had spent searching and one minute and thirty seconds of which Pyro had spent finding a hiding place), the red Barraki shook his head. "That was really bad; I won't lie. We'll have to start from the top. So listen because I won't repeat myself. Hiding is an art unto itself if you look at it. There are so many different ways to conceal yourself, whether it be through darkness or through camouflage. It can even be through words, to conceal your intentions."_

X x X

"_This is an odd weapon," Mantax said, weighing it in his hands, "but still serviceable, looks like. Disk launcher, I think. Projectiles. From what Carapar's said, you've got good aim, so it's probably safe to say you're used to using this thing. Think your instincts can be trusted to show you how to use it again?"_

_Pyro took it from him, and watched the squid it had been loaded with in place of a disk pulsate. Then, aiming it at the dent in a rock about thirty feet away, he let it fly. The squid hit the dent dead-center, and Mantax looked impressed._

"_Nice shot. Good thing too, because now we can move on to other weapons. You can't count on just one weapon at all times; different situations call for different solutions. This is a bo staff. Efficient for most cases and sturdy, but light enough to carry easily. This is how you hold it. Oi, pay attention! This'll save your life someday."_

X x X

"_Fire, eh?" Ehlek asked, swimming in lazy circles around Pyro. They were at the surface, and, luckily, it was a bright sunny day. "Hm, well, it's enough like electricity for me to teach it, I guess. And we've already established that you can't breathe fire, that sneeze not withstanding..." He completely missed the wince that Pyro gave at that comment. "I got it! Make fire around your fist, and make it as big as you can."_

_Pyro concentrated, and sure enough, flames circled around his outstretched hands, crackling loudly. He furrowed his brow, frowning in concentration, and the fire increased in size and heat. It took several minutes, but finally it resembled a small bonfire. Finally, Ehlek told him to stop, and he did so, panting slightly._

"_OK, so you can maintain a flame," the green Barraki said. "Good, very good. And you can aim too, so no problems there. Uh, any ideas as to what I can teach you? Sounds like you already know everything about it. Anything in particular you wanna learn?"_

X x X

"_Training of the mind is as important, if not more so, than your physical training." Takadox said, tapping his head for emphasis. "It's so important because this mind of yours will allow you to determine just how to use your training. If you were just, say, a dumb Rahi, you'd go out of control, and it would all go to waste. That's why you must think and learn. Can you figure?"_

"_Can I what?" Pyro asked, confused._

"_Figure." the blue Barraki explained. "You know, math and numbers and things. Do you know them?"_

"_Oh, yeah!" the Toa exclaimed, embarrassed again. "Yeah, I can figure. I had to use it a lot for...for..."_

"_For what?" Takadox asked._

_Pyro frowned; whatever he had just been about to say had completely slipped his mind. "I don't know."_

_Takadox sighed, but let it slide. "OK, fine. First I need to see how much you know, though. After that, we'll move on to history of our kingdoms. Mine first, of course. It's the one I know the most about."_

X x X

"_Show me what you can do." Pridak said, staring at him impassively._

_Pyro moved before anyone could blink. His fist hit the white Barraki in the face in a neat uppercut, forcing him upwards towards the surface. He followed with several powerful kicks to the chest, along with some more punches, finally punting his mentor out of the water. A ball of fire shot after the white Barraki, who simply sliced through it with the blades on his arms._

_The young Toa grimaced upon seeing this, and dodged his master's falling form, striking out with the staff Mantax had given him. Before Pridak could retaliate, he had vanished, and the staff hit the Northern King in the back. That would leave a bruise later, Pyro knew, and he grinned._

_He had to be fast, he knew that. Pridak was one of the fastest beings he was likely to meet on land or in water, and his history lessons had confirmed that fact._

_Pridak whipped around, but saw nothing. He snorted when he realized his __protégé was nowhere in sight. So the boy had learned well. That was good._

_Almost casually, he reached behind himself, effectively blocking the staff that swung at his unprotected back. He then whirled around and used his launcher to wrench it out of Pyro's grasp and throw it away from them. And then he ducked; a vampiric squid shot overhead, just a millimeter away from his dorsal fin, courtesy of the disk launcher in his apprentice's hand._

_He dove down to the bottom again as Pyro went to retrieve his staff, and hid himself in the nearest good spot, smiling slightly as his student came tearing after him a minute later._

_A movement, there! No, not there...there!_

_Or was it over there...? Pyro shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. Taking a deep breath from the Kaukau mask on his face, he closed his eyes, listening to his surroundings. The first thing he'd seen was a stray squid, he saw. The second one was just a little crab._

_And the third..._

_Quick as a flash, he darted over to the clump of weeds and struck down with his long pole. An oddly shaped weapon, one he'd seen and dealt with many many times, flashed up to meet his blow, effectively blocking it. He got a good look at the familiar red markings on the otherwise white surface of his mentor's armor before being thrown off._

"_You found me quick that time." his mentor said, stretching his arms. "Poor defense, though, kid. Don't be so hesitant. If I were a real enemy, you'd be dead right now."_

_His charge glowered, red armor glinting in the poor sunlight in the water. "At least I don't look like a freak, Pridak."_

_Pridak didn't even blink. "You're lucky the water hasn't mutated you yet, Pyro. In a few more years, it probably will. I've never seen a fire-user do so well under water before."_

_Pyro shrugged. "You and the others taught me well."_

_His mentor let out a rare smile. "That we did. And when it comes time for us to fight once again, you will be our most valued soldier. Come now, it is late. The suns are already setting." He began to swim off at an almost leisurely pace, for a group of caves only about half a mile away. Pyro followed, legs kicking as fast as they could in order to catch up. "What's for dinner?"_

X x X

He could feel the thoughts flowing through his head in a virtual river, bringing him all sorts of emotions, some of which he had never felt in his time as Pridak's student. He recognized the first memory as being just before he came to the Barraki; the immeasurable sadness it brought could only mean that.

He was remembering so much more as well, not just his time as one of this island's Toa, but as a Matoran, too. He remembered making masks, and the visits from a tall Toa with a gold mask whose name was Lhikan Mahi.

There were still some things missing though...why was he banished? Nokama said he'd betrayed them...but why? What had they done to him to make him do that?

Vakama shook his head to clear it. He hated not being able to remember much. It almost made him wish he'd never come here. But then, he wouldn't have met Nokama - RE-met Nokama, he reminded himself. He wouldn't have re-met the other Toa Metru, either. Despite the fact that they were all strange and argued like nobody's business, they were some of the nicest beings he was likely to meet in his life.

Onewa was sarcastic, but encouraging. Whenua was a bit blustery, but wise. Nuju was serious, but extraordinarily intelligent. Nokama was overly cheerful, but had an amazing strength of mind. Matau was cocky, but could more than back it up.

Dume was old and tired, but an amazing leader. Natay was loud and brash, but strong and wise as well. Ryoku was childish, but also had excellent leadership skills. Yulia was cold on the outside, but her inner warmth was worth the wait to see. Kiku was an annoying child at times, but she was cute and brightened one's day in any way she could.

And the Matoran made up for their small stature with their strength of heart. They were prepared to sell themselves dearly for their beloved island. It would be a warm day in Ko-Metru before they set down their weapons willingly and surrendered.

Each and every single one of these beings had something to offer in his life that the Barraki couldn't. Not that the Barraki didn't rank high on his list of people, because they did, but they were a race of kings. All they cared about was one day reclaiming their old kingdoms and winning this war - for their own benefit more for than the sake of Turaga Dume and the Matoran. Despite the fact that he could remember all the things they had said to him before his banishment, he still found himself wanting to win this war for them, to keep them safe. Maybe it was the old Toa Metru of Fire in him coming out. He didn't know.

A scream of pain shook him out of his thoughts, and he was up out of his chair immediately, grabbing his disk launcher and running out the door, ignoring Nokama's grunt as she woke suddenly. Whoever had been screaming screamed again, louder this time, piercing the air and hurting his ears. There was only one being who could scream that loud.

Onewa was rushing towards the beach at precisely the same time Vakama was, but he paid no attention to the Toa of Fire. His eyes were fixed firmly on the black and red shape on the beach, standing over the screaming form of Natay Hordika.

Vakama gave a yell and fitted a disk from the backpack Dume had given him into his launcher, and fired it at Shinoda. To his surprise, Shinoda blocked it with a sword almost casually. The sword froze over as the disk took effect, but he smashed it against the ground and the ice shattered.

The Toa of Stone's attack had more effect. The sand leapt up and slammed into Shinoda's chest, forcing him back into the shallows. He slashed at it, but couldn't fully repel it. Eyes narrowed, he lifted his sword like a lance.

Vakama gave a running leap and slammed into Onewa's back as the corrupt Fire Toa threw the sword he was holding straight at the Stone Toa. It flew overhead to thunk into the sand. As it landed, Vakama fired another disk. Shinoda grunted in pain as a small explosion sounded, causing sand and water to fly and slosh around. He clutched his chest and grimaced, feeling pieces of the explosive disk embedded in his chest. Bleeding.

He reached and drew another sword from a holster on his back, and just in time. He was just able to parry Onewa's proto piton that came swinging for his face, courtesy of the enraged Stone Toa. This blade was not just one blade - two blades in one hilt, Onewa saw, but he didn't care.

He ducked its overhead jab and rammed both pitons into Shinoda's stomach, then kicking out with one foot to hit him in the same place.

Shinoda brought out yet another blade, one that had seemingly a long tooth sticking horizontally out of the point. He twirled both weapons, one in each hand, as Onewa came at him again.

"Thrill seeker, huh?" the Stone Toa hissed as sparks flew from their clashing weapons.

"No," Shinoda answered, red eyes glittering. "Blood seeker."

Onewa roared in pain as the tooth of the second sword hit him in the shoulder and dug in. Just in time, he brought up his right arm to block the other blade, although more out of reflex than out of direct thought. More sparks flew, and the Stone Toa's eyes flashed. Sand once again attacked the corrupt Fire Toa, who stepped back, although he left his sword in Onewa's shoulder.

Dropping one piton, Onewa gripped the blade and wrenched it out with a grunt of pain. Blood spilled out of the wound, but he didn't notice. Shinoda's eyes widened slightly, before he smirked. "You are just like me. A heartless murderer."

The words struck Onewa hard, and he flinched. Heartless? He'd been called heartless before, hadn't he? His whole life. The way he could make decisions so easily about anything and everything made others believe that he had no emotion for those he made the decisions about. The way he promised Xia to Pridak, for example. But that wasn't heartlessness, that was diplomacy. And wisdom. Xia needed a different leader than these crazy Vortixx women, and if Pridak were that leader, then so be it.

Heartless would be what this being was doing, being so calm about killing and taking lives. Someone was dying right now, and the fact that Shinoda Tora didn't care was heartless.

"I am not HEARTLESS!" he screamed, and the sand exploded from underneath Shinoda's feet. It carried him upwards in a reverse waterfall of sorts, forming into the shape of two fists that rammed into the Sword Hunter's form mercilessly.

"Onewa, stop!" Vakama shouted, and Onewa froze. Shinoda crashed into the ocean, sending water up in a large plume, and then resurfaced, coughing up water. Instead of threatening them or coming back for more, as they expected, he merely smiled. "I look forward to dealing with you again, heartless one," he said, and trudged out of the water and to the cliffs, where a single small boat was tied.

Onewa allowed his attention to return to the problem at hand. His eyes widened at the amount of red on the sand, but he held the sickness he felt at it in and knelt at the wounded Hordika's side.

Vakama pressed his cloak to her wound, issuing hasty orders. "Go inform Queen Yulia about this, then go to Turaga Dume's office and let him know what just happened. I'll carry her to the Ga-Metru clinic. Go!"

"No," Onewa replied. Vakama's eyes narrowed, and the Stone Toa reflected bitterly that it was about time the inner leader in his friend came out. "I gave an order," the Fire Toa said, sounding just like his mentor.

"No," Onewa repeated. "YOU go tell Dume about it. _I_ will bring her to Yulia, or better yet, Nokama. Is she up and about yet?"

"Yes," Vakama said, "but--"

"Look, I GET that you're doing your job, but I have to do this!" Onewa snapped. "You're a faster runner than me, so it makes more sense that you be the one to tell Dume. Plus, I'm stronger than you, so I should be the one to carry her. That make sense, oh fearless leader?"

For a minute, it looked as though Vakama might attack him, but then the Fire Toa chuckled. "Good logic. Hurry though, she's bleeding too much to hang on too much longer!"

Onewa nodded, and Vakama sped off, kicking up sand. The Stone Toa turned his attention back to his burden and wrapped her more tightly in Vakama's cloak, picking her up and hurrying as fast as he could towards the clinic.

X x X

Three hours later, Yulia shook her head. "It's pretty bad, Dume," she said quietly. "That monster cut right through the bone and armor of her shoulder. I had to remove what was left of it."

"So...there was no way you could have healed it?" Dume asked weakly, feeling sick.

"No." she said. "Too much had been cut through for that. If he hadn't severed the bone, then maybe, but he did. All that was keeping her arm attached to her when your Onewa brought her to me was some organic parts and a bit of armor."

At this, Dume went a noticeable shade of green, and averted his gaze, staring at the floor. "Which arm was it?"

"The right one." she said, and he breathed a sigh of relief. "...at least she's left handed...can your people forge very well?"

"You mean a prosthetic?" she asked, surprised. He nodded. "Yes. As much as I hate to admit it, we really do need her, and she can't fight with only one arm. So answer my question. Can they forge a prosthetic arm?"

Yulia's eyes flashed, and he sensed he'd gone too far. "Do you take us for fools?" she snapped. "Of COURSE they can! If the Shadowed One could have a new arm made for that Lariska of his, then we can make one for your Natay. Nokama managed to get her stable and now that we know she'll live, there's no other work I can do for her. I will have my people begin work on that arm immediately."

"Please do." Dume said tiredly, and walked through the door of the room Natay was in. Nokama lifted a finger to her lips and went back to soaking the Hordika's forehead with a damp cloth. The Turaga winced as he looked at the bandage wrapped around her shoulder.

"How is she?" he asked quietly, noticing her ragged breathing.

Nokama managed a smile. "Not too good, but she'll live. I made sure of that." She fingered the bandage still resting around her waist as she spoke. "After all, if I could survive a stab wound, I'm sure she'll survive this."

"Natay never did anything by halves," Dume sighed. "She'll probably tell me to cut the other arm off just to make it even." He blinked as Nokama giggled. "I really don't see what's so funny, young miss. We nearly lost an ally here."

"It's nothing!" she laughed, but when he glared at her, she said, "Oh alright! You just sound so much like a father right now!"

Dume blinked again, shocked. "A father? To HER? Heaven forbid I'd ever have the dishonor! Natareda Mahi's father probably threw himself off a cliff the day she was born, mark my words. Even as a Toa Mahi she was an extraordinary amount of trouble. Her and that Nidhiki were the biggest pair of troublemakers this island has ever seen, with the possible exception of Matau. Every week they would get into some new trouble. Once they brought a fully grown Kavinika alpha female into my office, and you know why? They wanted to know what to do with it! Darn thing nearly tore my office apart and then jumped out the window and Nidhiki had to dive after it to go save it. I swear, no pair of mischief-makers ever existed, before or after!" He glared as she laughed again.

"You loved all of the Toa Mahi, though," she said. "All of them were like your children."

Dume sighed. "As much as I hate to admit it, sometimes it did seem like that. They were young when they came here, young and full of dreams, much like you and your friends. They took care of the Kanohi Dragon, though, so I was grateful to have them here. Mahi Nui was destroyed shortly after they left it, you know. They had nowhere else to go, so I offered them a home here, and they accepted."

"How did they die?" Nokama asked. "They were so strong...how come by the time I became a Toa, only Lhikan was left?"

"They were just killed off," Dume shrugged. "One after the other. We couldn't explain it. Missions would take them away from the island, and that was that. We didn't know they were dead at first, of course, and it wasn't until Toa Vastor was killed right in the harbor there that we knew what was going on."

"Vastor was the Toa of...?"

"He was Stone." he told her. "A very sarcastic being, much like Onewa is. Or at least, he was until Rostu died. Rostu was the Toa of Plasma, a very odd creature indeed...he was the first one to go, you know. Tuyet had already been banished, but Rostu was the first one of the Toa Mahi to die. He closed the gates to the Dark Hunter fortress during our last battle there, and they got him." He shook his head sadly. "Vastor was never the same after that. Very gloomy and withdrawn he became. Never spoke, never smiled. He threw himself into missions, and by the time he died, it was very clear that he was doing whatever it took, short of suicide, to die."

"So he died...in the Ga-Metru harbor?" Nokama asked weakly. She didn't know why, but the thought of a Toa dying there made her feel almost ill.

"Yes. Just returned from a mission, and you'll never guess who was on that mission with him."

"Who?"

"Would you believe me if I said Takua?"

"So Toa Vastor died to protect...?"

"Yes. Takua owes his life to Toa Vastor's actions, although he'll never know it. Being unconscious for the better part of the battle between Vastor and Eliminator, he never got to see himself be saved. According to him when he finally woke up, Eliminator had chased them for several mios and finally caught up to them in the harbor. But Vastor's death opened our eyes to what was going on."

"How many Toa were left by then?"

Dume looked at his feet. "...two. Lhikan and Kaylani were the only two who could really be called 'Toa' anymore by that time. First went Rostu, at the Dark Hunters' fortress, then Shruikan, Raura, Kroova, Terios, Teeboe, Aruna, Vastor, Kaylani...I never saw anyone cry as hard as Aruna did the day Terios died. Poor lady...they were married, you see...and dear me. Poor children." He shook his head. "Terios was murdered right in his observatory in Ko-Metru, and our one consolation was that he brought the killer down with him. But when it's one of your best friends that's gone, does that make the pain any less?"

"No." Nokama said quietly. "It doesn't. I could only imagine how I'd feel if Nuju or Onewa or...or Vakama were to die. Or Whenua or Matau. I wouldn't be able to bear it. Even when Vakama was just banished, I..." she trailed off. She cleared her throat. "Um. Um...yes. Natay will live, but the sooner that new arm comes, the better."

Dume bowed stiffly and straightened. "Thank you for your time, Toa Nokama."

She nodded back, smiling slightly. "Not at all, Turaga."

X x X

The Shadowed One smiled and removed his hand from the head of his captain, then proceeded to amble around him slowly in a circle. "Excellent work, my Captain Shinoda." he said. "Excellent, excellent work."

"She is not dead," Shinoda growled. "They came before I could finish her off. The one that sounds like Lhikan, and the one that is as heartless as me."

"Their names are Vakama and Onewa." the Shadowed One said. "You - or rather, your partner - fought Vakama before. Ten years ago, at the height of Sidorak's power, Vakama was weak, both in mind and in body. He fell to Roodaka's power as easily as a Ruki fish will fall before a Takea. No longer is he weak, my captain. Pridak made sure of that."

"I can kill him," Shinoda said eagerly. "He escaped me last time, but with your permission, I will--"

"No!" The sharp reprimand shut his mouth. "He escaped you last time due to a timely intervention by Toa Nokama. And he has had time to study you, not once, but twice. Possibly three times, if you count the day Voël was killed. Have you taken the opportunity to study him as well?"

"He fights well enough when on his own." Shinoda said. "He had Mano pinned and the Nui Rama puppet destroyed within a minute of their battle. But it's his anger that makes him strong. He gets stronger as his anger increases."

The Shadowed One smiled. "And that is his weakness. Anger increases strength, but it also clouds the mind. He is the complete opposite of you, my heartless murderer. You fight without feelings, he fights because of feelings."

"Is stronger now, this Shinoda of yours." Tsuyayaka put in.

He turned to face her, eyes reflecting the dim light of their cabin. "He is indeed, my dear, and all thanks to that wonderful machine of yours. I have never had a warrior quite like him. To take down Natay Mahi the way he did! She forced herself halfway into our fortress, two thousand years ago, and it took five Hunters to bring her down for Roodaka's...experimentation. Shinoda here, under the influence of your machine, took her down alone. Excellent!"

The Vortixx queen smiled, soaking in the praise like a sponge. "Mm. Too kind, Shadowed One. Too kind. Flattery does not get you anywhere, especially not with a Vortixx. We are masters of flattery."

"It's not flattery if it's true, my dear," he replied. "Now, what was it you wished to discuss with me?"

Her eyes sparkled. "Want to bring Kanohi Dragon here."

He straightened up immediately, back rigid. "No! I told you before, that thing will do more harm than good. I want to control this island, not destroy it."

"Will control the Dragon." Tsuyayaka said. "Just need proper motivation. Can fly, and breathe fire. And claws and teeth. Took twelve Toa Mahi to defeat it last time, Shadowed One. Only six Toa Metru. Not enough. Only half of what is needed."

"I know they wouldn't be able to defeat it, but that's not the point!" he said. "My point is that WE wouldn't be able to control it either. If it gets out, what will--"

"Kanohi Dragon will answer to me." she said firmly. "Have tamed it."

"Oh really?" the Shadowed One raised a brow as Shinoda watched silently. "And how do you do that?"

Tsuyayaka smiled. "Learning much from the Makuta. He used infected masks on one of your Hunters once, yes?"

"He did," the Shadowed One muttered. "I still need revenge for that as well."

"Infected mask will work on Kanohi Dragon. Mask can be dipped in...chemicals to make it obedient to me and only me."

"And...how will that help us in battle? Surely you will not be out there with us when we storm them."

She smiled brighter. "I will ride the Kanohi Dragon into your big battle, and the Matoran will fear us. Wings, claws, teeth, tail, fire breath, all more than enough to strike fear into such tiny hearts! Not even Pridak or King Ryoku will stand before Kanohi Dragon and win!"

Finally, he smiled. "If it works, why not try it then, eh? When will it be here?"

"Is already here. On other ship, being contained, fed sleeping herbs to keep calm."

He glared a bit at that. "You were planning this all along?"

She merely gave him a demure smile. "Surprised you did not think I would. I am Vortixx, Shadowed One. Change of plan is nothing to Vortixx, especially not Vortixx queen."

"Excellent," he grinned. "At this rate, it doesn't matter that we lost two of our five ships. We still have enough Vortixx and Hunters to give them something to think about, and more still on the way."

"Six ships," she said. "Three with more weapons from Xia, three with more Vortixx and Dark Hunters. Turaga Dume will rue the day his Toa humiliated Roodaka!"

"As they will the day they gave Nidhiki and Krekka to Makuta to devour," the Shadowed One added. "And after Metru Nui is ours, we march on Destral and the Brotherhood of Makuta!"

"What about Icarax?" Tsuyayaka asked. "Mighty Makuta he is. Possibly stronger than Makuta of Metru Nui."

The Shadowed One shrugged. "With our combined forces and any we manage to recruit from this island or Skyde-Trofast, who could stand against us? Not even the Brotherhood of Makuta would be able to defeat us. Icarax and Silarial would fall before our might!"

"Silarial is peaceful Makuta," Tsuyayaka said. "Young female. Makuta of...?"

"She is the Makuta of a place called Voya Nui," he told her. "And yes, she is peaceful and very young. That doesn't mean she's helpless, however, and if it comes down to it, she will fight. But even with the other Makuta, she wouldn't stand a chance. She is weak without them, she is weak with them. The weakest of the Makuta. Pathetic, really."

"Weak for a Makuta is still strong for other beings." she replied. "Silarial is young, will learn soon enough. Or perhaps she will not...if she does not live to see her thousandth birthday," She grinned slyly. "March on Destral immediately after done with Metru Nui. You kill Icarax, I will kill Silarial. And together, we kill Makuta of Metru Nui."

She stuck out a hand, and the Shadowed One took and shook it. Yet another deal between the two tyrants was made.

"By the way, Shadowed One...what makes Silarial so interesting that you mention her with Icarax?"

He smiled wryly. "What better way to harm a being than to attack the heart? I want the Makuta of Metru Nui to be in as much pain as possible before he dies. If that means I must kill his offspring in front of him, then so be it."

"She is...offspring of him?" she asked, surprised. "Silarial is his spawn?" She looked horrified at the very thought. "Disgusting."

He snorted. "Despite appearances, anything he creates, he holds in extremely high value. Look at the Rahkshi. He nearly killed Eliminator for killing a few Rahkshi once, and they're nothing but armored mealworms. To kill a fellow Makuta, especially one that he created, would be murder to him."

"One of your Hunters tried to steal a Makuta's power," she reflected. "Your Conjurer, I am believing. That did not work."

"Of course it didn't. Conjurer was a fool for trying to do that, and he paid for it with a thousand years of coma. The Makuta of Zakaz personally dropped him off on Odina after that, with a warning never to cross him again. It was really quite embarrassing."

She snorted. "I am sure. No Vortixx would ever be so stupid. A wonder Makuta of Zakaz did not kill him."

"One of your Vortixx made the mistake of allying with a Makuta, and look where it got her," he shot back. "He won't give Roodaka back to you, will he? And she's the one you want to succeed you."

"You have one of my Vortixx here. Murderer of his parents, wants to kill Roodaka too, no doubt." Tsuyayaka sniffed. "Can't let him. Must kill him before he can."

"And I told you a thousand times, Mano is mine now. He gave up his allegiance to Xia when he ran away. He's told me the story, you know. His parents denied him the chance to prove himself and to become an adult in society, and that drove him over the edge. And, as I understand, your precious Roodaka was the reason he was a mute when he came to us. It took our best skills to heal his throat."

She shrugged. "Have it your way. I will not kill Mano, Shadowed One, but mayhap one of my Vortixx will. His mother Kino was my best guard, and many were fond of her. Revenge is wanted."

"Hm." he muttered. "You'll find my Hunters a bit harder to kill than Matoran, my dear."

"Likewise, Shadowed One. My Vortixx are much harder to chew than Hunters are. Victory will be ours, not yours."

He grinned. "I thought this was supposed to be a team effort."

"After Destral, we will see whose might is bigger," she vowed. "It will be Xia who wins the contest. I am sure of that."

X x X

"O little one of darkness,  
Art thou to die?  
Just when all was well  
And the world is as I

O little one of darkness  
Death, doom, and despair  
Why do you hurt this way  
Beyond such compare?

Is it because of what he did to you  
Leaving you all alone?  
Like the shadow deep inside  
That eats away your home."

Mano sang softly in the dark of the room he shared with Shay and Shinoda, not bothering to turn the lamp on as the suns went down. He was totally fine with darkness. It offered a perspective that light did not. Things were softer in the dark. Less sharp, less likely to blind with harsh brightness. Soft and mellow.

One long finger ran along his former apprentice's cheek, and he began the second half of his song. As usual, he was slightly off-key, but by now he didn't care. This wasn't the sing-song tone he used with his puppets when he worked on them. He was actually singing right now, and being serious about it.

"With blood on your hands  
And a soul like the earth  
Where is the one you've loved  
From the day of your birth?

You have killed  
Once again, you cry  
And now that he is dead  
You too want to die.

Do not fear the wind  
Thunder or the rain  
Only fear yourself  
And the little thing known as pain."

He paused in singing. "When you wake up, Shay Moonsilk, you are so dead for making me worry like this." he promised lightly, and then fell to humming, having finished his song. "Mm...so, so, so dead."

"...that's a nice wake up present." Lariska deadpanned from the doorway, and he stuck his tongue out at her. She snorted at his childish antics. "I see the apology didn't go too well. You managed to put her into a coma. Mano, I said to APOLOGIZE to her, not practically kill her. Or are they the same thing now?"

"Oh HA," Mano said. "Ask my dear partner Shinoda what happened. But, since I'm so nice, I'll just tell you. She had a run-in with Shin and somehow, my Kavinika puppet's teeth wound up in her arm. And that's what happened."

Lariska raised a brow, but didn't push the subject. The Vortixx was in a bad mood, and she had no wish to deal with it right now. "Whatever. Just make sure she wakes up soon. By the way, that queen of yours is insane."

"She's not my queen." Mano said, "But yes, she IS pretty crazy, isn't she? Why'd you say so?"

"She wants to use the Kanohi Dragon, and the Shadowed One is letting her," Lariska explained tiredly. "We're all doomed."

Mano shrugged. "Eh, bound to happen sooner or later. Who knows, maybe one of those Toa or Matoran will bring it down."

"It took twelve Toa to merely subdue it. Six Toa wouldn't be enough to give it an itch."

"Lalala," he said lightly. "If all you wanted was to complain, Lariska, don't bother. I'm too busy watching for signs of life from Sleeping Beauty, here." He placed his chin on his hands and proceeded to watch Shay very closely, and Lariska knew the conversation was over. Well, there goes that thought. She'd hoped he would care enough about the imminent threat the Kanohi Dragon proposed to help her rid the Shadowed One's thoughts of using it. Apparently not.

It seemed like she had no other choice than to go with this, then, she thought bitterly. Possibly a Kanohi Dragon's lunch. Goody.

Once she was gone, Mano chuckled. "She's a funny one," he told Shay, "but there's no need for you to go getting jealous now. I don't love her, like I told you a while ago when I showed you my collection. I have someone else on my mind right now, and her name isn't Lariska."

He shivered, feeling a cold breeze coming in through the window. Pity it was broken, and even more of a pity that it was his fault. He hadn't meant to break it, but it was hard to control Rhotuka spinners. The one he'd "borrowed" from Vanisher's room had gone haywire when he fired it, and after a few minutes of being forced to dodge about the room, it had finally shot through the window.

Surely no one would mind if he went to bed, right? Body heat and all that, and she WAS in his bed, after all. His bed was the only one big enough to accommodate him, being as tall as he was.

And being Mano, he didn't care about the assumptions others might make if they witnessed two beings in the same bed. So what if people thought they were in love and/or engaged to be married? It was true in a sense, so it didn't matter. And wouldn't that be a thorn in Shinoda's side when he saw that once again his partner had reaped benefits where he'd been completely luckless?

He could envision himself and Shay in a bed alright, and it wasn't any one of these in the room. It was the one he used to have in his old room in his parents' house back on Xia, when he was young, and she was holding him in her sleep and smiling against his chest. OK, so maybe he DID miss his old life just a little bit, but only because of his mother. Kino had been strict with him, but she WAS the only being to show him any semblance of love and kindness back then, and as much as he hated to admit it, he missed when she was gone. He had been the one to kill her, of course, and she deserved it for not letting him climb the Mountain and finish his adulthood rites, but that didn't stop him from having the odd childish rush of loneliness and need for a comforting touch every now and again.

After his throat was damaged, she had punished him with a hard slap, and then held him for the rest of the night, singing him to sleep. He missed her so much right now it didn't seem possible. Shay was nothing like Kino had been, but he still felt comforted by her body next to his right now. She was warm, and he wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her close to him, smiling when he felt her breath on his chest. Carefully so as not to hurt or jar her, he placed her right arm over his side so it really felt like she was holding him back. Unconsciously, her grip on him tightened, and she made a small sound before quieting down.

Mano let a happy smile cross his face at that. What did it matter that a crazy war was happening right in front of them, or that they were part of it? Not even thoughts of his sister could distract him from the contentment he felt right now.

"Hm...small..." he murmured and settled down more comfortably under the blanket, Shay still clutched firmly to his chest, almost like a toy. "Small and warm. Like me."

He remembered his mother telling him that he was small but warm at one point in his life. He must have been very young, he reflected, not much more than a few years old, because in the memory, his mother dwarfed him by quite a lot. The difference here was that Shay was fully grown, but he still made her look small in comparison. It suited him just fine. She was small enough to fit in his arms perfectly, something he rather enjoyed.

With a smile on his face, he allowed himself to drift off to sleep, not caring about any of the consequences any of his actions, past, present, or future, could bring. All he cared about was that he had her with him, and she wasn't glaring at him or ignoring him. She was - albeit unconsciously - holding him back, and the fact that she was doing it naturally only gladdened his heart more.

It showed that even after what he had done to hurt her, she still cared about him.

X x X

"_Is it over yet?  
Let me in."  
--Breaking Benjamin, "Breath"_

X x X

**AN: Feel free to hate the Saya all you wish, for she deserves to be hated for taking so darn long to update! XD Like I said before, though, I really have no control over the wildfires that happen around here, so it's really NOT my fault! Ha!**

**God, I really need to finish this soon. It's starting to wind down though, and I'm pretty sure the end's almost near. I couldn't resist mentioning Icarax, though. If there was ever a totally awesome villain, it is him. Seriously. What's better than a cocky enemy? Nothing, that's what!**

**OK, I need some opinions though. What do YOU guys think should happen? I aim to please, and I'm not promising anything, but I really want to know where YOU think this is going / where you think this SHOULD be going. Please? XD**

**Review, please!**

**PS: Yes I wrote that song that Mano was singing. It's an older one of mine, and one of the few poems of mine that I actually LIKE. Haha.**


	23. Rahkshi Do Not Like Flowers

**Don't blame me for the lateness of this chapter - OK, so you can blame me. Due to schoolwork piling up, I'm no longer allowed on the computer during the week, so I can't really write. I do apologize, though.**

**Gotta thank **_**Zim'sMostLoyalServant**_** - he reminded me of a VERY important plot point, one that works in just nicely with this story. Thanks so much! XD**

**Disclaimer: Anyone you don't recognize as canon belongs to me. Shay Moonsilk belongs to **_**Shay Moonsilk**_**. Siahta belongs to **_**Sylla Shadowfrost**_**. "Breath" belongs to Breaking Benjamin.**

**Summary: He had lost everything that was dear to him. First, he lost his brothers. Second, he lost his love. Then, the entire city turned on him. And finally, he lost his dream. The only thing left for him to lose was his memory. And he did just that. After the Visorak war, Vakama is banished from Metru Nui forever. Ten years later, Odina and Xia have joined forces against Metru Nui, who are in desperate need of help. The revival of an ancient team of warlords, who have adopted a new member into their midst, just may be the key to winning this war. The question is, how to get them to agree? **_**Sensation washes over me, I can't describe it. Pain I felt so long ago, I don't remember.**_** "Who are you? Why are you calling me that? That's not my name. And why do you keep saying you love me?"**

**The Road Not Taken ****  
****By: Saya Moonshadow**

"_So sacrifice yourself   
And let me have what's left   
I know that I can find   
The fire in your eyes..."_

X x X

"You're positive that's what you heard? You're not mistaken?"

"_No, not at all. I know EXACTLY what I heard, My Lord."_

"For your sake, you better hope you do." Icarax frowned. "If I find out you've lied, Vanisher--"

"_I haven't lied!"_ the spy cried hastily, then glanced around to make sure no one had heard him. _"Listen, I need the money now; I have to get out of here before they get us all killed! Tsuyayaka's gonna use the Kanohi Dragon, and--"_

Icarax snorted. "Let her try to use that thing on us. I'll rip its legs off and feed them to it." A hand laid itself on his arm, and he spared its owner a glance. She looked worried, and her voice shook when she spoke. "Icarax...this is worth listening to, don't you think? What if they really do manage to win and march on us?"

"Destral moves, Silarial." he deadpanned at her. "They'd be hard pressed to find it at any time, and their army sizes take feeding. They'd never be able to support themselves and find us in time."

Vanisher fidgeted, but neither Makuta saw him. However, he did not mention that the Shadowed One in fact DID know how to find Destral. And quite easily, too. He valued his life; that knowledge would likely make Icarax so angry that he would kill him just to blow off steam.

"But assuming they did," Silarial argued, "we should still be prepared for them, right?"

Icarax patted her head, making her scowl. "How cute. Daddy's little baby is trying to be a big girl. Leave the Shadowed One and Tsuyayaka to me and Spiriah, Silarial. Go play with your dolls."

"Only if you give them back," she replied. "I can help!"

"Vanisher," Icarax said, and the Dark Hunter snapped back to attention. _"Yes sir?"_

"Would you say Turaga Dume and his force could win this war by themselves? That is, without outside help?"

Vanisher looked thoughtful. _ "Perhaps...they have Toa, Matoran, and Skyde-Trofastians on their side as soldiers and commanders...but we haven't used our full force yet. And there are more ships coming soon, the Shadowed One says. And the queen will be using the Kanohi Dragon. So...no. Most likely not."_

Icarax sighed. "How aggravating...so if we want to be 'totally prepared' as Little Miss Snob here insists, we have to help them win?"

"Don't forget what my father says," Silarial warned. "There are one thousand ways a Makuta can use to kill you, and nine hundred and forty-one of them hurt. It'll be no trouble to help them."

"So what do the other fifty-nine of them do? Tickle?" Icarax asked, sounding bored. "Your dad's strong, Silarial, but I'm in charge while he's away, and what I say, goes. Why don't you go back to Voya Nui and go fix the mess over there, eh?"

"Turaga Jovan is dead," she said. "There's nothing but bad over there right now...I don't want to go back yet. Father's Cataclysm ruined the island completely."

"Oh boohoo, Matoran and some old Turaga died." Icarax snapped. "Turaga are nothing but old has-beens who're just waiting around to get killed. It happened to Turaga Lhikan; that should be more than enough proof of my words."

He looked at Vanisher and smiled, but Vanisher shivered all the same. "Well done. You'll get your money in due time, traitor. Just let us know when the action starts so we can nip in and tamper with a few things."

"_Yes sir."_ Vanisher mumbled, and the connection was broken.

Icarax smirked, still looking at the blank screen that had previously held the nervous face of their spy. "Too easy. Way too easy. Sometimes I wish I weren't so strong, but then again, that's even less fun." He looked at Silarial. "So, what are you gonna do now, Miss Fussy Armor? Gonna go cry to Daddy?"

Silarial rolled her eyes. "No," she said scornfully. "I'm gonna go play with the Rahkshi."

He snorted. "You spoil those beasts. They're tools, not pets. They can amuse themselves, you know."

"So?" she asked. "They're nicer to be around than certain others."

He frowned. "That's not nice. It's not Spiriah's fault he's so undesirable, right? I just might have to tell him you said that. Better watch out, or he'll turn you into a Skakdi."

She gave him a dull look. "I was talking about you, Icarax. And unless Spiriah wants to deal with my father, he won't go near me with energized protodermis."

Icarax laughed uproariously. "Daddy's Little Girl through and through, Silarial! You heard our spy, Tsuyayaka's after YOU after she's through with Metru Nui. And Daddy won't be around to save your neck like he did after the Cataclysm."

She looked vaguely worried at this; after all, she WAS the weakest of the Makuta. And the youngest. With age came power and wisdom, and she was lacking in both when compared to the others in the Brotherhood of Makuta. And what Icarax had said was true: if the Makuta of Metru Nui hadn't come to her rescue on Voya Nui after the Visorak Wars, she would have died. The same force that killed Turaga Jovan did damage to her, and broke her armor. Without that armor, she couldn't survive. She wasn't yet strong enough to survive as just a spirit; she needed that armor. If her father hadn't come and sealed her armor up when he did, she would have died.

It was a rather sobering thought.

Icarax took advantage of her preoccupation to add more salt to the wound and say, "Sucks being weak, huh?"

She glared at him, then turned on her heel and marched off without another word. He laughed again, which only angered her more. Oh well, sucks to be her. Not like he was in any danger should anything go wrong and the Dark Hunters and Xia attacked: he was too strong for them to do anything more than perhaps scratch his armor. Silarial, on the other hand, was weak enough to be nearly killed because the drawbridge style door to the Kanohi Ignika's lair had fallen on her.

He frowned and returned his attention to the screen and ordered, "Map of Metru Nui, on." The frown deepened when the map popped up, although he looked more annoyed than worried. "Let's see...how best to mess things up? Nothing too big, I guess, I still want to see some action...hm. Perhaps a storm during the final charge...yes, that's it. A typhoon should do things quite nicely!"

X x X

"I hate being a Makuta sometimes," Silarial complained at the black and red Rahkshi sitting in front of her. She tightened the bow she'd tied around its neck and sat back, still sulking. "They all think I'm weak because I can't survive without armor yet."

The Rahkshi, whom had been christened "Shadrahk", rolled his eyes, fidgeting with the ribbon. "Perhaps they are insecure themselves." he suggested. Speech in a Rahkshi is very rare, but Shadrahk was lucky enough to have a level 7 kraata, which allowed for speech.

Silarial shook her head and continued her game of dress-the-Rahkshi-up. "No, that's not it," she said. "They think they're so cool because they can live as spirits and I can't. I'm not old enough yet. I hate it!"

Shadrahk shrugged as best he could. "Then perhaps, sister, the wisest course would be to get stronger. Even Master started out weak - no creature is born all-powerful. And Icarax is far more arrogant than any others in the group. He taunts Master quite frequently. If not for that he is such an asset to them, I think Master would have killed him long ago." He glanced down at the wilting flowers in his hands and wished they were his staff instead. But there was no stopping Silarial when she was in the mood. He'd long since learned to grin and bear it.

"I would have killed him long ago, asset or not," she mumbled, and stepped back to admire her handiwork. A Rahkshi bedecked with flowers and ribbons is unusual, but where the Brotherhood of Makuta is involved, anything is possible. "But I don't care what happens, so long as we don't have to fight the Shadowed One...Vanisher said he's going to try to take over our island if he beats Metru Nui. The Dark Hunters are so..."

"Uncivilized? Insane? Disgusting? Unrefined? In need of quick and painful death? There are several things they are, these and more." Shadrahk said and began to pick the flowers off of himself. "To them, the prospect of money is much more appealing than appearance. How they manage to have so many clients still is amazing."

Silarial laughed. "Father used to employ them...before he ate Nidhiki and Krekka. They were so scared, Father said..."

"I cannot speak from experience, but I think you too would be very scared if a Makuta were to try to eat you." Shadrahk said dryly.

She flicked him on the nose and replaced some of the flowers he had removed, making him sigh. "I AM a Makuta, remember? And I don't think any of them would like to eat me."

"You would stick in their throats and choke them," Shadrahk agreed, then got up and shook himself, causing the flowers and ribbons to fall off in a veritable shower of color. "Now, if you excuse me, sister, I am going to go hunting. Good night."

"G'night, Shadrahk," Silarial called after his retreating form and waved. Then, sighing, she began to clean up the flowers. Once she was done, she retreated back into the fortress, the door slamming behind her.

X x X

Dume ducked as a formerly potted plant was hurled in his direction; the plant hit the wall with a SQUASH and slid to the floor, leaving a dirty stain on the formerly clean wall. The Turaga straightened up and gave the thrower a stern glare, narrowing his eyes. "Natareda, that was most inappropriate--"

"YOU THINK I CARE?!" Natay screeched, and he winced as her voice hit his ears. "DO YOU SEE WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO ME?!" She gestured to her bandaged shoulder. "Look. Survey. Inspect. See. I'm lacking an appendage, you old geezer!"

"So I have known," he said dryly. "Natareda, calm yourself--"

"AND NOW HE EXPECTS CALMNESS!" Natay howled, tearing at her ears with her remaining hand. "OF ALL THINGS, WHY DID _THIS_ CHOOSE TO HAPPEN TO ME?!"

"Will you just be quiet and let me explain something--"

"QUIET, HE SAYS--"

"Natareda, don't make me resort to desperate measures--"

"VIOLENCE! YOU WANT VIOLENCE, I'LL SHOW YOU VIOLENCE! NO QUARTER ASKED OR GIVEN, AND TORPEDOES ARE THE LEAST OF IT ALL! I'LL - _MMFFFF_!"

"Thank you, Toa Onewa," Dume said gratefully to the Stone Toa as blessed silence fell. Onewa grunted, then yelped as Natay bit his hand, which was shoved into her mouth, effectively muffling her rather loud voice. He glared at her, and she responded by slobbering over his hand.

"Now, before Onewa lets go, let me EXPLAIN something, Natareda." Dume narrowed his eyes again, and rolling her own, Natay nodded. "Good. Yes, you ARE short an arm. Let's move on. Now, Queen Yulia has informed me that her people are capable of crafting you a prosthetic arm, complete with your precious claws. They are currently building it as we speak - or, in your case, scream." He gave her another reproachful look and continued. "Anyway, as soon as it is finished and attached, you may leave this room and go about your business. Not until."

The Hordika spat Onewa's fist out of her mouth and snapped, "And if I don't feel like obeying you?"

"You'll regret it." Dume replied dryly. "I won't give you your new arm, and you can go through life with only your left. We'll see how well you survive in the mountains with only one arm." He turned and left, followed by Onewa.

"That was harsh." the Stone Toa said. "You know she'd rather die than go through life with only one arm."

"Yes, but it's high time that girl learned some respect for her betters," the Turaga said. "She's lived alone too long; too accustomed to dealing with only her own needs. If someone else wants something, she doesn't care. All she cares about is what SHE wants. Ah well. Better late than never, I suppose. And," he halted and whispered, "just between you and me, I actually WOULD be rather upset if she had died. Heaven knows why."

Onewa grinned. "Ryoku told me she used to be pretty. Perhaps that's why. Or maybe it's her...lovely personality."

Dume snorted. "If you were to grade her on personality alone, she'd have a low F. No, she grows on you. That's all."

Onewa frowned, falling into step behind the Turaga. "...hm."

It was true; the loud Hordika DID tend to grow on a person...but how much could one monster grow on you before you put your foot down? Dume looked at her like a daughter and treated her as such, right down to scolding her for her behavior and fondly calling her spoiled. If that was what Dume felt, then what did he, Onewa feel?

She wasn't pretty, nor was she proper and meek, like the ideal woman he'd always fantasized about.

She was...strange-looking, for lack of a better term. Her idea of proper was rambunctious laughter, and meekness was practically unheard of. She was noisy, and great at creating awkward silences. Not only that, but she was annoying.

Well. His life sucked right about then. If that wasn't infatuation, then he didn't know WHAT was. He kept walking, gradually realizing that Dume was talking to him again. He grimaced. Something about the structure of an arm...

X x X

Matau was a curious being by nature, and it was a rather exasperated Carapar that chased him away from the water for the umpteenth time, threatening severe bodily harm as he did so.

The Toa of Air glared. "I wanna see what's goin' on!" he demanded.

Carapar glared right back. "And I don't care. I may not be the smartest Barraki around, but I'm not completely stupid, Twinkle-Toes. I know what'll happen if you set foot in the water right now, an' I've got my orders. Stay BACK!"

Matau frowned. "Twinkle-Toes? Where did THAT come from?"

Carapar shrugged. "That's what Ehlek called you. It's what we all call you, an' I don't care if it's not your real name. It's what I'm used to callin' you, so get used to it."

The Air Toa puffed himself up indignantly, greatly resembling an irate Gukko bird. "My name is--"

"I just told you that I don't care!" Carapar snapped. He returned to the net he was attempting to repair, muttering.

"Um..."

"What now?"

"Uh..." Matau said. "Where IS Ehlek? I haven't seen-spotted him for days now."

Again, the brown Barraki shrugged. "Dunno. He jus' disappeared. Pridak thinks he's dead, an' that's probably true. If he wasn't, he'd have come back by now. Right now our main priority is revenge, and it'll be on that Amphibax, dirty, filthy, Karzahni spawn spy, he was!" He spat into the water, and Matau twitched.

"But," he went on bravely, "what if he's just lying injured somewhere, waiting for you to save-rescue him...?"

"Impossible." Carapar said. "Something would've eaten him by now. Ask Little Missy next time you see her - weak things don't last long in the sea. Ehlek's dead, and that's the end of it. We'll pay 'em back for his death though, mark my words. Five Barraki - six if you count Pyro - out for blood's not somethin' you want to deal with, Twinkle-Toes."

"I noticed." Matau edged away from the rather violent Barraki. "Um, do you think Vakama--"

"Who?" Carapar asked.

"Well, you call him 'Pyro'. D'you think he'll ever...ever remember? Remember everything that happened before, I mean? Nokama said he'd come stay-live with us if he did..."

"No," Carapar snapped, "I don't. An' even if he did, he wouldn't just leave us. He's next in line for Pridak's throne. We don't have the time or patience to train anyone else. When Pridak dies, his throne goes to Pyro, whether you like it or not."

"He could rule from here!" Matau argued.

The Barraki laughed. "Rule the Northern Realms from HERE? Are you serious? Let me tell you something, Twinkle-Toes - the Northern Realms're nothin' like this island. To rule them, you have to be there, and you have to be the sharpest thing out there. And if you're smart, you won't trust any so-called regents. They'll steal the crown while you're away, and you'll be outta luck." He laughed again.

By this time, Matau was feeling slightly foolish, but also more than a bit angry. If this was what Vakama had had to put up with for a decade, then he respected his fellow Toa for not going crazy! This had to be the most spiteful being - with the possible exception of the Dark Hunters or the Vortixx - he had ever clapped eyes upon. Not only had Carapar mocked him and gotten his name wrong, he had also proved a point in the meanest possible way. None of Matau's teachers when he was younger had been this way. They had each been happy to have someone who was eager to learn under their wing, and had used that to their full advantage, recognizing his potential with the machines they used in their way of life. And then, to cap it all off, Carapar had absolutely no remorse for the death of his colleague - his FRIEND, as far as Matau was concerned.

He felt his temper rising, but managed to contain it and forced a smile, suppressing the twitch in his right eye. "Ah. Many-much thanks, Carapar, for your...wisdom-words. I will take my leave now, if y'don't mind."

"Scram." was all Carapar had to say to this, and it was a rather angry and huffy Matau Metru that hastened away to find someone to complain to.

X x X

Unfortunately, no one seemed in the mood to listen to him complain about Carapar's rudeness. He huffed, crossing his arms and glaring at nothing for a bit as he walked around the various Metrus. At last, something distracted his attention, and he delved into that gladly. That something was Nuju, who was very passionately arguing with someone, who didn't happen to be Whenua.

Matau bit his lip to keep from laughing. The red Toa that his friend was arguing with showed no sign of giving out, and she argued straight back, stamping one foot to emphasize a point.

"I should be allowed to see him!" Siahta shouted. "He was my TEACHER, for Karzahni's sake--"

"All the more reason for you NOT to!" Nuju retorted. "If you look up to him so much, who's to say he won't tell you to do something and you won't do it?"

Siahta's mouth fell open, but she quickly shut it and glared. "I'm not THAT stupid, you idiot! And besides, what could one Toa and one Hordika do against a whole CITY?!"

"Lots." Nuju said. "You forget that his element is Sonics - it could bring down whole buildings with one shot. I'm not going to take that risk."

"Turaga Dume has him locked up." she said. "And anyways, he PROMISED he wouldn't do anything. He keeps his word!"

"How do we know that? We don't. We've dealt with Dark Hunters before, Siahta, and it wasn't the most fun thing I've ever done in my life. They locked me, Whenua, and Onewa up, kidnapped Toa Lhikan when the city needed him most, threatened and killed innocent Matoran, and nearly killed Vakama, Matau, and Nokama by reversing the Chutes' flows. And on top of all that, they were working for our worst enemy - the Makuta! So PLEASE, forgive me if I don't trust Dark Hunters!"

She hadn't expected that to hurt so much, but it did. To hide it, she ducked her head, biting her lip to keep from screaming at him. Instead, she mumbled, "It wasn't their fault."

"How wasn't it their fault?!" Nuju shouted at her, his grip on her wrist tightening to the point of being painful. She squirmed, but he didn't notice. "They were the ones who chose to take that mission, and they paid the price for it!"

"Don't shout at me." Siahta mumbled. "I don't like it." In truth, she couldn't stand it when anyone did that. It made her feel so weak, so insignificant. At least Malvado had never shouted at her unless she REALLY deserved it...

"I wouldn't shout if you didn't deserve it!" Nuju retorted.

At this moment, Matau chose to intervene before any blows were exchanged. He alighted right between them, and the pair staggered back with cries of surprise. He grinned and slung an arm over Nuju's shoulder amiably.

"So, Frosty, picking on girls this early in the morning? That's not too nice of you, especially when they're cute!" He winked at Siahta, who blushed. "I expected better of you, Nuju."

Nuju snorted. "Says the incorrigible flirt." He pushed Matau off of himself and grabbed Siahta's arm again. "Now, if you'll excuse us, Matau, we have to get going. Good day." He dragged the Telekinesis Toa off, and the look on said Telekinesis Toa's face made the Toa of Air burst out laughing.

Still laughing, Matau decided to make his way back to his own Metru for a quick sleep. He was DEAD tired...

X x X

"I hear the wind call your name  
It calls me home again  
It sparks up the fire, a flame that still burns  
Always to you, I will always return..."

Her voice was lovely, Vakama thought as he listened to Nokama sing. It rang out very pleasantly on the warm air of the ocean, in the breeze blowing in from sea. And it was a very nice song, too...

"I still feel your breath on my skin  
I hear your voice, deep within  
The sound of my lover, a feeling so strong  
Always to you, I'll always belong...

Now I know it's true, yeah  
My every road leads to you  
And in the hour of darkness, darling  
Your light gets me through

Wanna swim in your river  
Be warmed by your sun  
Bathe in your waters  
Because you are the one...

I can't stand the distance  
I can't dream alone  
I can't wait to see you  
Yes, I'm on my way home  
I'm on my way..."

A song about coming home. It suited him perfectly. He had gone away ten long years ago, and now he was home, where he...belonged? Did he truly belong here? He was much more comfortable here than he'd ever been in the sea, so did that mean he belonged in Metru Nui, with Nokama and the others?

He was still Pridak's heir - in essence, almost a prince. He couldn't just leave that behind, could he? Even if he were to remember everything, his conscience (not to mention his pride) wouldn't just let him leave Pridak alone like that. So what would happen if he remembered? But if he didn't, then Nokama would die...

"I hear the wind call your name  
The sound that leads me home again  
It sparks up the fire, a flame that still burns  
Always to you, I will always return

Wanna swim in your river  
Be warmed by your sun  
Bathe in your waters  
Because you are the one

I can't stand the distance  
I can't dream alone  
I can't wait to see you  
Because I'm on my way home..."

Was he really the one for her? He definitely felt like it right now. She was so pretty, so kind, even after all he had done in the past to hurt her and the others. The way she clung to him now told him that what was in the song was her feelings on things. Especially him.

And there was his vision about the little ones, the little blue child that had jumped into his arms and that he had loved so dearly...if he wasn't mistaken, she was...

"I hear the wind call your name  
The sound that leads me home again  
It sparks up the fire, a flame that still burns  
Yeah, I'm on my way

I will always return  
Yes, I will always return..."

It was decided. He would stay in Metru Nui, no matter what happened in the future. Maybe it was the sappy atmosphere that was making him think like this, but he had made up his mind, and to Karzahni with anyone who tried to say him nay! As far as Vakama, aka Pyro, was concerned, he was once more a resident of Metru Nui. It had to be admitted: he loved it here, more than anything.

He smiled and listened to Nokama finishing her song, closing his eyes as she sang.

"I've seen every sunset  
And with all that I've learned  
Is to you I will always,  
Always return..."

X x X

Down in the darkest part of one of the Xian ships, the Kanohi dragon snuffled, the aromatic herbs left burning all around its cage filling its nostrils and mouth as it breathed. Its dreams were hardly dreams at all; in fact, one could almost call them nightmares.

Perhaps Queen Tsuyayaka saw fit to keep such a magnificent creature locked up at all times unless it was needed for some destructive purpose, but the dragon could remember a time when it was wild and free...

It remembered in the form of dreams, and a snarl escaped its mouth as its dreams turned to those who had imprisoned it. The red worm with the golden face, and the green worm with red eyes and a merry smile would pay when it escaped from the Vortixx queen. So would the red and green worms' friends; each one of them would die.

The Kanohi dragon had no way of knowing that only one of those it wanted dead was still alive for it to exact its revenge, and if it didn't recognize Natay Hordika, formerly Mahi, who could blame it? All it knew was that it wanted revenge.

A contented purr whistled out as the dream continued, and the red and gold worm was crushed between its jaws, while the green worm fell victim to its stomping clawed feet. Let them bother it now!

...alas, wishful thinking.

Tsuyayaka reached through the bars of its cage and stroked its snout, laughing quietly as it snuffled at her touch. She had ridden it before, and was now proficient at it, but it had never been to battle...a REAL battle anyway. This would be so much fun coming up...she couldn't wait to ride it and destroy all the foolish little idiots who dared to oppose her. On such a beast, no one could prevail. Even Lhikan, such a great and valiant Toa, had only been able to subdue it - not defeat it.

"Subdue" did not equal "defeat" in her book - "defeat" equaled "kill", and that was that. She would defeat Turaga Dume and his pitiful Toa team, and then move on to King Ryoku and his wife and daughter. And then she would take both their armies and march on Destral with them, at the Shadowed One's side...

It was a pleasant dream, and Tsuyayaka enjoyed it almost as much as the Kanohi dragon enjoyed its dreams. Despite her species' natural inclination towards betrayal, she had no intention of betraying the Shadowed One. He was a valuable ally, and quite capable of perfectly matching her army - possibly capable of defeating them. And he had the same dreams that she did. To be the biggest power in the world, to have all the lesser beings cower at the very mention of their names while they ruled with iron claws and fists.

With a sweep of the long cape that forever rested on her body, Tsuyayaka left the Kanohi dragon's room and went back to the boat she shared with the Shadowed One and Ancient, but instead of going to see either of them, she made her way back to her own cabin. Once within, she lovingly caressed the scepter that hung on the wall. The huge red jewel that sat on top of it glowed dimly with energy, and she closed her eyes, remembering the last time she had used its power.

Together with the Royal Scepter of Xia AND the Kanohi dragon, she, Queen Tsuyayaka, was an unbeatable force. She let out a shriek of laughter that quickly turned into an absolute gale of mirth, startling the guards outside her doors.

Woe to any who opposed her!

X x X

"_I'm going all the way   
Get away   
Please."  
--Breaking Benjamin, "Breath"_

X x X

**AN: I am such a sap, but I can't help it. I need more Vakama/Nokama. I'm dying. O-e; XD Sorry!**

**Anyway, here's fifteen pages of **_**The Road Not Taken**_** for you all! Thanks for waiting two and a half weeks. Final battle will be soon, too, so watch out for that...just trying to figure out how to build up to it. I hope you liked the part about the Kanohi dragon, though. That thing's fun to write for. XD Nokama's song was "I Will Always Return" by Bryan Adams, a very nice song, I must say. I like it.**

**Notice how Silarial almost died? Just like her dad, because of a door. Tough luck for the Brotherhood of Makuta, eh!**

**Oooh, and my dad's coming home from a month long business trip tomorrow! I'm so excited! -squeals- I wonder if he's any different?**

**Review me, please!**


	24. When Darkness Comes

**Welcome to my official holiday gift to you all!**

**Greetings! It is officially my two-week-long Christmas break, so updates are TOTALLY in order. However, you had to wait a bit more because I was doing other things that totally did NOT include letting my cousin get me and my big sister obsessed with the MetaKnight/Fumu pairing from **_**Kirby**_**. Totally. It is now my goal to own a Wolfwrath. Or Chilidog, or whatever the hell its name is. Hm, yes.**

**Final battle, beginning here and now!**

**Disclaimer: Anyone you don't recognize as canon belongs to me. Shay Moonsilk belongs to **_**Shay Moonsilk**_**. Siahta belongs to **_**Sylla Shadowfrost**_**. "Breath" belongs to Breaking Benjamin.**

**Summary: He had lost everything that was dear to him. First, he lost his brothers. Second, he lost his love. Then, the entire city turned on him. And finally, he lost his dream. The only thing left for him to lose was his memory. And he did just that. After the Visorak war, Vakama is banished from Metru Nui forever. Ten years later, Odina and Xia have joined forces against Metru Nui, who are in desperate need of help. The revival of an ancient team of warlords, who have adopted a new member into their midst, just may be the key to winning this war. The question is, how to get them to agree? **_**Sensation washes over me, I can't describe it. Pain I felt so long ago, I don't remember.**_** "Who are you? Why are you calling me that? That's not my name. And why do you keep saying you love me?"**

**The Road Not Taken ****  
****By: Saya Moonshadow**

"_You take the breath right out of me   
You left a hole where my heart should be..."_

X x X

"They're advancing already?" Dume looked worried, although for the life of him Ryoku couldn't understand why the Turaga wasn't totally hysterical by now. He knew he would be if he were in Dume's shoes.

"They'll be ready by sunrise." Natay sighed, fidgeting with her prosthetic arm. "Pridak's eager to get going; I think he wants to get this over with an' go home already. Tha's what Carapar told me, anyway." She frowned. "An' he coulda been a bit more polite. Some beings..."

"That doesn't matter." Dume shook his head. "It's been nearly a month since this started. I want it over as well, but we mustn't be hasty. We have to be rational and think things through!"

Ryoku shrugged. "Either way, my people're already lined up for battle. They destroyed a couple of our catapults last time, but we've got plenty left. Not to mention we're weapon masters. If they manage to get onshore - which is possible - together with your Matoran, Dume, we can take 'em."

Dume sighed. "So be it." He bowed his head. "I had hoped it wouldn't come to something like this...an epic battle...but I was mistaken, it seems."

"All good stories have one!" Ryoku said cheerfully, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "No worries, Dume! We'll win this battle and make it into the history books, never you fear. Miss Tay, I assume you've been warmin' that voice of yours up?"

The Hordika nodded. "Yup. More'n one Hunter's gonna go deaf before the day's over, I can promise you that."

Again, Dume sighed and looked at the other, quieter Hordika in the room. "Malvado," he began, "I know I am asking for quite a lot here, but I would ask you to tell me more about the Shadowed One and any way he might be defeated. I will not ask you to fight for us, as I know you are not yet strong enough."

Malvado shrugged. "None of them have my loyalty anymore, not after throwin' me in that cage and starvin' me half to death. But I can't really help you. None of us have ever seen the Shadowed One fight; he let us do the dirty work for him. And we were almost always more than enough for whatever he needed from us." He shrugged again, apologetically. "Sorry."

For the third time, the Turaga sighed. "Huh. Nothing we can do, then." He looked at Ryoku. "Nuju is already in position, as is Matau. The other three Toa Metru are waiting for orders. Vakama is with Pridak. Under no circumstances should you go near them, however. Pridak plans to engage the Shadowed One in direct combat, and would undoubtedly take any assistance other than from Vakama as a direct insult."

"Gotcha," Ryoku said. "Well then, this is it! Couple hours, and we'll be fighting for our lives! Later, Dume."

"Hopefully." Dume said, and the door shut behind both Ryoku and Natay.

X x X

Tsuyayaka smiled as the heavy ladder saddle was buckled onto her still sleeping steed. The hull of the ship was ready to be opened near the top, creating a space for the beast to fly out safely, but she was too busy watching her attendants. The Royal Scepter was already clutched in her hand, and she couldn't WAIT to get down to some serious blighting and smiting with it.

There was no one who could oppose her now, not even the Makuta of Metru Nui.

The beast snuffled as she climbed into place on its back. Through the opened hull, she could see the sun just beginning to rise. Perfect timing.

She kicked it in the side, waking it up with a roar that shook the whole ship. "ON!" she cried, and the dragon, now fully awake, soared through the opening and began to circle through the sky.

Below, on the deck of his own ship, the Shadowed One shielded his eyes against the coming sun and smiled up at her. "It is a day for reckonings." he remarked. Behind him, Ancient bowed his head. "It is indeed," he said lightly in response.

"I want to battle King Ryoku," Zaktan snapped, clenching and unclenching his fists impatiently. "We agreed, remember?"

"Patience, Captain." the Shadowed One said. "You will have your fun once it is time. We still have to make it to shore."

Zaktan grinned. "Easy. While Her Majesty distracts the catapults, we can all pile onshore and kill 'em!"

His boss smiled at him. "What a good idea. As soon as Tsuyayaka is done posturing, we will do just that."

X x X

The unearthly roar that sounded from the ocean woke up the whole of Ga-Metru, and it was a confused, angry, and scared Nokama Metru that gathered her people around her and gazed out at the Kanohi dragon, a mixture of fear and awe in her eyes. She knew what the thing was, having had studied it in the past. The legendary Kanohi dragon! She could hardly believe it was here again, after so many years. Hadn't Lhikan and the Toa Mahi defeated and deported it?

And they had only subdued it. What would happen now that it was back and probably angrier than ever?

Her Matoran were clutching the weapons that had been provided by the Skyde-Trofastians, she noted. Good. They were prepared to fight. She had no doubt that today would decide the fate of this war, ultimately. No doubt at all.

But all thought went out of her head when she saw the Kanohi dragon pull into a dive, right for the manned catapults on the shore.

X x X

The first blood went to the Dark Hunters!

A Skyde-Trofastian soldier was yanked into the air by the Kanohi dragon's claws, his cries quickly stifled by its teeth. Hardly a meal for such a monster. Blasts of dark red energy blew the catapult he had been working to bits, the shards showering his partner mercilessly.

A flaming hunk of metal was sent the dragon's way, but it swerved and dove again, this time taking out a total of three catapults. King Ryoku tightened one fist and scowled, trying to ignore his people's screams and shouts. How could he turn this around?

"King Ryoku!"

"Nokama!" he shouted, gesturing violently at her, "Get away! Get--"

He had no more time for words, as the Dark Hunters and the Vortixx were there. Quickly, he parried the three-pronged blade of the green Skakdi that rushed at him, and lashed out with his own sword. He grunted in anger. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Nokama's hydro-blades flash, and heard a Vortixx scream. At least she was a good fighter...and hadn't she taken out three Rahkshi on her own once?

He sincerely hoped she had retained that kind of skill as he continued to battle the green Skakdi, who leered at him unpleasantly. "King Ryoku, nice to meet you!" the Skakdi snarled. "My name is Captain Zaktan, and I'm here to kill you!"

Ryoku snorted, gripping the two short blades in his hands tighter. "I'm not a king for nothing," he snapped back. "Just try and kill me!"

"With pleasure!" Zaktan roared, and a blade of wind sliced open the kind's shoulder.

X x X

No one quite saw where the Shadowed One had gone, although they didn't really care. They were too busy dealing with their own respective problems and fighting for their lives. All over, Matoran, Dark Hunters, Skyde-Trofastians, and Vortixx were fighting and dying.

No, the Shadowed One was looking for someone, and he wasn't going to stop until he found him.

The Northern King was, as he had thought, on the shore, directing his army of Takea sharks to attack those Vortixx and Hunters still in the water. As soon as he stepped onto the sand though, Pridak's eyes went straight to him. For a moment, neither said anything.

"King Pridak." the Shadowed One said. "An honor."

"Lord Shadowed One." Pridak replied. "I am not so sure if it's an honor."

The Shadowed One laughed. "Perhaps. But let's throw the pleasantries away, shall we?" His eyes narrowed. "Business is so much more interesting."

"If that business concerns your death, then it is," Pridak said, now circling him warily. He nodded at the young red Toa standing by, and the Toa leaped forward, a disk launcher in one hand and a metal staff in the other. "However, allow me to introduce my student, Pyro. He is also known as Vakama Metru, but that is irrelevant."

"Two on one?" the Shadowed One raised a brow. "That's cheating."

"Hardly." Pridak snorted. "Don't pretend you're alone. I can smell your bodyguard. He stinks like a dead body."

"Sentrakh is not quite living." the Shadowed One said lightly, as the mentioned being stepped into view. "Someday I might release him, but for now...well, I need him. Would you pit him against your Pyro there while we...negotiate?"

"Negotiations begin NOW."

Before anyone could blink, both leaders had moved, too fast for the normal eye to follow. Sparks flew where Pridak's shark tooth blades clashed with the Shadowed One's staff, and then they were off again.

Vakama barely had any time to duck as Sentrakh swung at him, but before he could retaliate, a long yellow tentacle wrapped around Sentrakh's middle, yanking him away to where Kalmah and Takadox both waited. The Toa steamed angrily, shouting, "That was MY fight!"

"Help Pridak!" Takadox shouted at him, and struck at Sentrakh. "We'll handle this thing, but Pridak needs help, no matter what he says. Do it!"

_What in the world could be so strong that PRIDAK needed help defeating it?_ Vakama wondered as he attempted to step in on his mentor's battle. "Attempted to" is a good term, because as soon as he did, a staff crashed into his chest, and he felt a few ribs crack painfully as he flew backwards.

Circle, shift, strike. Circle, circle, kick up sand, double strike. When one moved, they were still too fast for him too see, until one stopped running to make a surprise attack on the other.

Not one kick, punch, bite, or hit was taken for granted, and yet, neither showed signs of stopping anytime soon.

Already, blood was hitting the sand while all around them, carnage was wreaked.

X x X

Nuju narrowed his eyes, glad that he had left Siahta in Dume's care back at the Coliseum. She would be safe there, both her and her Hordika mentor. At least, she would be safe from being cornered by so many Dark Hunters, anyway...

The situation was definitely not good. At least three or four Dark Hunters surrounded him - no, three, and a puppet. A puppet of, if he wasn't mistaken, a Keetongu! The one controlling the puppet smiled at him. "Too bad it had to come to this again, huh, Toa?" he asked. "I seem to remember something similar happening a while back..."

"Hahaha." Nuju said sarcastically, eyes darting back and forth between them almost nervously. "It's just like Dark Hunters to cheat like this. I almost expected it."

The red and black Toa next to the puppeteer growled dangerously. "Cut the cheek, weakling. Now, d'you want to die slowly and painfully or fast and painfully? I can do both. Just say the word."

"Down, Shinoda," the Vortixx puppeteer snapped. "Let me handle this."

The Toa named Shinoda stomped his foot and faced his partner, eyes burning dangerously. "YOU stay down, Mano, or I swear I'll KILL you!"

"Try it!" Mano snarled back. The female Toa between them glanced back and forth nervously.

Before either could move, however, an explosion of earth from under them forced them apart, and Whenua climbed out of the newly made hole to stand at Nuju's side. As he did so, Matau alighted down on the Ice Toa's other side. Nuju smiled, feeling slightly relieved. He stood a chance now...

"Nokama's doing pretty good," Whenua whispered to him. "Already taken out four Vortixx, her and Queen Yulia together. She was the one who told us to come find you, and then she said she'd be here too."

"Remind me to thank her." Nuju said, and returned his attention to Mano, Shinoda, and Shay. The Toa Tora and the Vortixx were again glaring daggers at each other, not paying their quarry any attention.

"Stand down, Shinoda," the Vortixx snarled, and the puppet behind him let out a low growl. "Or I'll kill you."

"It's ME who'll be doing the killing," Shinoda shot back. "As soon as I'm done with these maggots, I'll have your head on a PLATTER, Vortixx!"

Nuju frowned. They weren't paying him any heed at all. That was a severe error, especially when dealing with the Toa Metru. "On the count of three, fire your elements," he muttered to Matau and Whenua, who nodded.

"One..." Whenua whispered.

"Two!" Matau grinned.

"THREE!" Nuju shouted, and let out of a blast so cold that the very air sang with it. It formed into a long spear of ice that hit Shinoda in the chest, splitting his breastplate in two. With a roar of rage, he shook his breastplate off and dove at the Ice Toa, murder in his eyes. Matau's gale force wind nearly knocked Shay off her feet. She stumbled and fell, wincing as a strong hand caught her arm painfully and yanked her back upright.

Whenua's stomp had sent a column of earth at Mano, but the Keetongu puppet blocked it effectively with an almost karate-chop motion. Mano did not even look at her as he glared hatred at the black Toa, then shoved her away and directed his puppet at Whenua.

She could only stare helplessly and then had to get moving again, as Matau had decided to engage her in battle as well.

X x X

Fighting a Toa of Ice was exactly what Shinoda remembered it to be. Although the last time he had killed one, he had had his Fire powers, he still felt the thrill of bloodlust. Ice was no match against Fire, of course, so why was this Toa even TRYING?

It would be another one, dead at his hands. Zigo Tora had been the first, but certainly not the last. And Zigo's brat was now in the ranks of the Dark Hunters as well, another thing he, Shinoda, had caused to happen...or maybe not anymore, seeing as how she had been captured and was probably dead by now.

He was surprised when Nuju bolted and ran, straight up the stairs of the outside of the nearest building, but then he was pounding straight after him, eyes glowing madly.

A giant telescope was erected on top of the building, but Shinoda paid it no heed. When he had killed the Ice Toa, he would break the lens, just for kicks. Now, where WAS that Toa...?

Ice encased his left arm, and he howled in pain, dropping the sword in that arm. The sword in the other arm, though, flashed up and caught the Ice Toa straight in the chest. Nuju gasped in pain and staggered back. Clutching his bleeding chest, he stumbled backwards until his hand came into contact with something hard and cold. He looked up at it. The telescope?

"_A Hunter came into the city and attacked Terios in here. Terios was no match for him, but he was smart. He shattered the lens of the telescope, and the falling shards hit the Hunter that was attacking him, killing it. Unfortunately, some of the shards had also hit Terios, and he died before Lhikan could come and help him. The telescope was put back together again, but I don't know when."_

That was what he had told Siahta. Could the same trick work for him, but without killing him? Was it worth trying?

The saw-blade came at him again, and he closed his eyes, waiting for it take off his head this time.

It never did.

He cracked one eye open, then gasped in shock. "Siahta! What the heck are you DOING?!"

Siahta gave him a quick smile and kept her hold on the piece of metal holding Shinoda's sword from killing them. "As if Turaga Dume could keep ME from going where I want!" she told him. "I had to find you. And I was right to do so, cuz you were about to die!" She frowned at him, and then glared at Shinoda. "You may have killed my father, but this is one Ice Toa you'll NEVER kill!"

Shinoda laughed, high and loud. "My dear Siahta, if only you had been born to me instead of to Zigo. And if only you lacked the emotions I do." He looked at his free hand, which was stained with the blood of some poor Matoran. "Being heartless is the same as being FREE. I can kill and kill all I want now, and I have no regrets whatsoever."

He lunged at her, and she cried out in pain as the saw blade made a long gash in her shoulder. Clutching it and gasping in agony, she fell to her knees, glaring up at him. Where the heck was Nuju? He had BETTER not have just run off, not after she just saved him...

The sword point touched her throat, and she froze.

"It's too bad, you really were a cute kid. If I had been the one to teach you...well, it's too late now. Say goodbye!"

"Goodbye!" another voice shouted up above, and Shinoda's smirk turned into an expression of horror. Siahta's foot shot up and kicked him in the stomach, and he doubled over, wheezing hard, before she rolled out of the way.

"Have a nice death!" Nuju called, and swung his crystal spike at the lens of the telescope. It shattered, some shards bigger than his whole body.

Siahta had to turn her head away as Shinoda screamed, and then blessed silence settled in. Wearily, Nuju climbed down to her, and helped her up. Both were silent for a second before she threw her arms around him.

"Nuju!" It was Nokama and Matau. "Where's Whenua?" he asked, letting go of Siahta.

"Helping Onewa finish off the Vortixx and the girl," Matau answered. "Stone's unaffected by Thunder, did you know that?"

"That doesn't matter!" Nokama said impatiently. "What HAPPENED...oh." She had seen Shinoda's body, and turned away just as quickly as Siahta did, looking sick. "The telescope..."

"Sorry," Nuju apologized. "I'll build your Metru a new one, but it was either that or let him kill us."

Nokama shook her head, gesturing to Matau. "They're stronger than they look. See, they broke one of his aero-slicers."

Nuju's eyes widened as he saw that what she had said was true. The handle of the broken sword was clutched in Matau's hand while the still working one was sheathed on his back. "Which one did that?"

"Shay, I think her name is," Nokama said. "She's the Thunder Toa. I think Onewa can handle her, though. As Matau said before, Stone's unaffected by Thunder. And Whenua's still battling the Vortixx..."

"He broke his hands," Matau put in. "Can't use his puppets if his hands are broken, right?"

Nuju winced. "That's...brutal, but..."

"Listen, this is WAR!" Nokama snapped. "People are out there DYING right now, and--"

X x X

The last thing Princess Kiku was hoping to see was a black rug slither under the door of Turaga Dume's office, and she gave a shriek of terror upon spotting it. Dume himself leaped up with a shout, and Malvado growled and narrowed his eyes behind the blindfold.

The rug reared itself up and spoke. "Princess Kiku," it hissed, "so good to see you again..."

He lunged at her, but got no further than a few feet. Malvado had pounced on him, his claws ripping directly into the fabric and tearing it apart.

Black fur flew everywhere.

X x X

Lariska stood on the boat she had been stationed upon and glanced worriedly out to sea. The Vortixx boats carrying supplies should be arriving now, but where WERE they?! They were nowhere in sight!

She squinted, having spotted something shiny and green in the water right below her. What the--

"SURPRISE!" the green Barraki shouted, leaping out of the water and blasting her with pure electricity. She screamed as his claws raked her face, and then Ehlek had dropped back under the water again.

Lariska had no more time to wonder what had happened, as something hit the bottom of the boat just then. Something had hit it, and they hit it hard. Ancient came hurrying over and grabbed her wrist. "What's going on?!" he demanded, taking in her ravaged appearance.

"We're under attack!" she cried, "But I don't--"

_WHAM._

The entire left side of the ship exploded, and Ehlek's laughter mixed with the noise of the explosion as what seemed to be several gigantic horse-fish rammed their way through the hull. "Keep going, we're almost there!" the green Barraki shouted joyfully, and then there was a scream as he ran straight into someone. A feral grin split his face.

"Hullo, Amphibax!"

X x X

Ryoku gasped painfully, holding his bleeding side. Both of his short blades were buried in the chest of what had once been a living, breathing Skakdi, but he wasn't so sure that he himself wasn't about to join him.

He heaved himself to his feet painfully and barely registered his wife's face as she came hurrying over. He did, however, wince when she hugged him tight, getting blood all over herself in the process. "Thank the Great Spirit you're alive," Yulia whispered in his ear, already beginning to bandage him, and he smiled wearily.

"Takes more'n some mangy Skakdi to kill me, Yulia," he said.

He blinked. Hadn't it...hadn't it just been SUNNY a minute ago?!

Where the heck had all this RAIN come from?!

The storm Icarax had been planning was here, although no one on Metru Nui knew its true origins.

X x X

Lightning flashed, but the orange Hordika paid no attention as she continued to rip and tear her way through the crowd of Vortixx and Dark Hunters, trying desperately to get to the small knot of surrounded Matoran. They were headed by a Ta-Matoran with a gold mask that she recognized as Lhikan's. Why would Dume give Lhikan's mask to a Matoran?

She waved away the thought and took a deep breath.

The scream that burst from her mouth was probably the loudest she'd ever produced, so loud that those within thirty feet of her were immediately deafened. Her tail blade snapped out, taking out any foolish enough to be near her, and she continued to the Matoran.

"I'm not gonna kill you," she told them once she'd reached them. "Just thought you might want some help."

The gold-masked Matoran nodded vigorously. "Thanks! For a minute I thought we were dead! I'm Jaller, by the way. Jaller of Ta-Metru."

The Ga-Matoran next to him scoffed. "Oh, so NOW you act all calm and cool, Mr. holy-Mata-Nui-we're-gonna-die-blast-'em!"

Jaller glared at her. "That's enough, Hahli!"

Natay grinned. "Good man!" She returned her attention to the crowd of recovering Hunters and Vortixx. "Now, who's up for kick the snot out of the enemy?"

A massive cheer was her answer, and they raced past her, already making sure those who had dared to attack their beautiful city would never have the chance again.

X x X

Somewhere on an island far away from Metru Nui, Icarax smiled and watched his storm brewing.

Vanisher had been struck down; he had felt it happen. Oh well. The way things were going, it didn't matter that he had lost his spy.

Pretty soon, there most likely wouldn't be an organization that he needed to spy on.

X x X

"_You got to fight just to make it through   
Because I will be the death of you."_  
_--Breaking Benjamin, "Breath"_

X x X

**AN: Due to my own evil mind combined with **_**Zanda Waffle 07's**_** badassery, I'll probably give hints somewhere about a possible sequel, but don't count on anything. I'm so ready for this thing to be OVER. Two more chapters, both of which are already written, and an epilogue.**

**This chapter seems kinda rushed to me, but as I said before, I just want to finish, and my brain is almost out of ideas for how this chapter could have been done otherwise. Sorry, sorry!**

**By the way, the Tsuyayaka-and-Kanohi-dragon battle is next :D**

**Review, please!**


	25. Darkness Falls

**Wow, another chapter already! Amazing! xD Not really. I got shooed away from helping my mom and my sister in the kitchen because I'm bad luck for the cooking apparently, so I had all day to be bored and sit down to some serious editing and writing. WOO! Merry Christmas, people!**

**Disclaimer: Anyone you don't recognize as canon belongs to me. Shay Moonsilk belongs to **_**Shay Moonsilk**_**. Siahta belongs to **_**Sylla Shadowfrost**_**. "Breath" belongs to Breaking Benjamin.**

**Summary: He had lost everything that was dear to him. First, he lost his brothers. Second, he lost his love. Then, the entire city turned on him. And finally, he lost his dream. The only thing left for him to lose was his memory. And he did just that. After the Visorak war, Vakama is banished from Metru Nui forever. Ten years later, Odina and Xia have joined forces against Metru Nui, who are in desperate need of help. The revival of an ancient team of warlords, who have adopted a new member into their midst, just may be the key to winning this war. The question is, how to get them to agree? **_**Sensation washes over me, I can't describe it. Pain I felt so long ago, I don't remember.**_** "Who are you? Why are you calling me that? That's not my name. And why do you keep saying you love me?"**

**The Road Not Taken ****  
****By: Saya Moonshadow**

"_I'm waiting   
I'm praying..."_

X x X

"DUCK!" Nuju shouted, cutting Nokama off. Just in time, each one dove down as Tsuyayaka flashed down on the Kanohi Dragon, the beast roaring and taking a missing swipe with its claws.

Nokama scowled as she got up. "We have to do something about her, or we'll lose! She's causing too much damage on that thing!"

"But what CAN we do?" Siahta asked gloomily. "What can just four Toa do against a Kanohi dragon and a Vortixx?"

No one noticed Matau glancing down off the building where the Vortixx queen was now directing the dragon to attack King Ryoku's force. The gears in his head whirled, working harder than they'd ever worked before. He had to time this just right...

"Matau, NO!" Nokama screamed, cutting off Nuju and Siahta's barely-started argument. Both stopped and whirled around just in time to watch Matau take a running leap off the building top.

"He'll die, he's only got one sword!" Nokama cried. "He can't fly!"

"That wasn't the plan, though," Nuju said, pointing. "Look!"

The form of the Kanohi dragon shot upwards from the Skyde-Trofastian's forces with a green shape clinging to its tail for dear life. As they watched, Matau reached out and began to climb steadily up towards the rider, using the bony ridges on the beast's back as handholds.

X x X

Tsuyayaka flinched as she felt the point of an aero-slicer touch the back of her neck. Then a smirk broke out over her face as she heard her attacker speak. "Take the dragon-beast down, Tsuyayaka." Matau growled. "Or I'll run you through."

She laughed, sending a shiver through his spine. "I do not think so, Metru Toa. Kanohi dragon likes to fly, and I hear you do too, yes? Cannot defeat Kanohi dragon at flight though!" She yanked on the reins, and the dragon did a barrel roll as it sailed through the air, in an attempt to shake him off.

Cursing, Matau almost fell off, but at the last second managed to grab onto one of its claws. The dragon roared and bent its head. He blocked its jaws with his aero-slicer, then jabbed, catching it right under the eye.

An unearthly shriek split the air, and Matau was jerked harder than ever. He squinted against the wind and rain that made his eyes stream, and glanced back upwards. The saddle buckled right at the dragon's belly. A grin curled his mouth as he thought of his next move.

Getting a good foothold on the dragon's claw, he kicked off, sending himself flying straight at its belly and the buckle. One swift slice, and the leather strap was cut through. Tsuyayaka gave a shriek as the saddle began to tip over the side dangerously and furiously scrambled to stay on her steed's back. Matau had grabbed onto one of the trailing straps, which, as the saddle continued to fall, pulled him over onto its back, where he met the Vortixx queen.

He narrowly missed being hit by an overhanging sign as the dragon rocketed low through the streets, practically in a frenzy now. It didn't know what was going on, but it wanted them off of its back, and it wanted them off of its back NOW. Gritting his teeth, Matau parried the angry queen's scepter, wincing as sparks flew from where the two weapons clashed. But he had no more time to worry about that, as the dragon turned such a sharp corner that he was nearly thrown off again.

So focused was he on keeping his footing that he didn't notice the fist that came his way until it was knocking the wind out of him, planted firmly in his stomach. He tottered perilously, then swung back, hitting Tsuyayaka in the eye. She shrieked angrily, bringing her scepter up in a glowing arc.

The dragon began to gain altitude again.

Matau didn't take chances. Before she could use the scepter's power on him, he jabbed his remaining aero-slicer into her stomach. The sword exited through her back, and Tsuyayaka choked, shock registering in her wide green eyes. Matau gasped and clutched the wound in his side - did it need re-bandaging? - and watched as she toppled off the dragon, taking his sword with her.

Her body hit the ground with a sickening thud.

The Toa of Air let out a sigh of relief and assessed his new problem. No sword meant he couldn't deal with the Kanohi dragon. As usual for Matau, however, he didn't let the minor complications bother him. Acting quickly, he grabbed the reins, making it roar again, and yanked hard. It bucked frantically, but he managed to steer it out towards where Ryoku's troops were once again engaging the remaining Vortixx ships in projectile battle.

"RYOKU! BLAST THIS THING!" Matau shouted, catching the Skyde-Trofastian king's attention. Ryoku gave him a thumbs-up, and took careful aim. He closed one eye, watching Matau relinquish the reins and take a running leap into one of the palm trees on the shore, then slammed his fist onto the release lever. The flaming heap of metal hit the dragon squarely in the belly - the unprotected belly. A screech of agony escaped its mouth, and it crashed into the ocean, sending up a huge plume of water, steam rising where it had fallen. A cheer raised from the assembled fighters.

Matau would be hailed as a hero for millennia to come as the one who had not only managed to defeat Queen Tsuyayaka but the Kanohi dragon as well. Life was good!

X x X

Kalmah brought his squid launcher up and shot several vampiric squid into the air as Sentrakh jumped over him, intending to crash down upon him. Just in time, he leaped back, the sensory tentacles on the back of his head waving agitatedly. "Can't you do something?!" he shouted at Takadox.

"Not a thing!" Takadox yelled back over the sound of the thunder. "I can't hypnotize him - it just doesn't work. Any ideas?"

The squid Barraki shook his head, more out of exasperation than anything, and continued his fight. Takadox gave a yelp as Sentrakh suddenly grabbed his squid launcher. Energy flared, and instead of a launcher there was a lump of useless metal. Cursing, he dropped it and glared daggers.

"Transmutation," he muttered, readying his two arm blades. "Perfect."

Kalmah paid him no mind, but instead used his main tentacle again. It wrapped around Sentrakh's arm, whipping him around and slamming him into the nearest tree. Then it swung again, and slammed him into the ground, not once but multiple times.

To Kalmah's discomfort, Sentrakh didn't scream. Not even once. What had Dume told them about this one? That he was neither living nor dead, right? He gritted his teeth. Being in that state couldn't be a happy existence, and he had the perfect cure. He'd take away the "non-dead" part, and the "non-living" one would be true!

Now, he just had to figure out HOW.

He saw Takadox raise his arm blades and thought fast. Takadox was very slight and skinny, and Sentrakh was big and bulky. Would Takadox be able to survive this? Well, it wasn't Kalmah's problem either way.

A snarl of pain escaped his mouth as Sentrakh's fist punched straight into his blind top eye, and he saw stars in his other two eyes. Spirits above, that HURT! Just about as much as when Pridak had blinded him! However, he had no more time to dwell on this, as a rather odd sensation came over him suddenly. He took the time to register that he had been hit with some kind of Rhotuka spinner, and looked down at his hands, starting with shock.

They were see-through!

X x X

The Shadowed One gaped in shock as he watched the Kanohi dragon hit the water, sending a practical tidal wave over the shore. The cold water drenched him, and he gasped, just barely managing to block Pridak's arm blades with his staff. He snarled angrily and shoved the Northern King back, still seething. If the Kanohi dragon was defeated, then so was Tsuyayaka. He had no doubt that right now she was either lying somewhere dead or severely wounded. Probably the former.

Pridak shoved him and leaped back, his feet hitting the tree the Shadowed One had cornered him against and using it as a spring. He hit his foe head on, his shoulder knocking the wind out of the Dark Hunter boss. He was much slower on land, yes, but this moron had sorely underestimated him. Several weeks of walking on land again had given him the edge he needed to remember most of his old life as a land-dweller, and he used it to his advantage.

The Shadowed One hit the sand about ten feet away, but was up on his feet almost instantly, firing his special Rhotuka spinners. These had an unusual power for Rhotuka: madness. Any creature struck with one of these went completely and violently mad until the effect wore off. Sometimes it never did. A good example of this was Savage, although the effects came in short little bursts mostly referred to as tantrums. Once these came about, not even the Shadowed One could approach him.

He ducked and punched the red Toa called Vakama in the gut simultaneously, but it seemed the kid had been expecting this. A weakening disk hit him directly after this, and Vakama hung back a bit, looking apprehensive. A disk launcher in one hand, a metal staff in the other, the Shadowed One noticed. So he could use both. And presumably other weapons and techniques as well. Pridak never did do anything by halves.

He grinned. What fools. Madness spinners and his own staff weren't the only things he could use.

Vakama gave a cry of pain and dropped his disk launcher, clutching his arm, which had just been hit with a beam from the Shadowed One's eyes. That arm was useless now. Pridak growled and circled warily. The water lapping at his ankles calmed him, kept him from doing something rash. Mata Nui, he just wanted this to get over with so he could go home to his northern lands. Well, at least it was two on one, although he didn't condone the almost cheating of it. This clown's bodyguard was very nicely occupied, after all. Kalmah and Takadox were more than a match for some mere bodyguard.

He continued circling, and then struck. But it seemed the Shadowed One was ready for him, as his teeth met the shaft of the protodermis-producing staff. The thing was STRONG - he couldn't bite through it! This was a problem, as his teeth were strong enough to bite straight through Makuta armor. There was a certain Makuta called Spiriah or some other such name whose armor still bore signs of a tussle with Pridak.

The rain was making it hard to see, but once again, the water calmed him. It was cold, bitterly cold, just like in his Northern Regions. He saw Pyro shivering, the wound on his arm still smoking painfully from the beams it had been hit with.

But blast this wind! This was the main problem, the stupid wind! At least the ships in the harbor weren't doing any better because of it...

"Pridak!" Vakama shouted, "WATCH OUT!"

Pridak reacted more out of shock than anything else. He let go of the staff and whirled downward, just in time to avoid the madness spinner that came his way. Rage quickly took over, and he sank his teeth straight into the Shadowed One's leg - right as a dagger clutched in the enemy's hand plunged into his chest. He winced in pain and dug his teeth harder in to the Shadowed One's flesh as a result.

Well. That was unexpected. He should have seen that coming. Why HADN'T he seen that coming? He really WAS getting old, wasn't he? Pyro was screaming at him, the Shadowed One bellowing in pain, but he couldn't hear any words, just the noise. Blood filled his mouth, and not from the leg his teeth were clamped into.

It hurt. He couldn't breathe, and he was forced to let go of his prey so that he could get some air. But even then, it was difficult. He coughed, and what had been clogging his throat spilled onto the sand.

Vakama watched in horror as his mentor knelt on the ground, coughing up blood. The knife the Shadowed One had stabbed him with was still in his chest, right under his neck. Hideous. Dark red, swirling, slopping, warm, gooey blood!

He felt sick. The third person to get hurt because of his mistakes...

X x X

_Vakama bolted up, still a little dazed, glaring angrily. "What was that--" he started, then stopped. Nokama was doubled over on her knees, holding one hand to her mouth, and the other clutching her stomach. He could make out the shape of the knife's handle between her fingers._

_She slumped to the side._

_All at once, time seemed to stop._

X x X

"_I am proud to have called you brother, Toa Vakama."_

X x X

Takadox swore again, trying to work around this new complication. Dematerialization. At this rate, they'd never beat this guy!

_Kalmah can't do anything, but neither can he be harmed anymore,_ he thought, watching Sentrakh advance on him. _I'm still in one piece, but my hypnotism doesn't work on this thing, and there's no telling how much damage he'd do to me if he gets close enough for a hit. Not to mention he destroyed my launcher..._

He yelped suddenly, and slashed at the being now right in front of him. To his shock, his blade passed right through. He grinned. "Illusion, eh?"

Illusions were easy to deal with. Just keep slashing until you found the real one. He wasn't worried that he was now virtually surrounded by Sentrakhs. One quick slash, and the illusion he had just attacked was dispensed.

Not for nothing was Takadox shaped the way he was. He may look weird now, but he had lost none of his former grace. He danced between the illusions, dodging more dematerialization spinners as they flew at him by the dozen, slashing and slashing at the images before him.

Finally, only one was left. And that was the real one. By now, he was breathing hard; all that fighting had left him exhausted. But he had to keep going! Otherwise, both him and Kalmah would die.

And speaking of Kalmah...his little demonstration of skill had given the red Barraki the time he needed for the effect of the dematerialization spinner to wear off. Takadox grinned and raised his blades again. Sure, he'd probably get crushed, but it was more than worth it after what he had just been forced to do.

Again, Kalmah's yellow tentacle wrapped around Sentrakh's waist, whirling high over his head. Then, gaining momentum, he flung the still-silent warrior straight at Takadox.

Takadox gave a war cry as Sentrakh flew at him, his blades piercing straight into Sentrakh's unprotected back. Another heave on his part, and the bodyguard of the Shadowed One was sent back into the air, to come down with a crash into the battleground of Pridak, the Shadowed One, and Vakama.

He grinned wearily and sat down hard. Oh, he couldn't WAIT to retire.

X x X

The Shadowed One surveyed the damage to his leg, grimacing. That would take a while to heal, along with the myriad of other wounds that godforsaken shark and his student had inflicted upon him. Bite marks, cuts, gashes, and bruises littered his body. He raised one foot and kicked Pridak for all the trouble, straight in the chest. The Northern King choked and slumped, coughing harder than ever. If he wasn't mistaken, he'd just broken some of his ribs.

He was about to do it again and finish him off when he saw something red out of the corner of his eye and parried. The Fire Toa snarled at him and shoved with his metal staff, hard. Before he could react, however, the Toa had kicked him straight in the chest, throwing him into the air. Two punches and another kick sent him spinning halfway across the beach, to land rather ungracefully in the sand, coughing in an almost imitation of Pridak.

Before he could move, Vakama had raced at him, and the staff hit him in the face. Where were his own staff and Rhotuka launcher? Back where he had dropped them, near Pridak! He had to get back there, quickly! Before it was too late!

He was, of course, completely unaware that it already WAS too late. Most villains are. And like most villains, he had managed to convince himself that things would go his way in the end, and the annoying bug that was bothering him would be crushed. He still planned to march on Destral, with or without Tsuyayaka, although it would be hard to control the Vortixx without her. Hm. Perhaps he'd have Ancient draw up a phony will or something...

At that moment, another body hit the sand beside him as he attempted to ward his attacker off, and his red eyes widened in shock and horror.

Sentrakh! Defeated, dead?! How was that possible?! He couldn't be dead; he was the best fighter in the ranks!

But that didn't matter, at least not yet. First things first, after all. The first thing he had to do was kill the annoying Fire Toa and snap his metal staff over his knee. And then throw the disk launcher out into the ocean, where it would rust down to nothing.

Unbeknownst to the Shadowed One, however, Vakama's only weapon wasn't his metal staff. He had another one, one that belonged to the Shadowed One himself. If he had bothered to look, he would see that Pridak was unmoving, the wound in his chest bleeding freely, something it hadn't been doing before while there was something to block the flow.

He slammed the butt of his staff into Vakama's chest and blinked at the bright flash just a second after this. Once again, it didn't matter. The kid was going to die, right--

"Kuh!" He choked. The dagger he had buried in Pridak's chest was now buried in HIS chest, in the same exact spot. But whereas Pridak could somehow handle that, the Shadowed One couldn't. Blood filled his mouth, same as it had for Pridak. He couldn't breathe, and there was nothing he could do to help himself. It poured from his mouth in a steady stream as he sank to his knees, clutching the knife's handle. And with a final sigh, he slumped to the side, and the twin points of red light that were his eyes went dark. The heartlight gave one feeble flash and was black as well.

Vakama gasped in pain and fell to his knees, holding his wounded arm. It had stopped steaming thankfully, most likely from the rain that still fell. He looked blearily up as Kalmah and Takadox ran up, kicking up sand as they came. Kalmah hurried to him, but Takadox stooped at the Shadowed One's body. "Pyro..." he said, shocked. "You...?"

Vakama nodded, too tired, in too much pain, to speak. He was so tired...

"Where is Pridak?" Kalmah asked urgently, and watched his student's eyes cloud over, and watched him shake his head. "...I'm sorry." Vakama said at last. "He..."

As carefully as possible, Kalmah heaved him to his feet, taking heed of the wound on his arm and of the bruises and other various hurts all over his body. The Shadowed One, too, looked rather the worse for wear. "He stabbed Pridak with the knife," Pyro was saying tiredly. "And I...I stabbed him back with it." He sighed wearily. "I killed him."

Kalmah nodded and left him swaying gently, hurrying over to the white shape that lay further down the beach, surrounded by a pool of dark red. If he had stayed, even a moment longer, he might have been able to prevent what happened next.

Takadox's shout of surprise was cut off by Vakama's roar of pain as the Shadowed One's eyes flared back to life suddenly, and with one last violent gesture, brought his staff swinging up to hit Vakama straight in the back of the head with an awful noise, like that of a hammer splintering wood. Vakama fell with a thud, and Takadox drove his two knives straight into the Shadowed One's throat. He snorted disgustedly, noting the almost content smile on his face, even as the body twitched horribly as it finally died.

He hurried over to Vakama, surveying the fresh wound, and grimaced. He could only imagine what effect it was going to have...

Head wounds were a dangerous kind. Sometimes, they gave the victim amnesia, as had already happened. Sometimes, they gave just a concussion, easy enough to recover from. Sometimes, they produced comas. And sometimes, the victim never woke up, ever.

X x X

Turaga Dume looked at the ruined grounds of his city and sighed, turning and shaking his head at the beings standing on the beach with him. Bodies, Matoran, Dark Hunters, Vortixx, and Skyde-Trofastians, all littered the once beautiful area. The entire shore, from Ta-Metru to Ga-Metru, was completely destroyed.

Victory was theirs, but at a terrible price.

X x X

On the last remaining ship, the eye of the one called Ancient caught the old Turaga's, and he bowed his head. Then, Ancient turned to his only remaining companion, and she nodded. Lariska knew a lost cause when she saw one, and this cause was definitely lost. They were just lucky to be alive...the only two of the Dark Hunters left living. Not even the Shadowed One had survived.

With some effort, she heaved the anchor up and watched Ancient steer the ship, barely sea-worthy, out of the harbor.

Neither of them were ever seen in those waters again.

X x X

Dume flinched as a cold metallic hand laid down on his shoulder, and he looked up at its owner, who smiled at him. "Well done, geezer," Natay said. "We won."

"So many died, Natareda," he sighed, and she frowned, taking her prosthetic hand off of his shoulder. "So many died, and for what? To stop a pair of megalomaniacs from world domination?"

"They died t'stop a pair o' idiots from causin' anymore hurt." Natay replied. "I asked the same question after Rostu died sealin' the gates to the Hunters' fortress. And Lhikan gave me that answer. That good enough for ya?"

He smiled and nodded. "It does. Thank you, Natareda."

She grinned wearily back. "Good." Something caught her eye, and she turned back to him briefly, saying, "An' now if you'll excuse me, I got something that I gotta do."

Without another word and without waiting for a reply, she ran towards the brown shape that was running at her and leaped into his arms. Onewa held her close, and she buried her face in his chest, clenching her fists tightly. A few tears slipped out from behind both of their eyes, but they both held it in for the most part. "You're alive," he whispered.

"Yeah," Natay said. "So're you."

"Disappointed?"

"No." she answered honestly. "Relieved. Dizzy relieved."

Onewa smiled and closed his eyes, feeling her tail wrap around his lower leg. "I can see that. Never expected to see you crying, Natay."

"Crying?" Natay laughed, pointing to the tears that leaked from his own eyes. "Says the one who's trying to hold it all back!"

And without further ado, they both burst into tears and, crying loudly, embraced each other again.

X x X

Nuju shook his head and shifted slightly, holding Siahta's hand in his again. She gave him a smile, and he returned it, knowing he couldn't help it by now. He was firmly of the opinion that love did not occur over the period of two weeks, but perhaps he was wrong. When two creatures are meant for each other, who knows how long it takes for them to realize it?

"If you want, you can stop sleeping on my couch and on a proper bed from now on." he said lowly in her ear.

Siahta's smile grew, although she pretended not to care. "How kind of you." she said. "My, an actual bed! Those things actually exist?!"

Nuju laughed. "They do. I figure if things go the way I think they're going, then we'd better just accept it already and get on with our lives."

"Children are hard to raise, and I want one," she warned.

He looked slightly worried about that, but then decided he'd deal with it when the time came. "You're changing diapers."

X x X

Something was floating above him, something he was very familiar with. Green eyes. Very beautiful green eyes. Drops of water were falling on his face, and he groaned. "Ugh...hasn't the rain stopped yet...?"

Shay giggled, relieved. "That's not rain."

"Well, what is it?" Mano attempted to sit up, but she pushed him back down. "Ow...what in the name of Xia-?"

"Stop moving!" Shay snapped. "That puppet exploded right in your arms; I'm surprised you're not more wounded than you are. I just got done picking all the shards out of you."

Mano shifted uncomfortably, and looked to the side. King Ryoku stared back at him emotionlessly, one hand on the short blade sheathed at his side. "Uh, Shay...shouldn't we be...?"

"Dead? I guess," she admitted. "But we're not."

"How come we're not?" he asked. "Everyone else is dead, aren't they?"

"Yes." she said. "But I made a deal with them. You and me both surrender, and in return, they're letting us leave peacefully."

Despite the intense pain in his back where Whenua had rammed his head, Mano sat bolt upright. "Do you mean to say you just GAVE UP?! Surrendered, just like that?!"

"The terms were, if she gave up, both you and her would live." Ryoku informed him, speaking for the first time. "She surrendered, giving up a lot of pride, might I add, to save YOUR life, Vortixx. Don't go blaming her for your problems."

Mano winced again. "Shay, why..." He stopped when he saw the look on her face. "Isn't it obvious?" Ryoku asked him incredulously. "She just gave up everything to save YOUR life! Making deals like a pro, I must admit..." He gave her a slight smile. "If that's not love, then I don't know what is."

"Oh. Y-yeah." Mano cleared his throat, looking distinctly embarrassed now. "Um, you know how the other day I, uh, pinned you in the hall?"

She looked at him, confused, and then ducked her head, her cheeks taking on a red tinge. She knew what he was about to say. But what bothered her was the truth of it. Was what he was about to say TRUE?

"It's kinda hard to be in love with someone...especially since I'm not even sure I know what being in love MEANS...and it's practically taboo to love your student, right? So many things are wrong with that, and Malvado always managed to be more like a father to Siahta; which he lucked out on because he doesn't have to deal with these feelings--"

"Mano," Shay said tiredly, "what're you trying to say?"

Mano blushed. "...I, uh...yeah, you too."

Well, it was good enough. She smiled, and felt more tears leaking from behind her eyes, which were closed.

Mano sighed and held up his hands. "Well, I guess my puppeteering days are over, eh? Doesn't look like these are much use for anything anymore." And indeed, they weren't. Severely battered, the bones probably shattered, and even if they ever healed, anything as intricate as building would be seriously out of the question. "Doesn't matter, I guess." he continued. He stopped, considering something. "I always DID want to try out farming, but whenever me and Shinoda ever chanced across one, he always burned it before I had a chance to learn anything. But he's dead now, I'm guessing, and good riddance! So, whaddaya say? Soon as we're able, wanna go out and find some remote little island and start a farm?"

Ryoku chuckled as Shay threw herself at him, knocking him back to the ground. She was crying again, but this time, the tears were of happiness. Girls should always be happy, and Shay Moonsilk was as happy right now as was possible to be.

Mano laughed, patting her head and wrapping one arm around her. "If my mother could see me now...we'll ask Malvado to go with us; he'll be useful for getting the animals to behave. And who knows, maybe we'll make some money with it. Even if we don't, we can just eat what we grow."

He stopped talking abruptly, as Shay had kissed him hard, and he quickly shoved his business plans to the back of his mind, deciding the best course of action right now would be to respond to what she was doing.

Ryoku turned away, still chuckling as the two continued. "That's one problem solved, I s'pose...now, for all the other ones." He sighed, the cheerful demeanor leaving him completely. "Poor Nokama...she's not going to like this..."

X x X

"_Realize...   
Start hating!"_   
_--Breaking Benjamin, "Breath"_

X x X

**AN: That had some of everything in it, didn't it? Hmm-mm. I can't believe the year's already almost over...it's like a double ending for me, because after one more chapter, which is already written and which I'll post later, this fic is officially OVER. I'm happy, but at the same time, kinda sad. For the last six months, this has been my main priority, practically my life. Ah well. Time to move on.**

**My favorite Christmas song is the Trans-Siberian Orchestra instrumental of "Carol of the Bells". Probably the only Christmas song I like at all, haha XD Well...I guess "Silent Night" is OK, but...yeah, "Carol of the Bells" rocks.**

**Again, happy holidays!**

**Review, please!**


	26. Pridak's Reward

**Oh wow. Last chapter...and **_**The Road Not Taken**_** is officially over. I...am in sort of a state of shock. Like, HOLY CRAP. It's over, and I'll never have to worry about this thing again.**

**Disclaimer: Anyone you don't recognize as canon belongs to me. Shay Moonsilk belongs to **_**Shay Moonsilk**_**. Siahta belongs to **_**Sylla Shadowfrost**_**. "Breath" belongs to Breaking Benjamin.**

**Summary: He had lost everything that was dear to him. First, he lost his brothers. Second, he lost his love. Then, the entire city turned on him. And finally, he lost his dream. The only thing left for him to lose was his memory. And he did just that. After the Visorak war, Vakama is banished from Metru Nui forever. Ten years later, Odina and Xia have joined forces against Metru Nui, who are in desperate need of help. The revival of an ancient team of warlords, who have adopted a new member into their midst, just may be the key to winning this war. The question is, how to get them to agree? **_**Sensation washes over me, I can't describe it. Pain I felt so long ago, I don't remember.**_** "Who are you? Why are you calling me that? That's not my name. And why do you keep saying you love me?"**

**The Road Not Taken ****  
****By: Saya Moonshadow**

"_You take the breath right out of me   
You left a hole where my heart should be..."_

X x X

On an island far, far, far away from Metru Nui, a drawbridge style door was lifted up, footsteps of the two beings that had just crossed it echoing through the dimly lit hallways of the fortress. One walked on with heavy clunking steps; the other being was shorter but still tall, and graceful. Her feet made barely any noise at all in comparison with her companion.

Once at their destination, the larger of the two threw the heavy stone doors open with a loud crash, startling those inside. One jumped up with a delighted shriek, while the other three simply stared, totally shocked.

Spiriah was the first to speak. "Ah...hello, sir."

The Makuta of Metru Nui flashed him a brief, cold smile before attending to the one that had thrown herself at him and was now in the process of crushing his middle. "Yes, Silarial, I'm happy to see you too." He nodded at the Rahkshi that was bowing to him. "And you, Shadrahk. So, Icarax, my friend! What's this I hear about the Shadowed One's death? Is it really true? Keep in mind," he added as Icarax opened his mouth, "your answer determines your future."

Icarax nodded and spoke. "It's true. Vanisher contacted me a few days ago to tell me that both the Shadowed One and Queen Tsuyayaka were planning to attack Metru Nui in full force. And once they were done with that, they planned to march on this island."

"How many survived?"

"Very few. Ancient and Lariska are the only two that we've confirmed so far, but there might be others. Some Vortixx got away as well, but the majority of that people were still on Xia. The Dark Hunters outnumbered them by quite a lot."

"Hm." Makuta hummed. "How like a Vortixx queen to hold back and let her ally give his all and get killed for her...and then reap the benefits of his efforts. Ne, Roodaka?"

The Vortixx woman whose hand was being engulfed by his own scowled and did not answer. He chuckled and continued. "So...there's no one to oppose us anymore then?"

"No." Icarax replied. "But...there's more. Pridak took a fatal blow when he battled the Shadowed One. And it was through his sacrifice that Vakama Metru was able to kill the Shadowed One. The other five Barraki, however, are still alive and well."

"No matter." Makuta said. "Pridak was old for a mortal creature; his time was bound to come soon enough. Spiriah, as soon as possible, I want you to go find Ancient and Lariska. Offer them a job with us. We could use two agents like them. Preferably NOW, Spiriah, before they manage to get too far away."

Spiriah nodded and left the room, looking very relieved to be able to do so. "Father," Silarial tugged on his arm. "What're we going to do now?"

"That's a good question," he said, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "This throws all my plans and calculations completely out of whack. I'm surprised the Toa Metru managed to defeat the Shadowed One and Tsuyayaka without any intervention by us--" at this, Icarax shifted uncomfortably, "--but it doesn't matter." He smiled. "Perhaps...I was too quick to judge. For now, though, we'll wait and observe, as we've always done when unsure what to do. I'm sure new alliances have been made in the last decade I've been gone, and I need time to readjust."

"And...when do we start again?" Icarax ventured to ask. He hated the effect his somewhat boss had on him: he, Icarax, was stronger in terms of power, but the Makuta of Metru Nui was older and smarter, and knew things that Icarax didn't. If they were to battle it out, Icarax was certain his leader would find a way to defeat him.

"I'm thinking not for a while." Makuta replied. "Remember, Icarax, we Makuta were assigned to protect and nurture these islands - we have to give them at least a LITTLE time to regroup before we start messing with them again," he grinned.

Then, turning to Silarial, said, "And now, time to get caught up on a few things. Where are the rest of the Rahkshi? I want to see them."

"Probably hiding," Shadrahk muttered, but said, "I will go find them, Master. Where would you like me to have them assemble?"

"Just outside near the back bridge is alright, Shadrahk," Makuta smiled. "Thank you."

"Not at all," the Rahkshi replied, and hurried out. He was fairly certain that now that the leader of the Brotherhood was back, his days being an oversized doll for the youngest of the Makuta were over, but in exchange, he'd probably get some new kind of role. He sighed. Playing babysitter to an almost invincible being - albeit a weak-in-comparison-to-others one - was both hair-raising and exhausting.

Once the Darkness Rahkshi had gone, Makuta grinned slyly at his daughter. "Go get your ribbons and things," he said. Silarial grinned back and rushed off as well.

Icarax had never been happier to be a Makuta and not a Rahkshi. His leader was just as neurotic as his daughter was... "I'll show our guest to her room," he said quickly, and Makuta absentmindedly shoved Roodaka at him, now whispering conspiratorially to himself about the embarrassment he and his daughter intended to bestow upon the Rahkshi. He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away, ignoring her scandalized scowl.

X x X

"Vakama? Vakama! Vakama...please wake up..."

"Hush, Nokama. See, he's coming to! No worries!"

"Huh, easy for YOU to say, Onewa. You weren't nearly killed by the Shadowed One."

"No, but I WAS nearly killed by that turd-bag Thunder Toa, so go eat dirt, Whenua!"

"She's not a turd-bag; she's actually really nice!"

"Shut up, ALL of you! Step BACK, give him some room!"

Jeez, they were so loud...

He coughed, and the weight on his chest shifted. "Vakama!"

He opened his eyes, and then winced. "My head..."

Matau laughed. "You took a big hit, Takadox told us. No wonder your head hurts, firespitter. I'm just surprised you survived!"

Vakama laughed shakily, sitting up and holding his aching head. "Well, I survived one knock, why not another?" He stopped. "Wait..."

Carapar sighed. "Here it comes..." he muttered.

Vakama tried to get up, but Nokama held him down. "I - I can REMEMBER!" he exclaimed. "I remember it! I couldn't before, but--" He looked around excitedly, a huge grin on his face. "I REMEMBER!"

"Everything?" Nokama asked worriedly.

"Everything!" he said. "I remember - I remember Makuta, and Krahka, and the forge, and Ta-Metru, and everything before Pridak and the others--" He stopped again.

"Here it REALLY comes!" Carapar muttered, and then wheezed as Mantax jabbed him in the stomach with his elbow.

"Pridak...where is he?" Vakama asked. Nokama hung her head. "He's still alive," she said. "But just barely. He's been asking for you for awhile. Says it's urgent."

Before she could stop him, Vakama bolted up and ran out of the hospital room where he lay, and into the one right beside it. The scene inside nearly made his heart stop.

"Pridak...?" he asked, slowly walking forward.

Beside the bed, Ehlek bowed his head and shuffled backwards as Pridak's eyes slowly opened, and he turned his head towards him. A weary smile broke out over his face. "Py...ro." he whispered. "Come here."

Vakama knelt at his bed, eyes immediately going to the bandage at his mentor's throat. "Are you...?"

"No." Pridak swallowed painfully. "It's over, kid...he got me. I really AM getting old, eh?" He chuckled, but it quickly turned into a cough.

"Can you...remember?" he whispered, so soft that Vakama had to bend over him to hear. He was aware of Nokama standing beside him now, but he paid her no attention. "I can." he said. "I remember everything. Before and after."

"Ah," Pridak sighed, closing his eyes. "So I lost my bet. Fate has never been kind to me, Pyro...why should it start now? My line is broken...no heir, no student to continue. The Northern Regions are finished."

"No," Vakama said, and Pridak opened his eyes again, looking at him quizzically. "I may not be the one to rule them...but soon there'll be someone who can." He looked at Nokama and took her hand in his. "I'll teach her everything you taught me, and then the Northern Regions will have a ruler that surpasses us both."

Pridak's eyes were surprisingly soft as they lingered over Nokama. "You know this...for a fact? Your little one will be able to rule my lands?"

"She will." Vakama answered, and felt Nokama squeeze his hand.

"But I must give my permission," Pridak said. "YOU have my permission, Pyro...but your child does not. And if you refuse my crown..." He sighed. "The old ways die hard."

"And Pridak's older than most," Ehlek said, making a poor attempt to lighten the atmosphere. It did not work, however, and he quickly bowed to Pridak and left the room.

"Please, Pridak," Vakama pleaded. "I know my daughter can do it. She'll have help, and not just from me. Other children of our friends will be there to help her...I'll teach them all what you taught me."

Finally, a smile split Pridak's face, but he did not speak for a long moment. When he did, his voice was soft. "Vakama is a much more pleasing name than Pyro, I must say. Forget the name we gave you, Vakama. Take your true name back." He paused, gasping for breath, eyes dimming. "I give my permission for Toa Vakama Metru to train one child to be his replacement upon my throne in the Northern Regions. Train her well, Vakama..."

"I will." Vakama replied, and bowed his head.

"I'm tired." Pridak said. "So tired...maybe all these years I've been tired. Too tired to rule anything anymore...I won't wake up, Vakama. Are you sure your heir will be...what my lands need?"

"She will be." Vakama replied. "Goodnight, Pridak."

Pridak sighed and laid his head back down on his pillow. His heartlight, which had been glowing feebly, slowly dimmed to black.

Without a word, Vakama turned and left the room, leading Nokama by the hand.

X x X

When he got outside, he found the Barraki berating Ehlek, who seemed to be basking in their attention. Trying to compose his face, he sat down next to the green Barraki and listened.

"Wasn't easy," Ehlek was saying. "After he stabbed me, I couldn't move, so I just laid there for a while, waitin' to die. And then the horse-fishes came, along with one of the big ones, and they took me away with them. What they did to heal me, I don't know, coz when I woke up, I was perfectly fine."

"There were supposed to be other Xian ships coming in," Mantax said, looking slightly worried. "What if they still come? We will have to destroy them before they reach the shore."

To everyone's surprise, Ehlek laughed. "No need to worry about that!" he said. "The horse-fishes and I took care of those ships on the way here. They're all lying at the bottom of the ocean somewhere, them and all their weapons." He looked over at Vakama and raised a brow.

"So...Pridak is dead?" Kalmah asked, and Vakama nodded silently. The squid Barraki sighed. "Ah. He might not have been the kindest being in the world, but he was an excellent leader. We thrived under his rule."

"So where will you all go now?" Nokama asked. "Not back to the Pit?"

All five Barraki shook their heads vigorously. "Never!" Carapar growled. "I don't care what the rest of you are doing, but I'M going back home, to my OWN lands!"

A general murmur of agreement passed through the group, and then Takadox spoke, sounding thoughtful. "It will be hard, getting all of our people to accept our rule again," he said. "It's been so long, after all. But I suppose that's the beauty of being a ruler - being able to make your subjects behave."

"Don't hypnotize anyone else," Carapar told him, scowling. "I may have put up with it, but I doubt your people will again."

Takadox chuckled. "I'll find some other way...no, not blackmail!" he snapped, seeing Mantax's disapproving face. "I wouldn't stoop THAT low!"

"But first..." Kalmah looked at Vakama, whose head was now resting on Nokama's shoulder. "There's business to attend to. Weddings in my Regions were always celebrated lavishly, no matter who was getting married. One of my favorite traditions was the lanterns my people made and hung over the couple...one on each side, and then a big one in the middle, to symbolize coming together..."

"My people always favored the tradition of a long velvet carpet to lead the bride up to her groom," Takadox put in. "I'm sure we could find one in a nice red shade for this!"

"The bride must have flowers, one flower to symbolize every stage of their lives together, which she gives to him during the ceremony." Mantax put in. "I will go look for the proper ones before the wedding begins. They probably don't have the same flowers as we do back in my Regions, but I will find something..."

"Music!" Ehlek shouted. "There has to be good music to set the mood! No wedding in the Ocean Realms took place without music. We have to find some good musicians!"

"My people present each other with special bands on their wedding days," Carapar added. "The band is then worn on the wrist until they die. Even then, most are buried with their bands on. Remind me to find a metal smith who will make these. The people of Ta-Metru are all smiths, right?"

Nokama opened her mouth to say something, most likely that none of this was needed, but Vakama hushed her. "Let them," he whispered to her. "They need something to distract themselves with. And, truth be told, I'm actually looking forward to seeing how this turns out!"

She looked at him playfully. "Is that all? You're looking forward to seeing how they organize our wedding and not to marrying me?"

He laughed and wrapped an arm around her waist. "You know I'm looking forward to that more than anything."

"I KNOW!" shouted Ehlek, distracting their attention. "We'll hold it on the beach! At sunset! Everyone who matters will be there!"

"The whole ISLAND will be there, fishbrain." Mantax told him. "Their Toa are getting married - they'll show up even if we forbid them to." He cleared his throat. "Now, about those flowers. I saw a type of sea lily on the way here that would go with the flowers. Tomorrow I'll go look for it."

"The lanterns should be made of glass, for a better effect," Kalmah muttered to himself, completing ignoring Mantax. "Po-Metru has carvers, surely there must be one of them that works with glass of some sort...one red, one blue...the last one will be...hm..."

"Carpet, carpet, carpet..." Takadox said. "It'll have to be at least two feet wide, but the length is what bothers me. How long should I commission it to be? Twenty feet, thirty?"

"I need to know Pyro's - ah, Vakama's and Little Missy's wrist measurements so that I can have the bands made as soon as possible - they take a while!" Carapar declared. "Who has a measure?"

"The music will be loud, but not too loud of course, and there will be a chorus, just like at home!" Ehlek jabbered away excitedly, completely un-put-out by Mantax's earlier comments.

Vakama sighed. "We should leave them to it...come on, let's go find Onewa and the others." He took Nokama's hand, and the two of them got up and left the five Barraki all making their own plans for the upcoming wedding.

"Mantax, have you lost the last of your marbles?!" Takadox shouted as they left. "Of COURSE there has to be cake! Lots and lots of cake! It's not a wedding without it!"

X x X

The funeral given for Pridak was short, as none of the Barraki held with hanging onto grief, but each one admitted to having an odd feeling about being one member short. Pridak had been a good leader, despite the many fights and squabbles that went on, and he would be remembered for that.

The whole of Metru Nui and the visiting Skyde-Trofastians - which included King Ryoku, Queen Yulia, and Princess Kiku - turned up for it, and there were a surprising amount of tears during the ceremony. And who could blame them? Pridak had saved them from death and possible slavery. Perhaps it was only natural that such a being would be mourned by the people he had died to protect.

"If I were sentimental," Ehlek was heard to say after Pridak's body had been laid to rest in the shallows of a remote cave near the shore, "I would name my firstborn son after him. But I'm not."

"You know you will anyway." Takadox replied.

The waters covering that particular spot were unnaturally calm from then on, with barely a wave to be seen.

X x X

Two days later, Mano and Shay departed, where to, not even they were certain. To find some remote island where they could live in peace was their goal, and who could begrudge them for that? Having been unable to persuade Malvado to come with them, they set out alone in a borrowed boat. Mano, his hands still bandaged from the terrible wounds brought upon them by his battle with Whenua, took the wheel and smiled at Shay.

Neither looked back as their boat pulled away. As they went, their voices rose over the waves, singing a song in a language no one could quite understand, although Dume identified it as a traveling song in the almost extinct native language of Xia.

As for Malvado, he chose to stay on Metru Nui...for a while, anyway. Mostly to see if Nuju was a fit choice for Siahta to marry, although Siahta assured him it was so. Before long, Nuju was complaining that he couldn't so much as look at her without the deep gray Hordika looming over him, managing to glare even though his eyes were concealed behind a blindfold.

Siahta for her part took their silent squabbling quite well, simply being resigned to it. Malvado may have said he felt nothing for her past student and teacher relationships, but his actions said otherwise. She always laughed about it. He really was just like she'd always imagined a father to be. She knew her "father" wouldn't stay forever - Fere Nui, demolished though it was, was calling to him and he was desperate to go back - but that only made her even more determined to enjoy every minute he was around.

X x X

To say the upcoming wedding was lavish would be an understatement. A very severe understatement. Each Barraki had kept true to his word and his land's traditions, and they made sure everyone present knew it. A red velvet carpet, forty feet long, led up to where Vakama paced nervously before the wedding began, a trio of colored glass lanterns hanging overhead. A chorus of Matoran stood warming up to start when the ceremony officially began, while Whenua hurriedly polished and re-polished the pair of gold arm bands that he carried on a simple white cloth.

Dume came rushing up, looking harassed. "Toa Vakama! Stand still and for the love of Mata Nui, don't look so nervous! Toa Whenua, those things are shiny enough, now leave them alone before you polish all the shine out of them. TOA MATAU! If I see you go anywhere near those lanterns with those scissors again, I'll parade you through the streets in chains and throw you out!"

"Spoilsport!" Matau huffed, and flounced off, tossing the scissors he had been carrying into the air. Nuju caught them and glared after the Toa of Air before hurrying off to find a seat next to Siahta, who smiled at him as he sat down. On her other side, Malvado harrumphed, turning his nose up in the air, and Nuju treated him to a glare as well, making Siahta sigh.

"Shut up, I'm trying to watch!"

"YOU shut up, YOU'RE the one being loud--"

"Ha, says the one with the element Power Scream--"

"Don't you start with me--"

"I'm not starting anything, you overgrown house cat!"

An outraged snarl. "You are so dead when this is over, Onewa Metru!"

"SHUT IT, BOTH OF YOU!" Surprisingly enough, it was Carapar who silenced Onewa and Natay, and he glared at them before taking a seat in the front row. Takadox snickered behind his hand as he and the other Barraki all sat down.

Onewa and Natay looked at each other, and seemed to come to some sort of silent truce; both shrugged and settled down more comfortably in their seats.

"You OK?" Whenua whispered to Vakama, who blanched. "Are you insane?!" he hissed. "Do I LOOK OK?!"

Whenua laughed. "Being nervous is totally fine, Vak."

The Fire Toa instantly felt ashamed. "Sorry, Whenua. I didn't mean to lash out at you like that."

The Earth Toa shrugged. "Eh, no worries. Happens to the best of us."

All over, beings were hurrying to their seats. Dume slapped Whenua's hand as the Toa of Earth attempted to polish the bands one last time, cleared his throat, and began to speak.

"Now," he said, his voice magnified by the microphone in front of him, "if we could begin. Music, please..."

The chorus immediately sprang into action, beginning their song. Those seated near them winced at the sheer volume, and Dume glared at Natay, who threw her hands up and shut her mouth firmly closed. No noise above normal talking level for her today.

The ceremony proceeded as normal, with Nokama walking gracefully down the carpet, clutching Mantax's flowers tightly in both hands. Her eyes misted over when she saw Vakama, but she kept going until she was standing before him, underneath the blue lantern. She reached out and grasped Vakama's hand, and they stood, smiling at each other and holding hands.

Dume cleared his throat. "My gathered people...these past few months, we have been cleaning up the aftermath of our war with the Dark Hunters and the Vortixx. We lost many friends in that war, but in the end, we got what we were fighting for. We are free, and we always shall be!" Cheering. LOUD cheering, and couple of catcalls. He directed a glare at Matau, who shrunk down in his seat, and continued. "This union is a product of that victory, as these two would not have gotten this if we had lost. I admit it - this wedding, between two of our own beloved Toa, should have happened ten - no, now eleven years ago. Well, better late than never, ne?"

There were chuckles at this, and Dume smiled. "It is my proud pleasure, then, to present to you this union, sealed today by myself, Turaga Dume of Metru Nui. Vakama Metru...Vakama, look me in the eye. She won't vanish if you take your eyes off her for one minute, you know. Do you promise to honor this sacred union for all eternity, despite all that may occur?"

Vakama stared him straight in the eye. "Yes." he said.

"Good." Dume then turned to Nokama, who was already looking at him. "Now...Nokama. Nokama Metru, flower of our island...do you promise to honor this sacred union for all eternity, despite all that may occur?"

Nokama grinned. "Of course."

"Very well." Dume stepped back and clasped the head of his staff with both hands, watching them slip the metal bands on each other's wrists. A mischievous twinkle had come into his eyes. "Well, what are you waiting for? Kiss already!"

"WOO!" Onewa shouted as the two fell into each other's arms. "VAKAMA SCORES!"

When they broke apart, Vakama leaned his forehead against hers, eyes sparkling. "Well, how does it feel?"

Nokama smiled back. "I'll let you know."

The party that broke out afterwards was probably the biggest the island had ever seen. But after such a long time of sadness and war, beings need a chance to celebrate, and celebrate they did. About halfway though Kalmah was seen hurrying away with the three lanterns, still glowing faintly, muttering about the stupid Air Toa who kept going suspiciously near them, much to the amusement of the other four Barraki. Ehlek managed to convince Vakama to allow him to dance with Nokama, and although it was certainly odd, the Toa of Water had to admit that it was a very interesting experience that she wasn't likely to forget.

Onewa and Natay were spotted dancing away, most likely trying to show each other up, quarreling happily the whole time. In comparison, Nuju and Siahta were very quiet, content to merely bask in each other's presence. This was impressive considering the big gray Hordika that was breathing down Nuju's neck the whole time, muttering threats in his ear.

"Touch her wrong just ONCE, and you'll find out why my name means 'wicked'!"

"I'm not doing anything 'wrong'!" Nuju muttered back out of the corner of his mouth, thankful that Siahta had her head on his chest and wasn't paying attention in the slightest. Malvado growled and continued his threats.

As expected, King Ryoku was the stereotypical life of the party, dancing about wildly with his daughter in tow. His wife Yulia chased after them, muttering darkly about bad examples, but the Skyde-Trofastian king and princess kept going, regardless. At one point, Kiku forced her way between Vakama and Nokama and demanded a dance, and Vakama, trying not to laugh, obliged. As he grasped her tiny hands in his own, she stood up on her tiptoes and whispered into his ear, "See! I TOLDJA she think you're cute! Why else ya think she married ya, huh?"

Vakama grinned and twirled her slowly. "It was sound advice. Thanks, Kiku."

However, when the sun began to set, he looked over towards the horizon, watching the waves crash on the sand. _I'll keep my promise, Pridak,_ he thought. _Someday, our Northern Regions will have a ruler that surpasses all others!_

He wasn't quite sure, but he thought he saw a white shape under the waters. He blinked and squinted, but there was nothing there.

With a shrug, Vakama turned back to the party, grinning as he watched Nokama finishing up a dance with Matau, both bowing and laughing hysterically. His eyes went to the gold band on his wrist, the twin to the one on Nokama's wrist, and he smiled.

And then he walked back to the party and took his wife's hand. Neither said anything, but instead simply began to dance again.

Over with the chorus, Matau was now singing a song that he thought rather fit with the circumstances. Homecoming and memories...what a nice combination.

"The world is behind you   
And home is right ahead   
Remember me?   
I remember you.

"Welcome home, old friend  
I've been waiting for you  
You never have to leave again  
Welcome home, welcome home.

"And if you ever choose to leave again  
You know that I'm still here  
There'll always be a home to come home to  
And it's nearer than you think."

X x X

"_Hey, Pridak!"_

"_What is it, Pyro?"_

"_Do you think that someday I might...y'know, remember?"_

"_That depends on whether or not the need to remember comes. And whether or not you wish to remember. Your name, your age, your home, any friends you might have had...those don't matter because you don't remember."_

"_...do YOU want me to remember, Pridak?"_

_The shark was silent for a long moment._

"_No." he said finally. "I do not. Memories of the past are troubling, Pyro. Be glad that you do not have them."_

"_Yes sir."_

"_Good. It is better not linger over what has happened. Instead, concentrate on what you can do to change your future the way you want it. Learn from the past, but never linger over it."_

"_Can the future be changed?"_

"_The future is not set. Anything can happen at any moment. I might die tomorrow, and that would be that. Or, perhaps YOU will die tomorrow if I don't. But if I die, then you don't. So should I kill myself to ensure you make it out alive? Nothing in the future is ever truly certain."_

"_Ehlek says sometimes dreams can tell the future. He says there were some people in his old kingdom that dreamed about stuff that happened later."_

"_Once again, the future is not set. I do not believe in fate...only that things happen. If you're smart, you will think that way too. Why? Have you been dreaming again?"_

"_Yeah...I saw a girl."_

"_A girl?"_

"_She was crying...but I don't remember anything else."_

"_Perhaps that is for the best."_

"_Yeah..."_

X x X

"_You got to fight just to make it through   
Because I will be the death of you."   
--Breaking Benjamin, "Breath"_

X x X

**AN: I'm getting the same feeling as when I finished **_**The Painmaker**_** - all weird and happy but sad at the same time. They were both "yearly projects", and I had huge fun with both of them. And now they're both over. ;-; -sob-**

**Kudos to my sister Kristine for the idea of Mantax's flowers! XD**

**Pssst! I wrote Matau's song thingy!**

**Well, review me one last time, please!**


	27. Epilogue

**The Road Not Taken**

**Epilogue**

The frigid waters were quiet as the boat docked, and the girl dashed quickly onto the icy shore, nearly running the being that stood at the dock over. He caught her by the shoulders, snarling into her face.

"Who the heck're YOU? Trespassing in Freezeheart?"

Mataub Metru smiled, and he blinked, taken aback. "Not at all! After all," she did a little twirl and winked at him, "you can't trespass on your own lands, right?"

Behind her, her father smiled. "We'd like to see the regent, if you please," he said pleasantly. "We - or rather, she has business here. Now, um, would you be so kind as to tell me your name so I know who I'm addressing?"

"My name's Rowan." the red being replied and looked Mataub over. "What kinda business would SHE have with the regents?"

"Duh!" Mataub laughed as if this were obvious. "I'm the new queen, of course! Why ELSE would I be here?"

Rowan was silent for a moment, absolutely shocked. At long last, he managed to say, "You can't be. Only King Pridak's heir--"

"That heir was me." Vakama told him. "And it has now passed to my daughter."

Again, Rowan was silent. When he finally spoke again, his voice was shaky.

"You'd better come with me. I warn you though," he said, beginning to walk away from the shore, "it won't be easy. You can't just waltz in here and expect to be treated like royalty right away. There are certain things you have to do..."

"Well," Mataub said pleasantly as though they were discussing the weather, "you can fill me in then."

X x X

**END.**

X x X

**AN: Before I do anything else, I just want to thank everyone who reviewed and supported me through the past six months I've been writing. After all, who can rock a rhyme like this? You guys, apparently. Thanks to **_**Shay Moonsilk**_** and **_**Sylla Shadowfrost**_** for allowing me to use their characters, and thanks to everyone else for their AMAZING support! You guys made writing this story worth every stiff hand, sore eye, frustration, and rant that I went through about it!**

**Woot!**

**PS: If you hadn't noticed, I DID leave this thing open for a sequel. That doesn't necessarily mean that there'll be one for a while though, because my break from the **_**Bionicle **_**fandom starts now. I'll still be updating **_**Blurbs and Other Such Things**_**, but that's nothing big. And I've got other fics for other fandoms that need updates...**

**Once again, thanks so much for all the support! You guys are great!**

**Peace out!**

**  
--Saya Moonshadow**


End file.
